


Of Spear and Sword

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Death, F/F, Gen, Gore, M/M, Multi, Strong Female Characters, Torture, Undertale History, War, War of Humans and Monsters, Witches, armies, really super ancient history, sick nasty battles, undertale timeline, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 88,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are the children of an innocent crime,<br/>And its time to take down the throne<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I AM READY TO WRITE ABOUT DEATH YEAH YEAH YEAH.  
> Actually, I've always been ready to write stuff about this.  
> So, this fic is going to be longer than "The Amends of a Homicidal Human." There's much more stuff to write about and my head is just flowing with creativity.  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this fan fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017 EDIT: Hellloooo! It's ya boi back at it again with editing this horrible writing lmao.  
> I decided to make a minor change with the plot. Instead of making this take place in the 1920's-30's, I changed it to the 1890's-1900's. It sounded more plausible, but it doesn't change the plot it any way. Just when it takes place.

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, PEORIS-189X**

 

“I’m telling you, my Lord! Those creatures are too powerful to live around. Their magic could overtake us!”

“I agree with Pierre. As captain of your army, I say we declare war on those freaks and take them down before anything can happen.”

“Captain Ciara agreeing with someone? Now _that_ is a first.”

“I’d keep that tongue still if I were you, mage.”

He tilted his head downward as he thought; the monsters were truly beings of mystery. Centuries had passed with his kingdom living with the race, but very little was known about them. Was it their ignorance that kept them far apart from one another or was it simply a coincidence that human education never revolved around monsters and their culture?

“Well, my Lord? What shall you do?” asked Pierre. He turned towards his left, his ambassador patiently awaiting his orders.

“Pierre, do you think Moth-the _Queen_ -would approve of me calling war upon the monsters?” he asked. “I know-”

“Who _cares_ what your mother thought!” boomed Ciara. All eyes shot towards the muscular woman. She slammed her fist on the table.

“Your mother should’ve lived with those savages if she felt sorry for them!” thundered the captain.

 _“Ciara!”_ hissed Pierre. “Sit yourself down and watch your tone! That is a sensitive subject to the Prince and you know it!”

Ciara glowered at Pierre, but then slumped back into her chair. “Fine, don’t listen to me. But those monsters are planning _something_ , Dominic. Why not think about what your _father_ would want for a change?”

“My father..?” asked Dominic, faintly.

“Oh, don’t listen to the captain, Dominic. If you see that there is no harm in the monsters, then do not start a war,” said the mage, waving his hand at Ciara. “But I must warn you, those monsters _are_ suspicious. Ciara has a point there. They walk into the capital like they _own_ the place. I certainly would not like it if that king of the monsters strolled into the palace and claimed it as his own.”

“I believe his name is Asgore, Vounus,” remarked Pierre.

“Yeah, _Vounus_. Why don’t you learn something instead of that necromancy stuff you do in the basement?” commented Ciara.

“It is much more advanced than the subjects and ideas that your tiny brain can comprehend, Captain,” countered Vounus with a sly grin.

“Why you son of-”

“Everyone, _please!_ ”

Ciara and Vounus glanced at Dominic. They quickly lowered their heated gazes and stared at the floor.

“Vounus, please tell me how these monsters are dangerous. I’ve only seen them in the city. I need to make a decision here before our time ends,” said Dominic, harshly. He entangled his fingers around each other and placed his chin on it, staring at the mage.

“Well, my Lord, from what the ancient scriptures tell me, monsters are made up of pure magic, giving them fantastic abilities. For example-” began Vounus. He pulled out a leather book from his purple robes and sat it onto the table. He flipped through the papyrus and found what he was looking for with an “”Aha!” He placed the book in front of Dominic.

Two pictures of goat-like creatures marked the pair of pages. While the first monster was tall and had a charming mane, the second monster was a bit smaller and wore a silk dress. Drawings of flames surrounded the two monsters, indicating their magical ability. Each monster had a set of horns, the female's smaller than the male's, but still elegant in a fantastic way.

“Here is a boss monster. Not only do they possess a great amount of magic, but they are most likely to become noble due to their ethnicity, hence the name ‘boss monster,’” explained Vounus. “The males are bigger than the females, but that doesn’t mean the women are able to destroy a human.”

“And _how_ did you get this information?” asked Ciara, her eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

“Oh, I sent out some of my apprentices into the monster capitol,” replied Vounus, casually. The other three opened their mouths in shock.

“Why would you do that, Vounus?” cried Pierre.

“Well, _somebody_ had to find out about the future enemy. And those kids kept bothering me with my studies, so I sent them out into the wild,” answered Vounus with a shrug. Ciara exhaled heavily as she sunk deeper into her chair.

“You are insane,” she murmured, massaging her temples. Vounus turned back to Dominic.

“And look here, my Lord,” he continued. He pointed a finger towards the fireballs. “Boss monsters have the ability to summon inferno. I’ve never seen it in action before, but I assume it is _quite_ deadly.”

Dominic flipped through the pages of the book, catching view of the other types of monsters; skeletons, animals, even dryad, demon-like creatures called Myterians. These monsters were stunning in every way, yet they had the potential of taking down the entire kingdom.

Dominic closed the book and pushed it back to Vounus. Either way, the monsters needed to be stopped. There was no way they could be allowed to use their magic around the humans. Such magic could cause harm and chaos around the Human Kingdom.

“Pierre,” said Dominic, his voice unemotional and dry.

“Yes, my Lord?” asked Pierre. Dominic stood up and placed his hands behind his back. He looked up at the portrait of the former king, his eyes forcing back the memories of which the painting brought.

“Round up everyone in the kingdom for a speech and start writing a letter or marque,” commanded Dominic. “And let every monster know that their race will fall.”


	2. Marque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be going on in the Monster Kingdom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017 EDIT: Happy New Year, guys! It's been a while since I've visited this fic. But I would highly suggest you guys should reread this entire thing because I'm editing a fuckton of mistakes. Not to mention that I keep drawing fanart for it lmao. Enjoy!
> 
> If you guys read my "Amends of a Homicidal Human" series, then you might want to start make connections to some characters now. ;3c

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-189X**

 

The warm fire cracked as it slowly ate the wood in the fireplace. Dust floated in the air, finding new objects to fall on. A boss monster flipped through the pages of a timeworn book, reading word after word in his mind. Not a single sound shook the serenity found within the study.

Until now.

“Your Majesty!” cried a voice. The boss monster looked up from his book. In came Sir Gerson, one of the two commanders of his army. He caught his breath before he spoke.

“Gerson, what is the matter?” asked the king, closing his book.

Gerson looked up from his panting, his eyes full of shock and despair. “Your Majesty...” he started. He gulped down another dose of air. His eyes fell onto the king, quaking in dramatic disbelief.

“The humans have declared war on us.”

The king’s eyes widened in fear and puzzlement. The news was so abrupt. A war was declared on the peaceful monsters? By humans?

“Wh-What are you talking about, Gerson?” asked the king, trying to keep his cool. Gerson stood up straight.

“I went to the Human Kingdom just to explore with Commander Fin,” he stated. “But once we arrived at the palace, there was that stupid prince makin’ a speech how they were gonna kill us all off!

“There was a giant mob of humans, too. Shoutin’ horrible things about us. That bastard-who may I remind you isn’t even a _king_ yet-said that we were too dangerous to be around!” cried Gerson. “You gotta respond, Asgore. We can’t have our people worryin’ about this!”

Asgore stood up, his body now quivering from the recent news. “That can’t be…” he spoke, his voice distant. “We have not done anything to harm them. Why do they despise us?”

Before Gerson could open his mouth, there was a knock on the cherry wood door. “King Asgore, I have an important message for you,” said a cold voice.

“Please come in, Captain,” said Asgore, hiding his fear. The door opened to reveal a tall Myterian, her dark purple skin glowing in the artificial light. Her night sky eyes reflected the quiet anger inside of her. She pushed her short, coal black hair out of her face. As she walked towards Asgore, her long, gallant horns nearly scraped the top of the ceiling. She handed an envelope of fine paper to the king with an armored hand.

“What is it, Captain Genesis?” asked Asgore, examining the red wax seal that bared the symbol of the Human Kingdom.

“A letter of marque, your Majesty,” explained Genesis. “I found it in the human palace. I had to return some equipment to that bitch of a captain. Looked important, so I stole it.”

Asgore and Gerson’s jaws dropped, not from Genesis' instincts to steal the letter, but the purpose it contained within the letters inside. The king ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter. In black ink, the letter read:

_Commander Adam,_

_I give you permission to destroy the following villages of the Monster Kingdom:_

  * __Elder__


  * _Dyan_


  * _Maldar Hills_  



_Bring your troop with you. It's best to prove now that we'll have the high ground. This war has only begun. And make sure the king knows._

_-C_

“I was lucky enough to get my hands on that before it was opened,” said Genesis. She leaned on a book case, her arms crossed. “I’m telling you, Asgore; I don’t know if that captain found out that the letter wasn’t received, but you better get your troops over there to protect those towns. And isn’t Toriel over in Maldar Hills doing something?”

Asgore closed his eyes as he folded the paper. He placed it on the coffee table. “That is a wise decision, Genesis,” he said. He looked at the captain, who had not budged at all during the news. “But before I reveal the news to my people, I would suggest you go to your wife. You should tell her about the news now.

Genesis sighed and made her way for the door. “You know her as well as me, Asgore. Aria is going to spew flames when she hears the news.”

Asgore solemnly nodded his head. “I know, but it is a truth _no one_ will be able to keep a secret from one another. Surely your wife can understand with her coven’s problems with the human magicians.”

Genesis nodded her head and opened the door. “If you need me, you know where to find me,” she said. She left the room, closing the door behind her.

There was a moment of silence. Gerson snatched the paper and threw it into the soft flames of the brick fireplace. The fire swallowed the paper, only transforming it into ashes. Gerson cursed at the dying piece of paper as it sat on the burning logs of wood.

“Gerson,” said Asgore. The turtle faced him.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Tell Fin to lead three of his troops out to protect those villages. You remember which ones they are, correct?” spoke Asgore.

Gerson nodded his head. “Yessir. Elder, Dyan, and Maldar Hills.”

“Good. I will tell Temmie to send messages out to the citizens to arrive at the foot of the palace," spoke the king.

With a salute to his heart, Gerson ran out the door. Asgore sighed and sat in his chair.

This war was only going to get worse.

* * *

 The smell of rosemary and thyme reached Genesis’ nose as she entered her home. Aria peaked out from the kitchen corner. “You’re home early, love,” she said.

Aria unwrapped her lemon-checkered apron and sat it on a dining chair. She walked over to Genesis and kissed her on the forehead. She hung her mint green arms around Genesis’s neck.

“I thought you were going to be longer at the Human Kingdom,” admitted Aria, tilting her head. Genesis turned her gaze to the floor.

“Ari, I have something to tell you,” confessed Genesis.

Aria bit the bottom of her thin lips. “Is it something I’m not going to like?” Genesis slowly nodded her head.

Aria released her hands from Genesis and walked into the living room, with her wife following behind her. The two Myterians sat on the creme couch. Genesis took a deep breath.

“I’m going to be straightforward with you, Ari. I’m not going to sugarcoat it,” said Genesis, taking her wife's hands.

“Just tell me, Genni,” said Aria. Genesis took a gulp.

“We’re at war with the humans.”

Aria’s hands formed into fists. She bit the inside of her cheek before she could speak ancient words and possibly cast a spell that could burn the entire house down.

“Let me guess, _they_ started it?” growled Aria. Genesis nodded her head.

“Of course they did, of _course_ they did!” boomed Aria. Genesis placed her hands on her wife’s shoulders.

“Calm down, love. You’re lucky I’m telling you now, or else you would’ve had to wait for Asgore’s speech,” said Genesis. Aria glared at her wife, but was soon overwhelmed with grief.

“But what about our plans for the future? Us having a child and traveling the land. Are they taking that away from us, too?” she asked, her voice shaking. Genesis wrapped her into a tight hug. Tears slipped out of Aria’s sky blue eyes.

“No, I _won’t_ let them do that to us,” whispered Genesis. “If we have to suffer, then they’re going to as well.”

Aria looked up at Genesis as tears streamed down her face. “But Genesis, you might _die._ I can’t live in a world without you!”

Genesis smiled as she tucked a strand of white hair behind Aria’s pointy ear. “But with a group of witches, _surely_ we can win,” she said with a wink. Aria’s eyes lit up like the sun.

“Genesis,” she said. “Do you really think we can help?”


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now see view from our dearest Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got nothing to say. Woops.

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, MALDAR HILLS-189X**

 

“Queen Toriel, urgent news from your husband,” claimed Tuffet. Toriel turned around from her flower picking. She brushed off her royal blue robes.

“Oh? What is it?” asked Toriel. She stuffed the lavender into her flower basket with the rest of the fauna she had harvested.

“Humans have declared war on us, and their first battle will be striking down the villages Elder, Dyan, and Maldar Hills,” read the spider from a scroll. He closed it and placed it back in his satchel.

“Seeing how you are in Maldar Hills, it would be wise to evacuate,” said Tuffet with a hint of urgency in his voice. “I can escort you back to the palace if you’d like.”

Toriel looked at Tuffet with confusion. “I-I beg your pardon?”

“Sir Gerson-” began Tuffet. But his words were stolen by the loud boom of a cannon. The two monsters whirled around to see their own kin fleeing from an army of human soldiers.

The sight took Toriel’s breath away.

“My Queen!” cried a voice. A fish-like monster cloaked in steel armor ran up to Toriel. The grip on his magical spear was tight.

“You need to get out of here!” demanded the guard. “Those humans are going to destroy this entire village, taking every victim with them!”

“Commander Fin, I _need_ to know-” started Toriel.

“There’s no time! Tuffet, get her Highness _outta_ here!” commanded Fin. Tuffet saluted the commander as he ran into battle. The messenger boy turned to Toriel and grabbed her hand.

“This way, your Highness,” spoke Tuffet. As fast as his legs could carry him, Tuffet lead Queen Toriel out of the sparking battle of Maldar Hills.

And left Commander Fin and his troops to protecting the innocent monsters from the vile humans.

* * *

 

Tuffet and Toriel snuck into the safety of the nearby forests, untouched by the battle that was progressing in Maldar Hills. They sat on the soft grass, hiding themselves in the shady maple trees.

“We should be close to the kingdom,” said Tuffet, looking at his compass and map. He placed his belongings back into his satchel.

“You are a courageous boy, Tuffet. Thank you for saving me,” smiled Toriel. Tuffet bowed.

“It is my pleasure, Queen Toriel,” he said. Toriel picked up a daisy from her flower basket and examined it. The white petals blew in the cool, midsummer wind.

“But someone as young as yourself should not have to be burdened with tasks like saving a queen from the impending doom of a village,” remarked Toriel. Tuffet shook his head.

“Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about it,” he sighed. “War never changes.”

“I assume your sister knows about this war by now?” asked Toriel.

Tuffet nodded his head and chuckled. “Muffet _should_ know, unless she was too busy baking pastries to hear the king announce the news."

Toriel joined in with his laughter and sat the flower back into the basket. Their joy quickly died down as the impending doom of Maldar Hills resurfaced.

Toriel cleared her throat. "So, tell me, Tuffet. How did this...war begin?"

Tuffet leaned his head against the bark of the tree. “I wasn’t there myself, your Highness, but I did hear the news as it traveled throughout the palace. Apparently, Captain Genesis of the Monster Army  was delivering borrowed equipment back to the captain of the Human aArmy at Peoris. To put it simply, she found a letter of marque and stole it.

“At that time, the Prince of Humans, Prince Dominic, declared war on monsterkind via speech. Sir Gerson and Commander Fin were there and went to tell King Asgore the moment they figured out that Dominic was threatening our kind with war.”

Toriel nodded her head as Tuffet spoke. She had talked to humans before and they seemed like peaceful creatures, but her assumptions were corrected by their new actions.

But she still had hope. There had to be _some_ humans that weren’t displeased by monster appearances.

“I am glad Asgore quickly took action. If he hadn’t sent the troops by then…” whispered Toriel. She shook her head. “Well, you know what would happen.”

Tuffet bowed his head. “Only dust would spread around the hills.”

Toriel nodded her head in agreement. She sighed and stood up. She picked up her flower basket and hung it around her arm.

“Well, we should be heading back to the castle,” commented Toriel. “I feel that it will be the only safe place for any monster until this war ends.”

Tuffet nodded his head. He pulled out his map and compass once more and began walking towards the north with Toriel following beside him.

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPTIOL-192X**

 

“Toriel!” cried Asgore. He ran towards his wife and embraced her. “I was afraid that I had lost you."

“Oh, Gorey. I was safe, do not worry,” said Toriel, relieved. “And besides, Tuffet helped me evacuate.”

The two lovers drifted from their hug. Toriel motioned her hand towards Tuffet, who was standing close to the throne. Asgore walked towards the boy.

“Thank you very much, Tuffet,” said Asgore. “You saved my wife from that terrible battle.”

Tuffet bowed. “I am here to serve, King Asgore.”

Asgore smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “You have done well today. Please, you may take the rest of the day off.”

Tuffet bowed once more. “Thank you, your Majesty. I am always available for work.” He spun around and walked out of the throne room.

“A wonderful person, is he not?” asked Toriel as she walked towards Asgore’s side. He nodded his head.

“He is a great boy. I will have to give him some sort of gift,” he spoke. Toriel nodded her head, but her thankful expression sunk into worry.

“Asgore,” said Toriel. Asgore looked at his wife.

“What is it, dear?” he asked.

“What is your next plan?”

Asgore bit his lip. This declaration of war was so sudden, he did not even think about the future of his kingdom. And sending out his troops to protect the three villages mentioned in the letter of marque were not even mere battles. They were only monster troops protecting villages that were in harm’s sight.

“I-I assume that we will have to fight back…” said Asgore, his voice scarcely a whisper. Toriel wrapped her arms around her husband.

“If you truly wish to do that, then I will not stop you,” said Toriel. “I only ask of you to be safe.”

Asgore caressed Toriel’s face. “Do not worry, my love. I will not let anything happen to us.”


	4. The Strike on Maldar Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both courage and a town are ablaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I really liked this chapter.  
> There is a music suggestion later on.

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, MALDAR HILLS-189X**

 

His scales glimmered in the hot sun. His red hair was damp with sweat. His spear was tipped with little human blood. His shark-like helmet was cast aside. It would not help him now that the battle was almost over.

But Commander Fin of the Monster Army would keep fighting on.

Metallic boots rang throughout the fiery village. Fin looked up to see a human approaching him. The crimson cloak, brown hair, and the notorious ebony sword gave off the human’s entire backstory.

Commander Adam of the Human Army.

He was a human of pure determination. His swordplay and ability to withstand even the strongest soldiers spread throughout both kingdoms. It was a mystery as to why this man was not the captain of the Human Army instead.

The grip on Fin’s spear tightened. He chucked it at the approaching Adam, but his sword sliced it in half. Fin’s mouth gaped open. His magic attacks have never been easily defeated.

Until now.

Adam placed his sword at Fin’s neck. The monster bared his sharp teeth while the human glared at him with his lifeless eyes. Rumors claimed that Adam was undefeatable. It would be wise for Fin to give up now, resulting in him tilting his head downward in defeat.

But something was resonating within his soul.

He was determined _not_ to give up. Not now.

“Commander Fin the Undead. Did you think that I wouldn’t find out that the letter of marque was stolen?” taunted Adam. “I would take your worthless life away, but I’d rather wait until things get more interesting.”

“Commander Adam,” spoke Fin, ignoring the human's tease, "do you know _why_ people call me ‘The Undead?’”

The monster brought his head up. His serpent eyes had changed color; his green irises now the color of death and his slanted pupils drained of color.

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrBB3_rFPjg)_

“It’s because I have never died nor do I plan on dying by a shitty human!”

Fin jumped into the air and swung his spear across Adam’s face, letting out a proud “Ngaaah!”. Blood dripped from Adam’s injury. He took a step back and clutched his face.

“You _bastard,_ ” hissed Adam. He slashed his sword across Fin’s nose. He yelped in pain and stumbled backward.

“You will never be accepted into our world!” he roared. “I expected your kind to act more like us, but you all are so _pitiful_.”

Fin guffawed and stood up. “I’ve never been a human, so why are you expecting me to act like one?”

Adam charged at Fin, his sword pointed at him. Fin blocked the attacks with his spear. The monster flung Adam to the side. The human tumbled to the ground. Dry dirt covered his cloak. He stood up and growled at Fin. He stepped forward, his sword hungry for another blow. But he was cut off by the wails of his fellow comrades.

“Get out of here!”

“Where’s Commander Adam?”

“Who cares! That  _thing_ is going to kill us!”

Adam glanced back at Fin, who was smirking. “Well, Commander? You gonna go rescue your little pets or are you just gonna stand there?”

Adam began to run towards his fleeing troop until he turned back around to Fin. “We aren’t finished, Commander! We’ll resume this battle when we see each other again!”

The commander sprinted off towards his troops, barking orders at his soldiers. He turned around, his jaw opened in shock at the sight of the terrifying beast hurtling towards him.

A fire golem crushed a broken house with its hand. Its yellow eyes peered at Commander Adam. With a distorted battle cry, the golem spewed inferno at the soldiers. The fire licked some victims, including Adam. He quickly removed his cloak and stomped on it, destroying the flames. Fin cackled at the sight.

“Everyone! Get out of here _now!_ ” commanded Adam. The remaining soldiers fled to the forest with Adam following behind them. The golem turned its gaze towards the kneeling Fin. It stomped towards the commander and looked at him with curiosity.

“Good job out there, big guy!” cheered Fin. “I’m glad you came right after they started burnin’ down this town. I don’t think Asgore would’ve liked it if it was _your_ fault.”

The eerie smile of the golem’s face widened. Something about this monster was so familiar to Fin.

But then, the realization hit Fin like a rock.

“Wait a minute…” mumbled Fin. _“Grillby?”_

The fire golem surrounded itself in flames. The colossus soon stood at the height of Fin. A fire elemental walked out of the smoke. His body was now covered in soft dynamism, unlike the wild fire he was once apart of.

“Grillby! That really _is_ you!” cried Fin. He ran over and embraced him.

“Oh man! What the hell are you doin’ out here?” asked Fin. He released Grillby from his hug.

“ _I was on my way here to visit a friend, but I didn’t catch the news about the war._ ” explained Grillby. “ _I saw the human soldiers attack the monsters, including my friend. So I had no other choice but to use my powers._ ”

Grillby looked at his hands and sighed. “ _I was able to save my friend, but I couldn’t save the town._ ”

Fin patted Grillby on the back. “Hey, don’t worry about that, Grillbz. You chased the humans away. Sure, the town might be in ashes, but at least nobody died.”

Grillby looked at the commander. “ _Thank you, Fin._ ”

Fin flashed a toothy smile and helped his friend stand up. Their joyful expressions melted away as they looked to the north.

“Do you think the other towns are okay?” asked Fin.

“ _I hope so. My brother is in Elder, and I don’t want anything happening to him or his spouse,_ ” replied Grillby. Fin nodded his head in agreement.

“I bet Genesis’ troops are out there fighting. That monster is pretty damn resilient,” remarked the commander. Grillby nodded his head. The two made their way onto the smoldering road, hoping to get back to the capitol safely.


	5. Coven's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if witches joined the war..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man oh man oh man, you guys are going to enjoy the next chapter.  
> But for now, why don't we see what Aria and her friends are up to?

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, ERIS’ SWAMP-189X**

 

The sun set over the dark, towering trees, casting shadows on the grass below. Grey clouds hid the sunlight, bringing droplets of rain. Pools of water rippled from the downpour, creating circles that exploded through the tiny waves, then faded into nothingness. A shadowy figure strolled through the forest and scooped up several sticks and stones. She placed them around an ancient, oak tree, creating large rings around it.

She stepped inside outer rock circle and held out her hands. “O Goddess Eris, protect this place from human hands.”

The monster stepped out of the circle and bowed to it. She ran off towards a wooden hut nearby. She hopped onto the porch and knocked on the door three times in a rhythmic beat.

The door opened, revealing a snake-like monster. Her green scales shimmered in the golden glow of the candle she was holding. Her crest had the moon sigil for time painted on the front. Her black, graceful robes fell at her ankles.

“Ah, Aria. Please, come inside,” greeted the monster, her voice suave.

“Thank you, Alnera,” said Aria. She stepped inside the hut and closed the door behind her. She took off her boots and hung her cloak on the coat hanger. She followed Alnera to a living room that radiated with cozy, welcoming feelings. Five female monsters sat in a circle, awaiting the progression of the meeting.

“Everyone, Aria is here,” spoke Alnera.

All eyes went up to the Myterian. An electric elemental hopped up and ran over to Aria. The purple sparks on her body crackled as her excitement bubbled.

“Aria, you’re finally here!” exclaimed the elemental. Aria chuckled. She patted the monster on her head.

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it, Til?” asked Aria. Til nodded her head eagerly. She ran over to one of the couches and patted the space beside her.

“I saved you a seat. Come sit over by me!” smiled Til.

An insect-like monster giggled. “Til, how old are you again?”

Til glared at the monster. “I’m not answering that question again, Sani."

Sani raised her brows, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. "Aren't you about 200 years old? I personally think that would be the age of maturity."

Til growled. “Yes…”

“Nah, Til’s actually two years old,” teased a ghost. Til shot the monster a dirty look.

“Don’t you start, Kree!” roared Til. The sparks around her body rose ferociously. Aria laughed and sat down by Til.

“Now now, Til. They’re just teasing you,” reassured Aria. Til crossed her arms.

“I know and I hate it,” she grumbled.

Alnera sat in one of the armchairs. She placed the burning candle on the coffee table. “Now that Aria is here, we best discuss business,” she spoke. All attention turned towards her.

“It’s no secret that war has been declared on us,” began Alnera. “Maldar Hills has already been burned to the ground.”

The witches nodded their heads solemnly. “I can’t believe it. Those humans like to start things quick,” muttered a forest monster. She pushed her green, curly hair out of her wooden face.

“I agree with Sage,” said Sani. “We’ve already had to deal with those pesky magicians, and now _this.0”_

“Which leads me to my next topic,” continued Alnera. “I have a feeling that the magicians will be apart of this war, too.”

Kree sighed. “It’d be stupid if they _weren’t_ apart of the war, but I’d rather not have to deal with them.”

The witches nodded their heads, yet Alnera bowed her head. “So do I, but we can’t avoid the inevitable.”

“So, what are you thinking?” asked Aria.

Alnera held her gaze for a moment. She stood up and strode around the room, silence filling the air. 

“I say we take action in this war,” she replied, breaking the quietude. “If the magicians are going to, then so are we.”

The room fell silent once more. The witches did not want to partake in such matters for their kind had already suffered enough throughout the past years. But then again, their own race had been so kind to them, especially the Monster Army for protecting the witches over time.

The least the witches could do was help fight back.

“Alnera, do you even know what you’re talking about?” asked Kree, disbelief quaking her voice. “This is _war._ I doubt soldiers are going to take us seriously.”

“Then we’ll force them,” spoke Aria. All eyes turned to her. She stood up and faced Alnera.

“I won’t sugarcoat this, Alnera; Genesis has already seen things go down while she was defending Elder,” she explained. “Monsters have already died, but that’s what makes me want to fight.

“The Monster Army is a great set of soldiers, but they won’t stand a chance out there if the magicians might join forces with the Human Army. I won’t let anyone die because some human decided that we were dangerous.”

Another round of silence. Suddenly, Til stood up, her sparks jumped like the sun’s flames.

“I’m with Aria,” said Til, determined. The fire in her purple eyes flared.

Kree floated in the air, sighing. “I’m already dead, so there’s nothing they can do to me, but I wanna protect monsterkind, too.”

Sage stood up, combing through her hair. “I’d love to make Eris proud for sending those poor souls to their deaths.”

The other witches stared at Sani. She slumped her shoulders and stood up. Although everyone else looked pleased with her actions, she crossed her arms in disgust.

“I’m standing up now. Are you all happy?” she asked, irritated. She sighed loudly. “You all are so crude...”

Aria bursted into laughter. The humor spread throughout the other witches, yet Sani stood there, trying her best to stay serious and cold.

Til punched her shoulder, giggling. “Oh, come on, Sani! We know you wanna laugh."

“No, you all made me stand up. I’m not laughing with cruel people,” answered Sani, remaining cool. But a smile soon stretched across her face. She covered her mouth as she laughed.

Til's smile widened as she playfully pushed Sani. "There you go!"

“Oh, be quite,” laughed Sani. The comedy continued on until Alnera brought order back into the meeting.

“Let us continue on from that break,” she ordered calmly, eyeing Sani. The monster noticed her stare. Despite her mature nature, Sani stuck her tongue out at Alnera. She laughed lightly cleared her throat. The rest of the witches sat down in their seats.

“Well, now that we have decided that we will participate in the war, we just need to get the other covens to join us,” stated Alnera.

“Do you think they’d come with us though?” asked Sage, doubtfully.

“I don’t know if they’ve had problems with the human magicians, but if they are as of now, I would hope they would be by our sides,” answered Alnera.

Til jumped up. “And with the power of the Witching Beast, those humans will make sure not to attack us again!”

“Til, that’s a shitty idea,” grumbled Kree. Til glared at the ghost and sat back down.

“Well, it’s not really a bad idea, but becoming a Witching Beast drains one of their power,” commented Sage. “Take Aria for example.”

Sage jutted a finger towards Aria. All eyes darted towards her. Green blush began to fill her cheeks.

“Guys, that was only _two_ times, and it was for brawling purposes,” mumbled Aria, embarrassed.

Til slapped Aria on the back. “Yeah, but you’re pretty much the Witching Beast _master."_

“You _do_ have a lot of control over your power,” mentioned Sani. Aria shook her head.

“I appreciate the compliments, but aren’t you all forgetting that I pass out after I’m done playing ‘Killer Witch?’” she mentioned. “If I _did_ use my powers on the battlefield, you better have someone there to protect me.”

“You possess a lot of magic, Aria,” remarked Alnera. "You _are_ a Myterian after all. But even with a large amount of magic comes a great consequence when you transform into a Witching Beast.”

“A curse and gift from Eris herself,” muttered Kree.

“But you can’t even transform into one,” frowned Sani.

Kree shrugged. “None of us can, I mean, there's other witches out there who _can,_  but Aria's the only one we know."

Alnera nodded her head and gazed out the window. “But at least we have other things to rely on."

Aria stood up and made her way for the exit, wanting to leave the conversation. “I better get back home. I’ll think the Witching Beast thing over tonight, but I’m not making any promises.”

The other witches bid farewell to Aria. She waved goodbye as she slipped on her shoes and fastened her cloak around her neck. She walked out the door and ran through the rain.

“Do I _really_ want to do this?” asked Aria to the quiet forest.

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-192X**

 

“I’m home, Muffet,” called Tuffet. He shut the front door behind him and dropped his satchel to the ground. He saw Muffet sitting on the couch, staring at her fingers. With a puzzled look, Tuffet walked over to his sister and sat beside her.

“Is something wrong?” asked Tuffet.

“I heard the news,” she replied, abruptly.

Tuffet bowed his head. “Maldar Hills is already in shambles,” he sighed, “that was one of your biggest pastry selling points in the kingdom, too.”

“I know,” mumbled Muffet. A spark of revenge flashed through her eyes. “And that’s why I want to get revenge on them.”

Tuffet tilted his head in confusion. He squinted his eight eyes in suspicion. “What are you on about?”

A devious smile curled across Muffet’s lips. She let out an “Ahuhu.”

“I say we give those humans a little treat, don’t you think, Tuffet?” she suggested with a wink. “If we find out where they are, we’ll make sure they’re the _perfect_ ingredient for this next batch.”


	6. It's Time For a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2, 4, 6, 8  
> I've got a craving and I think you're my taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER.  
> There is a music suggestion later on. Why not give it a listen?  
> Oh, I also want to remind you that some chapters will be the span of several days after a certain chapter. I'll let you all know if that day changes.

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CRYSTALLINE CAVE-189X**

 

The remaining soldiers trekked through the forest, the rain skidding off their armor. With grim faces, they searched the woods for a place to shelter themselves from the downpour.

Commander Adam was the most furious out of all of his soldiers. He was humiliated by that revolting Commander Fin and fled like a coward when that fire golem came crashing through the town. Why did he think escaping would give him honor in any way?

At least he made it out alive.

“Commander Adam! cried a soldier, shaking the man out of his grumpy mood.

Adam looked up from his pouting. The soldier came running towards him, his sweat mixing in with the rain.

“We found a cave that looks reasonable enough for the night,” explained the boy. Adam pushed himself away from the tree that he was leaning on.

“I’m guessing it’s Crystalline Cave,” he said. “That’ll have to do.”

Adam turned to his weary soldiers. “Come on, men. Your comrades found a place to rest.”

Sighing in relief, the soldiers stood up and followed Adam to the destination. Through the mud they walked and the rain they slid, until the trees parted way to reveal a cave, its insides untouched by heaven's tears. With a heavy sigh, Adam was the first to walk in.

One of the soldiers followed him in with a torch in hand. The orange light gave some illumination, yet it was still hard to see the walls of the cavern. The only aspect noticeable of the cave was its gleaming crystals that decorated the ceiling.

Aquamarine, sapphire, and amethyst twinkled around the cave like stars in the night sky. If the humans were to win the war that had just begun, they could mine this cave to harvest the jewels that gave the land form its name.

“You could make a fortune outta this place,” whispered a soldier.

“How come the monsters haven’t used this yet?” asked another. Adam scoffed.

“They’re too connected with nature, that’s why,” he grumbled.

The troop reached the end of the cave. They placed their equipment on the cold floor and leaned against the wall. Adam threw his sword to the ground and huddled in a corner.

Adam had no interest in sleeping in a cave. The disgusting creatures that lurked around here did not scare him, but gave him the spark to kill them at the sight.

Especially the skittering sound that echoed throughout the cave.

Wait, _skittering_ sound?

All soldiers stopped what they were doing. One began to speak, but Adam immediately shushed him. A moment later, the sound stopped.

“What was that?” asked a soldier. His comrade shrugged.

“Probably some bats goin’ out to eat,” replied his friend, casually. Though the others passed it off as nocturnal animals, Adam glared at the dark ceiling above him. He strained his hearing to listen for the sound.

And there it was again.

Adam stood up and snatched his sword the ground. The other soldiers looked at him with confusion.

“It’s just some bats, Adam. Sit back-” started a soldier.

 _“ Hush!_ ” hissed Adam. He turned to one of his soldiers. He held out his hand.

“Give me that torch,” he demanded, quietly. The fiery stick was placed into his hand. He brought it close to the walls, but found nothing that was bringing that eerie sound.

“Ahu hu hu,” snickered a giddy, female voice.

Some of the soldiers gasped quietly. They brought their weapons close to them. Adam frowned and began searching for the possessor of the laugh.

“A torch like that won’t do you any good in a dark cave like this, dearie,” teased the voice.

Adam felt something touch his shoulder. He whirled around, but nothing was there. He cursed underneath his breath.

“Show yourself!” he commanded. Another laugh.

“Are you hearing these fools, brother?” asked the voice. There was a different laugh this time; tenor in pitch, unlike the soprano one.

“I did, sister,” spoke another voice. “I’m afraid these humans have no idea what it’s like to spend their time in caves.”

Adam grit his teeth. “Come out, _now! ”_

The skittering sound resumed. Adam could see hairy, black dots crawling towards him. His eyes widened in fear. As the dots came closer, Adam and his troop were pushed towards the back of the cave. While his soldiers whimpered in fright, Adam tried to stay calm.

“Ah, look at him, trying to retain his terror, sister,” remarked the low voice. Another “Ahu hu hu.”

“I say, he looks like he could be the _perfect_ ingredient!” exclaimed the high voice. The dots, who Adam realized were spiders, stopped at the troop’s feet.

“Are they cannibals, Commander?” asked a soldier beside Adam. The commander shook his head coldly.

“No,” he snarled. His gaze fell on one of the spiders beside him, its green eyes glimmering in the crystals' light and pincers wanting to taste human flesh. Without hesitation, Adam crushed the insect with his metallic boot.

“They’re _monsters.”_

The cave fell silent as Adam drew his foot back from the dead spider. “Oh dear,” breathed the soprano voice. “Brother, did you see what Commander Adam just did to one of our friends?”

“I did, sister,” answered the tenor voice, darkly. The sound of sharp fingernails tapping on the rocky walls came from behind the troop. The familiar “Ahu hu hu” was joined with the deep voice. Two hands of different sizes touched Adam’s shoulders. He froze in position.

“I hear Commander Adam likes to kill monsters,” whispered the high voice in Adam’s ear.

“I hear Commander Adam likes to crush them with his boot,” added the low voice.

“I heard-” they both started, simultaneously.

The hands disappeared from Adam’s shoulders. He gulped down his fear and looked straight ahead. He held the torch in front of him and couldn't pry his eyes away from the creatures that fell from the ceiling on a silky, silver strand of string.

Two, humanoid spiders stood in front of Adam and his soldiers. The spiders each had six arms of the same purple hue. While the male spider had eight, black eyes, the female had only five. Their shared the black color of hair, like the sky's pigments of the night. They both dressed in similar, gothic fashion with fashionable, black bows and frills that extended from the collars.

But Adam’s eyes were not fooled by the spiders’ cute appearances.

Yet he was dumbfounded by their next attack.

“-That he is exactly what this next batch needs!”

 _(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4IxBW_LLWI_ )

Muffet and Tuffet “Ahu hu hu”ed proudly as their army of spiders crawled up the legs of the frightened soldiers. The soldiers screamed in fright, whacking the insects off of them. Adam grabbed his sword and swung at the spiders, yet the brave arachnids survived it.

“I think it’s time for a date!” exclaimed Muffet as she wrapped silk around a soldier. “Wouldn’t you agree, Tuffet?”

“Oh, yes, Muffet,” said Tuffet, deviously. With a silken lasso, Tuffet stole a soldier’s sword. He glanced at it, seeing its potential. He held it in one of his hands.

“Help me, Commander!” cried the soldier, who was slowly being mummified in silk.

Muffet giggled. “Struggling is futile, dearie."

Adam glared at Muffet and charged towards her. She dodged the attack and winked at the angered commander with one of her eyes. She kicked him in the chest and pushed the man in silk to the floor. She spit on Adam's fave and skipped towards the walls. She hopped onto the ceiling and cackled at the chaos below.

“Oh, Muffet!” called Tuffet. “Do you think it’s time to let out our _dear_ pet out?”

Muffet scurried over to her brother. Upside down, she held her blank stare and morphed it into mad glee. A smile fit for the devil curled across her face.

“Oh, yes! What a brilliant idea!" she exclaimed as she clasped her hands. “You take care of the Commander while I get her.”

Tuffet nodded his head and ran off towards Commander Adam. He brought his sword close to the human’s neck.

“En guarde, Commander!” declared Tuffet.

Adam growled and leapt to his feet. He clashed his ebony sword with Tuffet’s steel blade. They parried and thrusted at each other, but no damage was done on the monster and human, except to their swords.

Muffet crawled to the end of the cave. She landed on the floor and lifted up a pair of her arms.

“Yoohoo!” called Muffet. “Come on out, Arachne!”

The ground began to shake. From the rocky floor bursted a giant spider. A purple cap that mirrored dripping frosting sat on top of the beast’s head. It wore a sweater than bared resemblance to a pink muffin liner. It peered at Muffet with its read, beady eyes.

Muffet snickered. “Oh, Arachne. I think it’s time for dessert, don’t you think?”

Arachne nodded her head eagerly, drool seeping out of her mouth. Muffet hopped on top of her pet and patted her on the head.

“Dig in, dearie!” cried Muffet.

Arachne smiled and sprinted towards the soldiers with a battle cry full of joy. One soldier saw the colossal spider heading his way. He screamed and ran towards his commander.

The sound of metal rang throughout the cave. With a smile on his face, Tuffet pushed Adam down to the ground with his sword.

But Tuffet had another surprise coming.

Adam swung his leg towards Tuffet’s knee. The monster was brought to the ground, bruising his tailbone. Adam jumped to his feet and marched towards Tuffet.

“Commander!” cried a soldier.

Adam frowned and faced his soldier with an irritated expression. “I am trying to fight here! What could you possibly need?”

The soldier pointed towards the front of the cave. Adam followed the soldier’s finger. His eyes were swallowed in shock at the sight of Arachne hurtling towards them.

Tuffet stood up and began crawling up the walls. “If you want to survive, I’m afraid you’ll have to pay a little fee.” He rubbed his thumb and index finger together. Adam bit his lip and sprinted towards the entrance of the cave.

Honor be damned! There was no way he would be taken down by some spider monstrosity.

“Flee!” roared Adam.

The soldiers ran after their commander, with Arachne chasing them. Muffet and Tuffet guffawed at the sight. The soldiers ran back out into the rain, running far away from the haunted cave. Muffet hopped off of Arachne and planted a kiss on her brother's forehead.

“Good show, Tuffet!” smiled Muffet.

“I think Arachne here was the show stopper, though,” remarked Tuffet. He kissed Arachne on the cheek. “Good job, lovely.”

Arachne purred in pleasure. The monsters walked to the end of the cave, the soldiers nowhere in sight.

“To be honest, I think they would’ve made a great meal if we actually killed them,” admitted Muffet, frowning. “They took the many lives of our friends. We should have avenged them.”

“Well, it would make us as evil as them, sister,” sighed Tuffet. “Besides, they’ve seen what monsters can do. Maybe they’ll lay off.”

“Yes, maybe.”

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-192X**

 

“You did _what?_ ” asked Gerson, enraged. The spider siblings nodded their heads.

“We just scared them off. That’s all,” said Muffet with a wink. “None were hurt in the process." She paused and bit her lip. "Well, maybe they _were_ injured, but none of them died.”

Gerson pinched his brows in disappointment. “You two shouldn’t be interferin’ in _war.”_

“Now now, Gerson. Muffet and Tuffet _did_ help us,” countered Asgore, gently. “They scared the remaining human troops back to their kingdom. Who knows what they could have done if Muffet and Tuffet weren’t there to stop them?”

Gerson heaved a sigh. “I guess you’re right, but you two shouldn’t be doin’ things war-related without the king's permission!”

Muffet shrugged. She turned around and made her way to the exit of the throne room. “You’re lucky I didn’t throw them into the croissant batch I’m making.”

Muffet left the room, her air of sass lingering in the room. Tuffet bowed in apology and ran after his sister. Gerson mumbled curse words while Asgore chuckled. The commander whirled around, one hand on his hip.

“What are _you_ laughin’ at? You’re own citizens almost _died! ”_ scolded Gerson.

“I understand that, Gerson. But can there at least be some fun?” asked Asgore. Gerson's frown faded into a smiled as he nodded his head.

“I guess so.”


	7. Magicians and Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic bearers seem to be the rage these days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love embarrassing Commander Adam.

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, PEORIS-189X**

 

Commander Adam bursted through the throne room, his expression twisted in icy anger. His hair was damp from blood, sweat, and rain and his armor sparkled with the downpour. Pierre and Dominic ceased their conversation and faced seething commander. They exchanged glances of confusion as Dominic shifted himself on his throne.

Dominic cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Welcome ba-"

“I was made a fool of myself _twice_ by those freaks!” boomed Adam, the blizzard of his fury now a raging volcano.

“Adam, _please_ lower your voice,” scolded Pierre. Adam took note of the ambassador's warning and growled.

“Maldar Hills and Dyan are destroyed, except for Elder,” spoke Adam in a lower voice, his rage seeping through his clenched teeth. “If that letter of marque wasn’t stolen, then I could’ve destroyed _all_ of those towns sooner.

“Not only did we fail to destroy three towns, but I was embarrassed by that Commander Fin _and_ a pair of spiders! _Spiders! ”_

Dominic bowed his head. “Did you manage to kill any of them, though?”

“You’ll have to ask _Ciara_ about that,” grumbled Adam.

The doors creaked open once more. Adam, Pierre, and Dominic glanced up, their mouths creating an O at the sight of the six people strolling into the throne room, their aura of mystery and magic washing the polished walls.

“Ah, the Royal Magicians. We were expecting your arrival,” welcomed Pierre.

A lean, tall woman glanced at the three royals out of the corner of her piercing eyes. She bowed, her deep blue robes swaying beneath her feet. “Prince Dominic, Ambassador Pierre, Commander Adam. It is an honor to see you all again.”

“Did Vounus send you all, Elliot?” asked Dominic. Elliot nodded her head. A burly man cloaked in the hues of orange fire sighed, fixing the sword strapped around his waist.

“Yeah, and he wouldn’t shut up about it,” he spat. Another woman, hair streaked with the indigo sky, punched him in the arm.

“Hush it, Fortine,” hissed the woman.

Fortine rubbed his arm, snarling. “Don’t tell me what to do, Tempera." The woman huffed and turned her gaze back to Dominic.

“Yes, we were sent here by Vounus. He said that you might have a job for us,” finished Tempera.

A man brushed off his purple cloak and pushed a strand of black hair behind his ear. He handed a letter to Dominic with a lilac, gloved hand. “He told me this was his plan for what he wanted us to do,” he spoke.

"Thank you, Xare," said Dominic. He took the letter and ripped off the wax seal. His eyes darted from left to right as he read. He closed the letter and sat it on the floor. He stood up and walked towards the magicians, the memories of their victories and tales sprinting through his mind.

“So, Vounus wants you six to participate in the war?” he asked. They nodded their heads.

“I’m afraid so,” winced a woman, her curly hair bouncing as she shook her head. “We didn’t really have a say in it, though.”

“Elera is right,” added a man. He pulled his golden hood away, revealing the magical sigils painted on his face. “Vounus called us over and told us we were fighting with no objections.”

Fortine snickered. "Classic Vounus. You sure like to call the man out, don't you, Maeril?"

Maeril bowed his head. "I have every right to."

Dominic bit the inside of his cheek and walked back to his throne. “Well, that _was_ a wise decision.”

“What are you talking about, your Majesty?” asked Xare. "Last time I checked, starting a war isn't best for anyone..."

Dominic faced the crowd, his expression unemotional, yet dark. “I don’t know what to expect from the Monster Army, but I fear that they will have some magicians themselves to fight.”

Fortine laughed. "I assume those magicians are the women who claim to be witches? They won’t stand a _chance_ on the battlefield!”

“I wouldn’t be so cocky if I were you, Fortine,” spat Elera. “They're stronger than you think. They'll defend their territory, even if it means dying. I've seen it before.”

"Really? You've fought those bitches?" guffawed Fortine.

"Yes, I have," grumbled Elera, her voice shaking. She swallowed down her regret and gazed at the silver floor.

Dominic sat back down on his throne. “I only ask of you all to be prepared for whatever battle comes next. I will send one of my spies to see if Vounus’ assumptions are true. But do not worry, I’ll put him out on the battlefield with you all when the time comes."

“Good, because I was gonna kill him myself if he didn’t fight with us,” said Fortine as he wrapped his fingers around his fist. Tempera sighed in embarrassment and walked towards the exit. The others followed her out. Elera exchanged a final glance with Dominic and held it for a mere second, though it felt like an eternity. She bit her lip and left the throne room.

“Pierre,” said Dominic.

“Yes, my Lord?” asked Pierre. Dominic stood up and made his way for the exit.

“Send one of the spies out to the kingdom, but make sure they’re careful around those witches.”

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-192X**

“King Asgore, the witches are here,” reported Gerson. 

“Send them in,” commanded Asgore.

Gerson opened the throne room doors, allowing in the six witches of the Eris' Hands clan. Aria walked up to the throne and bowed, the others mimicking her.

“Good afternoon, your Highness,” greeted Aria.

Asgore chuckled. “No need to be so formal, Aria. I know you well." Aria grinned sheepishly, but it faded away, returning to her mature serenity.

“As you know, most of the monster covens have been dealing with the human magicians,” she stated. “Not only has our clan taken the toll, but others have, too. Large, small, whatever size. We're  _all_ the victims to the human magicians now."

Alnera took a step forward, wanting to get to the point. “All we ask of you is to give the witches permission to fight in this war. We have contacted the Dark Sun and the Miracalis covens. They have agreed to our-”

Sage shushed Alnera, alert. She glared at her. “Why are you shushing me?”

 _“Hush!"_ hissed Sage. With a frown on her face, she placed two fingers on her lips. She scanned the area while Gerson and Asgore exchanged glances of puzzlement.

Suddenly, Sage gasped, her prey in her sights. A devious grin formed across her face. "Gotcha!" she snickered.

From her fingers grew beams of green light. She flicked her wrist and threw spindles of magic at the wall. They wrapped themselves around an invisible figure, its presence now known by its grunts and yelps of agony.

Sage's grin grew, victory welcoming her with open arms. She pulled the being towards her, the beams strangling it more as it struggled to flee. She threw the creature to the ground and placed to fingers in front of it. Ancient words spilled from her mouth and formed a dazzling, white light on her fingertips. Lightly, she touched the green beam. Like an unraveling spool of yarn, the clear mass revealed the peachy flesh of a human spy from the Human Kingdom. His breath shook as his eyes laid upon the monsters around him. Sage's proud grin fell into a frown and she snatched the boy by his shirt collar.

“Well well well, looks like we got a spy. A _human_ spy,” she spat. She threw him to the ground.

The spy attempted an escape, but Kree was too quick for him. Each syllable creating a glowing chain around the boy's wrists and ankles. He collapsed to the ground, moaning in pain. 

“Good job, Kree!” exclaimed Til.

Sani sigh dramatically and lifted the spy up in the air by the back of his shirt. "Well, Asgore? What do you want to do with him? We can't have him spreading the news."

Asgore stood up and sighed. “I’m afraid not, but we shall do no harm to him."

The spy managed a weak laugh. "With that attitude, you won't survive a second in the war."

Gerson, enraged, slapped the boy across the face. He howled in pain, 

“Shut up or I’ll send you flyin’ straight to Mount Ebott,” snapped Gerson. “Now, you’re gonna tell us _why_ you’re here and _who_ sent you.”

The spy quickly shook his head. “I-I’ll never tell you!”

The sparks on Til rose, as did her purple wisps of fingernails. "Alright, then I'll  _stab_ it out of you."

Before Til could attack the spy, Aria held her back. “No, don't do that. It won't make us any better than him."

Til struggled. “Let me go, Aria! I’ll beat the answers out of him!”

“Here, let me try,” said Alnera. "If we can't use violence, then we shall use threats."

The smack of her heels echoed within the throne room. The spy quaked with fright, his pupils the size of beads. Alnera dug a sharp nail into his chin, killing his sanity with her cold eyes. Shadows crawled up the walls, their distorted faces staring at the spy with their empty eyes. 

“What’s goin’ on?” whispered Gerson, holding in his fear.

“Oh, the usual; Alnera summoning the shadows of darkness to scare people,” explained Kree, casually. She pointed towards the spy. “And it looks like it’s working.”

The shadows swam on the floor and dragged their fingers down the boy's legs. A shiver ran up his spine and he tried to pull his legs away, but the darkness' hands would bring them back down. Alnera held her stare.

“Talk, or I’ll send your soul to Eris herself,” said Alnera, monotonous.

The spy wailed, sweat beading down his temple. “Alright, I’ll talk, I'll talk! Just don’t hurt me, _please! ”_

Alnera dropped her stare, releasing the shadows back to their realm. The room regained its color.

“You’re lucky we didn’t have to have Aria transform into the Witching Beast or your soul would have been in her stomach instead," remarked Sani with a wink.

The witches laughed as Aria blushed. “Just get on with it,” she muttered.

“Alright then, _spy._ Who sent you?” asked Kree.

The spy took a gulp before answering. “King Dominic." 

Gerson laughed sarcastically. “All of you humans are callin’ your prince a king when he hasn’t even been coronated yet! If he was a king, then he’d be actin’ like King Asgore over here!” Asgore tilted his head downward.

“And let me guess, your little prince wanted to find out what our battle plans were?” asked Kree. The spy nodded his head.

“Th-The prince wanted to see if the rumors were true about the witches joining the Monster Army,” he stuttered. Kree sighed.

“Figures,” she uttered. “But why would he _care?_ ”

“I think I know the reason why,” spoke Aria. She walked towards the spy, eyebrows creased.

“It’s because the magicians have joined the war, isn’t it?”

The spy bit his lip. He turned his face away from Aria. “I’m done talking. I can’t tell you anymore." Til began to walk over, but Alnera pulled her back.

“Let Aria handle this one,” said Alnera. Til sighed and slumped to the ground.

Aria placed a hand on the spy’s shoulder. Her eyes turned into a bright red as her skin came alive with black, pagan symbols.

“I’d speak now before the Witching Beast is released,” snarled Aria, the tips of her teeth like daggers. The spy’s mouth opened in fear. He threw up his arms in defense.

“Fine, I'll tell you!" he cried, sparing himself from any more nightmares.

The symbols faded away from Aria’s skin. Her eyes reverted back to her calming blue. She took a step back and crossed her arms.

“The Royal Mage Vounus summoned six magicians who have been serving the human kingdom for generations. He made sure they would be of use during the war, so now they’re helping the army,” explained the spy.

Aria frowned. “I knew it.”

Sani dropped the spy, landing on the ground with an "Oof!" She turned to Asgore, a hand on her hip. “What do you want to do with him? He’ll just run off and tell the prince about everything.”

Asgore waved a hand at the spy. “He didn’t hear if I was going to give the covens permission or not to fight in the war, now did I?”

A smile grew across Sani’s face. “No, you didn’t, your Highness.”

Asgore walked back to his throne. “Sani, take him back to his home. We already have enough information now.”

Sani saluted the king and picked up the spy. “Hey, Til. Do you have any chalk with you? I want to make a portal to send this boy back.”

Til ran after Sani, pulling out a piece of black chalk from a pocket on her dress. “I’ve got one right here! Can I help?”

Sani laughed as she opened the door. “Of course you can.”

The two witches closed the door behind them. The others turned their gaze back to Asgore.

“So, do we have permission to fight?” asked Aria. Asgore glanced at the door, and then at Aria. A smile formed across his face as he slowly nodded his head.

“Seeing how we’ll be dealing with magicians, it would be wise to have some witches on the battlefield,” he added.

Aria nodded her head and bowed. “Thank you, Asgore. I’m sure Genesis will be glad that I will be fighting.”

Sani and Til walked back into the throne room, wiping the chalk dust on their clothes. “The spy was sent back to his kingdom, your Majesty,” said Sani.

Asgore nodded his head. “Thank you, Sani. And thank you, Sage. If you hadn’t spotted him sooner, then our plans would have been foiled.”

Sage bowed. “It is my pleasure.”

Alnera walked to the end of the room. “Well, I say it’s time we head out and let the other clans know.”

The witches nodded their heads and exited the room, bidding their farewells. The door closed itself, silence filling the air. Gerson held his stare on the exit, shoulders slumping.

“You know Genesis ain’t gonna like that Aria’s out fightin’,” he remarked. Asgore closed his eyes, pushing every possibility away in the back of his mind.

“I know.”


	8. A Failed Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be some discussions about a new battle in the Human Kingdom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's one of those chapters where it takes a little bit after the Maldar Hills battle.

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, TAYLEN, 189X**

 

A group of soldiers of high ranking sat around a table, discussing the matters at hand. Captain Ciara listened as Commander Ren, a smug son of a bitch, presented their battle plan.

“If we attack Olin, then we’ll be able to set up camps there for the soldiers,” explained Ren, his green eyes glimmering with pride. “Not only that, but they create most of the metal for the Monster Kingdom. If we take it over, we can use that to create more weapons for the army.”

Ciara nodded her head in agreement. “That’s a good plan, but how do you plan on catching the Monster Army off guard?”

Ren turned towards a woman beside him. She pushed her short, pearl hair away from her face as she stood up.

“Immune Bianca will explain the plan we have prepared,” said Ren. He saluted the captain and sat in his chair. Bianca made her way up to the front of the table.

“Captain Ciara, King Dominic sent out spies to see what the monsters were planning, correct?” asked Bianca. Ciara nodded her head.

“Yes, thought I gave him the idea,” she replied, "but that spy that was sent out is supposed to report to me when the job is finished.”

“Well, whether the boy arrives or not, our plan will not change,” said Bianca. Ren handed Ciara a piece of paper. Her eyes glanced at each word quickly. She finished and sat it back down on the table.

“So, your plan is to attack the Monster Army, who _should_ be there, and use your best archers to secretly attack the its soldiers that will be waiting there?” clarified Ciara. Bianca nodded her head.

Ciara sighed and pinched her eyebrows together. “You can’t just _expect_ them to show up. What if they aren’t even there?”

Bianca opened her mouth to object, but the door swung open, revealing a fretting boy. “Captain Ciara!” he cried.

Ciara craned her neck to see him. She stood up and walked over. “Welcome back, Avery. Do you have the reports?”

Avery shook his head wildly. Before Ciara could engulf him in her anger, Ren held an arm out in front of the young spy.

“Let the boy speak, Captain,” demanded Ren, drly. Ciara blew a piece of her hair out from her face angrily. She crossed her arms over each other.

“Alright then, Avery. Talk,” grumbled Ciara. Avery quickly saluted the Captain and cleared his throat.

“I used the invisibility potion, just like Mage Vounus instructed me to,” he explained. “I snuck into the palace pretty easily. None of the guards noticed me at first.

“I was able to make my way into the throne room just as a group of witches were entering. I heard one witch ask King Asgore permission to fight in the war-”  
Ciara beared her teeth and slammed her fist into the table before Avery could continue.

“Those mages were right then,” she hissed. Ren shot a cold glare at Ciara. He turned his gaze back to Avery.

“Continue,” he said. Avery nodded his head.

“But that was when I was...caught by one of the witches,” he resumed. “Then, I was threatened to spill the information about...everything."

Ciara stood up and glared at Avery. “This is why we needed to send _three_ spies.”

“So, you didn’t hear what the King had to say about the covens fighting in the war?” asked Ren, ignoring Ciara’s comment. Avery shook his head.

“No, but shouldn’t we assume they’ll be giving them permission anyway?” he asked.

Ren nodded his head. "I’m afraid so, but that’s a battle for another time. For now, we have Olin to conquer.”

“So, what do you think, Captain?” asked Bianca. Ciara looked up from her glowering.

“Shall we use this plan in battle?”

Ciara bit her lip. Olin was enclosed in the forests. Such a plan could be foiled by the sneaky soldiers of the Monster Army. And she still didn’t know if the witches were planning on attacking as well.

But Ciara assumed that the kings of both monster and human would use their witches and warlocks against each other instead of sending them out during the first, giant battle. It would make a better battle plan anyways.

“Fine,” confirmed Ciara. “Go attack Olin. But if this plan fails, I’ll make sure you’ll be rotting in the Wormwood Mines.”

Bianca and Ren saluted the Captain. Ciara handed the paper back to Ren. She stood up and made her way for the door, with Ren and Bianca following behind her. Avery was left alone in the barracks. He sighed and sat in one of the chairs.

But he wasn’t the only one in the room.

A spider watched from above, hearing the new plans. With a quiet snicker, it spider disappeared into the cracks of the room, now bearing the information for Asgore.

And that was how a _true_ spy got the job done.


	9. A Couple's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis isn't just the strong, buff woman as you all see her as.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some romantic fluff for you all. This chapter is a bit heart wrenching to be quite honest.  
> There's a music suggestion later on.

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-189X**

 

 _“ What? ”_ asked Genesis, shocked. She looked at Aria, her mouth gaping open.

“Asgore gave me permission to fight in the war,” repeated Aria as she cleaned her dinner plate by the sink.

Genesis' heart broke. The words have processed clearly through her mind. She didn't need the sponge Aria was using to soak up the string of words.

Aria was going to fight in the war.

No, this couldn’t be happening. Genesis was fit for fighting. After all, she was the captain of the Monster Army, the highest ranking anyone could possibly get. She was _supposed_ to fight.

But Aria wasn’t.

Sure, she may have dealt with the human magicians, casted destructive magic, conjured weapons out of thin air...became the Witching Beast a few times.

But still, Aria could not give up her life for her country. Genesis could not lose her now.

The war had just begun, and already, it was picking its victims, including Aria with its suave words.

Genesis stood up, overwhelmed by the news. “Why would you do that?”

“I just want to help. And so do the other witches,” explained Aria, hotly. She dried the plate with a dishrag and sat it by the window. She placed herself in one of the chairs, legs crossed, eyes staring straight into Genesis' soul.

Genesis wildly shook her head. “No, you shouldn’t.”

Aria glared at Genesis, her temper rising. “What are you talking about? I can fight if I want to.”

“No Aria, listen to me,” breathed Genesis, “you don’t know what it’s like out there on the battlefield. A lot of monsters have died so far. I don’t want to see you turn to dust, too.”

“Do you think I’m weak, Genesis?” snarled Aria, shooting out of her seat.

Genesis took a step back, her legs turning to jelly. “No, I don’t think that! I-”

“That’s obviously what you’re saying. You don’t want me fighting out there because you think I’m weak! Nearly every day, I have to fight human magicians because they can’t lay off, and you think I’m _weak? ”_

Genesis placed her hands in front of her out of defense. “I didn’t say that, Aria. I’m just trying to pro-”

“Protect me from what? I’m aware of the stuff that’s going on right now, Genesis. You don’t have to protect me from anything.” interrupted Aria. Her eyebrows creased more into fury.

"Aria, are you hearing yourself?" spoke Genesis, baffled. "This is  _war._ This is a whole, new level of fighting. You don't have the proper training like I do?"

"So you think I can't fight either?" countered Aria. She guffawed. "Genesis, I've fought humans before! I can defend myself, and so can the others!"

“Please listen to me. You don’t know what it’s like out there! It's  cried Genesis. “I’ll fight for the both of us, but _please,_ don’t go out there yourself. I would worry myself sick if you went out there alone!"

“That’s what I kept thinking when you went out to battle in Elder! By God, that's my life every _day!_ Do you not care about what _I_ th-”

“Why won’t you just let me do this for you?”

The room fell silent, the couple's voices ringing throughout the house. Silent tears streamed down Genesis' face. Aria, seeing the toxicity her words had inside, covered her mouth and shook her head.

She hated seeing Genesis cry. It was a sight that could break a heart into two. 

Genesis marched out of the kitchen, holding in her hiccups. Aria gasped and followed behind her, trying to grab her shoulders. “No, honey. I didn’t mean all of that. I’m so-”

_(Play music now:_ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWtkofUmGiw_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWtkofUmGiw) _)_ _  
_

But it was too late.

Genesis stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Aria's arms fell, as did her legs. She hid her face within her hands, suffocating herself with her own tears.

She had broke her own wife.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you wanna see it?” asked Fin.

Eril nodded his head, pushing his glasses back onto his snout. He frowned. “Is it really that bad?” He brought a blue, scaly hand towards his husband’s bandaged face.

Fin shrugged. “It’s better than half of the other scars the soldiers got."

Eril drew his hands back for a moment. Hesitantly, he began to unravel the thin cloth covering the bridge of Fin’s nose. Eril’s eyes widened in shock as he dropped the bandage.

A jagged line marked Fin’s nose. It was as if a young monster had scribbled on Fin with a crayon. Dried magic cornered the ugly scar and it contained a bright, purple hue in the center of it. At least it wasn't infected now.

“Oh, my God,” breathed Eril.

Fin flashed a toothy smile. “Well, whaddya think? Pretty cool, right?”

Eril shook his head wildly. “Cool? You could’ve _died,_ Fin!” he cried. He quickly stood up and paced around the bedroom.

“Oh, no wonder you’ve been acting so dazed! That blow must have knocked off your senses for a bit. I’ll need to pause my writing for a moment and get some medicine-”  he blabbered. Fin chuckled and stood in front of Eril. He placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Babe, I’m fine. It’s just a scar. It’s not like I have a hole in my chest,” reassured Fin. His eyes lit up as a flirtatious, yet cheesy idea came to mind. He cupped Eril’s chin.

“But the only hole in my chest is my love for you,” he flirted. Eril laughed and playfully pushed Fin away.

“Oh my God, that was horrible,” he chuckled, “but are you sure you’re gonna be okay? I can get you anything.”

“Eril, don’t worry. It’s just a scar,” said Fin. “Besides, it makes me look cool.”

Eril chuckled. “But you’ve always been cool.”

Fin blushed and covered his face. “C’mon, Eril. Now _you’re_ makin’ me blush…”

“I know and I think it’s cute.”

“ _Eril!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo did you like my Steven Universe reference? *wiggles eyebrows*  
> I feel like Aria and Genesis have a Pearl/Rose Quartz relationship, except their's is less class and more romance.


	10. With Friends Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the greatest soldiers of the Monster Army have problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk scenes can be both entertaining and sad.  
> 

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-189X**

 

The tavern was deprived of people. Booths were now houses of dirty plates smeared with food, crumpled napkins, and spilt beer. Soft music sung from a turntable in the corner. Gerson sat at the bar, holding an empty glass of scotch. He stared at the various bottles of liquor in front of him.

He might as well drink his life away before he had to die on the battle field.

The three battles today were horrendous.The war  _just_ started, and soldiers were already dead. He shouldn't have doubted the strength of the humans. If only the soldiers were prepared for the strike of war, they could have saved the other towns.

The tavern door swung open, revealing an exhausted Genesis. She flopped down on the bar stool next to Gerson. He glanced at her for a moment and hopped off his seat. He went behind the bar and snatched a bottle of whiskey off of its perch. He grabbed a nearby shot glass and pushed that and the bottle towards Genesis. She stared long and hard at the alcohol. With a heavy sigh, she popped open the bottle and poured the amber liquid into the glass.

“Is this even legal?” asked Genesis, looking into the whiskey.

“Marx and I are good pals. He’ll let me do anythin’ in his bar,” explained Gerson as he walked back to his seat. He sat down and poured the alcohol into his glass.

“So, what brings you here?” he questioned. He took a sip of the lukewarm drink. He swallowed hard and sighed.

Genesis gulped the alcohol. She shivered. “Good God, this thing is horrible,” she winced, wiping her mouth. “I’ll have another.”

She swiped the bottle and poured another glass. She shook the liquid around in her cup.

“Aria and I got into a little fight,” spoke Genesis, finally. Gerson drank his alcohol.

“Let me guess, you don’t want her goin’ out to fight,” inferred Gerson.

“If you had a spouse you loved dearly, Gerson, you’d want to protect them, wouldn’t you?” asked Genesis. 

“I guess so, but still, you gotta let her have the spotlight so she can prove herself to not only you, but the humans that’s she capable of kickin’ ass,” commented Gerson.

Genesis slammed her glass down on the bar. The alcohol was reaching her now.

“Nobody asked you, bitch,” grumbled Genesis. Gerson laughed.

“You don’t drink much, d’ya?”

 _“Both_ of us shouldn't be drinking at all.”

Genesis glanced at her glass, and then at the bottle. She grabbed the bottle out of Gerson’s reach and chugged the whiskey. Gerson watched in astonishment.

“I’m not takin’ you home after this,” he mumbled. Genesis pulled the bottle from her lips, the whiskey now half empty.

Genesis giggled as she slapped her fist down onto the bar. “I don’t give a damn. I’d rather rot here than die on the battle field!”

Gerson sighed as he poured himself another shot. “Yeah, this ain’t like you, Genesis.”

“What are you on about?” questioned Genesis, a carpenoited smirk curling across her face.

Gerson spun his seat towards Genesis, expression stern. “You never drink your problems away. Why are you doin’ it now?”

The tipsiness faded away from Genesis' eyes. Her mouth gaped open slightly as response Gerson’s question. She averted her gaze and stared at the bar.

“I’m tired of being strong,” admitted Genesis, quiety. “I saw some things I should not have seen back in Elder. Monsters turning to dust, houses burning to bits, and I couldn’t save them. To top it all off, Aria’s pissed at me. I can’t lose her, too.

“Almost every day, I need to act like I’m collective and strong...but I can’t. I guess the alcohol helps, but this is only my third time doing it. Having to use those only two emotions depletes me. I’d tell Aria, but she’s mad at me for trying to protect her and-and...”

Genesis quickly wiped away an incoming tear. Gerson patted her on the back.

“God, I need to get ahold of myself,” sighed Genesis. She sniffled and managed a weak smile.

“Nah, you can’t bottle up the emotions forever,” said Gerson, “but I understand where you’re comin’ from. You and me shouldn’t be drinkin’ our problems down with shitty whiskey anyway.”

Genesis stared at the bottle. She pushed it away from her reach. “I don’t know. Sometimes, I feel like Aria doesn’t even love me anymore. Things have changed between us ever since this goddamn war started.”

Gerson was a bit shocked by this. Aria and Genesis seemed like the perfect couple. He rarely heard of them getting into fights. And conflicts starting right after the first "battles?" Perhaps it was Aria's rising tension to also protect her wife or Genesis' constant, cold stature ever since she joined the army.

“Really? What’s been goin’ on?” he asked, "I-If you want to tell me about it.”

Genesis bit the inside of her cheek. “We’ve grown distant. She’s off doing her things with her coven, and I’ve been looking over battle plans, making sure the troops are in shape, and fighting. But whenever I’m home, she’s not there.”

Gerson awkwardly rubbed Genesis’s arm to comfort her. “Sorry, I ain’t good at this couple stuff. You’d have a better chance talkin’ to Fin, since he’s got a husband an’ all.”

Fin walked into the tavern just as Gerson finished his sentence. He was in his pajamas, not giving a care in the world what the public thought of him. Genesis and Gerson turned around to see him.

“And speak of the devil, there he is,” said Gerson.

Fin took the seat next to Genesis. He grabbed the whiskey bottle and drank the remaining drops.

Genesis stared at the mark on the bridge of his nose. “Nice scar,” she pointed out.

Fin chuckled. “Thanks.” He wiped his mouth and turned towards Genesis and Gerson. “So, what about me?”

“What are you talkin’ about?” asked Gerson.

“You said, ‘speak of the devil.’ Were you two talking about me?”

Gerson nodded his head. He jutted a thumb towards Genesis. “Just talkin’ ‘bout Genesis’ love life is all. She’s got some problems and I told her she could talk to you, since you're married.”

Fin turned his gaze towards Genesis. “Something up with you and Aria?”

Genesis nodded her head solemnly. She rubbed her eyes. “Sorry, I can’t talk about it without breaking down. Will you tell him, Gerson?”

Gerson nodded his head. “Her and Aria are havin’ some problems. Before she came here, they got into a fight. One of the things she told me was that she didn’t want Aria goin’ out to battle, which started the whole thing.”

“Hm,” said Fin, scratching the stubble on his chin. “Looks like this war is just putting a lot of stress on you two. But it’s normal for that to happen, especially in times like this. Eril and I didn’t really talk before I got this beauty." He directed his finger to his scar and smirked.

“Anyway, it’s normal for you to be protective of the one you love. Man, you should’ve seen the look on Eril’s face when he saw this scar! He flipped out and told me I shouldn’t be fighting so hard,” he continued, “but enough about me, I think you and Aria just have a bad case of anxiety. You’re stressed about upcoming battles while she’s stressed about fighting with her coven and keeping you safe. It’s happening to a ton of families in the kingdom right now.

“When you’re done ‘recovering,’ I’d probably do something nice for her. Who knows? Maybe she felt sorry for snapping at you and got you something good. Just don’t make drinking a habit.”

Fin patted on Genesiss back as she laughed. “Great advice, but you’re a freaking hypocrite. Same with you, Gerson.” Gerson and Fin guffawed.

“Now, I understand consumin’ alcohol isn’t the best way to go, but sometimes, you just gotta have a good, stiff drink,” countered Gerson with a smile. “I like to call it ‘healthy drinking.’”

“Drinking isn’t mentally _or_ physically healthy, especially for the Hammer of Justice, the Undead, and the Devourer,” remarked Fin, snickering.

The three howled with laughter. “But for a person who gives good advice, why on Earth are _you_ here, Fin?” asked Genesis, giggling.

Fin shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep, so I walked out of my house and made my way here." He patted his hand on the bar. "This is the only fucking pub that stays open all night in the capitol. Does Marx even sleep?”

“He’s probably sleepin’ right now and doesn’t give two damns that soldiers from the Monster Army are here talkin’ ‘bout love problems, death, and drinkin’ habits,” explained Gerson. There was another round of laughter. It soon settled down back to silence. Genesis stood up.

“Are you sure Marx isn’t going to care about an empty bottle of whiskey?” asked Genesis, plucking the bottle from the bar.

Gerson shook his head. “This guy’s had to deal with a shortage of alcohol before. Besides, he’s got plenty more in the back.”

Genesis stared into the brown glass of the bottle and sat it down. She walked away from her friends and to the exit. “Thanks, you two. You stay safe out there tomorrow, Gerson.”

Gerson nodded his head in agreement as Fin waved goodbye. With a smile, Genesis left the tavern.

Fin stood up and glanced at Gerson. Intrigued by his appearance at the bar, he sat back down.

“You never told me why you came here,” said Fin, smirking. Gerson looked at him, and then at the bottled liquors.

“This war has just started and everything’s goin’ down to shit,” said Gerson, flatly, “and I feel like that’s gonna happen to me.”

Fin tilted his head in confusion. “I think it’s gonna take a while for them to kill you off, buddy. Are you afraid of something happening at tomorrow’s fight?”

Gerson nodded his head slightly. “Olin is a forested place. I have a lot of reasons as to why I should worry.”

Fin shrugged. “I’m genuinely honest about what I'm gonna say, Gerson, but I feel like the humans have a bad chance at winning this battle.”

“Now what makes you say that?”

“Well, for starters, you’re leading this troop and you’ve trained them hard. And secondly, that spider Asgore sent said they’re planning a sneak attack. Why not change the plans a tad?”

Gerson’s eyes lit up at Fin’s ideas, still processing the plan. "Like what?"

Fin laughed and sat his elbows on the wooden bar. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe get there before they do and do the ol' switcheroo?"

A lightbulb flashed in Gerson's mind. He let out a "wa ha ha!" and darted towards the door. "Thanks, Fin. You need to be a therapist or somethin'."

Fin chuckled. “Just helping out my friends.”

Gerson tipped his head in thanks and left the bar. Fin snuck behind the bar and stole a tiny bottle of tequila rose. He stuffed it into his pocket and strolled out of the tavern.

“That actually doesn’t sound too bad,” remarked Fin as he walked out.

* * *

 

Genesis unlocked the front door and walked inside the unlit house. She threw her key onto the coffee table. She cupped a few of the colorful daises as she made her way up the stairs. She quietly opened the bedroom door, only to find that Aria was not in there.

Once again, she would be alone for the night.

Deprived of emotion, Genesis walked backed down. She was about to head for the kitchen to set the daisies on the table, until the front door opened.

Aria walked into the house. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Genesis, but then settled into warm happiness. She, too, carried something in her hands; a box of Genesis’s favorite chocolate creme’ truffles.

The gifts may have seemed cliche for the couple, but each had a different, deep story behind their wrapping.

The women sat their gifts down and embraced. Tears fell down Aria’s pointed cheeks. “I’m sorry. All of those things I said were horrible. That wasn't okay for me to do," she murmured.

“No, I should’ve been proud of you. I’m being overprotective,” spoke Genesis, softly.

Aria gazed into Genesis’ nightttime eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and kisses her on the lips. The two broke out into laughter and kissed once more.

If anything, _love_ never changes.


	11. The Battle For Olin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Gerson gets to fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhheyy, it's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize. Finals are coming up, but that means I get to write more. Yay!  
> Thank the gods for a music suggestion that'll appear shortly.

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, OLIN-189X**

 

Gerson held his hammer close to his chest, his eyes constantly scanning the area. His troop followed behind him, alert and prepared for battle.

“Sir Gerson, are you _sure_ they’ll be here?” asked a soldier.

“If that’s what their plans were, then they’re gonna be here,” replied Gerson, coldly.

The outskirts of the town were coming into view. Even from afar, Olin was devoid of life. Not a single light illuminated the streets or houses and the citizens had fled earlier to avoid being stuck in the middle of battle. A soldier tried to run towards the town, but Gerson stopped him.

“No, son. We’re hidin’, remember?” commanded Gerson. The soldier took a step back and nodded his head.

“Sorry, sir. I’m so used to charging in on the field,” apologized the soldier.

"Aren't we all?"

Gerson held up his hand to stop his troop. Only the wind spoke through the quiet atmosphere of dawn. The sun burst through the horizon, making its mark with streaks of orange and light blue. The stars, too, ran away from the battle at the sight of Gerson's hammer. Even the celestial beings were afraid of him.

Gerson’s eyes darted around the area. He pointed to the ground, making his soldiers fall on their stomachs. He nudged one by him.

“Go to the back and tell the archers to climb the trees,” ordered Gerson, quietly. The soldier nodded his head and crawled towards the back of the troop.

Moments later, Gerson heard the tree leaves rustling. He looked up to see his own archers hopping through the branches, equipped with their bows and arrows A smile grew across his face. The humans wouldn’t think about the _monsters_ pulling a surprise attack. After all, they were only peaceful, dumb creatures.

Sure, monsters liked to have peace, but when provoked, the humans would regret it.

The archers crouched behind the thick leaves. One by one, they pulled the strings of their bows back. They drew in their breath and waited.

Gerson stood up and walked towards one of the trees. He kept his eye on Olin and bit the inside of his cheek.

There was an awkward silence as the monster troop waited for the humans. Soldiers held their breaths, their hands shaking with anxiety. They yearned to see what awaited them in the future, but it was impossible to look ahead. Gerson, on the other hand, held in his excitement. What Fin had told him last night stayed within him, keeping his confidence up.

 

“Captain!” spoke a hushed voice. Gerson looked above him to see a bat-like monster peering down on him.

“I see the humans approaching west of the town,” reported the bat monster. He pointed towards the west with a clawed finger. Gerson’s eyes trailed off to the blurry group of iron-clad soldiers in the distant. At the sight of his foes, he grit his teeth in fury.

Gerson squinted his eyes, hoping to see who was leading the human troop, but to his prevail, he could not see well enough. He looked up at the bat, who was watching closely.

“Mitchel, who’s leadin’ the troop?” asked Gerson. Mitchel craned his neck to see. He blinked a few times, as if he couldn’t believe what was before him.

“I’ve never seen _her_ on the battlefield before…” whispered Mitchel.

“What? Who is it?” asked Gerson, keeping his eyes on the army.

“I-I don’t know, sir. But I do see Commander Ren with her.”

Gerson kicked at the ground. “Must be Immune Bianca then.”

"Who is she?"

"No one important."

Gerson had barely heard of Bianca before. She was just an immune, a mere apprentice to Commander Ren. He wasn’t that great of a fighter, but he had his moments. Still, his moments weren't that spectacular either.

As for Bianca...Gerson would see that shortly.

“Captain, look!” squeaked Mitchel. Gerson looked back at the human army, who was now retreating into the forest that his own troop was in. He screamed through his teeth and began marching towards the troop.

“All of you stay here and await your orders. You have my permission to kill any human soldier that passes by,” commanded Gerson. “Mitchel and Cressa, you two go on ahead and see where those soldiers are. The others, follow me.”

Mitchel and a salamander monster zipped through the treeline. Gerson ran after them, dragging his hammer behind him.

Gerson knew that the humans were planning on surprising them, but being out in the open like that? Personally, Gerson thought it was a plan of trumpery. He assumed that the human soldiers thought that Gerson’s troop would arrive on the other side of the town.

In all honesty, the Human Army should have isolated their plans. That’s how the Monster Army acted anyway. They made sure letters were written in the lunar language of the witches (Asgore thanked Aria for that) and there were barely any translations, so even if a human spy got their hands on battle plans, they couldn’t read it anyway.

Gerson and the other archers caught up with Cressa and Mitchel. Gerson held up a hand and silently told them to conceal themselves within the trees. He peaked from behind the thick oak and saw the first human soldier to appear.

No wonder she was named Bianca.

Her skin was as pale as the moon, and her silver eyes were colored the dust of monsters. Strands of curly hair that poked out from underneath her steel helmet were ghostly white. Even the white cape that trailed behind her was symbolism to her name.

She was not of this world. She was an illusion of the moon, but somehow, she still existed.

Other human soldiers tiptoed behind Bianca, their weapons drawn out. Gerson and his archers were only twenty feet in front of them. He looked spotted Cressa looking at him.

“Should I take the shot?” she asked, her breathy voice only reaching Gerson’s ears. He took a glimpse at the soldiers hunting the area, then at her.

“Go ahead. Shoot Ren if you can,” he muttered.

Cressa nodded her head and pulled out her compound bow. She plucked an arrow from her quiver and sat it on the right side of the arrow rest. She it until it reached anchor point.

Cressa held her breath, the world frozen around her. She focused her energy on Ren, who was casually looking around the area, not giving a care in the world where his enemies might be. She closed one eye shut, the rest of the world fading into a murky black. 

The arrow was too quick for Ren.

He howled in pain as the arrow dug through his right arm. Bianca pulled out her sword at lightning speed. She scanned the area as Ren clutched his arm.

“Aren’t you going to help me, Bianca?” cried Ren. She immediately shushed him. Two soldiers came to his aid.

Bianca walked towards Gerson’s hiding spot. “I know you’re all out here somewhere, cowards.”

Gerson looked at Mitchel and gave him a slight nod. Mitchel nocked his bow and released the arrow. It flew into a soldier's forehead. He crashed to the ground, silent and cold. Gerson covered his smile. Bianca whirled around and bit her lip at the sight of a fallen soldier. She growled in irritation and made her way back to Gerson’s hiding spot.

Gerson looked at Mitchel and nodded towards the back to the other soldiers. With a small salute, Mitchel scurried through the trees. Gerson turned his attention back to Bianca, who was now a few inches away from his tree.

“Come on out, scum. I _know_ you’re here,” sneered Bianca.

Gerson smirked. He lightly smacked his hammer into his open palm. He patiently waited for Bianca to attack.

He held in his breath and could feel the excitement of battle rush through his veins.

He clenched his fists. His soul pounded like a million drummer boys.

He gnawed at the inside of his cheek. A tiny droplet of sweat dripped down his chin.

He looked to his left, and there she was; her long nose poking slightly out from the tree. He could see her armored chest slowly come in.

Now things could start.

_Wham!_ _  
_

Bianca gasped for breath as she stumbled backward, clutching her chest. As she tried to drink the air, she evil eyed Gerson, who strolled out from his hiding spot.

“Don’t _hammer_ yourself after this fight,” joked Gerson. “Wa ha ha!”

_(Play music suggestion now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJDyv-YVPgw &list=PLAC035C8352A7AA66&index=46) _

Bianca gave a battle cry and charged after Gerson. She pushed the turtle into the tree Cressa was sitting in. She hopped out of it just in time as Gerson was slammed into it.

With one hand, Bianca held her sword high in the air. She swung it towards Gerson’s face, but he blocked it with his arm that was fortunately covered by steel. Gerson kicked Bianca in the leg as she was dumbfounded by his attack.

As they fought, the rest of Gerson’s troops ran in, picking human soldiers to fight. The archers stayed in the trees, either being taken down by their human counterparts or piecing the uncovered necks of the soldiers.

Mitchel hopped down from his stoop. He pushed humans down with just his bow and surprised soldiers to their deaths with a secret blade hidden within his sleeve. Cressa covered for him by shooting two arrows at a time, taking breaks when needed.

Ren dusted monsters with just single hit from his greatsword. He dug the blade into monster’s heads and drove them to the ground just by butting his sword.

Bianca and Gerson fought ferociously, swinging their weapons into each other’s skin and scales. Gerson tried to whack Bianca in the shoulder, but she sidestepped and caught Gerson off guard. She hit his shell, but was pushed back by the force. He turned around with a smile.

“Don’t you humans know anythin’ about turtles? Why do you think we have this shell in the first place?” teased Gerson.

Bianca pushed herself off the ground and quickly backslashed Gerson’s face. He yelped and took a step back. He wiped his hand over the deep cut that started from the top of his neck to his left cheek. Raw magic and blood stained his hand. He grit his teeth and clashed his hammer with Bianca’s blade. The two grit their teeth as they forced each other back and forth.

“Just give up, Commander. Your troop is already falling,” grinned Bianca. “Look.”

“You can’t fool-” started Gerson. Bianca cut him off by throwing him to the side and grabbing him by the neck. She held his head in place, forcing him to watch his soldiers fade into dust.

Cressa, Mitchel, and a few other soldiers were cornered by Ren and his soldiers. Gerson gasped and struggled to be free, but Bianca’s grip tightened.

"When you arrived at this place, did you think we wouldn't be prepared?" questioned Bianca, harshly. "Did you think we would just waltz in without any plan?" She chuckled. "You have no honor to be on the battlefield, Commander. You don't deserve such a title."

Suddenly, Ren tackled Cressa, forcing her to the ground. The human grit his teeth and brought his sword close to Cressa’s back with his uninjured arm. Cressa dug her claws deep into the fresh earth and used all of her strength to pull herself away.

“Cress-” began Gerson. Bianca stabbed him through his shoulder, pausing his sentence with a cry of pain.

If only he had warned her sooner, Cressa would not have become a part of the dust that spread throughout the woods.

Gerson pushed Bianca off of him and ran towards the town. Mitchel and the other remaining soldiers followed after him. 

Biance glared at Ren and pointed at the fleeing troop with her sword.  “Come on, you bastards! We’re not just going to fight here, now are we?” Without waiting for a reply, she sprinted after Gerson.

Ren glanced at his soldiers and shrugged with a smug smile on his face. "Don't blame me if you all die in the end."

The monster soldiers picked up their pace at the sight of the Human Army darting after them. Mitchel caught up to Gerson, catching his breath as he ran. ‘What are you doing?”

“This is givin’ me time to tell you somethin’,” breathed Gerson. He and Mitchel kept their eyes on the town.

“Go back to the castle and tell Fin we need G down here _now."_

“But I can’t reach it-”

“You have wings, boy! Use ‘em!”

Mitchel was hesitant for a moment. With a sigh, he spread his glorious wings flew from the ground. He dodged the zooming arrows and ascended away from the battle.

Gerson frowned as he made his way to Olin. “We’re gonna need a _lot_ of those cannons.”


	12. Gasterblasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware the man who speaks in hands.  
> Or else your end will fall in ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing Gaster. There are so many ways you can write him, and he's just fucking amazing.  
> You'll like the music suggestion later on, too.  
> Oh, and if you want to send any questions or fan art, feel free to tag your art with #OSS on Tumblr or send me questions at fallentale.tumblr.com!

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-189X**

 

Rarely anyone came down into the basement of Asgore’s castle. It was abandoned, forgotten, and in the perfect state for a laboratory.

Books of physics and chemistry sat in rows on wooden bookshelves. Beakers and cylinders contained glowing liquids. Cobwebs decorated the corners of the cobblestone walls. Giant skulls loomed over a work desk, unmoving and silent. A skeleton scribbled on blueprints, jotting down equations and formulas. A picture of one of the monstrous skulls was depicted on the sheets with several symbols written on each section of the weapon. The white pinpricks in his eyes darted back and forth as he wrote.

Normally, a Royal Mage would have replaced the skeleton, but science was an important part to monster society. A Royal  _Scientist_ was a better name.

“Gaster!” called a voice. The scientist looked up from his work. He turned around, Commander Fin in the doorway of the lab.

“Ah, Commander Fin. What do-” began Gaster.

“There’s no time for small talk. You need to hurry up and get into battle _now!”_ demanded Fin.

Gaster raised an eyebrow bone in confusion. He chuckled. “Commander, I am a scientist, not a soldier. Why on Earth would _I_ be needed in battle?”

Fin inhaled sharply. “You’re the only one who has control over those... _things.”_

He pointed towards the monstrous skull behind the scientist. 

Gaster turned around, a smile growing across his face. “So, they will actually be of use."

There was a moment of silence as Gaster thought. If _he_ was called to battle, then the fight at Olin was becoming quite ugly.

And if the army needed his Gasterblasters, the battle would end rather quickly once he arrived.

“I guess I have no other choice,” shrugged Gaster as he faced Fin. “But don’t expect much from me.”

Fin sighed. “I didn’t anyways.”

The commander rushed back up the steps. Gaster looked at the skull sitting behind him. He stroked its crest and then glanced at his hands. His face scrunched up in dissaproval.

“Oh, but I cannot go into battle looking like _this,"_ he said.

He paced towards a closet and opened it. Inside sat a suit of black, light armor. Intricate designs spiraled around the shoulder plates. Gauntlets made of blackened leather shined in the light from its recent polish. An armored hood hung over the neck of the headless mannequin. A short cape hung from the shoulders, dull but full of stories.

“Here we are,” whispered Gaster.

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, OLIN-192X**

 

Raw magic dripped from Gerson’s arms. His shoulder was in pain, but he was still holding out. He counterattacked the fierce blows of Bianca, keeping his focus in her silver eyes.

Gerson’s soldier size was dwindling and Bianca’s troop was in control. But she was still trying to make up for all of the soldiers that were lost in the forest.

As Bianca and Gerson fought, Commander Ren tried his best to fight with his good arm. Monsters tackled him from all sides, but he was able to turn them to dust. Alas, his soldiers were also meeting the same fate as the monsters he just murdered.

Up ahead, Mitchel was soaring through the skies. He casually shot down human soldiers as he descended closer to the ground. He spotted Gerson, still fighting with Bianca. He jettisoned himself towards Bianca and pushed her towards the hard soil. The two slid in the dirt, halting to a stop. Mitchel jumped to his feet and kicked the immune in the ribs. 

Mitchel ran towards Gerson, panting. Gerson placed his claws on Mitchel’s shoulders.

“Well? Is he comin’?” asked Gerson. Mitchel nodded his head.

“He’ll be-” he began. He was flung to the right, revealing Bianca, like a curtain opening the stage of a play. A wicked smile masked her anger. She slapped Gerson across his face with her gauntlet. He stumbled to the ground, grasping his face. He glared at her and gained control of his hammer. He was about to strike, until a deep wound marked his neck. He fell backwards on his shell. He struggled to get up, but Bianca’s foot kept him down.

“I truly wished we could have fought again, Commander,” spoke Bianca with a grin, “but Olin is _ours_ now.”

She lifted her sword into the air, aiming at Gerson’s neck. He scowled at her, but forcing his anger onto her would not save his life. He sighed and dropped his head.

Death, too, must be earned.

Gerson closed his eyes. Bianca was about to plunge her sword into Gerson’s scaly neck, but she stopped. He opened an eye and noticed her gaze was not focused on him, but something else.

The air around them sparked with heat. Gerson wobbled back and forth to rock himself back up, but Bianca kept him in place. There was a loud, whining sound, slowly building up. Bianca stepped off of Gerson and took several steps back, her mouth gaping open.

The whine grew louder. Gerson remembered that sound well after  _he_ flamboyantly showed them off to everyone in the castle.

He didn't expect  _him_ to be here on time.

Gerson rolled to the left. He closed his eyes and covered his ears. In muffled sound, the whine was swallowed by a loud boom. Gerson could feel the volcanic wind rush by him. The cries of human soldiers and the cheers of monster soldiers filled the air.

The roar ceased. Gerson uncovered his ears and opened his eyes. The ground beside him was burnt to a crisp. He looked up to see a mammoth of a demonic skull floating beside the brilliant Dr. Wingdings Gaster.

With a wave of Gaster’s hand, the Gasterblaster vanished. Gaster walked over to Gerson and helped him up. Gerson, full of rage, slapped the scientist across the face.

“You could’ve killed me, you cold-hearted bastard!” accused Gerson. “I was in your line of sight and you even saw me!”

Gaster rubbed his cheek with a smile. “Oh, come now, Gerson. It’s common sense to flee from a noise like that.”

Gerson huffed in response and picked up his hammer. He ran towards the injured Bianca, ready to resume the fight. Gaster sighed and proceeded towards Ren, who thrusted his sword into the chest of a Whimsun soldier. Gaster closed his eyes as he walked, giving a short prayer of thanks to the brave monster.

Ren stood up and kicked at the dust. “That’ll teach you to not mess with-” he began. Gaster had snuck behind him and whacked him with a magical bone. Ren stumbled to the side, still up on his feet. He glared at Gaster, rubbing the back of his head.

“‘Not mess with me?’” finished Gaster. He chuckled. “You humans like to rub your strength in other people’s faces, don’t you?”

Ren fiercely picked up his sword. He twirled it in his hands as he flashed Gaster a charming, yet revolted smile.

Gaster sighed with dramatic vehemence. As Ren charged towards him, Gaster’s left hand glowed with a brilliant, dark blue. With a single lift of his hand, Ren collapsed to the ground as a blue aura formed around him. He clutched his chest, sweat beading down his forehead. Gaster walked up to him, blue and white bones surrounding him.

“You’re blue now,” he smiled. “That’s my attack.”

 _(Play music now:_ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xg2eYFNSPBU_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xg2eYFNSPBU) _)_

Gaster hopped to the side as Ren got back on his feet. He felt drained of energy, like a weight was placed onto his soul. 

Ren swung his sword at Gaster, dodging with his mystical bones. One sparkled with a light blue. Ren swung his sword at it, but instead of breaking it, a rippling pain escalated through both arms. He jumped back and caressed himself. Gaster struck Ren with his bones, flinging the commander to the ground.

“You don’t move during blue attacks, silly,” snickered Gaster.

Ren quickly got back up and butted Gaster with the hilt of his blade. Gaster fell backward and rubbed his chest. Ren tried to poke at him with his sword, but he brought him to the ground with a basic leg sweep. An annoyed growled escaped Ren's lips as he got back up. He and Gaster parried and thrusted with bone and sword, bone dust floating towards the ground. Ren struck Gaster across the face with his sword. While he was distracted, he used his sword like a baseball bat and flung Gaster to the ground. The blue magic was fading away from Ren’s soul.

Gaster was losing his grip on his magic. 

 Ren kicked the scientist to the ground. He placed his sword by Gaster’s neck and leaned in close.

“You’re the ‘Royal Scientist,' aren’t you?” hissed Ren. A weak smile stretched across Gaster’s porcelain face. Ren growled and edged his sword closer to Gaster’s neck.

“People like you don’t deserve to be fighting in battles like these,” spat the commander. “You’re just like those witches, claiming that you can fight but you aren’t as skilled as _us."_

Gaster closed his eyes. “Don’t make me use my special attack now, boy.”

“Don’t _call_ me that.”

The wind howled as Ren and Gaster sat there. A low chuckle ran through Gaster’s mouth. He opened his eyes, orange and blue wisps taking over the white dots in his eyes. Ren shook with fright, but kept his grip on his sword.

“Alright, if you say so,” whispered Gaster.

An orange burst of magic forced Ren back. As he got back to his senses, his eyes laid upon the monstrosities that hovered beside Gaster.

One Gasterblaster illuminated with orange magic, the other with blue. Gaster tapped his fingers on his jawline with a hint of deviousity. He strutted towards Ren and placed his foot on his chest.

“I’m afraid that you’re life is less than that Whimsun you killed,” grumbled Gaster, coyly. T

he Gasterblasters drew closer to Ren. They opened their jaws, spheres of magic rumbling in their mouths. Gaster reapplied the blue magic on Ren. He walked away as Ren cried for mercy.

“No, please! Don’t let me die! I can make this up to you!” shouted Ren. "I don't want to die like this! Let me live, let me live!"

His wails were overtaken by the blazing magic of the Gasterblasters.

Gaster lowered his eyes as he walked. “You can’t make up for all the lives you took on this battle, Commander."


	13. Configuration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although the monsters are victorious for this battle, the humans might make a comeback...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually decides what the next battle should be while I post this chapter*

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, OLIN-189X**

 

The two glared into each other’s eyes, the fires slowly dying out. Both were equally injured, yet they refused to get up.

Bianca was the first to rise to her feet. She used her sword as a cane and limped over to Gerson. He tried to stand up, but was pushed down once more by Bianca’s sword. Liquid magic from his new cut merged with the dry wounds. He spat the magic from his mouth at Bianca’s face. She growled and kicked him, wiping the blood from her face.

“I am _done_ fighting with you, Commander,” snarled Bianca. “Stop being so damn persistent and we can make this easy.”

She lifted her sword into the air, but she suddenly froze.

Gerson rolled his eyes. “If you’re plannin’ on killin’ me, then why do you keep freezin’ up?"

Bianca opened her mouth to speak, but her words were replaced with screams as she was pulled away from Gerson. He jumped to his feet to see Gaster having Bianca under his control with blue magic.

The scientist brought Bianca close to his face. He released the magic and Bianca fell to the grass with a thump.

“Gerson, this is the third time you’ve ended up on the ground by the woman,” said Gaster, pinching the space between his eye sockets. "Is that all you're good at?"

Gerson sighed and walked over. "Can't help it. She's strong."

“Well, do you want to kill her or not?” persisted Gaster.

Gerson stared at Bianca for a moment. She glared back at him, the cold serenity in her eyes now fading into oblivion from her fury. He shook his head and walked away.

“She’s yours,” said Gerson, unemotional.

Gaster looked at him with shock. “You fought valiantly and now you’re going to give up your prize?” asked Gaster. He hissed through his teeth. "Whatever."

The ground shook underneath Bianca. She looked up at Gaster, his hand over her.

“I would have let you go, but your ignorance and arrogance is just too much for you to live,” spoke Gaster, softly. He rose his hand upward, sharp bones rising from the ground.

A sharp piece of bone pierced Bianca's stomach. Blood dripped from her peach colored lips. Her silver eyes did not glimmer anymore with anger or pride. The spear vanished and Bianca dropped to the ground, now asleep forever.

Gerson reached Olin, the town untouched by human or monster hands, He thanked to whatever gods above that the town was not hurt in the battle. Gaster caught up with him and the two began searching the city.

"Gerson," spoke Gaster. The commander turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"We should head back to the palace and tell Asgore of our victory," said Gaster.

Gerson felt Gaster's urge to leave the battlefield. The scientist was rarely out fighting anyhow. Gerson knew that he wanted to escape the ghosts of the soldiers quickly before they haunted his dreams.

Silence filled the town. Gerson bit his lip and nodded his head. “Alright.”

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, PEORIS, 192X**

 

“I-I’m sorry, sir! I wanted to help, b-but nearly everyone was dead!” cried a soldier.

Dominic lifted his hand up to silence the frightened boy. “It is alright. You fought well. I am glad that you are alive to tell me this than to be dead.”

Pierre looked at the young soldier with a warm smile. “Thank you, son. Go back to the barracks and treat yourself to some ale.”

The boy saluted Dominic with a shaking hand and scurried out of the throne room. Dominic sighed and rubbed his cheeks out of exhaustion. Pierre walked to the throne and placed a hand on the prince’s shoulder.

“We’ve already lost two, major battles,” murmured Dominic.

Pierre slumped. “Your Majesty, if I may give you my opinion on this topic…” said Pierre, hesitantly.

“What is it?” asked Dominic, staring at his ambassador.

Pierre pulled his hand away from the prince. He gulped.

“Do you think this war is worth it?”

Dominic was taken aback by his ambassador questioning the purpose of the war. At first, he didn’t realize why _he_ needed to start it, but it was quite obvious; the monsters were still unknown to humankind. From what the soldier who fought at Olin told him, there was a particular monster who blew Commander Ren to bits with a skull-like cannon. Not to mention that Bianca-one of the greatest immunes the army had-was dead as well.

 _T_ _hat’s_ why this war needed to end with the humans winning; to get rid of the monsters who claimed they _weren’t_ dangerous.

“Pierre, you heard what the boy said. Monsters are using their vile magic to kill my own soldiers,” stated Dominic.

“I-I know, your Highness, but I don’t think they are _that_ dangerous,” said Pierre.

Dominic stood up and stared at Pierre with suspicion. “Are you questioning my reasons?”

“N-No, your Majesty! I...I just think that this war is pointless,” stuttered Pierre. “We started this war out of fear. Vounus and Ciara pressured you to start this. I see differently after this battle."

Dominic took a step back and clutched the arm rest of his golden throne. “You don’t know that. I decided for myself. All I did was agree with Ciara and Vounus.”

“I’m not saying that you didn’t decide on your own, Dominic,” countered Pierre, “but you _are_ supposed to be king soon, yet you’re leading your entire country into war-”

“Be quiet! This is what my father would have wanted.”

“But what about your _mother? "_

Dominic closed his mouth. He swallowed his pride as memories of his mother resurfaced.

Queen Melana; forgiving, loving, and understanding. Even though she rarely saw the monsters, she was fond of them. How did she ever find such beauty in the wrathful King Xavier? How would she think of her own son that just declared war on the monsters?

Dominic sat back in his throne. Tears welled up in his eyes.

“Your Majesty?” asked Pierre, faintly.

“Get out,” snapped Dominic. The tears streamed down his cheeks. He covered his right eye and dug his nails into the arm rest. 

Pierre took a few steps back. He curled his lips and bowed slightly. He hurried out of the room, leaving Dominic to reach for his mother's reassuring embrace that he would never receive again.


	14. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to think of a pun for Gerson's wound, but I can't think of anything.  
> I have failed you, Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are almost done, and you know what that means?  
> More chapters!  
> Seriously though, I really want to keep writing this, but school is a lil bitch.

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL, 189X**

 

The castle was wide awake in the night. Toriel and Asgore helplessly waited for Gerson and Gaster to arrive back from their battle at Olin. Fin and Genesis kept their eyes on the colossal doors, waiting for them to open.

“Do you think they even made it back?” asked Toriel to her husband. Asgore stopped his pacing and sighed. He pulled his wife into a hug.

“I hope so,” he murmured.

Fin laughed softly. “I’m pretty sure they _did_ make it, Asgore. It’s hard to kill that turtle.”

“Yeah, but what about Gaster?” asked Genesis. “He’s a scientist. I’m surprised he was even called.”

Fin slumped on a nearby pillar. “Hey, Gerson asked for him. He’s got all of those cool weapons down in his little dungeon. He wanted to show them off anyhow.”

The conversation stopped as Gaster and Gerson limped in. Toriel and Asgore ran to Gaster’s side while Genesis and Fin slung Gerson over their shoulders. Everyone burst into laughter, their guesses correct.

“You’re alright!” cried Toriel to Gaster.

The scientist smirked. “Oh, Toriel. I wasn’t planning on dying so quickly. It would have been quite boring if I did at the very beginning.”

Asgore laughed as he playfully slapped Gaster’s back. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Doctor.”

Gaster squirmed his way out of the king and queen’s grasp. He brushed himself off. “Well, I wasn’t _planning_ on coming. I just had to use what I knew. But you should probably pull your gaze away from me and check on the Commander…”

Gaster pointed a bony finger towards Gerson. Genesis and Fin were struggling to keep the monster up as the sword wound in his shoulder was spilling raw magic. Toriel ran over to him and held him up. She examined the wound with her keen eyes.

The cut was deep. Purple and blue liquid bordered the wound. Drops of it plopped onto the marble floor. Gerson closed his eyes in pain.

“Aw, come on, Gerson! Don’t bleed on the floor,” groaned Fin. Genesis slapped him on his shoulder. She looked at Toriel with concerned eyes.

“Should I call Aria over?” she asked.

Toriel glanced at the wound and shook her head. “No, I think I can handle it, but I might need your help. You’ve worked with first aid before, correct?”

Genesis nodded her head. Fin moved out of the way as Toriel took his place. The two women carried Gerson towards the stairs and rushed up. 

“So, uh, you wanna tell us how Gerson ended up like that?” asked Fin, jutting his thumb towards the stairs.

Gaster shook his head with a smile. “No. You should let Gerson tell you. Besides, I need to tell you _my_ story." The three began making their way to the throne room.

“Well, my only question is if Olin is safe,” spoke Asgore.

Gaster nodded his head. “We killed Immune Bianca and Commander Ren, forcing the remaining human soldiers to flee."

“That’s good! You won!” exclaimed Fin.

Gaster solemnly shook his head. “There is no such thing as a good battle, Commander. You should know this better than I. Many of Gerson’s soldiers died, including humans. Now that I think about it, I feel... _guilty."_

There was a pause in the conversation. Asgore had yet to fight on the battlefield for this war, but he felt sympathy for Gaster. Having to take a life of another person was cruel in general, even if it was the enemy.

“Well hey, at least it proves to those humans that monsters _do_ have feelings,” piped up Fin. “If you killed with no remorse, then I’d be a bit worried about you, G. But you feel guilty, and that’s normal.”

Gaster managed a smile. “Thank you, Commander.” He inhaled deeply and turned to the right. “I think I’ll head back down to my laboratory. Let me know if Gerson makes it out alive.”

Asgore and Fin chuckled as the scientist strolled back to his lab. Their laughter quickly died down as they entered the empty throne room. Fin closed the door behind him and massaged his eyes.

“So many casualties, but there’s more soldier deaths on our side than there is with the humans,” said Fin.

Asgore sat on his throne and closed his eyes. “I assume we all are good friends with death now."

* * *

 _"Ah!"_  

The sting ran through Gerson's body as Toriel lightly dabbed the wound with hydrogen peroxide. Genesis winced at the sight.

“I’m sorry, Gerson. I’m almost finished,” muttered Toriel, apologetically. She pushed her sleeve back to her elbow and dabbed the medicine with a cotton cloth.

“Toriel, you’re not just going to heal him with _that,_ right?” asked Genesis, pointing to the brown bottle.

Toriel chuckled, shaking her head. “I would never do that. I’m only cleaning up the border so then it does not get infected." She pointed blindly to a jar full of silver liquid. "Pass me the Shining Gress. please.”

Genesis grabbed the jar from the end table. She opened the lid and handed the container to Toriel. She dipped her hands into the cool gel and spread it around Gerson’s wound. His sharp breathing began to slow down. Toriel screwed the lid back on and sat it down beside her. She rolled up her left sleeve and exhaled.

“I will begin healing him. When this is done, I myself might be a bit exhausted from using a majority of my magic,” spoke Toriel. She smiled up at Genesis. “If you would not mind, could you go prepare a cup of peppermint tea, please? Gerson might need one as well.”

Genesis nodded her head. “Of course. I’ll be right back. “ She walked out the door and shut it behind her.

Toriel closed her eyes and placed her hands over Gerson’s wound. A purple aura formed around her fingers. Her hands descended onto Gerson’s cut. The magic flew into the open wound, like ocean waves filling up little holes on a rocky beach. Gerson felt life return to his shoulder.

Toriel focused all of her intent onto the cut. The purple strings of magic sewed back the scales together, like a needle sewing thread. Gerson slowly opened his eyes, the world around him blurry. He blinked and his vision cleared.

Toriel opened her eyes, releasing the magic. All that was left on Gerson was a light scar. She wiped her forehead and admired her handiwork. She noticed Gerson was awake and gasped.

"Gerson, are you alright?" asked Toriel, retaining her shock.

Gerson nodded his head. "Thank you, your Highness."

Toriel nodded her head, but the questions weren't done yet. “Can you move your fingers and elbow?”

Gerson slowly wiggled his claws. At a snail’s pace, he bent his elbow at a ninety degree angle.

Toriel placed her hand over her chest. “Thank goodness you’re alright. I was afraid your wound would take too long to heal." She winced at the ugly mark. "Unfortunately, there is a slight scar.”  

Gerson sat up straight. He rolled his arm around as he held his shoulder. He spotted the scar and shrugged. “It’s no big deal. Fin says scars look cool, so it don’t matter to me.”

Toriel giggled. “It is both surprising and heartwarming how you found something good out of that.”

“Well, we gotta have our happy moments."

There was a moment of silence. Toriel tried to take her eyes away from the scar, but it was too difficult. 

Gerson noticed Toriel’s stare. He smiled. “You can ask, your Highness.”

Toriel jumped slightly. Blush filled her cheeks. “I-I’m terribly sorry. I did not mean to keep staring. I...I was just wondering how you ended up getting a blade through your shoulder.”

Gerson leaned back. “Well, I’ll tell ya one thing; humans are _tough.”_

Toriel laughed. “I wouldn’t know myself, but judging by all the wounds the other soldiers have received, I can assume so.”

Gerson smirked. “Y’know, your Highness, I can see you fightin’ out there.”

Toriel’s eyes widened. “Oh, that is preposterous, Gerson!” She placed her hand over her snout as she thought. “Actually, that does sound like something I could do…” She realized what she was saying and shook her head. “Nevermind that, but please, continue.”

Gerson grinned and cleared his throat. “So, there was this human immune named Bianca. She was _really_ tough. I was thrown to the ground three times by her.” He held up three fingers to emphasize his point.

“We fought in the woods for the first half of the battle. I tried to save some of my...comrades, but Bianca pulled me by the head and stabbed me in my shoulder to stop me from runnin’ away. It was a smart idea, though. No lie.

“But anyways, we fought a lot until Gaster came along. He took down Commander Ren and saved my hide from Bianca." He paused. “But for some reason, I couldn’t bring myself to kill her. This lady nearly killed _me,_ but I just couldn’t do it, so Gaster did it for me…”

Toriel nodded her head. “It shows you have emotions, though. You felt guilty for trying to kill her.”

Gerson tilted his head down. “Funny. I’m supposed to be the ‘Hammer of Justice,’ yet I can’t even bring it to those who deserve it.”

Toriel placed her hand on Gerson’s shoulder for comfort, hiding his new scar. “I cannot empathize with you as much as Genesis, Gaster, and Fin can, but you still showed courage, even in your darkest hour.”

Gerson raised an eyebrow. “And what do you mean by that, your Highness?”

Toriel removed her hand from Gerson’s shoulder. “Well, you fought for Olin and avenged your fallen soldiers. You proved to the humans that monsters have courage to fight back. Everyone, including myself, thanks you for fighting for all of the soldiers who could not fight with you throughout the battle.”

Gerson had not really cared for proving that he was brave enough to go off to war. Besides, he didn't brag about how well he fought and didn't care if he received a compliment for it. He never heard anyone say how courageous he was to fight humans. Everyone just expected it from every monster soldier.

But it felt special that someone was personally thanking him for his bravery.

Genesis walked into the guest bedroom, carrying two teacups. She smiled as she handed them to Gerson and Toriel.

“Good to see that you aren’t dying now,” commented Genesis with a broad smile. She pulled up a wooden chair and sat on it.

Toriel took a sip of her tea. The fresh, minty taste rolled along her tongue. “Gerson is feeling much better now. I appreciate your help, Genesis.”

“It’s my pleasure, my Queen,” said Genesis, bowing her head slightly. The smile returned. “Well, come on, Gerson. Show me the scar.”

Gerson placed his teacup on the end table. He turned around and showed his shoulder to Genesis. She squinted.

“It's smaller than I thought it was,” she said.

Gerson guffawed. “What? You’re not happy that I’m healed?”

“Of course I’m happy, I just expected a bigger scar,” grinned Genesis. “I mean, you _did_ get stabbed in the shoulder by a sword.”

“I’m afraid that was my fault,” giggled Toriel. “My magic healed most of the wound, only leaving a little bit of it.”

Genesis flashed Toriel a smile. “I’m only kidding, Toriel. I’m glad he’s alright.”

She stood up and made her way to the door. “I’ll go tell the other’s you’re okay, Gerson.”

Gerson nodded his head in thanks. Genesis left the room. Toriel stood up and walked to the door.

“You’re leavin’ me, too?” asked Gerson.

“I would have liked to stay a bit longer, but I have other things to attend to. Specifically, hearing Gaster’s story,” said Toriel, warmly. She began to open the door, until Gerson stopped her with his words.

“Wait a minute, your Highness,” said Gerson. Toriel looked at him, mouth parted slightly.

“Thank you.”

Toriel smiled and nodded her head. “It is my pleasure, Gerson.”

“You’ll be sure to take me up on my advice about fightin’ though, right? We could use healers like you on the battlefield.”

Toriel’s mouth opened to object, and then smiled. “I will have to see. I think it would give the civilians a great amount of hope if their own queen fought.”

And she left it at that. She closed the door behind her, leaving Gerson healed and content.


	15. Stubborn Elementals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elementals seem like peaceful creatures, yet their opinions are grounded to their cores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is out=more writing.  
> I had trouble writing the chapter because I didn't know what to put, but now I have a lot of confidence in it. But hey, it's pretty long, so that's good, I guess.

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL, 189X**

 

The autumn weather quickly transformed into winter, and with that transformation came the losses the Monster Army were going through. They had lost some and won some battles. The Human Army was quite victorious though, and the monsters could not keep their losing streak going.

It was time to take back the crown.

Asgore, Toriel, and their other friends sat at the long table. It was already evening, and the meeting was getting nowhere. Gerson secretly slept in his chair. Genesis’ eyes drooped, trying to keep herself awake. The only people that actually participated in the meeting were Fin, Toriel, and Asgore.

“Asgore, we’ve been losing a _ton_ of battles. Don’t you wanna make a comeback with the golems?” questioned Fin, “and trust me, I’ve seen Grillby fight. He _knows_ what he’s doing, and so do the others.”

“But there aren’t enough elementals out there to help us,” said Toriel with a frown. “This is a good plan, Fin, but I’m afraid we can’t get enough people who are determined enough to help us. ”

Genesis looked over at Gerson and nudged him. He woke up and rubbed his eyes, glaring at Genesis.

“I was havin’ a good sleep. Why’d you wake me?” whispered Gerson, harshly.

Genesis nodded her head over to Toriel. “Don’t you want to tell Asgore your little plan that adds on to Fin’s?” 

Gerson gulped. “But do you think _Asgore’s_ gonna like it?”

Genesis shrugged. “Toriel gets to decide.”

Gerson hesitantly nodded his head. He stood up, taking the attention away from the other monster’s conversation.

“Asgore," spoke Gerson loudly, "I really like Fin's plan."

An awkward silence.

Fin burst into laughter. “Ten outta ten for that statement, Gerson! You really are sleep deprived, aren’t you?” Genesis kicked Fin under the table. He laughed out an “ow.”

“No, I ain’t tired. I was about to tell you my part of the plan...well, also the Queen’s,” said Gerson.

All eyes shot to Toriel. She tilted her head, puzzled, but then realized Gerson's words. She nodded her head.

“Well, the Queen and I were talkin’ a while ago ‘bout how _she_ should fight in the-” began Gerson.

“No,” spoke Asgore.

Toriel rose an eyebrow. “Dear, let him finish.”

“I know what he was going to say, Tori, but I won’t let you fight in this war,” said Asgore, hotly. “I’ve been in a few of the battles now, and I know how dangerous it is out there.”

“Well, dear, wouldn’t it give the people hope if their own queen was out fighting?”

Asgore looked into Toriel’s maroon eyes for a moment. Did he _really_ want the love of his life to take the risk of dying?

For the risk of monsters winning the war?

“I get where you’re coming from though, Asgore,” said Genesis.

Asgore stared at the Myterian with confusion. Genesis bit the bottom of her lip.

“I...I had a little fight with Aria when she asked to fight in the war, too. It’s out of love, so I understand. But let Toriel have this moment to shine,” she explained. “She’s strong enough, and Gerson and Fin will be out there watching her.”

Silence filled the room as Asgore thought over the plan. He never thought of Aria and Genesis fighting. They seemed like the perfect couple.

But there were flaws in every loving couple.

Asgore sighed and looked at his wife. He wrapped his arm around her. “It is your decision, Tori.”

Toriel smiled and nodded her head. She sat her head on Asgore's shoulder. “If we take over Crimshallow, we can set up a garrison there. I can also partake in healing some of the wounded that we may encounter.”

A goofy smile appeared on Fin’s face. “Spoken like a true soldier.”

Toriel blushed and stood up. She placed a warm hand on Asgore’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, dear. I’ll be fine. I promise I won’t let anything happen to Gerson, Fin, or myself.”

Asgore embraced Toriel. “I believe in you.”

Gerson groaned and slammed his face onto the table. Genesis raised an eyebrow. “What’s your deal?” she asked.

“Every time I come in, they;re always like this! Why do they need to act so sappy?” moaned Gerson.

Fin patted him on the back. “It’s called love, buddy." Gerson frowned and immediately left the room.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” called Genesis.

“I’m goin’ to get Temmie. What did you think I was gonna do?” shouted back Gerson.

Genesis rolled her eyes and walked back to the table. Toriel pulled a piece of paper and quill from the other side of the table towards her. She scribbled on the paper, ink dripping onto the fine paper.

Gerson came back into the room with a tiny monster follow behind him. She trotted under Gerson’s legs to Genesis, her short tail wagging excitedly behind her.

Genesis felt a nudge at her leg. She looked down to see Temmie, bobbing her head to the left and right. She held in her laughter and knelt down. “Hello, Temmie,” she greeted.

“hOI!! i’M TEMMIE!” exclaimed Temmie. Genesis tore her goofy smile down that tried to appear. The Temmies were absurd monsters that were cute, but a bit dumb.

Genesis cleared her throat. “We need you to go to every elemental in the kingdom and tell them that they need to report to the palace as soon as possible. Can you do that for us?”

Temmie saluted. “afFIRMATIVES!!”

She turned around and skipped back to the door, until Toriel stopped her. “Hold on just a minute, Temmie.”

Toriel wrote the final word on the paper. She dipped the quill back into the inkwell and folded the paper in half. She handed the letter to Temmie.

“This is a list of all the elementals in the kingdom. Go to each town and tell them that they need to attend an important meeting,” directed Toriel.

Temmie nodded her head excitedly and ran off.

Fin sighed and pinched his eyebrows together. “Remind me why we made the Temmies apart of the messaging system when we could’ve gotten Tuffet to do it?" he grumbled, "and how the hell did Temmie come in here so quickly?”

Toriel chuckled, but her laughter died down. “Ah, well...Tuffet made the decision to partake in the war. He won’t be messaging anymore until the war is over.”

Genesis, Gerson, and Fin exchanged looks of shock. “But he’s just a kid. Why would he do that?” asked Genesis, dumbfounded.

“I asked him the same thing, and all he said was that he wanted to protect his sister,” sighed Toriel. “Asgore and I specifically told him that he was too young to be apart of the Monster Army, but he was just so determined to fight for Muffet.”

“So...then he’ll be fighting with us whenever we attack Crimshallow,” said Fin, quietly. He shook his head wildly. “No, he shouldn’t be fighting in this. He’s so young, and what the hell would Muffet do if her own _brother_ were to die?”

Asgore slumped. “I told him the same thing, but alas, he was too stubborn. He wants to help his country. Though he proved to act quick during battle when he brought Toriel back from Maldar Hills, I still can’t bare to see him fight.”

Genesis walked up to the door and stared at it. The thought of Muffet fighting was too dreadful to imagine. She inhaled deeply and looked at Toriel, changing the subject. “How did you know every single elemental in the kingdom?” she asked.

“A queen has to know at least _everyone_ in her kingdom,” said Toriel with a grin. “But there aren’t a lot of elementals in the kingdom anyhow, so it was easy to remember their names, seeing how rare they are.”

Genesis nodded her head in agreement. She sighed and pushed open the door. “Well, I’m going back home. You three stay safe out there during the battle, okay? If you don’t, I’ll find you in death.”

She waved goodbye and left the room. Fin blew a piece of hair out of his face. “I should probably get going, too. Better tell Eril what’s gonna happen.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, Fin, what has Eril been doing while you’ve been off to battle?” asked Toriel.

Fin ran a hand through his hair. “Just been writing, I guess. I feel bad that I never get to see him a lot because I’m always at the castle or in battle. There’s never really time for _us._ _”_

Toriel smiled warmly. “Well, make the most of it tonight, alright?”

Fin nodded his head and grinned. “Thanks, Toriel.” He left the meeting room, leaving Gerson, Asgore, and Toriel alone.

Gerson sat back in his chair. “So, you think these elementals are gonna oblige to this?”

Asgore shrugged slightly. “We will have to wait and see.”

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, WEATHERWIND-192X**

 

There was a knock on Grillby’s door. He placed the newspaper down and opened it. Below him was Temmie, carrying a letter in her mouth. With a smile, he knelt down.

 _“Hello there, Temmie. What can I do for you today? ”_ he asked.

Temmie pulled the letter out of her mouth and unfolded it. “gRILLBY! i has mESSAGE FROM KINGDOM! reports to THE CASTLE IMMEDIATES for meets!”

Grillby didn’t understand half of the words Temmie had said. He quickly processed the information in his mind. Temmie said there was a meeting at the castle..?

Oh.

Grillby stood up. _“Thank you, Temmie. I’ll arrive at the castle shortly."_

Temmie saluted Grillby and ran towards the left. He closed the door and marched up to his room. He placed his belongings into a leather satchel, preparing himself for the walk to the capitol.

If he was asked to go to the palace for an important meeting, then maybe the king had decided to put the elementals to their use.

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-192X**

 

Grillby was one of the last monsters to arrive at the palace. The other elementals were sitting around a large table, eager to start the meeting. An earth elemental spotted Grillby and patted the seat next to them. Grillby sat down and placed his satchel on the floor.

The elemental leaned into Grillby. “ _Do you know why we’re here? "_

Grillby nodded his head. “ _I think I have an assumption, but it’s not a solid answer, Terra.”_

 _“Really? Well, spill it out!”_ said Terra, excitedly.

Grillby looked around the room, checking to see if anyone was eavesdropping on the conversation. He leaned in close to Terra.

 _“I think Asgore wants us to be apart of the war, ”_ whispered Grillby. The two departed from each other. Terra looked at the ground, dumbfounded.

 _"W_ _hy_ _would the king-_ ” began Terra. They opened their mouth as they realized what Asgore wanted them for. They nodded their head, a smirk crawling across their rocky face.

“Attention!” shouted Gerson. The side conversations ceased. The elementals looked at Gerson. He sat down as Asgore stood up.

“Good evening, everyone. Welcome to the palace,” greeted Asgore. “Some of you may or may not have figured this out, but we called every elemental here for a very important meeting regarding the war.”

Grillby and Terra exchanged grins. They already knew Asgore’s hidden motive.

Toriel stood up and cleared her throat. “As some of you may know, we have had a bit of trouble winning the war. We have lost several villages and towns, yet the humans have lost none. We hope to regain the human town of Crimshallow to place a garrison and take back what was ours.

“From the knowledge of the previous battles, the humans have proven to be quite strong. Even our greatest soldiers have fallen to their swords. And _this_ is why we have called all of you here.

“Now, if you do not want to participate, it is completely understandable, but I hope after this meeting, I can at least convince you to help us in our time of need.

“All I ask of all of you to help us for the battle of Crimshallow.”

There was a long pause. Elementals looked at each other with mixed feelings. Grillby and Terra remained emotionless. A water elemental stood up, frowning.

 _“I hate to sound rude, your Highness, but you want us to fight in this battle for an unknown reason?”_ asked the water elemental.

 _“Y’know, Letha, she was going to finish her little speech, but you kinda interrupted her,”_ mumbled an electric elemental. Letha glared at the elemental beside her and sat back down.

“Actually, many of you have fought in the war previously,” continued Toriel. “For those who have, please stand up.”

Grillby was one of the five that stood up. He fought for Maldar Hills and the tiny battles that took place over the last two months. Terra gave him a small thumbs-up for his courage.

“So, you five are used to using your golem powers, correct?” asked Toriel. While the five nodded their heads, the other elementals were taken aback by this.

The queen wanted the elementals to use their golem forms for the war? But it was unheard of!

An uneasy mumble rose in the air. The five soldiers glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. The golem powers were easy to control, unlike the rumored forms of the Witching Beasts some monster witches could use. Besides, all elementals began as wild golems ever since the beginning of time. As time progressed, they took simple forms and could access their golems powers whenever they wished.

But Grillby assumed that some elementals were too embarrassed to become their larger and powerful selves, not wanting to create _more_ of a frightening stance than what they already have with the humans.

Grillby could care less what the humans thought, though. _They_ started this war, so they got a one way ticket to see the fantastic beasts that were called the elementals.

Gerson and Asgore sighed simultaneously. “I knew this was gonna cause commotion,” grumbled Gerson. He looked up at Toriel, who was patiently waiting for the speaking to cease.

“How do you have so much patience, Toriel?” he asked. Toriel stared at Gerson with a smile.

“Because I have faith in them.”

Gerson opened his mouth to object, but closed it. He slumped back into his chair and cupped his claw around his chin.

The mumbling continued on. The other soldiers tried to speak, but were shut down by the constant yapping.

Terra tugged on Grillby’s shirt. _"_ _C’mon, Grillbz. You gotta speak up **now.** Convince them that the golem forms aren’t bad."_

Grillby held his gaze for a moment. He nodded his head and straightened his back.

 _“I don’t really see the problem with that, everyone_ ,” he called. The talking stopped. All eyes shot towards Grillby.

 _“I know some of you may be afraid to use your powers, but it’s not that difficult,_ ” he countered. _“We were all titans ever since time began._ ”

Letha scoffed. _“You say that because you used your golem powers in the battles, Grillbz. None of us remember being golems, but a lot of us don’t want to. It's simpler times now."_

Terra stood up, their arms crossed. _“ Are you trying to please the humans, Letha? By not fighting back? I didn’t know you were a human groupie.”_

Snickering arose from the elementals. Gerson nearly burst into laughter if it weren’t for Asgore’s kick in the foot.

 _“I mean, who cares what the humans think? They’ve killed monsters, both soldiers and the unaffiliated. Do you want a gold star or something for not turning into a golem?”_ argued Terra. They sighed and held up their hands. _“You don’t have to fight, but the least you could do is feel comfortable with changing into a golem. Go back to your roots for the gods' sakes!”_

 _“Besides, don’t you know about the Witching Beasts?_ ” asked an ice elemental. Eyes switched to him.

 _“What do **you** know about the witch’s powers, Neve?” _ asked Letha, placing her hands on her watery hips.

Neve stared at Letha coldly. _“Apparently more than you do._ ”

Letha opened her mouth in disbelief as Neve stood up. She sat back down in defeat.

 _“It’s no secret that some witches have been gifted with the ability to transform into powerful creatures known as Witching Beasts,_ ” stated Neve. _“Though our golem transitions may seem similar to theirs, ours is much quicker. Also, we were born as golems in the beginning. The Witching Beast forms are merely an alter ego to the witches in a way. There’s much more to it, but that’s the easiest way to explain it.”_

 _“How do you know about this, Neve?”_ asked Grillby, intrigued.

The ice elemental smiled. _“I know my sources."_ He sat back down, finished.

 _"So, us transforming back into golems is easier than it is for witches to turn into Witching Beasts?”_ asked the electric elemental.

Neve nodded his head.  _"Y_ _es. And haven’t we all lost something to the humans ever since this war started?”_ All the elementals solemnly nodded their heads.

_"So doesn’t that give you the urge to fight back?”_

There was a pause. Elementals looked their their neighbors. Terra and Grillby already knew their answers.

Elementals began standing up, engulfed with pride to take back what the humans stole. Small cheers erupted from around the table. Grillby sighed in relief.

“Have we made a decision?” asked Toriel, glancing around the room.

The elementals were hesitant. They looked at each other. Neve stood up and nodded his head,

 _“We’ll join the battle,_ ” said Neve for every elemental in the room.

Toriel nodded her head. “Thank you all. Commanders Gerson and Fin and myself will all be following you into battle, so fear not.”

Some elementals gazed at the Queen with shock. _“ Wait, **you’re** gonna go into battle?” _ asked Terra.

Toriel nodded her head once. “I wish to fight for my kingdom, and protect the innocents from the misguided humans."

The elementals burst into cheers, knowing that their own queen would follow them into battle.

“Alright, alright, you’re all dismissed,” shouted Gerson over the cheers. “Just be sure to be prepared when the day comes.”

The elementals stood up and walked out of the room. Grillby stayed behind and bowed to Toriel and Asgore. They bowed back as he left. The room became empty and Gerson sighed dramatically.

“Elementals are stubborn as hell. Are you _sure_ you were being patient with them, Toriel?” he questioned.

“I’ve learned to be patient with a majority of people. It is my duty as queen, after all,” answered Toriel, smiling.


	16. A Walk of Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final goodbyes are given to loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all will hate me in the next couple chapters.  
> Forgive me ahead of time.

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-189X**

 

Tuffet fastened the belt to his liking. He placed his sword inside the scabbard and gathered his small satchel of Muffet’s petite pastries. He looked into the mirror, brushing off the dust that sat on the shoulder plates.

It would be the last time he would ever look at himself again.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. Muffet peaked in, her expression filled with settling woe. She fully opened the door. She ran to her brother and hugged him tight. Tuffet, surprised by her action, hugged back.

Muffet was not much of a hugging monster. She always expressed her fondness with food and tea, but receiving such a hug meant that she loved Tuffet with all of her heart, that she did not want him to go off to war.

“You don’t _have_ to go, you know,” mumbled Muffet. “The king said you didn’t have to.”

Tuffet patted his sister’s hair as he smiled. “I’m fighting for _you,_ sister. I want to keep you safe from all of this.”

Muffet looked up at him, her face wet with tears. “But I need you, Tuffet! Whenever this war ends and you’re not here with me, what am I going to do?”

“You’re special, Muffet,” Tuffet smiled, tucking a lock of black hair behind his sister’s ear. “You have the perseverance of a hundred people. Even if I’m gone-which don’t make plans about that yet-you’ll always be my little sister.”

He wiped the tears away from her eyes. “I’ve got to protect you. I don’t want those humans taking away my sister and her delicious baking, now do I?”

Muffet giggled, releasing herself from Tuffet. She held out one of her hands to her brother. He grabbed her's as she lead him to the front door. He slowly opened it, the winter air leaking into the house. He glanced at his sister one last time and planted a kiss on her head.

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

* * *

 

The night sky sparkled with stars. The snow had passed over the capitol, leaving the air crisp. Gerson, Toriel, and Fin stood in front of their troops, awaiting their orders from the authorities. Gerson checked off each soldier’s name as they reported in for roll call.

Fin looked over Gerson's shoulder. “How many more to we have left?”

Gerson counted to himself. “One more.”

Fin spotted the final soldier on the list. He didn’t have to read the full name to realize who it was. He opened his mouth in disbelief. “Wait, we’re _officially_ letting Tuffet fight?”

Toriel nodded her head, biting the inside of her cheek. “I’m afraid so. Like I mentioned at the meeting, Tuffet wanted to fight so badly, even _I_ could not say no.”

“But he hasn’t had any training. He’s not even a real soldier!” cried Fin.

“Unless you count that time where he and Muffet drove the humans away from Crystalline Cave,” commented Gerson. “He told me a few days ago that he actually battled Commander Adam with a sword.”

Fin twitched. “God, I _hate_ that guy. Next time I see that human’s face, I’m gonna-” He stopped his words at the sight of a young spider running up to them.

Tuffet wiped his forehead and saluted the authorities in front of him. “Queen Toriel, Commander Gerson and Fin, it’s nice to see you on this fine evening.”

Toriel smiled and bowed. “Welcome, Tuffet, and thank you for helping us tonight.”

Fin bit his lip and placed a hand on Tuffet’s shoulder. “Tuffet, are you _sure_ you wanna do this? I understand you fought humans before, but war is worse than that.”

“I have to agree with Fin,” said Gerson. He marked off Tuffet’s name on the list. He sat the clipboard on the steps. “You’ve still got a life ahead of you, Tuffet. You don’t need to be watching people die at a young age.”

Tuffet sighed. “I understand that, but everything this kingdom has done for Muffet and I...I needed to find a way to repay it, and fighting in this war will have to do.”

There was a moment of silence. Toriel pulled Tuffet into a hug. “Oh, Tuffet. You’ve already helped us so much...but if you truly wish to fight in this war, I will not stop you.”

Tuffet felt a warm feeling burst in his soul. Muffet and Tuffet yearned for a motherly love, but they never got one. In fact, he barely remembered his childhood. The only memory he did remember was the empty space of a mother’s love.

Toriel released Tuffet from her hug. He saluted Gerson and Fin and went into the mass of soldiers. Toriel slapped on her serious face and pulled the two men close to her sides, her nails digging into their shoulders. Fin and Gerson exchanged glances of worry.

“I can easily fend off myself, but under my command, you protect that boy at all costs. Understand?” whispered Toriel, fiercely. "It was foolish of me to let him in now that I realize Muffet may not have a brother anymore after this, but I don't want that to happen."

“But, Toriel, you’re the _least_ protected out of all of us,” muttered Fin. “Those mage’s robes aren’t gonna do you any good!”

“If Gaster made them, then they’re gonna be ten times better than what we’re wearin’, Fin,” said Gerson.

Fin's brows furrowed in irritation. “Under _my_ command, I’m not gonna let anything happen to _either_ of you, Toriel. Gerson will protect Muffet and I’ll protect you. Asgore would _kill_ me if he saw a single scratch on you.”

“Oh, no he wouldn’t. He knows that no matter how hard you try, you’ll always end up with bruises during a battle,” said Toriel, waving her hand at Fin, “and he certainly is not the type to hurt his friends. He is not a tyrant, unlike...unlike…” She shook her head as she released her grip on the commanders. “Oh, I cannot say that. It is too rude.”

Gerson raised an eyebrow. “Oh, come on, Toriel. It can’t be that bad.”

Toriel shook her head, blushing. “No. I should not be thinking such things. I need to learn to find the good in humans as well.” She exhaled. “Now, don’t we have a town to take over, my friends?”

Fin and Gerson nodded their heads. Fin took a step forward and cleared his throat.

“Attention!” he thundered. Simultaneously, every soldier turned towards him, their backs straight and eyes alert.

“Thank you all for being up and ready for tonight’s battle," spoke Fin. "Unfortunately, we couldn't think of a better time to fight, but the night’s protection will give us a better chance at winning this." He laughed lightly. “But my talking ends here. Turn your attention to Queen Toriel, please!”

Toriel took a step forward as Fin stepped away. The soldiers remained silent, respectfully listening to their queen.

“I thank you all for your courage, my friends,” began Toriel. “Do not give your hopes up, even though we have lost many battles and brave soldiers. But without your help, we would not have made it this far.

“I am fighting in this battle as the same reason most of you are; to protect the ones I love. But I also fight for the hopes of those who are _not_ fighting in this war. I understand some of you may have your doubts in me, seeing how I have never fought yet, but please know that I am fighting for the unaffiliated. For every monster in the kingdom who watches out their window, hoping their soldier will come home, I fight for _them._

“So my friends, all I ask of you is to stay determined!”

A rally of cheers and battle cries rang throughout the area of the palace steps. Toriel took a step back and smiled at her friends.

“Was my speech good enough?” she asked.

“If I gave a grade on it, I would’ve given it a twenty out of ten,” said Fin, patting Toriel’s back.

Gerson stood on the first palace step and cupped his claws over his mouth. “Get into two lines formation and face the entrance to the city!”

The mass of soldiers quickly morphed into two, neat lines, parting the ways for Gerson, Toriel, and Fin. The three made it to the front of the lines and began marching down the streets of the capitol.

As the three lead their soldiers, they came up to Genesis and Aria’s house. The couple were standing outside in their pajamas, waving.

“Stay safe! All of you!” shouted Aria.

“Come back with everyone safe, okay?” called Genesis.

The three waved back, joyful smiles growing across their faces. Even some of the soldiers were smiling at the sight of their captain wishing them luck.

But even the joy that spread throughout the lines didn’t affect Tuffet.

They were now close to his house. He expected to see Muffet out on the porch, waving to him as well, but she was not there.

Well, Tuffet would be equally anxious and angered as well if he just decided to go to war.

The lines of soldiers almost passed his house, until Tuffet caught something out of the corner of his eyes.

From the front window, he saw Muffet waving at him with a melancholic smile. Two spiders accompanied her on both sides, waving their tiny legs at him. Tuffet gasped in surprised and waved joyfully at his sister.

Seeing his sister give him encouragement through a single wave filled Tuffet with perseverance.


	17. The Queen Stands Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel shows a side of herself that no one has seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy guys. Were you worried about me (probably not lmao)?  
> Anyways, let the battle begin! There's a music suggestion later on.

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, BORDER OF CRIMSHALLOW-189X**

 

“There is it,” murmured Fin. He pointed towards the sleeping town of Crimshallow. The human guards were the only ones walking the streets, oblivious and comfortable with their weapons lazily hanging by their sides.

“Wait a second, doesn’t it look like there are an awful lot of soldiers about?” asked Gerson.

Toriel and Fin leaned in closer. They squinted their eyes, making out more shadowy figures in the distance.

“I can’t really see anything special. Are you sure you are not seeing things, Gerson?” questioned Toriel.

The turtle shook his head. “No. If you look hard enough, you can make out small details of the armor the guards are wearing.”

Toriel covered the borders of her eyes. As her sight adjusted in the darkness, she spotted two figures chatting with one another. One was a regular guardsman, wearing the usual armor every guard wore in the Human kKingdom, But the other one’s appearance hit Toriel like lightning.

The red cloth underneath the steel armor, the flat ridge that glided across the top of the helmet, the sword with the notorious symbol...this was not a random guardsman.

It was a human soldier.

Toriel gasped and glared at the human. “What are they doing here?”

“So you saw them?” asked Gerson.

Toriel nodded her head fiercely. “But I do not understand; why are there so many of them? They did not send spies...did they?”

“Nah, I don’t think they did,” reassured Fin, keeping his gaze locked on the mob of soldiers. “They’re probably stationed here to watch out for us, but they would’ve attacked us by now if they got our plans.”

“Well, when should we attack?” asked Toriel.

Fin and Gerson looked at each other. After a moment of decisive staring, they nodded their heads.

“Now,” said Gerson, darkly. He turned his back to Toriel and FIn and without speaking, brought the troop’s attention towards him.

“Listen up, all of you,” spoke Gerson, in a volume that was reasonable for the area. “I need all elementals to go to the Queen. The others, you all are gonna come with Fin and I and we’re gonna prepare for our sneak attack. Got it?”

A quiet “Yessir” came from the group of soldiers. The “regular” soldiers split off to Fin and Gerson while the small pack of elementals went to Toriel. They circled around her, patiently awaiting her orders.

Toriel smiled. “Good evening, friends. I’m glad all of you came.”

The flames from Grillby and another fire elemental illuminated the dim faces around them. The others gave Toriel a slight nod.

“So here is my plan,” spoke Toriel, “once the battle begins, you will just be fighting. I know, it sounds as if it is lacking detail, but that _is_ what you will be doing once the battle starts. You will use your golem powers when I ask you to. If I tell one of you to, everyone else will get the command and transform. Does that make sense so far?” The elementals nodded their head.   

 _“But, your Majesty, what if we’re in deep trouble and we **need** to transform? ”_ asked Grillby.

Toriel paused for a moment, then sighed. “I’m sorry, Grillby, but I can’t take that risk of others getting hurt. Surely you can understand,”

Grillby nodded his head, but the thought still lingered in his mind.

Maybe he would break just _one_ command, if it truly came to it.

“Is everyone clear?” asked Toriel once more. The elementals nodded their heads again. “Alright, go to Commanders Fin and Gerson and they will tell you what their plan is.”

The elementals walked towards the other group just as Fin was explaining the rest of the scheme. “I have already assigned ten people to help launch the crossbows. As for the others, your job will be to stay here until the battle begins. If any of you fight beforehand, I’ll gut you myself. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yessir!” cried the soldiers, saluting.

“Good. Those who are to help out with the crossbows, come with me!”

A portion of soldiers walked out of the group and followed Fin. In the distance, Toriel could see misshapen shapes climbing onto tall pillars, secluded by a few trees. Curved, large objects sat in front of the pillar's top with a point protruding out from its center.

Gerson walked up to Toriel and watched with her. “They’re gonna be lightin’ those things with fire, you know that?”

“What? But that will just destroy the town!” exclaimed Toriel, quietly. "I don't want to hurt any innocents."

Gerson shook his head. “No, no. They ain’t usin’ _real_ fire. It’s fire magic, like your’s. It can’t necessarily burn things. It’s just there to cause some distraction, to make the humans _think_ that their buildings will burn down.”

“Oh,” said Toriel, relieved, “but it still seems so...wrong.”

Gerson shrugged. “Nothin’ you can really do about it. The humans burned down _our_ towns. We’re not like them, we’re just givin’ them a shock.”

“Sir Gerson, they’re about to shoot the arrows!” declared a soldier.

Toriel and Gerson looked back at the crossbows. The fire magic was lit onto the giant arrows. Within seconds, they soared through the sky. Though the fire was bright, the soldiers did not realize what was coming until they landed on the rooftops of buildings. Screams rang around the town as they tried to put out the fires. With her keen eyes, Toriel noticed that some of the soldiers were confused as the fires quickly died out. She held back a chuckle.

More arrows flew through the air. Some were stuck into the cracks of houses while others occasionally speared a soldier. But as the monsters reloaded their next set of arrows, the humans realized their opponents had arrived. With their spears high in the air, they ran towards the crossbows, ready to dust the monster.

“Everyone! Out, _now! ”_ boomed Gerson.

The monster soldiers ran from their hiding spots and charged at the humans. The night sky’s protection gave the monsters camouflage as they attacked the human soldiers without notice. Some humans were not so easily fooled, though, and dusted the monsters as quick as lightning. Toriel winced at the sight.

Abruptly, a human tackled Toriel from behind. She craned her neck to see that the soldier was a woman, but no ordinary one.

Captain Ciara of the Human Army.

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btuP1dPoYVM)_

“Ah, Queen Toriel. Shouldn’t you be in palace sitting pretty instead of fighting?” teased Ciara. The fire in Toriel’s throat was stretching up to her mouth. Smoke rushed out of her nostrils. She bared her teeth and pushed Ciara off of her. She whirled her hands around each other, forming a fireball.

“Watch the queen conquer, captain,” growled Toriel.

She shot the flaming ball of fire. Ciara quickly dodged the magical attack. She growled and charged at Toriel with her sword. She threw her fireballs at the captain and Some landed on her armor, burning bits of the metal. Ciara stopped in her tracks and patted out the fire.

“This type of fire isn’t supposed to damage me,” grumbled Ciara. She evil-eyed the queen. “What’s going on?”

Toriel snickered. “You know nothing about us monsters. My fury is making it dangerous.”

Ciara roared and ran after Toriel. Fire hit human and sword hit monster. Both the Queen of Monsters and Captain of the Human Army would not give up so easily.

Toriel was pushed to the ground by Ciara’s sword. Her body was already dripping with magic blood. The fire in her mouth was rising.

She was ready to set the captain aflame.

“I’ll skin that pretty face of yours,” grinned Ciara.

“I don’t think so!” thundered Toriel.

She opened her mouth wide, a blast of inferno hitting the captain. She covered her face with her arms, the fire nearly touching her skin. Toriel hopped to her feet and kicked Ciara to the ground. The Captain howled in pain as her armor heated up.

“This is why you should never judge a wueen by how she acts in her castle,” hissed Toriel.

* * *

 

Tuffet dashed through the field with Gerson by his side. While the commander smashed the heads of human soldiers, Tuffet bit on the open flesh of them.

“Enjoy your poison, you freaks!” shouted Tuffet after he tore a chunk of skin out of a human soldier. He jumped over human attacks and pierced their armor with his blade. He wrapped them up with string and threw them to the side.

He froze immediately when he saw Toriel struggling to keep her ground from the ferocious Captain Ciara.

He growled and darted towards her. Gerson swung his hammer at an incoming soldier and saw Tuffet. He groaned and ran after him.

“What are you doin’, Tuffet? You’re gonna get yourself killed!” hollered Gerson.

“That doesn’t matter! Queen Toriel is in danger!” shouted Tuffet.

Gerson stopped chasing Tuffet and sighed. “I hope you have this one, Tuffet,” he mumbled. He resumed fighting the other humans.

An aura of purple light surrounded all six of Tuffet’s hands. He knew that standing up to a high ranking officer would lead to his death, but he was willing to take the risk.

Besides, he was filled with _perseverance._

Ciara’s back was turned towards Tuffet. He inhaled deeply, blocking out all the noises that surrounded him. He slowly raised his hands in front of him and focused his magic on Ciara.

_Ping!_

Ciara froze in position and was lifted up in the air by a purple string. Toriel gasped and looked at Tuffet. She sighed in relief and ran towards him.

“Thank you, Tuffet, but you really should not be standing up to the Captain,” she said.

“Don’t worry, your Highness. I’ll take care of her. She’s tried to kill you, and we can’t lose our wueen,” said Tuffet, glowering at Ciara.

The captain was released from her string. Her soul was still purple, but she could only move to the left and right. She let out an irritated roar.

“Go!” cried Tuffet. Toriel hesitantly nodded her head and ran off towards Gerson.

Tuffet walked to Ciara, her heated gaze fixated on him. “You must be very brave to face someone like _me,_ soldier," she spat.

“You know, you’re rather ugly when you growl like that,” said Tuffet with a wink. “Personally, I think purple is a better fit for you.”


	18. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All heroes deserve a peaceful death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hueh hueh hueh  
> Listen to some music while you're at it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6n0UomqGw2c&list=PLD267B8CC48D06DF5&index=36  
> And there is another music suggestion later on in the chapter. Enjoy.

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, BORDER OF CRIMSHALLOW-189X**

 

Grillby darted through the field, burning humans to a crisp as he ran. Neve followed behind him, piercing the hearts of human soldiers with his sharp icicles. It seemed as if the amount of humans were growing, yet the monster soldiers were decreasing.

This was going to be a long battle.

 _“Grillby! ”_ called Neve from behind.

Grillby whirled around, headbutting a human in the process. Neve was cornered by other humans. The sight of that filled Grillby with fury.

He dashed towards the humans and tackled them to the ground. His flames grew fiercely, damaging those who dared to touch him. Humans’ faces were burned and their eyesight blinded by the flames.

Neve regained his strength and fought back. He slapped soldiers with his cold, sterile hand. He slammed his fists into the temples of human foreheads. He was too furious to be overtaken with guilt.

 _“Are you okay? ”_ asked Grillby after he finished the last of the humans cornering them.

 _“Yes, but I don’t know how we’ll be able to handle the rest of them,”_ remarked Neve. He pointed towards an approaching mass of human soldiers. Grillby’s eyes widen in fear.

The Human Army was sending backup.

 _“I don’t understand, how did they come so quickly?”_ asked Grillby, terrified.

 _“Well, we_ **_did_ ** _attack them off guard. And regular guardsmen are in the mix of this, too,”_ explained Neve. _“But now is not the time for that! We need to warn the commanders, **now!”**_

Grillby nodded his head. The two elementals ran. Grillby kept a close eye on the new group of human soldiers. He frowned at the sight.

The Monster Army attacked without notice, and now the Human Army was playing the card of sending in reinforcements.

 _“There!”_ cried Neve. He pointed towards Fin and Gerson, their backs to each other. Human soldiers attacked them on both sides.

 _“Looks like cornering is a human’s favorite tactic,”_ grumbled Grillby. _“You take the left side, I’ll take the right!”_

 _“Got it!”_ shouted Neve. The two departed from each other. They took down the human soldiers, blood splattering the ground. Fin and Gerson looked at each other with astonishment.

“Damn, elementals don’t fool around,” murmured Fin.

Gerson nodded his head in agreement. He charged towards the remaining humans and pummeled them to the earth with his hammer. With a proud “Ngaah!”, Fin sent an array of spears at human soldiers.

“Thanks for comin’!” exclaimed Gerson, his back by Grillby’s.

 _“ It’s no problem, but there’s something we have to tell you, commander!”_ shouted Grillby. He spewed flames at a running soldier.

“It’s somethin’ bad, ain’t it?” asked Gerson as he blocked a sword with his hammer.

 _“Unfortunately,”_ said Grillby. _“The humans have reinforcements.”_

“Are you kiddin’ me?” whined Gerson. He knocked a soldier back with the strong force of his hammer. The rest of the humans that surrounded the two monsters were now dead. 

“Then we might need backup, too. Where’s Toriel?” asked Gerson.

Grillby looked around the battlefield. He spotted the wueen, throwing fireballs at three soldiers who tried to take a stab at her.

 _“ There!”_ declared Grillby. Gerson grit his teeth at the sight.

“You stay here and protect Fin. I’ll get her myself,” ordered Gerson. Before Grillby could object, Gerson ran off towards Toriel. Grillby turned his attention to Fin and Neve, who had also finished the last of the human soldiers.

“Grillbz! Are you okay?” asked Fin. Grillby nodded his head.

 _“But_ **_we_ ** _won’t be for long. The humans are coming with more reserves,”_ stated Grillby.

Fin bit the lower half of his lip. “Figures. That’s why we’re running out of soldiers so quickly." He backhanded an incoming soldier. They fell to the ground, dazed.

Neve looked at Fin and then at the soldier.  _“You have good reflexes, Commander."_

“Don’t mention it,” replied Fin, summoning a spear into his hand. “If the humans are gonna play dirty, then we will, too.” He looked at Neve and Grillby with a sense of mischievousness.

“I say we bring in the golems.”

Grillby and Neve glanced at each other with anxiousness. _“I love that too, Commander, but that choice is up to Queen Toriel,”_ said Neve.

Fin shrugged. “You’re gonna turn into them anyways, so I just say bring ‘em out now.”

“Everyone!” yelled Toriel.

The conversation stopped. The three monsters turned towards Toriel and Gerson. The two were panting loudly.

“I’m...afraid we’ll need backup ourselves,” wheezed Toriel. She took a deep breath in and dusted herself off of dirt.

“That’s what we were thinking, too,” added Fin, “but Tori, our asses our getting kicked out here. We _need_ the golems.”

Toriel frowned at Fin. “Only under severe attack.”

“But we _are_ under attack, Tori!” countered Gerson. “I understand you wanna save your ‘best attack’ for last, but look at our troops!” He waved his hand at the dust that spread across the battlefield.

Toriel gasped at the sight. She didn’t realize how many soldiers they had lost until now.

 _“Hey guys, I don’t want to interrupt, but we have company,”_ quaked Grillby.

The three monsters ceased their talking and looked at a formation of human soldiers circling around them. A part of the shape opened for a human commander. Fin’s mouth gaped open.

“Hello, Commander Fin,” greeted the commander, emotionless.

“Adam,” hissed Fin. The human commander walked up to him and glared into his eyes.

“You know, it’s a horrible decision to talk while you’re in battle,” reprimanded Adam.

“Why do you care? You’re just here to kill,” snapped Fin.

Adam grinned. “You’re not too far off the track, but I’d rather have you and your little gang of misfits here killed first.” He motioned towards Fin and the others with his finger. He stepped backwards and out of the circle.

“Though I would rather kill you myself, commander, I think I’d rather have you die of the power of _my_ troops instead,” said Adam. He waved his hand at the monsters.

“They’re all yours, men.”

The human soldiers began closing in on the monsters. They shivered with fear. “Guys, we need backup, _now, ”_ whispered Fin.

 _“I’ll do it,”_ offered Neve.

“But how are you gonna get out of this?” asked Gerson, quietly.

Grillby bit the inside of his cheek. Although nobody asked him to do it, he felt like everyone depended on him _if_ he went with his secret plan. Neve needed to escape to get more backup and his _friends_ needed to survive.

If he used his plan, he could cause the perfect distraction _and_ destruction.

Grillby sighed. “Your Highness, forgive me for this.”

Toriel looked at him, puzzled. “What are you talking about, Grillby?”

Grillby stepped forward. He exhaled sharply and lifted his arms. His flames slowly rose and began turning a dark orange.

Toriel gasped. “No, don’t do it, Grillby!” 

Grillby ignored her, not on purpose, of course. He needed all the energy and focus he could use to transform.

The world around him slowed down. He could feel his elemental core burn with righteous anger. Pieces of his armor broke off. He felt himself grow and turn into something nature had always intended him to be.

Suddenly, a blast of fire burst from Grillby. The four monsters ducked as the human soldiers were either burned or fled from the stupendous attack. Gerson looked behind him and saw an opening in the circle.

“Neve, now’s your chance! Get outta here!” demanded Gerson.

Neve nodded his head and hopped to his feet. He dashed out of the circle, the soldiers not knowing that one of their prey had escaped.

The fire blast vanished, leaving charred grass and smoke behind. Everyone, near or far, could see nature’s colossus.

**_“Who’s ready to be grilled?”_ **

* * *

 

“Purple magic, huh?” said Ciara. She tried to move forward and backward, but her legs couldn’t function that way.

Tuffet glared at her, his sword drawn. He pointed it at her neck. “You can’t attack in this state, Captain. If you surrender and give the Monster Army Crimshallow, then I may find the mercy to spare you.”

Ciara held her stare. A wicked smile grew across her face. A horrible, yet fantastic idea popped into her head.

Though she was under the influence of purple magic, she could still use her arms.

Ciara swung her sword across Tuffet’s face. He yelped in agony as he stumbled backward.

“I don’t take threats from low lives like _you,”_ cackled Ciara.

Tuffet steadied himself, his sword placed out in front of him. “You’ll pay for that!”

“Let our swords decide,” taunted Ciara. Already, she was beginning to see the gaps in purple magic as she slid from left to right.

Purple magic has the ability to trap the victim’s soul on a magical line, causing the body to only move left to right, but Ciara figured out a way to use the power to her advantage.

Ciara crab-walked to the left. She turned her body around and began moving to the right. She made a square with her feet at each step she took. Tuffet realized the major flaw in his magic.

Before he could release the true power of his magic, Ciara got too close to him. She knocked his helmet off and punched him to the ground.

Tuffet clutched his stomach as he wheezed. “How-how did you figure that out?” 

“It’s called being a captain, though I doubt you would know anything about it,” teased Ciara.

No, Tuffet wasn’t going to get up yet. He knew he could handle deadlier attacks then this. He got back up to his feet and blocked Ciara's sword. He stabbed the captain in her foot. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

“You little pest!” snarled Ciara. “Time to exterminate you!”

Ciara stumbled to get back up on her feet. She made her way around Tuffet and tried to take a hit at him. He jumped out of the way and placed his hands in front of him, the purple magic once again surrounding him.

“I don’t think so,” snapped Tuffet. With a snap of his thumb, a massive, purple spiderweb formed out of thin air. A line of web snatched Ciara off of the ground and pulled her towards the center of the intricate material. She kicked her feet around, trying to loosen from the web’s grip.

“Now I know what Adam meant by ‘humiliation,’” spat Ciara, “you monsters make us feel like _nothing._ ”

“Oh, don’t you _dare_ pull that on me!” thundered Tuffet. “Even before the war, humans have always seen us monsters as creatures of mystery and evil/ You didn’t even bother to educate yourselves on our lives!

“If you think _you_ are the ones who are being violated, then I have some bad news for you; _you_ started this war out of fear. _You_ started this war out of ignorance. And did you honestly expect us _not_ to fight back? We are stronger than you think we are.

“I will keep my sister safe from the likes of _you!_ Even if it means dying!”

Ciara studied Tuffet for a long moment. She had just realized that her foe was a young monster, too young to be fighting in war, in fact. How on Earth did _he_ get into the Monster Army?

Now she was beginning to feel the seed of guilt grow in her soul.

No, no, no! She should not be thinking like this. Who cares if this boy is talking about equality between monsters and humans? They still posed a threat.

Ciara frowned as she pulled her left arm away from the web. She then yanked her right arm and left leg away. She tumbled to the ground, the shock of pain escalating from her injured foot to her spine. She slowly stood up and held her cold gaze on Tuffet, who was shocked that she managed to escape the clutches of the purple web. He looked at his hands and realized that his purple magic had wore out.

_Stab._

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDUqLwWhuV0)_

Tuffet looked below him to see a sword stuck in his midriff. He craned his neck, Ciara standing behind him, unmoving and unemotional.

He fell backward. He struggled to breathe, struggled to live, but he know he would soon be dust.

Ciara looked down at him. Her gaze was taken aback by the deafening boom that came from the middle of the battlefield. She snarled and looked back at Tuffet. She pulled out her sword and replaced it with Tuffet’s, stabbing the poor monster in his chest. Raw magic rivered down his chin from his open mouth. Without another glance, Ciara walked away.

_“Oh please, Tuffet! Just this once. All I want to do is give them a little fright.”_

_“Tuffet, will you try this batch? I want to make sure it tastes good for the bake sale.”_

_“Oh, Tuffet! I was so worried about you. Are you alright? I was so scared that you were taken away by the fires.”_

_“You’ll always be my big brother, Tuffet.”_

He lifted his hand to the sky, grasping at the sky. "I-I'm sorry, Muffet. I w-wanted to st-stay alive for you.

"But I broke a promise to you..."

Tears pooled out of Tuffet’s eyes. A melancholic smile appeared on his face.

"Pl-Please be good, okay?"

Slowly, snowflakes descended to the ground. They landed on Tuffet’s pale face. His clenched fingers released into relaxation. His eyes were washed over with calm exhaustion.

Tuffet had always found peace in the snow.


	19. Grilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to Grillby's. Would you like a kick in the ass or a burn to the crotch? Each costs $5.99.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petition to make Grillby's golem name "Golemby."  
> There's a music suggestion blocking your way in the middle of the chapter!

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, BORDER OF CRIMSHALLOW-189X**

 

Toriel looked up from her crouched position. Her breath was taken away by the beast that stood in front of her.

It was nature’s intended creature, her greatest creation.

Grillby had become the fire golem he was made to be.

“Everyone, get up! We need to keep the heat on the humans!” demanded Toriel.

“Is that a freakin’ pun at a time like-” groaned Gerson. His words left his mouth at the sight of the golem. He swallowed his words and stood up.

“Hot damn."

“I’m gonna throw you into Grillby’s mouth if you don’t stop making those damnn puns,” snapped Fin. “C’mon! We’ve got some work to do.”

Toriel and Gerson nodded their heads in agreement. The trio ran off, watching human soldiers flee from the beast.

“Ha! Look at ‘em run! I sure am glad _our_ soldiers ain’t runnin’!” hooted Gerson. As he laughed, a group of monster soldiers ran away from Grillby. His laughing stopped, his left eye twitching in disbelief. Fin held back laughter.

“You cowards! You get your asses back here and start fightin’!” roared Gerson.

“'Cowards?' Damn, Gerson. That was kinda rude,” joked Fin. His giggling stopped once his eyes fell on a soldier.

A nearly dusted soldier.

No one needed to utter a word to ask who that was, that poor soldier who death was kissing slowly.

Toriel was the first to run towards him. She laid the boy’s head on her lap as tears welled up in her eyes.

“Please, Tuffet. Stay with us,” pleaded Toriel, quietly.

Fin and Gerson caught up to the crouching queen, dubiety and guilt welling up in their souls. It was their job to protect the young soldier, but alas, they failed.

Tuffet was now meeting his fate. He smiled lightly as tears rivered down his purple cheeks.

Suddenly, he turned into dust.

The dust swept over the snow and caked Toriel’s hand. Tears mixed in with the dust, turning it into a light grey liquid. Fin and Gerson took off their helmets, giving Tuffet their condolences.

“I should not have left him off to fight her,” whimpered Toriel. Her sadness quickly washed over with anger.

“I will make sure she _pays_ for killing this child.”

* * *

 

The soldiers backed away, their hands shaking and mouths gaped open in shock. The golem glared at them with his neon blue eyes. He roared in fury and crushed them with his fiery foot.

His flames splashed around like orange waves in a wild ocean. His orange core illuminated the battlefield like a star, both dying and being born at the same time. He licked his flaming lips and let out a battle cry, distorted and demonic.

It would be hard to put out a blazing golem like Grillby.

Commander Adam’s jaw dropped at the sight of the beast. His astonishment was taken away by another loud boom coming from the other side of the field.

Then another.

Then another.

Elemental golems appeared like golden flowers growing out the ground. Fear overtook Adam.

The Human Army was in deep trouble.

Even the reinforcements they sent in weren’t helping. His and Ciara’s soldiers were dropping like flies.

Coincidentally, Adam saw Ciara running towards him, away from the giant golem that had spawned in front of his men. Ciara pointed to one of the houses behind him. Without exchanging any questions, the two ran towards the house that was fortunately deserted. In fact, the entire town left after the monsters’ schtick of firing arrows.

Ciara and Adam entered the house, slamming the door behind them. Ciara caught her breath while Adam peered out the window. Electric, water, rock, and many other elemental golems appeared and sought out to destroying the Human Army.

“Those things existed from the beginning of time, you know,” commented Ciara, gulping the air.

Adam looked at her. “How do you know that?”

“Vounus has a giant book of monsters. That’s where I learned it,” answered Ciara. “Good thing I-”

The door busted open. Commander Fin strolled in, the two humans frozen by his sudden appearnce. “Hey, friends. You can’t escape _that_ easily.”

The soldiers held their weapons close. “How did you find us?” sneered Ciara.

“Oh, is it a secret? Mum’s the word?” ribbed Fin. “No, you guys were just in plain sight of running away." He casually walked about the house. "Now normally, I’d try and take you on both, but you seem to have a person after you, Ciara, so I’ll let her handle that.”

“What are you…” started Ciara. She bit her lip.

She knew _who_ wanted to see her.

She sighed. “I can’t say no to a duel like _that."_

“Two on one sounds fair,” chimed in Gerson. He peaked behind Fin, a sly grin on his face. Ciara bit her lip once more.

 _“You… ”_ she hissed. “You were the one that killed Bianca and Ren.”

“Actually, that was Gaster, but if you wanna make assumptions, then be my guest,” replied Gerson. He aimed his hammer at her.

“The Hammer of Justice, the Undead,  _and_ the Queen of Monsters will show you that you shouldn’t be hurtin’ _our kind_ any longer.”

Teeth bared, Ciara darted towards the commander. He snickered as he ran out the door. Fin's grin dropped as he turned his glare back to Adam. The two circled around each other, silent and hungry for a fight.

“It’s a wonderful surprise to see you again-” started Adam.

_Ping!_

The words were stolen from Adam. He rose one of his hands up, watching a green glow hover around his fingers. He clenched his fist and snarled at Fin.

The monster shrugged. “Cut the monologue, Adam. Why should I listen to you when you’re about to die?” He summoned two spears into his hands. “As long as you’re green, you can’t escape.”

“Dammit,” cursed Adam under his breath. Green soul magic was rare, but seeing Commander Fin throw it on him like that was just rude.

Fin walked up to him tapped his neck with his spear. “Surpr-”

Adam cut through the weapon. Fin stepped backward, shocked. His face of surprise settled into an exciting anger.

“Well as long as we’re playing _fair,_ ” smiled Fin. A volley of spears appeared behind him.

“I can’t wait to tear you apart, _Commander!"_

* * *

 

 _(Play music now:_ [ _https://soundcloud.com/celerinajackrabbit/grilled-grillby-boss-music-fan-made-undertale-theme_ ](https://soundcloud.com/celerinajackrabbit/grilled-grillby-boss-music-fan-made-undertale-theme) _)_

Grillby pounded the ground, soldiers flying up in the air. He batted them to the ground like volleyballs. Monster soldiers watched in astonishment and fear as their fellow soldier killed humans so easily.

The possible outcome of winning this battle filled them with determination.

Monster soldiers proudly swung their weapons at their opponents as Grillby attacked. They  _had_ to win this fight, now that the golems were here.

 **_“Grillby!”_ ** boomed a voice.

Grillby looked to his left to see Terra approaching him in their golem form. Vines hung off of their rocky flesh, fresh and ancient. Gemstones filled their eyes and grass patches decorated their legs. A variety of flowers bloomed from the spots, unaffected by the constant motion of their beholder. They looked sublime in their natural state, but even they had the ability to kill.

 **_“I’ve got your back,”_ ** declared Terra, giving Grillby a thumbs-up.

 **_“Thank you, Terra,”_ ** smiled Grillby. The two stood back-to-back and took down the human soldiers at their feet.

 **_“I saw Neve run back the way we came. I saw him transform after you did,”_ ** explained Terra as she kicked off a mass of soldiers.

 **_“Probably to get to the capitol faster, I’m sure,”_ ** added Grillby. He stomped on the ground, an explosion of fire pushing back intruders.

Yet that only gave the Human Army an advantage, despite those who were burned to crisps.

 **_“Oh Gods. Grillbz, look,”_ ** spoke Terra. They pointed a finger to the town.

Grillby squinted through the smoke and saw human soldiers pushing odd objects through it.

**_“Dammit.”_ **

Without warning, cannon balls flew in from the smoke and dove into Grillby. He roared in pain.

 **_“Grillby!”_ ** cried Terra.

Grillby clutched his chest and steadied himself.  ** _“D-Don’t_** ** _worry, I’m okay."_**  The hole in him filled back up with fire. As the smoke cleared away, the two golems saw humans with large cannons pointing at them.

 **_“Oh, now that’s just cruel,”_ ** whined Terra.

More cannon balls were launched into the sky. Grillby and Terra ducked at the right time.

 **_“We gotta stop them!”_ ** shouted Terra.

Grillby craned his neck, where more soldiers with cannons were marching behind him. _**"**_ ** _There’s more behind us, though!”_**  

Before the two could attack, a deafening roar resounded within the land. As quick as lightning, an ice golem picked up the cannons and threw them to the side, killing human soldiers in the process.

 **_“Neve!”_ ** exclaimed both Grillby and Terra.

Neve looked at them with his multiple, crystal eyes and winked.  ** _“I came just in time with reinforcements, too."_**  

Terra looked behind them, noticing an increase in the Monster Army and grinned. _ **"T**_ ** _hat didn’t take too long."_**

 **_“I carried half of them here while in this state,”_ ** answered Neve, pointing to himself. He stood in a fighting stance.  ** _“But enough talk, let’s take down these cannons!”_**

Neve shoved his sharp nails into the land, shaking the battlefield. Terra rose up a mound of earth and threw it at the incoming cannons. Long wisps of fire stretched out from Grillby’s shoulders and threw humans into trees like a squid strangling its prey.

Even though the golems were fighting with such grace, they were still suffering from the remaining cannon fire.

What if the monsters failed to take Crimshallow?

* * *

 

Ciara ducked and kicked Gerson in the stomach. Toriel’s flames gave some light on the dark streets. The earthshaking attacks of the golems didn’t help the two-on-one battle that was currently going on, but it distracted Ciara at the least.

Toriel tackled Ciara and slapped her across the face. “That is for killing Tuffet!” she screamed. Another slap.

“And that is for starting this war!”

Ciara held her cheek and kicked Toriel off of her. The queen stood up, smoke fuming out of her nostrils.

To distract the wild battle, Fin flew out of a broken window in the house that he was fighting in. He looked up at Toriel and gave her a toothy smile.

“How’s it going?” he asked, simply. "I gotta hand it to Adam, he doesn't withstand green magic." He shrieked as Adam hopped through the window. He blocked the human's sword with a quick summoning of a spear. 

Toriel kicked Adam in the leg and went after Ciara, who was trying to hit Gerson with her sword. The turtle saw the queen and ran after her. He slammed Ciara into the house and defended Toriel.

“So, is this battle gonna end soon? I’m kinda gettin’ tired of this game,” asked Gerson.

Fin stabbed Adam in the ribs and hopped to Toriel’s side. “I'm with ya. I saw the reinforcements come in out the window, but they aren’t doing any good out there, either." He glanced at the queen. "Should we run away, Toriel?”

“I-” began Toriel. She didn’t see Ciara's sword pointed at her neck. She froze, and so did the commanders.

Ciara smiled wickedly. “All you three ever do is talk. Don’t you know it takes you away from battle?”

Adam came up to Ciara and pointed his sword at Fin. The monsters backed up into a house, the option to flee gone.

“Toriel, what should we do?” asked Gerson, quietly. Her eyes darted around, looking for an escape.

Abruptly, a booming roar of defeat rang throughout the town. All of them looked up to see one of the golems fall in defeat. Toriel punched Ciara in the nose as Fin headbutted Adam. The three monsters ran out of the streets of the town and back to the field.

“Dammit, Neve’s down!” cried Gerson. The three monsters saw the ice titan crash to the ground from the ropes the humans had brought with them, along with the cannons. Grillby and Terra tried their best to rescue their friend, but they were being bombarded with cannon balls.

“We have to get outta here!” shouted Fin over the cries of Neve and the blasts of cannons.

Toriel  wanted to claim Crimshallow for the monsters, but her people came first. She couldn’t lose more soldiers than they already had.

“You’re right. Let’s get out of here!” declared Toriel, swallowing her dying pride and choking on guilt.

The monsters ran down the hill, shouting, “Fall back!” to the soldiers that they passed by. Groups of monsters followed behind them.

Grillby saw the monsters run back the way the entered from. He turned to Terra, who was grasping a cannon wound.  ** _“I’ll grab Neve and we’ll get out of here!”_**

Terra wearily nodded their head and ran off, getting other golems to follow them. Grillby glowered at the soldiers who aimed their cannons at the fallen Neve. His flames rose high into the air, increasing the temperature. He bellowed with such ferocity that stopped the human soldiers from doing their work.

Grillby slammed the ground with his fists and spewed inferno. He kept his fire a safe distance away from Neve. Humans were literally becoming barbeque from the volcanic flames.

The humans fled from the fire golem out of fear for their lives. Without anyone stopping him, Grillby cut Neve free of the ropes. He lowered his flames and threw Neve onto his back. He stomped away from the burning town of Crimshallow with Neve rescued.

* * *

 

Ash rained from the sky, mixing in with the snow. The crimson land was was desolate. A red haze filled the air, making it almost impossible to see clearly. Trees were electrocuted to their roots. Grass turned to ash from the fierce fires that were yet to be put out. Only a handful of homes were destroyed by the golems, but half of the Human Army was.

Ciara held her bloody nose as she stared at the destruction both armies had caused. A woozy Commander Adam joined her side.

 _“This_ is why the prince declared war on those filthy creatures,” snarled Adam.

“No, this is what _ignorance_ does,” corrected Ciara, sweeping her hand through the air.

Adam gave her a confused look. “Are you _defending_ those freaks, Captain?” he questioned, "because you awfully sound like Dominic’s mother.”

Ciara did not speak for a moment. She was a murder, and the guilt was still growing inside her. Though they won the battle, Ciara felt like she _deserved_ all of the hate and hurt she received. She deserved the burn marks Queen Toriel gave her, she deserved to be slammed into a house by Commander Gerson.

And she most utterly deserved to be killed instead of the poor spider boy she murdered instead.

“...no,” replied Ciara, coldly.

Adam scoffed. “Whatever you-”

Enraged, Ciara grabbed Adam by his ear and pulled him close. “You’re out of place, Commander. _I’m_ the captain here. I get a say in my own opinions and I certainly _won’t_ stand for snarky remarks. _Understand?”_

Adam held his glare. He nodded his head a single time and pulled himself away from Ciara’s grip. He went down the hill and gathered the surviving soldiers. Ciara sighed and covered her face with her hands.

That boy probably had a family. That boy probably had someone he wanted to come home to.

But Ciara took that all away.


	20. Cruel and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day...they will meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017 EDIT: Howdy again, my dudes! I've been editing these chapters and I'm wondering how you guys managed to read this? There were so many typos, it was horrible. But now, it's better!  
> I just really like writing Muffet. There aren't a lot of fics about her, but I guess I'm participating somewhat hehe.  
> A music suggestion blocks your way at the end of the chapter!

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-189X**

 

Dawn broke through the sky. The stars gave one, last twinkle and vanished from the daybreak. Monsters came out of their homes, nervously awaiting the soldiers from their battle. Sleep was one of their last worries.

Genesis peered out the window as Aria comforted Muffet on the couch. Genesis exchanged worry glances with her wife.

Who knew if Tuffet even made it back alive?

“Here they come!” cried monsters outside. Aria and Muffet’s heads jerked up. The three women walked out the door and ran to the edge of the cobblestone road. There, the soldiers came into view, with Gerson and Fin leading the way.

Genesis gasped and ran towards them. The commanders saw her and walked off the road.

Genesis pulled the two into a tight hug. “Are you guys okay?” She looked at their wounds and winced. “That must’ve been a nasty battle.”

Gerson nodded his head. “We weren’t able to get Crimshallow, though.”

“Who cares if you didn’t get it? All that matters is you both are safe,” spoke Genesis, hotly. She looked at the soldiers that passed by, their emotions replaced with bloody scars and bruises. Some were carried on cots, clutching the giant wounds that decorated their bodies.

Genesis frowned. "I wish I could say the same thing about your troops."

“Fin!” called a voice, breaking the conversation. Fin looked up from his moping and saw Eril running towards him.

“Eril!” exclaimed Fin, managing a smile. He embraced his husband and gave him tiny kisses all over his face.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay!” cried Eril. He noticed the dents in Fin’s armor and the bruises around his face. He gasped. “You’re _not_ okay! We need to get you to a hospital right away! Oh no, no, no...”

Fin placed a finger on Eril’s lips, smiling. “Babe, I’m okay, I promise. Just a little bruised is all.”

Eril took a deep breath. “Okay, but when we get home, you’re staying in bed all day.”

Gerson and Genesis chuckled, but their laughter was taken down by the wails of a young girl. They whirled around, but they wished they didn’t.

Muffet cradled a makeshift jar of dust in her hands, sobbing her heart out while the world fell apart around her. Aria and Toriel sat by her side, wrapping the young monster in their arms. The female soldier who gave Muffet the dust bowed her head, giving her honor to the dead Tuffet.

“No, no, no. Please come back, Tuffet. _Please,_ ” sobbed Muffet. "The battle’s over now. Wake up, oh, please wake up. Don’t do this to me!”

Genesis, Fin, Eril, and Gerson watched in woe as Muffet cried for Tuffet. Oh, did she cry for him; the boy that gave up his life for her, the boy that fought for her freedom. He was so young, so innocent. His life had not yet begun, and yet, it was taken away from him.

Muffet stood up and slowly walked back to her house, tears still flooding out of her eyes. Toriel lifted her hand up to stop her, but Aria shook her head.

“We should give her some alone time,” she suggested, sadly.

Toriel gingerly nodded her head. The women walked towards Genesis and the others.

“Poor thing, she was waiting for her happy ending,” whispered Genesis, solemnly.

* * *

 

She clutched onto the jar like her life depended on it. Her eyes were too dry to spill anymore tears as she lied on her bed. A group of spiders watched from her desk, wondering if it was best to leave her alone or comfort her.

She seemed too distraught to even be talked to.

The spiders slowly crawled back up into the ceiling. One stood still for a moment, but then followed its friends. The best they could do was leave the girl alone.

The boy she knew as her own brother died for her, yet she did not want to believe it. She was in denial that he had turned to dust on the battlefield. She didn’t want to accept the fact that he went out to war for her. He was just a foolish boy who wanted to protect his sister.

She wanted to believe that he was coming back from a day’s work of messaging, but she was holding his dust. There was no way out of this nightmare.

She understood why people feared the silence in their own homes now.

There was a knock on the front door. She did not want to answer it. Her legs were jelly and she did not want to let go of the jar.

Another knock. She could hear a faint voice come from outside.

“Muffet? May I come in?” asked a gentle, clear voice.

Muffet did not reply. The front door was unlocked, though. Hopefully the guest would figure that out.

She heard the front door creak open. “Muffet? Where are you?” asked the voice.

She could hear footsteps come closer to her room. The doorknob twisted to the right and the door opened. Toriel entered, her eyes filled with worry. With a bittersweet smile, she sat on the bed close to Muffet, but she did not look up.

Toriel wanted to comfort Muffet, but she could not find the right words to do so. She was afraid that one word could destroy Muffet even more.

The least she could do was place her hand on the child's shoulder.

The spider looked up from her woe and stared at Toriel. Her eyes suddenly pooled with tears. Sobbing, she hugged Toriel and buried her face into her chest. Toriel embraced her, holding back her tears.

When the sobbing ceased, Muffet looked up at Toriel with eyes aflame. Toriel was waiting for her to ask this question.

“Who killed him, Toriel?” asked Muffet, teeth bared.

Would it be alright if she told her? It would most likely add fuel to the fire inside Muffet’s soul, but everyone who experienced the loss of a loved one went through anger next.

Toriel slumped. “I’m afraid the Captain of the Human Army killed him.” She held back the vile words she could speak of about her.

The tears came back, fatter than ever. Muffet slammed her fist on her bed furiously. “Why? _Why?_ Why would she kill him?”

“I asked the same question,” sighed Toriel.

Muffet shook her head.  _"S_ _he_ should die _._ He never deserved this, he never did!” 

Toriel wanted to say, “That would not make you as good as Ciara,” but kept her mouth shut. It would be best for Muffet to just vent to her. There was really no one else the young monster could talk to.

Muffet’s fury died down immediately as her eyes caught the jar of her brother’s dust she was holding. She bit her lip and brought the jar close to her chest. She stared at Toriel, her eyes pleading for a miracle.

“Can’t we bring him back, Toriel? He deserves another chance,” requested Muffet. “Aria knows how to do that stuff, right?”

Toriel shook her head. “Muffet, Aria is not a necromancer. And you know how monster souls work; once their soul is gone, they cannot be brought back.”

Muffet's brows lifted in disbelief. “No, you’re lying! Tuffet _can_ be brought back, I know it! I’d offer my soul to any necromancer in the _world_ to bring him back!”

“I-I’m sorry, Muffet...but there’s no way Tuffet can be brought back to life again,” spoke Toriel with a tinge of pity.

If necromancy wasn’t as dangerous as it was and if the monster anatomy worked differently, then Toriel would make sure every fallen soldier of the Monster Army would be brought back to life, but death needed to be paid, and the payment of monster souls had to do.

Muffet laid her head on her pillow soaked with tears and released the jar. It flopped on the soft comforter beside her. She looked lost, even in her own house. Besides Toriel, the other monsters, and the spiders, Muffet had no family members left to go to.

“Muffet...may I tell you of what Tuffet did for me?” asked Toriel. Muffet gave a slight nod.

“I...I was being attacked by Captain Ciara. There was no means of escape for me, but then Tuffet came to me and placed her under his purple magic,” explained Toriel.

Muffet’s head lifted up. She focused on Toriel.

“He told me to leave since I needed to live. Though I do regret not fighting with him against Ciara, he was so determined to battle her,” continued Toriel, “but he didn’t just fight for me...he fought for you as well. I don’t know when this war will end or _who_ will win it, but either way, Tuffet would rather have _you_ live on.”

Muffet slowly sat up, small teardrops running down her face. She swallowed her mixed emotions.

Tuffet fought for his kin, but in all, he fought for her. He wanted her to be the one to see the end of this war.

Muffet gave a smile of acceptance to Toriel and hugged her. The queen wrapped her arms around her.

“Thank you, Toriel, but my recovery may take a while,” spoke Muffet in a soft voice.

“I understand. All of us will make sure you are safe and healthy,” replied Toriel, smiling.

Though the grudge on Captain Ciara still lingered in Muffet’s soul, she felt like parts of a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Feeling such acceptance filled Muffet with perseverance.

The two monsters departed from their hug. Muffet wiped her eyes with two of her hands. She looked back at the jar and picked it up.

“I think I know what I should spread his dust on,” she said. “Will you join me, Toriel?”

Toriel smiled. “Of course I will.”

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, OUTSIDE THE CAPITOL-192X**

 

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjV0LQzuwiI)_

The sun rose over the hills as Toriel and Muffet trekked up to the shrine overlooking the capitol. A statue of the Old King stood with his trident by his side. An amulet of the Delta Rune, tulips, and a few candles sat by his feet. Muffet walked up to the statue and read the plaque.

“‘Only the greatest of heroes who have fought the greatest of enemies shall watch the kingdom grow,’” read Muffet. She looked at Tuffet’s sword that she was carrying and then the croissant. Toriel stood nearby, carrying a portrait of a younger Muffet and Tuffet.

Muffet slowly sat the sword and pastry down on the stone. She pulled the jar of dust out from her coat and sprinkled the powder over the sword. She sat the empty urn by her brother's weapon. Toriel placed the portrait by the croissant.

“Tuffet will appreciate this,” said Toriel, warmly.

Muffet smiled and knelt down, bowing her head. Toriel did the same.

“King Aerinar Dreemurr of the Old Kingdom of Monsters, may you give Tuffet Arana a place in your heavenly kingdom,” prayed Muffet. “He fought with perseverance against the Captain of the Human Army, and deserves a peaceful sleep.”

The two monsters stood up and walked away from the statue. Muffet took one, last glance and left with a smile.

No matter where Muffet ended up, Tuffet would always be watching her from above in his place of the Palace of Heroes.


	21. He Rules Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coronation fit for a soon-to-be king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Dominic, yet I still write him.  
> Let's kill this bastard instead.

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, PEORIS-189X**

 

The grey skies hovered over Peoris, bringing tiny flakes of snow. Humans gathered around the castle courtyard as the snow decorated their clothes. Guards watched the front doors, keeping low-lives from entering. Above the courtyard sat a balcony. Prince Dominic and Pierre watched the group assemble in the yard from inside.

Pierre noticed Dominic’s nervousness and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. “Don’t worry, your Highness. All you have to do is give this speech and leave the rest to me and Richard."

Dominic managed a grin. It faded from his face as he turned his gaze back to the courtyard.

Pierre frowned and stepped forward. “I will announce you to come up when the time comes." Dominic nodded his head and waited behind the shadows.

Pierre looked below him and gave a watching soldier a nod. The soldier brought a horn to his lips and sounded an attention-bringing tune. All talking ceased in the colossal mass of humans below.

The messengers _did_ say that everyone in the kingdom had to attend the prince’s coronation. And by everyone, there were at _least_ 6,000 people.

Pierre walked to the edge of the balcony and spread his arms out. “Welcome, citizens of the Human Kingdom, to the coronation festival of Prince Dominic the I!”

Cheers boomed throughout the palace area. Pierre waited for the excitement to die down. He cleared his throat.

“Before we begin with the coronation, Prince Dominic will now give us a few words for his new kingdom!” he shouted. Another round of cheers. Pierre stepped backward and nodded his head at the prince. Dominic inhaled his worry and stepped onto the balcony. At the sight of him, everyone went quiet.

Dominic cleared his throat and placed his gloved hands on the rim of the balcony. “Citizens of my kingdom, I thank you all for attending this celebration today. But before I speak as a king, I will speak as the prince I am now.

“This war has not been the best sight for us. We have seen destroyed towns, corpses, and so much more that I could not possibly explain. Our soldiers, though, have fought with bravery, knowing that one day, we will have the threat of the monsters erased from our existence.”

There was a boom of excited cries. Pierre cringed at Dominic’s words. The thought that he had when he and Dominic had fought resurfaced.

This war was starting to become pointless.

He heard footsteps come up behind him. He whirled around and saw Ciara. She joined him by his side, arms crossed, as was her expression.

“I-I’ve been meaning to ask you something, Pierre,” whispered Ciara as Dominic continued his speech.

“What is it?” asked Pierre, quietly.

Ciara was silent for a moment. She shook her head and looked at Pierre.

“Do you think this war is...stupid?”

Finally, someone got the idea.

Pierre glanced at Dominic and then at Ciara. He slowly nodded his head.

Ciara sighed with relief. “Good. I thought I was going crazy."

“It’s war. It does not make you crazy if you think it’s wrong.”

“I-I know, but I just started feeling this way. After I killed a...a…”

Ciara covered her face. Pierre sat his hand on her shoulder. She regained herself and gazed at him with glittering eyes.

“I _killed_ a young monster," admitted Ciara. "It was the same one Adam told me about; the spider with his sister. I felt so horrible. I don’t even know why I did it." She bit her lip. "He looked like a teenager. And after the monster queen found out, she attacked me, and truthfully, I deserved it.”

Pierre did not speak for a moment. After he heard about Maldar Hills and Dyan burning to the ground, he was disgusted with his own kind. He himself wanted to object against those actions. In fact, he wanted to object starting a war against the monsters, but he was merely an ambassador. His opinion did not matter to the likes of Prince Dominic.

“What does Commander Adam say about this?” asked Pierre.

Ciara scoffed. “That man has no feelings for anything after Crimshallow. Once we regained the town back, Adam noticed how guilty I was after I killed the monster boy, yet he tried to convince me that they took everything away from _us,_ even though we’re taking everything from _them."_

“Adam has never been the type to reason, though. He is determined to win this war with only a few monsters remaining,” added Pierre. He stared at Dominic, who was finishing the rest of his speech. He sighed and turned to Ciara.

“You may go down to the courtyard, if you like. Dominic and I will meet you shortly,” he whispered. Ciara nodded her head and walked out the door.

“And so, my friends, all I ask of you is to stay strong. Soon, this land will ours!” thundered Dominic.

The city folk cheered with joy and pride, knowing that they would most likely be the ones to win the war. Dominic turned around and walked past Pierre. The ambassador bit his tongue and followed behind him.

Dominic was already acting like a king, even though he had yet to slip out of his prince's crown.

* * *

 

The courtyard went silent as Dominic stepped foot onto the marble platform where a priest awaited him. They bowed heads, acknowledging each other's appearances. The priest walked up to the front of the crowd.

“Welcome, everyone, to the transformation of Prince Dominic I’s authority,” spoke the priest. “We have waited so long for him to take on the role of his father, and today, the heavens will part the clouds for him, giving him the respect he utterly deserves,”

The priest walked up to Dominic and rose his hands high in the air. “O Divine Gods above, you have kept your faithful eyes on Prince Dominic I and have seen him grow into the young man he is today. May you watch over him with your benevolent grace and keep him from harm.”

The priest took a wooden bowl of gold paint and dipped his fingers into it. With his index finger, he drew the symbol of the humans onto Dominic’s forehead. People watched in awe as the prince received the blessing of the gods.

The priest placed the bowl down and washed his hands with sacred water. He dried them with a cloth. “Bring out the crown,” he commanded.

Two monks appeared from the palace and carried and silk pillow. On top of it was a magnificent crown of silver and diamond. The crest of the Human Kingdom was encrusted on the top of it. Dominic would now wear the holy decoration that the past human kings have worn before him.

The priest threw a necklace of golden beads around Dominic’s neck and a velvet cape at his shoulders. One of the monks handed the pillow to the priest. With steady hands, he took the crown off of its resting place. One monk grabbed the pillow and held it in their gentle arms.

The priest rose the crown high into the air, the silver glimmering in the winter sunlight. The eyes of the spectators lit up like the diamonds in the crown itself.

“By the power infested in-” began the priest.

Suddenly, Dominic’s hands reached up to the crown and took it away from the priest. The citizen’s astonishment was overcome with surprise. Mumbling rose in the air.

“Quiet!” demanded a guard. The side conversations stopped as Dominic slowly lowered the crown onto his head. His expression was dark and unmoving. The crown was nestled into his brown hair. The mere gleam of the jewels reminded everyone who was ruling the Human Kingdom now.

“Let every monster know that I, _King_ Dominic I, will rule as long as I live,” mumbled the boy.


	22. ᚨ᛫ᚹᛁᛏᚷᛋ᛫ᛚᚨᛗᛖᚾᛏ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we will it, so mote it be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017 EDIT: Hello once again, my pals! If you look below this, you'll see that I mentioned DCC. Welp, it's that "next year" and I am indeed going to DCC all three days! Friday is hipster She-Hulk, Saturday is Kafei from Majora's Mask, and Sunday is Flowerfell Frisk (I don't like the Sans x Frisk ship, but I do find the Flowerfell AU interesting). If you see me, be sure to say hello. You might get my attention if you call me fallentale lmao. Hope to see you there!
> 
> No, that is not a glitch with the chapter font. Why don't you use a translator and see for yourself?: http://www.furorteutonicus.eu/germanic/runescribe/index.php  
> I was recently at Denver Comic Con and went as Flowey. If you want to see me again, I'll be going to DCC next year!  
> By the way, this fan fic is over 120 pages long already. Damn...  
> A music suggestion lingers somewhere in the chapter...

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-190X**

 

Two years had passed, and the war was still going on. The Monster Army was drastically losing soldiers from the previous battles. Their hope was draining, but King Asgore was still determined to win this war for his people.

As for the humans, ever since Dominic crowned himself king, people had more faith in him, and hoped to win the war as well. People were recruited into the army for hopes of a better chance of coming home victorious.

But little did both sides know the monsters had a secret weapon within them, as did the humans.

A blizzard struck the kingdom, keeping most residents inside. The roads were deprived of people and everyone seemed to be relaxing, but the inside of the palace was just beginning a meeting for the war.

The time had come for the witches to take the lead.

Asgore sat on his throne with Genesis, Fin, and Gerson by his side. They watched in astonishment as the high priests of Eris’ Hands, Dark Sun, and Miracalis covens flooded into the room.

Alnera was the high priestess of Eris’ Hands coven and was quite lucky to get the other covens to join the battle. Her way with words and her high authority gave the other priests the chance to be persuaded.

Century Gothic was the high priestess of the Miracalis coven. Though she seemed to be a dark and cold skeleton, she was rather kind to those who were close with her. She watched over her coven of twelve and made sure everything was in line.

And finally, there was Xiin, a monster who was of both genders. They were a reptilian creature, whose skin was as green as emeralds. Coal washed their eyelids, giving them a menacing look. Their coven of twenty had showed no mercy to the human magicians before. Xiin despised them even more after they declared war on the monsters.

“King Asgore Dreemurr,” spoke Gothic, adenoidal. Her and the other high priests bowed in sync. “We have news of the other covens.”

“Though we cannot name them all, your Majesty, we have twenty other covens joining us in the fray.” said Alnera.

Asgore’s eyes widened in surprise. “You...you must know how to persuade people well.” Alnera and Gothic giggled.

“Well, most of us share the same problem, so it didn’t take too long for them to join,” smiled Gothic. She frowned. “But I was concerned how long it would take the others to decide. It has been three years, and by the looks of it...chances of winning the war are slim.”

“Your Majesty, if you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you send us out earlier?” asked Xiin.

“Well, similar to what Gothic said, some of the covens had not decided yet,” explained Asgore, “and throughout our battles, the humans have yet to send in their magicians. I have ordered a few spies to see what their plans are, and the humans still do not know that we are sending in our witches. But the time to fight will be upon us soon, for my spies have heard that the humans will invade Klinsen Grove.”

Most of the witches gasped. Worried conversations immediately picked up. The witches of Eris’ Hands frowned.

“That’s a horrible thing to do,” snarled Kree. “Those humans even _know_ that that’s a sacred place for a witch, human and monster.”

“They don’t care if they have to harm nature,” added Sage. She grinned deviously. “But soon, nature will take its course again, and _they’ll_ be the ones to suffer.”

The high priests walked towards each other with anxious faces. “Klinsen Grove is a sacred place. We cannot let them take it away from us,” said Alnera.

“Well not only that, but there are some people who even _live_ there,” remarked Xiin. “Why the hell would they try to take it away from us?”

Gothic sighed. “I heard rumors how the humans also want to conquer o _ur_ land. Klinsen Grove would just add another human town on the list of their conquest.”

"Perhaps the magick there, too," added Alnera.

The high priests shushed their covens and turned back to face the king.

“Your Majesty, you best send us out there soon,” said Alnera, darkly. “Though it may be a holy place for us witches, we cannot let the innocent lives of monsters be thrown into this. All we ask of you is to get them out of there before we arrive.”

Asgore turned towards Gerson and whispered in his ear. The commander saluted him and walked out of the throne room. Asgore stood up and strode around the platform.

The only thing _he_ feared was the witches failing. He had full hope in them, but against a battle of human magicians alone would be tough.

He would have to join them.

“You have my full permission to fight for Klisen Grove,” spoke Asgore, “but I must go with you.”

Xiin raised an eyebrow. “But Your Majesty, you’ve been fighting enough. Why would you want to join us?”

“I understand that witches go through much more prejudice than a regular monster,” answered Asgore. “The least I can do for you all is fight by your side.”

Smiles grew across witches’ faces. The fact that their own king understood the harsh words they had to go through warmed their hearts.

Xiin nodded. “Alright, but your life is more important than ours. We can guarantee _you_ a safe return.”

Asgore gingerly nodded his head. That’s what every soldier had told him in the previous battles he attended; his life was more precious than theirs. He hated those words with a burning passion. His life was as equal as those below him. He would rather save the life of an innocent monster child than himself.

“We will meet on the hills outside the capitol walls. I ask of you to be there before dusk breaks in three days time,” said Asgore. The high priests saluted the king and walked out, their covens following behind them.

Genesis turned to Asgore, her eyes filled with determination. "I'm going with you."

“Genesis, if anything, I cannot lose _you_ to a human mage,” countered Asgore.

“And I can’t lose you _or_ Aria to one of them, either,” she argued. “I’m coming with you whether you like it or not.”

Genesis held her stare, the fire in her eyes rising. Asgore couldn’t bare to say no, and Genesis was careful on the battlefield. But what if it was a battle where she actually...died? Each fight was becoming more dangerous than the last.

But if her own wife was out there, it would be best to have Genesis protect her.

Asgore slowly nodded his head. He placed his hands on her shoulders, his eyes shaking with worry. “Please be careful, and protect Aria well, alright?”

Genesis nodded her head, expression now cold. “And when I get there, I will arrive violently."

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, NEUTRAL AREA, TEMPLE OF ERIS-190X**

 

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nr60jLs5KA4)_

Aria opened the creaky door of the temple. She slipped inside and walked through the empty and silent corridor.

Kudzu crawled up the cobblestone bricks, hanging by its edges. Statues of the famous muses of Eris lined the hall, holding their magical instruments and renowned staffs. Broken stained glass of the goddess herself watched the corridor with her geometric eyes. Heavenly, white rays sparkled through the holes in the ceiling, illuminating the witch's face.

Aria was a bit surprised how the temple had changed. She had not been here since her own grandmother had taken her.

She remembered it clearly; her grandmother was a worshiper of Eris and other gods, but she wanted Aria to find a god to praise herself. They walked through the very corridor she was in, except it was in better condition at the time.

_“Remember, Aria; I am only taking you here to show you **one** of the gods that you can worship. If you do not feel like you resonate with the goddess I am about to show you, let me know,” explained her grandmother. _

Kalasia was a great witch and grandparent. Aria felt like she could always talk to her about pressing subjects she couldn’t with her mother, Ziena. It was a shame that Kalasia was burned at the stake at age 586, though. The only thing Aria could do was keep to herself often, except for her few friends.

And at that moment when Kalasia showed Aria the temple of Eris, she could immediately feel the goddess’ presence bask upon her. She knew the goddess could see the beauty in her dark side of the Witching Beast that lingered within her.

Aria reached the end of the corridor, where yet another set of doors sat. She pushed them open and walked inside.

The shrine of Eris was kept in good condition. Aria thanked her past self for coming in here and cleaning up the place. It was a shame that her own coven barely came and prayed to Eris. Though she had never told anyone, Aria liked to think that she was a sage of Eris and was assigned by her to take care of the temple.

Moonlight shined from stained glass on the ceiling that was in the shape of Eris' symbol; two hands holding an apple with a snake wrapping itself around it. Tablets written in runes were scattered throughout the room, telling the tales of the goddess and her muses. Dust motes floated in the light, dancing around one another. Aria was mostly impressed by the sacred object in the center of the room.

A granite statue of the goddess herself stood tall in the middle of the temple. The stone woman looked straight ahead, her long, curly hair hanging at her hips. The only type of clothing she wore was a long, flowing skirt. Other than that, her breasts were exposed. Her hands and feet were covered in black paint. Magical snakes rose out from one of her hands, while the other held a lyre. Broken daggers and diamond shards sat on the pedestal the goddess stood on.

Aria always felt chills rush down her spine whenever she looked at the statue of Eris. It was like she was actually there.

Aria walked up to the statue and placed a bowl of rowan tree ash by a broken dagger. She got down to one knee and rose her hands to the sky.

“Eris of Strife, Eris of Discord, your loyal servant returns to you,” spoke Aria, softly. She motioned her hand towards the ash. “I offer you the remains of a burnt tree, which the humans have struck down. May you use it in your realm as you need.

“War has been brought upon the land and casualties have struck. Many witches, including myself, are off to battle within three days, yet I do not see myself having courage to transform into the great beast that my grandmother once was. You have been there to give me courage...yet I ask of your help once more.

“I am being relied on at this time, and though others may be more comfortable with becoming their Witching Beasts, I am not. For this bowl of nature’s corpse, all I ask is just a single, sliver of courage. In return, I will slay humans for you and my wife.”

Ancient words rolled off of Aria's tongue, a prayer that was offered to the goddess. She stood up and rushed out of the temple, closing the door behind her.

_“My Loyal Aria, you may need your courage later than when you transform. But remember that I am always watching you, so the least I can do is bestow you my power._

_“Good luck, child.”_


	23. And That's Magic For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to decide how the monsters will be punished if this war is to cease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Fallentale, are you okay?  
> Yes.  
> No.  
> Listen to some music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvsMn05WtaI

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, TAYLEN-190X**

 

“Hey, Maxwell, you’ve got some company,” said a customer.

The owner looked up from his cleaning and saw six magicians cloaked in heavy armor enter the tavern. He sighed and placed the tankard he was cleaning in the sink.

“Great, more mages,” he hissed under his breath. He walked around the bar and scrutinized the magicians. Though he easily knew who they were, he surely did not want to deal with any more magic than he already had with the Royal Mage.

Maxwell put on a plastered smile and greeted the guests. “Good evening, folks. Are you here to see Vounus?”

“Hmph, what a tacky inn,” murmured Elliot. She looked at Maxwell out of the corner of her eyes. “Yes, we’re here to see him. Where is he?”

“Just down the steps behind the bar. He’ll be on the door to the right,” explained Maxwell in the most cheerful voice he could put on.

Elliot fixed her robes and strutted towards bar. “Come on. The man’s probably dying to see us.”

The other mages follow behind her. Maeril stopped and fished out a tiny bag of coins. He placed it into Maxwell's hands.

“My apologies for Elliot’s rude behavior. She is usually better than this,” said Maeril in his quiet voice. He curled Maxwell’s fingers over the coin pouch and caught up to the others.

Maxwell dropped his fake smile and stuffed the pouch into the pocket of his apron. “Rude, rude, rude.”

“Don’t worry about them, Max. The war will be over before you know it,” comforted a customer.

“But it sure doesn’t cover behavior like _that,_ _”_ growled Maxwell, “even money won’t convince me.”

* * *

 

The door swung open, the six mages leaking into the room. Vounus looked up from his half-eaten soup and smiled. “Hello again, friends."

“Vounus,” spoke Elliot, coolly.

Tempera rolled her eyes. “Don’t mind her, Vounus. She’s been on a temper tantrum lately. She’s just angry because it took us a bit longer than we expected.”

“Don’t forget about the monster guards walking on the road” mentioned Elera. She popped open a bottle of mead and took a sip.

“Now why on Earth did you come across monster soldiers?” asked Vounus, his eyes smiling. “You weren’t spying on them, were you?”

“Maybe if you looked at a map for once instead of trying to raise the dead, then you’d know that Taylen intersects with Monster Kingdom roads,” sneered Fortine. He sat in one of the chairs and placed his feet on the table.

“I don’t see you becoming the Royal Mage anytime soon, Fortine,” teased Vounus.

Fortine glared at him. He took a piece of bread away from him and ate it in anger.

“Anyway,” said Vounus, ignoring Fortine’s childlike act, “you all know that we’re about to take over Klinsen Grove, correct?”

“All of us know that, I can assure you, Vounus,” snapped Elliot.

“I-I didn’t,” admitted Xare, sheepishly.

Elera shrugged. “It’s kind of new, so don’t beat yourself up about it, Xare." She quickly looked around the room and raised a brow in confusion. “Wait a second, where’s Adam? Isn’t he supposed to be here?”

“He’s too busy whining how he was ‘embarrassed’ by that Commander Fin,” replied Fortine. “I swear, he acts tough but in reality, he’s too busy worrying about his public stature.”

“You aren’t far off the mark,” said Vounus, “but he had other events to attend to, so he could not make it. I’ll tell him the details of our little meeting later." He motioned towards the empty chairs. "Please, take a seat.”

While the others sat close to each other, Maeril pulled up a chair to the corner of the room. He crossed his arms and listened with intent.

“You all know the importance of Klinsen Grove, I hope,” began Vounus. Everyone nodded their heads.

“It’s a safe haven for the witches, a little village for monsters, and...uh-” stuttered Xare.

“It’s full of magick,” finished Elliot.

“Correct. And you do you know what we magicians need?” asked Vounus.

“Magick,” said Fortine, irritated. He slammed his fists on the table. “Can you stop talking riddles and just cut to the chase?”

Vounus snickered. “Impatient to hear my plan, I see. Alright, if you say so.

“Once this war began, a spy failed to get information from the monsters to see if any of the witches would be fighting in the war. Poor child had to witness Captain Ciara’s rage. But after this, we realized that there could be a big chance of the witches joining. Though we didn’t have enough information, we trusted our gut instincts and believed it.”

“Wait a minute, so you all are just going with the first thing your brains puked up?” asked Fortine. He scoffed. “Pretty dumb, if you ask me.”

Tempera pushed him off of his chair. “Why don’t you listen and keep that mouth that releases stupidity shut yourself?”

Fortine frowned and hopped back onto his chair. He cursed at Tempera, but she ignored his immature remarks.

Vounus grinned and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “Anyway, seeing how Klinsen Grove is such a sacred place to the witches, we’re going to take it for the sake of gaining all that magick to ourselves."

“Question,” spoke Elera, “where’s all this magic hidden?”

“Pretty much everywhere,” answered Maeril. All eyes turned to him. “Rumor has it that the gods blessed the place, so you can find it in the water, trees, and rocks.”

“Well, isn’t that just neat,” said Fortine, sarcastically. “Keep going, Vounus."

“But Mr. Quiet Man has a point,” said Vounus. “The place is beaming with magical energy. I would drink every last drop.” He licked his lips as he caressed his neck. The others backed up in disgust.

“Okay, keep your weird fetishes to you and your basement, Vounus,” sneered Fortine, placing his hands out in front of him.

Vounus chuckled. “Excuse me, but I can assure all of you desire that magick as well. But please, we are getting sidetracked. Allow me to continue on.

“Now answer me this; do you know where the _human_ witches end up for their crimes?”

The room went silent. Without even mentioning the place made everyone shake with fright.

“What are you on about?” asked Elera, suspicious.

“Personally, I _hate_ witches. They’ve caused harm to the other magicians out in the kingdom, human or not," explained Vounus,  "so instead of just killing them all off in battle…

“Why don’t we send them to the _Witch’s Asylum?”_

The six mages threw glances of doubt and anxiety at each other. Such a plan would just lead to more chaos.

“No, I won’t do it,” said Elera, harshly. “I’m already against the asylum anyway.

“You sound just like the queen,” spoke Elliot, looking at her nails.

“At least she had some sanity, unlike the people who built that horrible place,” countered Elera. She stared at the Royal Mage. “You have to think this over, Vounus. I don’t care if our enemy is human _or_ monster, no one deserves to be in that hell hole.”

A wicked smile grew across Vounus’ face. “Would you like to have a witch kill you on the battlefield instead of living and have them suffer instead?”

Elera bit her lip, and then threw her arms up. “Yes, I rather would! Guilty or not, that place was made by the devil himself. I don’t understand _how_ Dominic still has that place up and running!”

“Hm, maybe it’s because _I’m_ pulling the strings around there?”

Elera’s jaw dropped. “You’ve got to be kidding me…”

“I agree with Elera,” said Maeril, hotly. “I don’t care much for the witches, but putting them in an asylum? I’d rather give them a short death than have them go insane in there.”

“Look, I don’t control what happens to the witches in there,” fibbed Vounus with a smile, "I just make sure the place is tidy and all."

Elera rolled her eyes. “Whatever, liar. You know damn well what goes on in there." She sat her hands on her hips. “And may I ask _why_ there’s only women in there? I see some sexist horror going on.”

Vounus turned his back, hiding his embarrassment. His cover was blown.

“That place _does_ seem sketchy to me as well,” commented Tempera. “You're a sexist creep, aren’t you?”

 _“Enough,”_ snarled Vounus. The silence filled the room once more.

“Those witches-human or not-are corrupted. They deserve to rot in there,” spat Vounus.

Elera sighed and made her way for the door. “I don’t care what your motive is behind that place, but I’m not participating in this battle."

Vounus regained himself just as Elera was opening the door. “Elera, what if I told you that if you participated in this battle, you would be known for your honor and would receive a _generous_ amount of gold?”

Elera froze. She could care less about gold, but honor was quite a reward. Maybe she would be one of the famous mages that would _actually_ get some recognition.

She turned around, arms crossed. “Speak, before I leave.”

Vounus grinned and leaned back in his chair. “Dominic and I have been discussing about the events after we win the war.”

“Sexist _and_ cocky. Wow Vounus, I didn’t know you could be such a bastard,” mumbled Fortine. “Your idolatry for the witches’ end is pretty revolting."

“Then I shall offer you the same reward, Fortine,” said Vounus, “but what if I told all of you that if the monsters lose, we would punish them?”

Maeril scoffed. “Like making them go insane in an asylum?”

Vounus stared at Maeril with a sense of hysterical anger. He flew out of his chair and reached for Maeril’s neck, but he pulled out his crossbow behind his back. He aimed it at Vounus' head.

“I wouldn’t touch me if I were you, mage,” whispered Maeril, his deep eyes focused on Vounus.

The Royal Mage grit his teeth and stepped back. Maeril slung the crossbow back around his shoulder.

“As I was saying,” continued Vounus, shooting a glare a Maeril, “we plan to push them underground.”

The others stared at Vounus, puzzled. “Underground? Where and how?” asked Xare.

“Under Mount Ebott, of course,” snickered Vounus. “The old tales say of how Ebott, the Lone Mountain, is just an entrance to a new world. No one has visited it, so it is unknown if the legend is true or not, but people are beginning to think it is.

“As of the monsters’ consequence, they will be pushed underground of Mount Ebott and will not be able to leave...

"By the power of a barrier.”

The magicians’ mouths opened in shock and astonishment. They had never heard of such magic being able to create large barriers to trap things nor had they heard of Mount Ebott’s underground world.

“Has such magic been performed before?” asked Elliot.

Vounus shook his head. “No, but you six, including Adam, would be the first.”

Xare frowned in doubt. “How do you know if this barrier will work if it has _never_ been performed before?”

“That’s because there is a tinier version of the spell,” replied Vounus, showing the size with his fingers. He pulled out a small spell book from his robes and placed it on the table. He flipped through the timeworn paper and stopped at a spell that took up two pages. The others gathered around to see. 

One page was written in messy, cursive handwriting, explaining the abilities of the spell. The other contained a picture of the spell in motion; a transparent dome that sat above a box.

“Look here,” said Vounus, pointing to a part of the page. The magicians’ eyes followed his finger to a paragraph explaining the spell.

“‘The more mages reciting the spell, the bigger the barrier shall be,’” read Elliot. She looked at Vounus. “How do you know if the barrier will be big enough if seven magicians participate in it?”

“I don’t,” giggled Vounus, “but it should work, especially with Adam’s magic.”

“Surprised that the fool doesn’t even use his magic on the battlefield,” muttered Fortine, “but whatever.”

“So, you’re saying that we need seven magicians to seal the monsters underground if we win the war?” asked Xare. “But can’t the spell be broken?”

“It can be, but there’s a catch,” replied Vounus. Quietude filled the air.

“If the spell requires four or more magicians, the barrier can only be broken with sheer life force,” stated Vounus.

“Life force? What are you talking about?” asked Tempera.

Vounus touched his chest. “Human souls.”

Some of the mages felt smiles grow across their faces. There was no way the monsters would be able to escape from the clutches of the barrier if they were pushed down into Mount Ebott.

“Oh, and if the monsters _wanted_ to destroy the barrier, they would need seven human souls to break it, seeing how there would be seven magicians that would cast the spell,” added Vounus. “Nothing can get past it.”

“Are you sure about that, though?” asked Xare.

“Are you questioning my intelligence?” asked Vounus.

“Just a tiny bit.”

Vounus kept his annoyance inside him. After this, he wouldn’t have to deal with these irritating mages until the battle.

“I mean, we need to think about the possibilities here; wouldn’t it be feasible for something to cross the barrier? Like a...human and a monster soul fusion?”

The room burst into laughter. “Oh please, Xare. After this, humans and monsters won’t interact for a long time,” cackled Elliot.

“Besides, monsters and humans can’t fuse. That’s impossible,” laughed Tempera.

Xare's cheeks turned red. “I-It’s possible! M-Monsters are made up entirely of magic, so a monster soul fusing with a human soul could be practical!”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It will never happen. _Nothing_ can cross the barrier,” said Vounus. Defeated, Xare slumped back into his chair.

“So, what will you do?” asked Vounus, “will you all fight in this battle, and then put up the barrier?”

The others looked at each other with uncertainty and excitement. They soon nodded their heads, agreeing to help, even though Elera and Maeril still disliked how the surviving witches would be thrown into the Witch’s Asylum.

“Alright, thank you for your time. You’re free to go,” said Vounus, waving his hand at them. The mages got up and walked out the door, mumbling their disappointment or glee to one another. A few minutes later, Commander Adam arrived and threw himself into a chair.

“I didn’t expect you to come,” said Vounus, tearing off a chunk of bread.

“You’re quite lucky that I even came,” said Adam, glaring at him. Vounus laughed and looked at the commander.

“Well, let’s get started then. We have _much_ to talk about.”


	24. A Speech of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vounus should not constantly overlook witches...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not prepare yourselves? After five or six chapters, things start to get really heartbreaking...  
> A music suggestion appears later on!

**HE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, KLINSEN GROVE-190X**

 

Three days had past and the time for battle was upon both armies. Each had their own weapons to use, but it was up to fate to decide who would win.

“C’mon everyone, get a move on!” ordered Gerson.

Monster citizens walked past him in orderly lines, carrying their possessions. Children wailed as they left their homes, clinging onto the rims of their mothers' skirts. Elders wiped tears from their eyes, knowing that they would never return to the village they were born in. Couples solemnly took one, last look at their haven and left, holding onto each other's elbows. Even some witches who weren’t apart of any covens made quick prayers to the land, hoping it would be untouched by human hands.

Once the war began, Gerson avoided evacuating people from their towns that were about to become battlefields. He hated seeing the children ask, “Will we come back?” and their parents lying to them. Genesis and Fin were better at it than him.

“Gerson!” cried a voice. The commander whirled around to see Fin running towards him. He stopped to catch his breath.

“Fin! What on Earth are you doin’ here?” asked Gerson. “Shouldn’t you be gettin’ ready for battle?”

“I’m already suited for it,” said Fin. He gulped and stood up straight. “The witches and the troops are making their way towards the mountains that border this place. You better hurry up and get everyone out of here while you still can.”

Gerson looked towards the snow covered mountains that loomed behind the grove. He saw that the the last stragglers of woeful citizens make their way towards the forest where a group of soldiers laid, ready to escort them back to the capitol.

“Why the hell are you all hidin’ in the mountains?” asked Gerson.

“A better viewpoint, I guess,” answered Fin. He shook his head. “But seriously, Gerson. Get yourself out of here once you’re done evacuating. I’m getting a feeling that this battle is gonna be a big mess.”

“Sir Gerson!” called a voice. Gerson and Fin turned towards the line, watching Mitchel land. He hurried over to them, sword in hand.

“Everyone has evacuated out of the town, but I saw something coming this way,” he reported. "Should we leave?"

“Dammit,” hissed Fin. “That’s _gotta_ be them.”

Gerson placed a hand on Fin’s shoulder, staring coldly at the mountains. “Get to the troops and tell them that the humans are on their way and that everyone’s evacuated.”

Fin nodded his head and ran off to the mountains. Mitchel walked to Gerson's side, staring at the abandoned town with uneasiness. Gerson sighed and pinched his brows.

“Let’s get outta here before this battle becomes a massacre."

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, KLINSEN MOUNTAINS-190X**

 

An army of both witches and monster soldiers stood on the fields below the mountains. Asgore and Genesis watched the plains, awaiting their enemy. The Eris’ Hands cove spied from the rocks, filled with anxiety and determination.

“They sure are taking their sweet time,” murmured Til.

“I wish they would just arrive already,” added Sani. She gazed at her shaking hands. "I-I can't believe we're actually going through with this."

Til stared at the strong insect monster beside her. "What do you mean?"

Sani bit the bottom of her lip. "I can't believe we're actually going to...kill people."

Til never thought about the humans' lives before. She was too young, too naive for an elemental to discuss murdering people on a field that would be splattered with blood and dust. She squeezed her arm to restrain herself from any more thoughts.

But Sani was right; the witches would be killing people. 

In front of the coven, Aria walked up to Genesis and embraced her. She smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Will you stay by me?” asked Aria.

“Of course, honey,” spoke Genesis, softly. She tucked Aria’s pearl white hair behind her pointed ear. “If you don’t feel comfortable transforming, you don’t have to do it. There will be plenty of others.”

“I know, but-but everyone else in the coven depends on me,” whimpered Aria. “I’m the only one who can do it for them.”

Genesis had only seen Aria transform into the Witching Beast once, and that was when they first met. The creature was terrifying, but Aria was still in there. Genesis couldn’t remember all the details that day, except for astonishment and a slipper of fear.

“If anything happens to you, I’ll be right by you, okay?” soothed Genesis.

Aria’s eyes glimmered with tears. She nodded her head and kissed Genesis once more. They held onto each other's hands and waited for the Human Army.

Fin came running through the field, once again out of breath. He skidded to a halt in front of Asgore and pointed behind him.

“They’re...they’re on their way,” he breathed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Asgore, expression grim, nodded his head a single time. He held his trident close. “Then it will be customary for them to give a taunting speech to us, then.”

Fin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Is it some kind of magician thing? To taunt the opposing team with a speech?” He let out a weak chuckle. "Weirdos."

“There was a handful of battle mages during the Leon battle and they spoke with harsh words to us,” stated Asgore. He smiled. “But if they will do it, then so shall we.”

“But don’t you need a strong speaker for that, though?” asked Genesis, joining the conversation. "I don't know much about magician culture, but if they're not going to be intimidated if you just go up there without knowing anything."

Asgore sighed and nodded his head. "You're right, but who?"

Genesis slowly looked at Aria, also listening. Genesis smiled and pulled her wife in. Aria gasped and giggled lightly.

“I'm sure Aria could do it,” said Genesis with a grin. Aria blushed and hid her face into Genesis’ chest.

Asgore chuckled. “Well, Aria? Will you be the one to send us to glory with your words?”

Aria looked up from her hiding, nervous. She sighed and nodded her head. “If it will give our army courage, then I will.” Genesis released her from her grasp.

“Well, get ready, then. Here they come,” pointed out Fin, darkly.

Everyone turned their gazes to the approaching Human Army. Lines of magicians and regular soldiers marched towards the monsters. Leading the army were six, important-looking magicians and Royal Mage Vounus, riding horses garbed in steel armor.

Genesis growled in disgust. “Great, that freak of a mage showed up, too.”

The Human Army stopped simultaneously. The seven mages hopped off of their horses and walked to the edge of their army. Aria placed herself in front of Asgore, Fin, and Genesis, now cloaked in rising fury. Vounus stood in front of her, his sickly grin spreading across her lips, revealing his yellowed teeth.

The witches of Eris’ Hands exchanged glances of surprise. They did not expect _Aria_ to talk for the entire army.

"What is she doing?" said Sage, bewildered.

“Don’t underestimate her way with words,” whispered Alnera. “Have faith in her. There are some things you do not know about our friend.”

Vounus snickered and twirled his silver staff around, casually. "Greetings, witch. I assume you know about our little tradition with the  _human magicians?"_

Aria remained silent. She only glared into the soul of the wizard, clenching her fists.

Vounus' smile washed away into a frown. "Fine, do not speak. I'll go through this quickly.

“For years we have been fighting in this forsaken war. This is just another battle, yet it is quite special, too.”

He pointed towards the six magicians behind him. “Have you heard of these six people? They are the ones that will _end_ your army with just a flick of their wrist. You witches are mere _ants_ to them.

“We _need_ to get rid of the likes of you, for you have just dirtied the world with your very presence." He leaned in close to Aria's face, his breath heavy with the smell of the human dead. "And I, Vounus Mersilian the Royal Mage of the Human Kingdom, will wipe you off the face of the land.”

The land went silent. Some soldiers smirked as Aria watched, still quiet. The witches frowned in disgust.

“A short speech, just like his-” began Til. Sani covered her mouth and pointed towards Aria, now standing up to the pitiful magician.

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jY9dQ8hUi7U)_

“I am Aria Nyatol, daughter of Ziena, daughter of Kalasia,” thundered Aria. “You think _we_ are a disgrace to the land? _You_ were the people who claimed war on our innocent race. Your ignorance got the best of you.

“You wish to take our sacred grove away from us because you want to become powerful and have other kingdoms fear you. Such an act disgusts me beyond belief. But _you,_ Royal Mage Vounus, your words are full of arrogance and disgrace. You come as if you know that you will succeed, but that leads to your _death._ Though both armies may have hope that one of them will win, I have seen more deadly pride in _humans_ than us.

“If you knew anything about us witches, then you would understand the secret that lies in a handful of us, but you refuse to educate yourselves in such matters. This,” she swiped her hand at the Human Army, “is what ignorance does.”

“Then tell me, witch,” shouted Vounus, “if your race is supposed to be peaceful in this time of need, then what will you do? Will you have peace or war?”

Dark magic crawled up to Aria’s elbows as the natural markings on her skin glowed. All of the witches rose their hands high in the air, summoning their magic. Their bared their teeth and growled like animals to the human soldiers in front of them.

“I will have _war._ ”


	25. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sounds familiar about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: This is NOT the end of "Of Spear and Sword!" In fact, we are far from the ending! I just wanted to put this up now so then I can get a feel for what will happen at the end of this fan fic! So please, vote! It will help me a ton!

Greetings.

You may already know me. Haven’t you heard of how I ended up in the Underground?

Well, that is a different story for a much later time. Besides, you’ve read that tale, haven’t you? Or are you just hearing this story because you are a horrible creature who thinks they can get away without hearing the other legends?

[Disgusting.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5747599/chapters/13243546)

Well, enough about me. Right now, we are focusing on _this_ story; the story of the War of Humans and Monsters. Yet another reason why I despise humanity; they fought out of fear.

But, I am getting sidetracked. Allow me to continue on.

As of now, I am the narrator of this story. I have told you-and still telling-dear reader, the prejudice the monsters had to fight on their own doorsteps-both metaphorically and literally-and how the humans battled the monsters without a care in the world.

But now.. _.you_ get to choose where the story ends up.

Doesn’t it feel wonderful that you get to decide where our story ends? It’s satisfying, isn’t it? It’s like you have the whole world in your hands.

Yes. That feeling. That’s me.

 

**~~C̖̝̜̣̭̫̍ͪ̆̉͡͡ĥ̭̟͔̱̅͐ͥ͋̓͝a̭̺̓̔ͩͪ̇ͫ̌ͧͮ͢r̗̤͕̖͍̮̖̙ͣ̓̒̀̀a͕ͨ̒̋̇̚͘.~~ **

There are still quite a few chapters to go, though, so don’t expect your happy (or deadly) ending to appear so soon. Besides, I haven’t told you _my_ favorite part of this tale yet. So please, keep riding through this ride and we shall see where our story turns.

We all know how the story truly ended, though; Frisk the human made the Underground go empty, depending on how you look at it.

But what if I told you that a...“friend” of mine showed me a new world? A world where Frisk didn’t get the ability to SAVE. Where Frisk died very soon, and their soul was used as a part of the plan to free the monsters from the barrier.

And where the monsters finally got the chance to continue the war.

I viewed this world and saw the deadly consequences. It was not pretty to see what the monsters did to the humans…yet I enjoyed it so.

But now, it is _your_ choice. _You_ get to choose how the story ends.

You have two options:

 **DO NOT ERASE (Option 1):** The story has the true, happy ending. Yay! But I must say, it is rather boring.

 **ERASE (Option 2):** The story ends with more bloodshed. Who cares if your feelings are ripped out of your body? It does not matter, though I would miss Frisk myself...

You can vote now here: http://www.strawpoll.me/10544473

If there is a balance between the two options, then I guess I will have to tell both stories, now won’t I? And don’t worry; no matter what ending you choose, there will be multiple chapters.

Well, the fate of this tale is up to you now.

See you soon.

>CONTINUE FROM SAVE POINT: BATTLE OF THE COVENS


	26. Daughters of Eris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like fighting is the only option now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He-Hey guys. I've been gone for a while, haven't I? And by "gone," I mean like 5 days. I have no excuse for not writing, other than procrastinating, but here's a new chapter! Hopefully, I can post another one tomorrow before my relative arrive, but maybe I'll be able to sneak in a couple more. And forgive me if this chapter jumps around a bit. I can assure you the next couple chapters will lead into some serious battle action.  
> Anyways, listen to some kick ass music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usP1VFtZvQM (shout out to "The Hobbit" for giving me battle inspiration.)

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, KLINSEN MOUNTAINS-190X**

 

The Monster Army charged at the humans. Already, magic was fired and swords found their places in monster chests. Spears were thrown and arrows soared through the air like falcons in the dive.

Genesis held out her hand to Aria, throwing her battleaxe in front of her like a shield. “I won’t let anything happen to you, I swear!”

Aria could feel the fear rise up from her imaginary stomach. She gulped and gingerly took Genesis’ hand. Dragging Aria behind her, Genesis charged through the soldiers, gritting her teeth.

“We need to get to Klinsen Grove and make sure nothing happens there!” she yelled over the roaring soldiers. They came across a mob of humans, fighting with the monsters, but there was no way through. “We need to get there quickly, though. Do you have any magic that we can use?”

Aria looked at her free hand and placed it in front of her. Shadowy hands began crawling out from her palm as she recited a spell full of ancient words. The hands soon covered her entire arm and projected themselves towards the mass of human soldiers. Some were able to dodge out of the way, but others were thrown to the side like ragdolls.

“Come on!” cried Aria. She pulled Genesis with her as they ran through the open path that had parted for them. Human soldiers tried to stab at the running Myterians, but their legs were too fast for their swords.

“Hurry! The opening is closing!” shouted Genesis.

Aria ran as fast as she could, though her magical spell was slowly shrinking back to her palm. The two dashed through soldiers and pushed them to the ground. Through determination and a ton of running, Aria and Genesis rolled through the opening, just as her spell had worn off.

There were much more soldiers around Genesis and Aria, but at least they were out of the mob. Genesis could see the peaks of the houses of Klinsen Grove as she shoved her battleaxe into an incoming human soldier.

“I can’t tell if anyone is over there or not, but we better hurry!” declared Genesis.

“Okay!” replied Aria as she plunged her dagger into the heart of a human. The two were about to take off until they heard the cry of a fellow witch.

“Aria, help!” squeaked a voice. She turned around just as Til was struggling to flee from the grasp of Vounus’ magic. He smiled wickedly at the elemental, his fingers twitching with adrenaline.

“I can’t believe my first kill on the battlefield will be a weakling of a witch,” he grinned. Wisps of red magic wrapped around his fingertips, creating sharp claws. He rose his free hand in the air, ready to pierce Til.

With a battlecry, Genesis charged towards Vounus and tackled him to the ground. In a quick blur of movements, she chopped off his left arm, blood squirting everywhere on the green grass. She grabbed Til and scooped her up in her arms as she and Aria ran away.

Til clutched her chest and managed a smile. "Th-Thank you, Captain!"

“It’s alright. How’d he get to you?” asked Genesis.

“I was trying to find you and Aria, but out of nowhere, he just grabbed me! I could’ve sworn I didn’t see anyone following me.”

“Must have been an invisibility spell, then,” added Aria. “Where are the others?”

“Alnera and Xiin are fighting by each other and I think Sani, Sage, and Kree are together too, though they might have already gotten to the grove,” answered Til as she shot a bolt of electricity at a human.

“Then we should head over there, but I still need to find Asgore and Fin in this mess,” said Genesis.

“Go ahead. I’ll meet you at the grove,” said Aria, casting a rune on the ground.

“No way! I can’t leave you in this killing spree!” objected Genesis. She placed Til on the ground, her eyes filled with worry.

Aria looked at her wife and kissed her on the lips quickly. “I’ll be alright, Genni. Besides, I have my ways.”

Genesis hesitantly nodded her head and ran off. Aria grabbed Til’s hand and sprinted towards the grove.

“What if we come across those special-looking mages, though?” shouted Til over the cries of soldiers.

If only Til had not spoken so quickly.

The two monsters stopped in their tracks. Aria's eyes widened in shock. She pushed Til behind her and stood in a fighting stance, though every inch of her body quaked in fear.

Aria had heard of these “special magicians” before, yet had never seen one with her own eyes. And this particular one she was looking at had planted the seed of horror into her soul already.

Elliot, Virtue of Sincerity, had finished off a group of final froggits with just a swipe of her staff.

“ᚱᚢᚾ _._ _Run."_  whispered Aria in the ancient tongue of the witches.

Til shook her head. “ᛁᛗ᛫ᚾᛟᛏ᛫ᛚᛠᚡᛜ᛫ᛃᛟᚢ. ᛖᛚᛚᛁᛟᛏ᛫ᚲᛟᚢᛚᛞ᛫ᛏᚨᚲᛖ᛫ᛃᛟᚢ᛫ᛞᛟᚹᚾ! _I'm not leaving!. Elliot will take you down!_ ”

Aria turned towards Til and placed her hands of her shoulder. Time slowed around them as they gazed into each other's eyes, like mother and daughter. She took off an amulet that hung around her neck and threw it around Til’s. She examined it with worried eyes.

“Get out of here, and find the others.”

Til held back her tears and she ran from Aria. The slowing of time was a mere illusion as she escaped from the incoming fight. She sprinted through the mass of soldiers, blending in with them. Aria sighed and stood up, just as Elliot was turning around. The woman saw the monster, and a smirk grew across her face instantly.

“Well well, I was hoping I would find a witch to slay,” spoke Elliot, her voice suave and bitter. She pushed back her hair as she pointed her staff at Aria.

“So tell me witch, how do you propose I shall kill you?” 

Magical energy surged through Aria’s soul as adrenaline coursed through her fingers. She swiped her hand through the air, leaving Elliot dumbfounded.

_Ping._

Elliot’s legs gave out. She collapsed to the ground, clutching her chest. She felt woozy and weak, like her energy had been sapped from her.

Oh, how could she have been so blind?

Elliot glared at Aria with cold eyes. The witch’s hand was masked in a black aura. Such soul magic was supposedly to be forgotten by everyone, but it seems that the _Myterians_ found ways to resurrect it.

Black soul magic was known to be so dastardly, that anyone under the influence of it could easily die. The magic weakened the victim of both their health and strength. Even the strongest of warriors have fallen in battles from the magic. It was once a respected source of magic known to the monsters, but as soon as they dove deeper into its meaning, it was shunned. From what Elliot had heard, the monsters slowly forgot about it after their ancestors became peaceful creatures, but the Myterians, such as the one standing before her, found a way to bring it back. Their large amount of magic and tolerance _to_ magic easily gave them this deadly ability back.

Elliot slowly stood up and quickly shot and bolt of magic at Aria. She flew to the ground, dirt flying in her face. She hopped back to her feet and whirled her hands around each other, forming a fiery wisp of dark purple magic.

“ᛟ᛫ᚷᛟᛞᛞᛖᛋᛋ᛫ᛖᚱᛁᛋ᛬ᛗᛟᚦᛖᚱ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᛞᛖᚲᛇᛏ᛬ᛚᛖᚾᛞ᛫ᛃᛟᚢᚱ᛫ᛈᛟᚹᛖᚱᛋ᛫ᚢᚾᛏᛟ᛫ᛗᛖ! _O Eris, Goddess of Deceit. Lend your powers unto me!”_ cried Aria. She shot the flame at Elliot, who dodged at the last second. Only a small fraction of her shoulder plate was burnt.

“I will be honest with you, witch; that was proper aim,” said Elliot, “but you’re lucky you’ve chosen _me_ as an opponent instead.”

* * *

 

Til dashed through the battle, avoiding the attacks of human soldiers. She casted electrical runes on the ground, watching humans accidentally fall into them and spaz about before falling into death. It seemed that Aria’s charm was truly working.

She could see parts of Klinsen Grove up ahead, and fortunately, it was not touched by the humans yet.

“Please please please, Eris, make sure everyone is okay,” prayed Til.

There was an opening in the mass of soldiers. She sucked in her breath and charged through. She rolled out, killing a few humans in the process. She jumped to her feet and ran towards the houses.

“Sani, Kree, Sage!” cried Til. She scanned the area, but did not find her friends. Did they make it out or were they still on their ways here?

“Til!” shouted a voice.

The elemental turned around as three witches approached her. It was indeed Sani, Kree, and Sage. As they got closer to Til, she noticed how bruised they were, except for Kree.

Til ran up to the witches, her eyes soaking in fear. “What happened to you?”

Sage wiped the sweat from her forehead. “T-Two of those special mages caught us off guard. We were fortunate that Asgore and Fin were there to distract them.”

“There’s six of them here. Asgore and Fin are tough, but there's no way we can take them down,” commented Kree. She frowned, uncomfortable. “Guys, we might need to bring in the Witching Beasts earlier than we thought.”

“That’s up to those who can change into them,” said Sani, rubbing one out of the many scars she had. “Besides, Aria needs someone to watch her when she transforms.”

“Speaking of Aria, where is she?” asked Sage.

“She...she’s off fighting some Elliot girl,” said Til, guilty. She showed the monsters the necklace. “Sh-she told me to run and find you guys." Tears flowed down her cheeks and she began to sob. "I-I’m sorry, I wanted to stop her, but now she’s probably gonna die and it’ll be my-”

“Whoa, Til. It’s alright,” comforted Sani. “Aria will be alright. She wanted to make sure you weren’t going to get hurt. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

Til wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded her head. She looked over at the village in front of them.

“Should we start protecting it now?” she sniffled.

“Not under my watch,” snarled a voice.

The witches froze in their spots. Sani pulled Til into her chest, protecting her from the current, unknown harm. They slowly turned around, their eyes filling to the brim with terror as they saw their new guest.

Xare, Virtue of Tenacity, was standing in front of them. He clutched his spear tightly, though his hands shook. Sani released Til and placed her in the care of Sage. She stood in front of the others, her eyes as cold as ice.

“There's not way in hell you'll be taking this precious land,” growled Sani. "Over my dead body, you won't!"

Suddenly, the area around Xare darkened. The other witches backed up, smiles on their faces. Til peeked out from Sage's protective embrace and chuckled devilishly.

The darkness below Sani morphed into a model similar to hers. She looked at it with a grin, admiring the handiwork of her animated shadow. As she pulled out a blessed dagger, so did her dark copy.

Sage released Til and jumped forward, lifting her hands into the air. The dirt below her slowly locked onto her wooden skin, giving her earthen armor. Kree disappeared instantly while Til smacked her hands together and created a rod made of pure electricity.

Xare took a step back. He clearly didn't think through the consequences of fighting several witches.

“Virtue Xare, as witches who not only devote themselves to Goddess Eris, but Mother Earth,” spoke Sani, her voice strong and loud, “wou will have get through _us_ to take what is not yours.”


	27. Hexe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hexe: the German translation for "witch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I sure do love my witch daughters. I sure hope nothing happens to them. ;3c  
> A music suggestion blocks the path during this chapter!

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, KLINSEN GROVE-190X**

 

“Asgore, Fin!” shouted Genesis through the chaos.

Fin had pierced a human with his spear just as he saw Genesis running towards them. He nudged Asgore in the arm and pointed towards her. Asgore whacked a human soldier with his trident and ran up to Genesis.

“How are we doing?” asked Genesis.

Asgore sighed. “I do not know. I believe we are losing the witches in some way.”

“What makes you think that?”

“I’m not quite sure, but I have this feeling that it's happening.”

Fin summoned a volley of spears and threw them at a group of humans, He craned his neck to see Asgore and Genesis. “Guys, we aren’t gonna last another damn minute if we don’t get out of here. What’s our plan?”

“Aria and some of her witches are over at the grove already. We should head there,” said Genesis as she blocked a sudden attack of a sword. She kicked the human down and chopped off his leg, his wails hurting her ears.

“But for now, shouldn’t we focus on _this?”_ asked Asgore, worried.

Fin and Genesis looked up from their fighting to see a crowd of humans circling them. Maeril and Elera stood in front of them, eyes casted downward and hands shaking.

“Dammit, why does this always happen to us?” cursed Fin under his breath.

"I guess this means we can attack anywhere now that we're circled," muttered Genesis, cynically.

The circle started to close in on the monsters. Maeril bit his lip, his hand shaking as he rose up his weapon. Elera casted her gaze downward, clenching her fists as she measured good and bad on a scale in her mind.

The soldiers raised their weapons and marched towards Asgore, Genesis, and Fin in a clean order.

When all hoped seemed lost, abruptly, three, spiraling bolts of magic plowed through the circle. Maeril and Elera were thrown to the ground and quickly fled to avoid any more harm. Asgore looked to his left, a smile of relief growing across his face.

Alnera, Xiin, and Gothic stood in front of them, their palms painted with ancient runes. They ran up to the three monsters, alert and nervous.

“Thank you all,” said Asgore, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“You can thank us later, but we need to get to the grove, _now!”_ declared Xiin.

“The Human Army is already moving towards there and there aren’t enough of _our_ soldiers,” added Gothic. Blue magic surrounded her hands as she made her way to the grove. The others followed behind her, their weapons and magic ready to attack anyone who tried to do harm.

“While we’re making our way over there, you mind telling us where all the witches are?” asked Fin to Alnera. “Asgore said they disappearing.”

“We’ve noticed that as well,” responded Alnera, coldly. “We don’t know what’s happening, but some human soldiers are vanishing, too.” She huffed. "Not by death, that's for sure."

“Something’s up, then,” grumbled Genesis. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

“There!” shouted Xiin, pointing with her weapon at the town.

The entire battle had moved towards the village, but that wasn’t there main focus; instead, five witches were fighting Virtue Xare.

Alnera knew her friends from miles away. There was no way she would let them fight alone.

“Everyone, go to the village and protect it!” commanded Alnera. “I’ll distract the virtue.”

Before anyone could object, Alnera ran towards her coven friends, leaving the sake of the village in the hands of the Monster Army commanders and high priests.

* * *

 

“Xare!” called a voice. He whirled around, dodging a lightning bolt in the process. His eyes widened in relief and surprise as Tempera and Fortine ran towards him. They jumped to his side and began attacking the witches.

“You’re an idiot! Why would you try to fight them off _alone?”_ sneered Tempera. She kicked Sage to the ground just as she was about to raise a hunk of earth.

“I wasn’t going to fight them off long! I was gonna distract them for the plan!” argued Xare. “Haven’t you noticed? A couple soldiers have already left!”

“They're not supposed to until Vounus tells us,” hissed Fortine, “but enough talking, we should _really_ think about what we’re gonna do with these guys.”

The witches were closing in, their magick circling around them. Sani’s shadow crawled up Xare’s leg and laughed maniacally. Kree appeared right behind him, her grin growing wider as his fear grew stronger. Sage and Til pointed their weapons at Tempera and Fortine, keeping their glares locked onto them.

They were surrounded. Means of escape were decreasing, but at least it was _their_ turns to attack.

Fortine and Tempera exchanged glances of mischief. With smirks on their faces, they placed their spears by each other and pushed Xare out of the way. In synchronized action, they whirled their weapons around, causing a flow of orange and blue magic. The witches gasped, slowly backing up.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” groaned Kree. She flew high in the air, away from any attacks.

Sani’s shadow disappeared, rejoining her owner. Sage placed her earth-covered arms in front of her face, anchoring herself into the ground. Til mimicked her, the tiny bolts of electricity growing as her rage soared.

“Ready when you are,” whispered Tempera, arrogantly.

Fortine waited a moment as the magic in him rapidly grew. The spinning spears got faster until they only became blurs of orange and light blue.

“Go!” shouted Fortine.

The two swiped their spears at the witches, knocking them down to the grass. Sage was the only one standing, for she timed the magic and fortunately landed on the light blue like a random game board wheel.

Her victory was short, though.

Fortine hopped into the air and pierced through her thick armor. The chunks of dirt crumbled back to the grass, revealing an open space. Sage gasped and tried to flee, but took a stab in the leg. She cried and clutched the wounded, tears spilling out of her eyes.

“Aw, are you going to cry, little one?” snickered Tempera. She sliced the back of Sage's armour, another round of painful moans escaping from her mouth. Tempera chuckled and snatched the monster off of the ground by her hand. "Well, Fortine? Shall we take these witches back to their new homes?"

“That’s the first thing you’ve said that isn’t-” began Fortine. His words were cut short. A cold being clutched onto his feet. He looked down at his ankles, noticing the black, sharp fingers wrapped around his metal boots. He was thrown up into the air and landed on the ground with a thump. He shook off the dirt and looked ahead, a figure illuminated by the moonlight walking towards them.

Sani pulled herself off the ground, rubbing the bruise that formed on her left temple. She gasped at the sight of the shadow approaching them. A joyful smile appeared on her face.

“You sure are something, Alnera," she breathed.

Tempera growled and released Sage from her grasp. She marched towards Alnera, her hand flaming with light blue magic.

She pointed her spear at the high priestess, scowling. “I understand Fortine is an oaf, but that gives you no right to sneak up on us like that." She shoved her spear closer to Alnera's neck. "You’ll _pay_ for that, demonic witch.”

“Then in return, pay for all the monster souls you have taken,” spoke Alnera, voice like steel.

Suddenly, hands reached out from the ground and swung Tempera to the right. She rolled in the dirt, her armor clanking against her body. Sani scooped Sage into her arms as Kree got Til to get back onto her feet. They ran to Alnera’s side, arming themselves with their magic.

“About time you showed up. Where were you?” asked Kree.

“Figthing. What else would I be doing?” asked Alnera, “but while I have the time to chat, where is Aria?”

“She’s fighting Virtue Elliot,” replied Til, enlarging the electric rod she was holding.

Alnera sighed through her teeth. “I hope she knows what she’s doing.”

Fortine slowly pushed himself off the ground. He cracked his neck and helped Tempera off the ground. She shook off the dirt and held her spear with a tight and deadly grasp. Xare ran over to them, charging up his staff.

“There’s five of them and three of us,” whimpered Xare. 

“So? It’s not like they’re gonna finish this anyway,” countered Fortine. He swung his spear around, orange light hovering around the spearhead.

“Let’s just end this once and for all.”

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlhOusGdMVA)_

“Sani and Til, you take care of Virtue Xare," ordered Alnera. "Sage, can you walk?"

Sage slowly climbed from Sani's arms and sunk herself deep into the earth. "I can try. Kree and I will take on Fortine."

"Suit yourself," spoke Alnera. From her palms came a black staff that glimmered in the moonlight.

“I’ll go for the so-called ‘patient one.’”

Sani’s shadow reappeared by her side as she pulled out her dagger. Her and Til charged towards Xare, taking him off guard. Sage and Kree exchanged devious smiles and fired their magic at Fortine, who skillfully blocked the attacks with a magical ward. Tempera walked towards Alnera, her hand alive with light blue colors.

“High Priestess Alnera, your name is well known throughout the magician community,” spoke Tempera. “Too bad it’ll fade away like your-”

With a snap of her thumb, Alnera took down Tempera with the shadows at her command. Her devious side was leaking into her soul, yet she still remained mature and collective.

Alnera faked a yawn. “You human magicians sure are the talkative types. Do you not realize it’s a terrible decision to monologue while someone is trying to kill you?”

Tempera sliced the shadows in half and snarled. She screamed through her teeth and charged at Alnera. The monster blocked the incoming spear and began pushing back with her staff. They grunted as they tried to throw each other off balance.

Xare shot purple fireballs at Til, sweat beading down his temple as he struggled to contain his focus. The electric elemental smiled and threw her lightning rods at the virtue. Parts of his armor burnt from the charge, but he was fortunate that he wasn’t electrified to death.

Sani and her shadow ran towards Xare from both sides, their daggers aimed for his face. The two jumped across each other, making their marks on Xare’s cheeks. He screeched in pain and covered his face. Furious, he slammed the bottom of his staff into the ground, a furious wave of purple magic rippling through the ground like waves in an ocean. Sani and Til fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

No matter how hard Sage tried, she couldn't knock Fortine down with the pieces of rock she threw at him. He had learned from the trees around him and grounded his feet. Kree’s invisibility was no match for him, either.

“He’s gotta have _some kind_ of weakness,” shouted Kree. “He can’t stay rooted forever!”

A light bulb blinked in Sage’s mind. She looked at the ground Fortine was standing in. She giggled and rose up her hands.

The ground shook beneath Fortine as it was slowly lifted into the air. Though it was a small piece of grass the virtue was standing on, it made the perfect object for pitching.

“Mother Goddess, allow me to destroy the parasite that brings havoc unto your land,” offered Sage with a grin. She hurled the piece of earth towards Xare, forcing him to the ground. Fortine landed on his fellow virtue, coughing up the dust that flew into his mouth.

He got back up on his quivering feet, holding his spear with both hands. "Now I don't feel sorry for what's gonna happen to them all."

* * *

 

“Aria!” called Genesis to the town.

No reply. She was starting to get anxious. Aria told her to wait for her at the grove, but she still hadn’t arrived. It didn’t help that the grove was nearly empty, the corpses of humans and the dust of monsters giving the only company.

She bit her lip. “I have to find her. She could be in trouble.”

She turned around as Fin was killing off a human soldier. “Fin, I’m going to go look for Aria.”

“Then I’m coming with you,” said Fin, kicking the lifeless body to the ground.

“No, you should stay here and keep an eye out on Asgore,” objected Genesis.

“He can handle himself, but I don’t care how many times you tell me to leave, I’m coming,” he countered, harshly. “Those virtues are out there and I don't want you to get into a bunch of trouble.”

Genesis slumped. She didn’t want Fin to come along for the sake of keeping him alive, but it would be best to have backup.

“Alright, but stay close to me. I don’t know where everyone went, but I’m not getting a good vibe from it,” said Genesis.

The two darted back to the battlefield, hoping that Aria did not come across the likes of a virtue herself.


	28. Darkness Consume Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could this be the monsters' chance to win the war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, friends. Excuse my absence. My grandparents are visiting so I haven't had a lot of time to write. But trust me; the next chapter is going to kill your feelings (hopefully). Anyways, while you're waiting for me to update this, I'm going to recommend a fan fic to you. My friend, megan_rose, just finished her amazing fan fic called "Soul in Hand." It's a fantastic Undertale fan fic and it is worth your time to read. She's also coming out with the sequel, so please, take your time to read it. It's fucking wonderful.  
> That is all.  
> There's a music suggestion later on (Bayonetta fans are gonna like this one ;3c).

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, KLINSEN GROVE-190X**

 

Asgore darted through the village, searching for the figure that had been chasing him ever since he, Genesis, and Fin split up. He only caught a glimpse of his oppressor; a skinny mage, hair soaked with grease. He recalled seeing him before the war, but could not figure out who he was.

Asgore stopped, drinking the air that reeked of dust and corpses. He looked below him, watching monster dust cpagulate in human blood. He walked over the mixture, closing his eyes shut to forget the picture.

“That is a fatal decision you’re making there, King of Monsters," spoke a voice, breaking Asgore’s solitude. "Closing your eyes shut?" A chuckle rose. "A foolish choice."

He quickly opened his eyes, his trident pointed towards the direction of the voice. It snickered. “No no, not that way. You’ll have to try again."

Asgore frowned and looked at the tree above him. He felt something near him, but where was it?

Suddenly, he was pushed to the ground, his trident falling from his grasp. He tried to reach for it, but the weight on his back was now too heavy. A human face peered down at him, grin wide and devilish. His sleek hair fell into his wicked eyes, a small giggle escaping his lips.

“Hello there, King. Do you remember me?” asked the human.

Asgore scrutinized the person. Hia frown deepened, unamused by the human he had just thought about was here.

Royal Mage Vounus; court wizard of the Human Kingdom. Could he even be considered a human after what he has done to others, both man and monster?

Asgore growled and pushed the mage off of him. He snatched his trident and swung it at Vounus, but he was too quick for the attack. He jumped to the left and fired a magical bolt from his staff.

Asgore summoned a beam of fire to block the attack. Vounus’ devious smirk grew wider as he lept towards Asgore. The monster jumped backwards and stumbled into a sprint.

“Fleeing from battle is a poor decision, King Asgore!” hollered Vounus. “You must learn to face danger head on!”

“I’ve been in _much_ more battles than you have,” hissed Asgore under his breath. He skid to a stop as Vounus hopped in front of him.

Asgore exhaled sharply. Not wanting to risk more humans running into the battle, he surrounded both of them in a dome of flames.

He would not let this malicious mage do any more harm to his people or the village.

Vounus glared at Asgore, a single, ominous eye poking out from his long strand of hair. “King Asgore, this is a horrible decision; to be trapping _me_ in here when I can easily kill you.”

“I would rather die to pay for this war than have you kill more of my people,” snarled Asgore.

Vounus scoffed. “I cannot believe you call your soldiers ‘people.’ They were meant to fight and die. They are not equal to either you or me.”

“Soldiers are not just puppets for you to play with. They have _lives,”_ countered Asgore, coldly.

He swung his trident at Vounus, ducking just in the nick of time. He formed a sphere of spiraling, teal-colored magic and shot it towards Asgore. He was pushed to the ground, back and chest sore. He wearily got back to his feet and shot fireballs from his palms.

Only one hit the mage.

Vounus casually patted out the smoldering fires on his robes. He twirled his staff in his hands and fired another magical beam. It hit Asgore’s left cheek. He winced in pain as he held onto it.

“I have slaughtered your people within mere hours,” cackled Vounus. “Did you promise your people hope and dreams, when in reality, are just _lies?_

“You _do_ realize that because of our little battle here, the witches that _you_ sent out are being taken away as of now? Because of _you,_ you are sending your little soldiers to the grave.

"All because of _you."_

Asgore was right all along. He _knew_ there was some sort of disappearance going on.

Alnera, Xiin, Gothic...

_Aria._

Enraged, he whacked his trident in Vounus’ neck.

“Tell me where you are taking them  _now!”_ roared Asgore.

Vounus snickered and kicked him in the shin. Asgore stumbled backward, leaning on his trident for balance.

“Oh please, you should be able to guess,” snickered Vounus.

Asgore’s eyes lit up at the realization. The thought of that place filled him to the brim with anger and fear. It disgusted him how early the witches have been kidnapped.

The thought of Aria going there filled Asgore with fear.

He had to find her and the others, before it was too late.

Suddenly, Vounus lept on top of Asgore, his palm glowing with a sickly green color. He laughed manically as he brought his palm closer to Asgore’s chest.

“Sweet dreams, King of the _mountain,”_ smiled Vounus.

* * *

 

Genesis ran as fast as she could, Fin trying to catch up behind her. Aria could be out there fighting one of the virtues and could be in serious trouble. And what if she wanted to transform into the Witching Beast? Someone would need to be there to protect her.

“Genesis, look!” shouted Fin. He pointed up ahead, getting Genesis’ attention. She looked forward, her soul skipping a beat.

Aria was fighting the Virtue of Sincerity, Elliot.

Genesis gasped and charged towards Elliot. She roared in anger as she dug her battle axe into the virtue’s leg. She howled in pain and descended to the ground.

“Genesis!” cried Aria. She held Genesis’ face, taking slow, deep breaths.

“Are you okay?” asked Genesis. She noticed the cuts and bruises on Aria’s body. She bit her lip and brushed Aria’s hair out of her eyes.

“Not really. I managed to use black soul magic on her, but that’s still not enough!” explained Aria. “Genni, I think I might have to transform soon…”

“Don’t use it yet. You’ll need your strength,” warned Genesis. She looked over at Elliot, who was getting back on her feet. Genesis placed her battle axe in front of her as Aria formed spirals of magick from her palms. Fin caught up to the two women, spear in hand.

“What’s the plan?” he asked.

“Take her down.” replied Genesis.

Elliot stood up, the clothing on her leg stained with blood. She rose her staff high in the air, releasing a beacon of dark blue light. It exploded into the air, like a firework. Aria grit her teeth.

“She’s calling for backup,” grumbled Aria. She looked at Genesis and Fin. “If other mages come, you two need to take care of them.”

“But what about your ‘Witching Beast’ plan? Can’t you just do that if there’s more soldiers than we expect?” asked Fin, keeping an eye out on Elliot.

Aria sighed and looked at Genesis, eyes filled with trust. “Will you stay by my side when I do that, Genni?”

Genesis nodded her head. “I’ll always be by your side, love.”

Aria smiled and faced Elliot. She shot a beam of magick at the virtue and ran up to her. Fin turned around, noticing a large group of mages heading towards them. Fin growled in disgust.

“Once Aria gets Elliot down, she’ll need to transform. Since you gotta be there to protect her, I’ll keep these assholes at bay,” commanded Fin. “Sound good?”

“A perfect plan,” said Genesis, bearing her teeth.

One by one, the human soldiers attacked. Genesis and Fin struck down any human that tried to interfere in Aria and Elliot’s battle. Blood splattered the fields, yet the soldiers kept coming by the minute.

“We can’t keep them off any longer, Aria! Do you have a plan?” shouted Genesis as she snapped the neck of a human.

Aria bit Elliot in the arm, the human’s cry echoing throughout the battlefield. She spat on the ground and wiped her mouth. She looked at Genesis, her eyes filled with doubt and discomfort.

“Should I?” she asked. Genesis turned back to the mass of humans, only to be welcomed by a sharp, magical claw pointed at her neck. She gasped and stepped backward until she was close to Aria. She looked at her oppressor, her face morphing into disgust and fury at the sight.

Royal Mage Vounus stood before her, his sickly, wicked grin carved across his face.

“Captain Genesis of the Monster Army, you were the one who cut off my hand, weren’t you?” asked Vounus, holding up his left arm. Genesis, enraged, punched the mage in the chin. He stumbled backward, clutching onto his chin. He regained his balance and glared at Genesis.

“Well, now I don’t feel bad about what will happen to your kind,” snickered Vounus. He took a step backward as the human soldiers began closing in on the monsters. Genesis grabbed Aria’s hand and squeezed it tight.

“Vounus, you do realize that there are more witches out here, correct?” asked Elliot, limping towards him.

“Of course I know that, but I want to kill the captain and commander first,” he smiled.

“You’re gonna regret messing with us,” sneered Fin.

Vounus’ glared at the commander and strode up to him. He slammed his staff into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Aria took a step back, covering her mouth in fright.

She could not let Genesis _or_ Fin die.

She had to do it, for the sake of everyone.

She glanced at Genesis, who was staring right at her, pleading for a miracle. Aria slowly nodded her head, giving her the gift both her and everyone else truly wanted.

“Mage Vounus, you should have listened to Commander Fin’s warning,” spoke Aria, darkly. She slowly turned her glance to the wizard, the familiar, red sigils appearing all over her body.

“You should have _never_ messed with a witch.”

 _(Play music now:_ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlftARg5xlU0_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlftARg5xlU0)

Shadowy hands reached up from the earth. The wrapped Aria in a protective hug. Genesis pushed Fin back, gleaming with pride at the sight of her wife, showing her true power. Elliot and Vounus shook with fear, not knowing what to expect. The soldiers tried to attack, but Elliot forced them to stay there ground.

 _“Mage Vounus, restil Eris barinu okada elasa lap ta ol tuus adagita a de Inferno!”_ thundered a deep voice.

The hands nearly departed from their grasp, until a bright idea popped into Vounus’ mind. With a devilish grin, he walked up to the mass of hands, his staff illuminated with a bright light. Like a holy spear, he thrusted his staff into the darkness.

A loud gasp came from the hand structure. It quickly vanished, leaving a weakened Aria on the ground, keeping herself up on one knee. Genesis cried in rage and ran towards her injured wife, but Elliot was too quick for her. Even in her injured state, she managed to knock Genesis out cold.

Genesis slowly fell to the ground as her temple spilled magic blood.

Fin howled in fury and started spearing soldiers. As he killed, he looked to his right, watching Vounus scoop Aria off the ground and walk away.

“It is time for their hell to begin,” sneered Vounus. “Come, Elliot! Round up the other virtues and we shall begin.”

“Aria, _no!”_ shouted Fin in despair. He looked at Genesis and threw her around his shoulder. He pummeled soldiers to the ground as he ran back to the village.

“Aria, I'm so sorry,” he whimpered.

* * *

 

Asgore opened his eyes. His entire body was limp and bruised. He grabbed his trident and stood up at a snail’s pace. He looked around, trying to remember what had happened in the previous moments. He only recalled Vounus and his spiraling, green magic.

Oh, of course.

Asgore had been under the influence of a paralysis spell. He thanked whatever gods above that he was not hurt in any other way.

“Asgore!” shouted a voice.

He snapped himself out of his recollection and looked towards the front of the town. Fin was running towards him with Genesis slumped around his shoulders.

“Fin!” cried Asgore. He stumbled towards Fin and helped him place Genesis to the ground. He winced at the sight.

“Genesis...they knocked her out just as Aria was about to transform,” explained Fin, woefully. “They got her, Asgore. They got Aria and nearly every other witch, too.”

“I assumed so,” whispered Asgore. He closed his eyes, knowing that he had made a terrible mistake of letting the witches join. Sure, they were strong, but he _knew_ about the horrible jail they would most likely end up in, yet he still let them fought.

“Round up the other remaining soldiers,” spoke Asgore, lifting Genesis up. “We will not win at this rate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the translation notes for Aria's Enochian. For those of you who don't know what Enochian is, it is an ancient language of the angels and demons. It is used in the work of John Dee and Edward Kelley. It is also used in the video game, "Bayonetta:"  
> 1\. "Mage Vounus, may Eris grace you for when I send your soul to Inferno!"


	29. Eyes Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them must be strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for this.  
> There is a music suggestion later on, and you might recognize it if you read "Tales of the Surface Children." :'3c  
> EDIT: GUYS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I ACCIDENTALLY PUT THE WRONG YEAR AAAAAAAA  
> It's okay. We're good now.

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, HOWLER PLAINS-19X9**

 

She opened her eyes and choked on the air. She touched her neck and chest in a state of disbelief. he shouldn’t be breathing. She was supposed to be dead.

Why was Aria spared?

She vaguely remembered herself nearly transforming into the Witching Beast, but that was a flop. The Royal Mage came and...well, that was all she remembered.

She also remembered Genesis calling out to her.

Genesis…

Aria prayed to the gods above that Genesis was safe from harm. That Genesis would be back at the monster kingdom, where no one could attack her.

That Genesis was away from wherever Aria was.

Shebpushed herself away from the cold floor that reeked of death. She shivered in her black gown that she did not remember putting on. She was in an empty room, with nothing but a caged window, a ragged cot, and a sink. A tiny window in a steel door gave her a miniature view of the world she was sitting in.

But how did that notorious symbol pass her view?

In the middle of the door was a sigil used to protect people from a witch’s magic; the Crenvil Sigil.

Aria gasped a took a step back. She knew that all means of magic would fail if she tried to break down the door. That symbol was used during the witch hunts of the old days, and if there were any witches that were wanted alive, hunters would draw that symbol on witches’ foreheads or place them in a room with it.

But what if..?

No, Aria would not go to such a plan so suddenly. It was dangerous and needed to be thought out correctly.

Besides, those who were casted into the Witch’s Asylum were meant to rot without their magic anyway.

She knew about the rumors of the Witch’s Asylum. If anything, it deserved to be called, “Witch’s Hell.” She heard stories of how human witches were thrown in to “atone for their crimes,” but it was just a cheap excuse to torture them. Like the Crenvil Sigil, this horrible building of insanity was also used during the witch hunts, yet it had evolved over time with more torture devices and names.

Aria ran up to the door and looked through the tiny window. All she could see where more cells, possibly keeping her fellow witches. She could hear the muffled sobbing of the others, yet she could not find their owners.

Abruptly, a scream rang throughout the cells, silencing the eerie, quiet sounds. Aria jumped in fear and fell to the floor. She squeezed her left hand as it quivered.

“Calm down. Everything’s alright,” she soothed to herself, sweat dripping down her head, “everything is-”

The scream came back, this time with more volume. Aria’s eyes widened. She stood up and looked through the window. A new guest was coming down the hallway with a human guard escorting her. The human opened Aria’s cell and threw in the witch.

“Make some room. You’ve got another friend to keep you company,” spat the guard. He slammed the door shut and walked on.

Aria ran over to the injured witch. She cupped her hand over the witch's chin. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Sage!” whispered Aria, shocked.

Sage’s evergreen eyes shot open. She squeaked and stumbled towards a corner. Aria stood up and placed her hands out in front of her.

“It’s okay, Sage. It’s me, Aria,” said Aria, motherly. "Y-You're safe now."

Sage’s panting slowed down. Her eyes widened in astonishment. She stood up and held Aria’s face in her hands. “Aria, it really _is_ you."

Tears pooled out of her eyes. Aria wrapped the monster in her arms.

“It’s horrible here, Aria. They’ve tortured me and tried to beat all the living magic out of me,” sobbed Sage.

Aria bit her lip as she comforted her younger friend. If the guards were already torturing the witches, then how long was she been out? Did they not care what happened to Aria, or did they have something _else_ planned for her?

“Don’t worry, Sage. Just tell me everything you know before we were sent here,” comforted Aria.

Sage wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded her head. “Alnera, Til, Kree, Sani, and I were fighting some of the virtues, but then two others came." She lightly tugged on her hair, trying to search her mind. "I-I can’t remember their names, but their titles had something to do with mortality and benignity. They then started knocking out every witch they found and dragged them off. I tried to run away, but-but it was too late-”

“Sage,” spoke Aria. She looked at the Myterian

“Now, you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to...but what did they _do_ to you?”

Sage gulped. She hesitantly turned her back on Aria. With shaking hands, she pulled up her black, ratty gown. Aria took a step back and covered her mouth in disbelief.

Whip marks flowed with raw magic across Sage’s back. Burnt spots of wood stretched from her neck to the end of her imaginary spine. Without realizing it, Aria tried to start up her healing magic, but it was taken down by a flowing wisp of energy originating from the Crenvil Sigil. Sage pulled down her dress and looked at Aria, her eyes still glossy from tears.

“I can’t let that happen to you, Aria. It’s horrible in there,” fretted Sage. “Sani was kept in a room for days and she was _just_ let out.”

Aria’s mouth gaped open as she held back tears. Her own friends were being punished for a crime they never committed.

If anything, the _humans_ should be sent to torture chambers, but she realized it would make the monsters just as evil and malicious as the humans.

“Wh-Where are the others?” asked Aria, trying to contain her fear.

“Til’s probably in the magic draining chamber,” replied Sage, voice devoid of life. She pointed to the right of the room.

“Alnera and another witch from the Inferno Coven were placed in the same cell together, but I don’t know what happened to them,” she continued. “The other witches are probably meeting the same fate, but all I know is that Kree escaped.”

Aria gasped. “Kree escaped? B-But how?"

Sage sat on the ground and created invisible shapes on the stone. “Well, she _is_  ghost, so they either let her go or she got away before they started taking us." She stared at Aria, eglaf resting in her eyes. "We saw you try to transform, but that’s when...they took us off guard.”

Aria sat on her bed and placed a hand over her left eye. She had just woken up, and everything was falling down.

If only she was up sooner, then she could have started making a plan, but she needed to find the others first to do that.

“Eris, _please_ protect Kree and give us a miracle,” prayed Aria, quietly, "a chaotic, amazing miracle for us to live..."

As if a bolt from the blue, the door swung open. A different human guard appeared, stone-cold and disgusted by the appearance of the pitiful monsters. He snatched Aria by her wrist. She struggled to flee, but his fierce grip kept her from escaping. Sage cried and tried to grab her hand, but the soldier smacked her her's away. She didn’t even flinch.

After all, she was a friend of pain herself.

“Aria! Don’t leave me!” blubbered Sage.

Time slowed down for Aria in that single, heart wrenching moment. She managed a warm smile as tears stung her sky blue eyes.

“I’ll be back before the day is over, Sage. I _always_ keep my promises.”

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-190X**

 

“You think she’ll be up soon?”

“They unfortunately knocked her out, Fin. She needs to take her time.”

“She’s gonna go berserk once she finds out what happened…”

Her head was a beating drum, pounding inside her, each beat more painful than the last. Her mouth yearned for water. Even moving the slightest muscle in her body was the equivalent to being crushed with piles of stone.

She winced as she opened her eyes.

Fin, Gerson, Toriel, and Asgore were watching her, relieved and sorrowful. She slowly sat up, touching the back of her head. Her hands found their way to the front of her temple, caked with magic blood.

“Thank the gods you’re okay,” breathed Fin. Him and Gerson sat on both sides of her. She managed a weak smile.

“That was...quite the battle," she chuckled uneasily. "That mage is pretty good at fighting." No one else laughed at her pain. She bit the bottom of her lip and scanned the room, confusion growing in her eyes.

“Where’s Aria?”

The four monsters exchanged anxious glances with each other. Asgore took the responsibility and pushed down his persistent guilt. He placed his hand on her arm. She stared at him, mouth agape.

“I’m...I’m sorry, Genesis, but Aria was taken away by the...humans."

Her eyes widened in shock. Her hands began to quiver. Her soul skipped a beat and couldn't keep its rhythm anymore.

They didn’t need to repeat the words, for they had hit her like arrows.

Aria was taken as _hostage._

How did she not see this coming? There were plenty of clues to connect the dots during the battle and yet, she _still_ did a horrible job of protecting Aria.

This was all her fault. She  _swore_ to her, her own  _wife,_ that she would be her shield, and now, look what had happened!

Aria was gone and no one knew where she was.

Tears dripped down Genesis’ chin as she tried to regain her shaking breath. Gerson and Fin held her tight. She shook her head wildly.

At that moment, everyone in the room saw the life leave Genesis’ beautiful eyes, even if she was not dead.

“No, no, no!” she cried, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "No, she can't be gone! She's here, I  _know_ she's here!"

She jumped out of the bed, Fin and Gerson missing her by an inch. She ran out the door, sobbing her heart out.

When it came to her loved ones leaving without a trace, Genesis always blamed herself.

Fin slammed his fist on the end table, biting his lip. "Dammit, I could've saved her. I could've saved Aria if I wasn't such a coward."

“There was nothing you could do, Fin," spoke Asgore, softly. "You told me by the time you laid your eyes on her, she was gone."

“Do not beat yourself up too much, Fin. You did what you could,” soothed Toriel.

Silence filled the air. Perhaps there  _could_ have been other ways to save both Aria and Genesis, but they never looked further into the future to see if there were possibilities.

All they knew now in the present was that Aria was gone-not dead, but not here-and Genesis was hysterical with sorrow.

Asgore slowly stood up and made his way for the door. “I will go comfort her.” Closing the door behind him, he left.

Fin growled. “We gotta do something. It wasn’t just Aria, you know.”

Gerson and Toriel looked at each other, and then at Fin. “It wasn’t?” asked Gerson.

Fin shook his head. “No, it was nearly every witch on the battlefield. The magicians had some kind of plan ahead of time and it didn’t help that there was that stupid Royal Magewas there."

Toriel’s eyes lit up. “The Royal Mage, Vounus? He was _really_ there?”

“Is that his name? I never caught it, but yeah, that’s him,” said Fin. He frowned. “He’s a sadistic freak. I’m pretty sure _he_ was the one who started sending out the soldiers to take the witches away." His frown dropped and a shiver ran up his spine.  "Jeez, the way they dragged them off...it was terrible.”

“Do you know where they were takin’ them?” asked Gerson. “From what _I’ve_ heard, that Vounus guy does some voodoo stuff back at the human palace, and if he was specifically out for the witches..." He shrunk in on himself. "I don’t wanna know what’s gonna happen to Aria.”

“While I was trying to catch up to the guy, I heard him mumble, ‘It is time for their hell to begin,’” answered Fin, mocking Vounus’ voice, “but I don’t know what that could mean.”

Toriel gasped slightly. She covered her hand over her snout. “That could only mean one thing then.”

“What?” asked both Gerson and Fin.

Toriel looked up at the monsters, eyes filled with despair and growing fear.

_“The Witch’s Asylum.”_

* * *

 

_(Play music suggestion now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3o-DZpeRjvk)_

“Genesis?” asked Asgore, peaking through the door.

The mourning Genesis did not reply. Tears flowed out from her eyes as she gazed at the night sky.

Asgore winced silently. He could not bare to see his friend like this.

The king sat down by his friend and watched the skies. A cool breeze blew through surrounding bushes on the balcony. Snowflakes began to float down from the clouds, dancing in the wind.

But even the sense of serendipity could not calm Genesis’ soul engulfed in rage and hopelessness.

“I-I promised her I would protect her,” whimpered Genesis, still looking at the sky. Asgore turned his attention towards her.

“I promised her, and now sh-she’s gone,” she spoke, louder. She looked at Asgore, her eyes now consumed in the fat tears once more. “She’s g-gone, Asgore! A-All because of me!”

“That is not true, Genesis!” said Asgore. He pulled Genesis into a hug. “None of this is your fault. There are things that we cannot control…”

He realized the fault in his words. “I-I’m sorry. I did not mean for that to come out so rude. What I mean to say was...I meant to say that you _still_ protected Aria.”

“No I didn’t. If I was supposed to protect her, then she would’ve been here with me still,” snapped Genesis. She pushed Asgore away from his grasp.

“Genesis, Fin told me you were keeping a close eye on Aria while she was transforming," said Asgore. “You protected her with your _life,_ Genesis."

The familiar silence snuck its way back into the conversation. Genesis wanted to believe Asgore’s words, but doubt was keeping that away. If only she was there for Aria, if only she knew…

If only…

Asgore craned his neck to see Toriel, Fin, and Gerson looking at them. Toriel beckoned him to come back inside. He nodded his head and stood up.

“I will be right back,” he said, softly. He left Genesis and closed the balcony door behind him.

“We might have a clue where Aria and the other witches were taken,” said Toriel, ruefully.

Asgore raised an eyebrow. “That was quick, but at least we may have a lead.”

“Yeah, but it ain’t the best place to go,” remarked Gerson, crossing his arms.

“Why? What it is?” asked Asgore.

Toriel bit the inside of her cheek. “The...the Witch’s Asylum.”

Asgore froze for a moment. He, too, had heard the tales of inhumanity that lurked in that cursed place. Just thinking about him made him quake with fright.

“Then we must rescue them,” said Asgore, voice stern.

Fin sighed. “We wanna do that too, Asgore, but nobody knows where this place is." His gaze fell to the floor as he swung his foot back and forth. "It’s hidden in some kind of plains, but nobody knows _where.”_

“Oh, you’re right,” frowned Asgore. “I forgot how secretive the location is”

“Weren’t there surviving witches, though? _Someone_ must know where the mages were taking them,” questioned Toriel.

“There were, but I doubt they know,” replied Fin. “We might have to send out some spies to see.”

Asgore nodded his head. “That would be a wise decision, but for now..." He stared at Genesis outside, his soul grieving for her. "I say we rest. It has been a long day. Hopefully, tomorrow we will have _some_ kind of miracle.”

The others nodded their head and left, leaving Genesis outside of the balcony, regretting every moment leading up to her crying in the cold.

But whatever it would take, she _would_ rescue Aria, even if it meant killing 1,000 humans.


	30. Death Minute in Decimal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A TORTURE SCENE DRAWS NEAR! IF THIS IS TRIGGERING IN ANY WAY, FEEL FREE TO READ THE BOTTOM NOTES FOR A SUMMARY!  
> "Father your Honor, may I explain? My brain has claimed its glory over me. I've a good heart, albeit insane."  
> "Condemn him to the infirmary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy we're at thirty chapters! Nice.  
> This isn't considered an actual music suggestion I'm about to place. It's more of a song to get you into the mood: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jE7xtmkN2I&index=36&list=PLhKnzaOo00mAbk5WiLd1W-uOTCiL2mlHB  
> Anyways, remember megan-rose? She just posted her new sequel called, "Magic Like No Other." It's fantastic and there's more to come, so please read it!

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, HOWLER PLAINS-190X**

 

The walk down was silent, but everyone knew where she was headed.

Witches peered at her with worried eyes from their dirty cells, exchanging whispers with one another.

“Another one off to the slaughter."

“Was th-that h-her? Th-The one wh-who spoke for us?” 

“Oh my, if there are _two_ guards escorting her, then that can only mean one thing."

She knew what was going to happen to her, but  _how..._ she was still pondering that.

Was she going to die?

Lost in her thoughts, she soon realized that the guards were taking her down a long, empty corridor, a wooden door being the only escape at the end. There were no windows and little light. The Witch’s Asylum stayed true to its name.

The guards reached the door. One opened it with her free hand while the other kept his grip of her elbow. They threw her into the jaws of darkness and slammed the doors shut.

The room stunk of mildew, dust, and most importantly, blood. She swallowed down the bile in her mouth and slowly stood up. She stood there, paralyzed and broken.

She was afraid.

She was terrified.

She wasn't ready to accept death if it was coming.

From the shadows came Royal Mage Vounus, towering over her with Elera and Maeril by his side. His trademark grin grew as Elera bit her lip, watching her with fear in her eyes. Maeril turned his head away, ashamed that he was not bringing honor to his own name. 

Vounus pointed his staff at her. "A prisoner of war in our hands. Fantastic." He snickered. "You were the one who almost...transformed into something, correct?"

She spat on his shoe, but that only resulted in a harsh smack in the face. She leaned over, clutching her bruised cheek.

Vounus cackled. “Well, I’m afraid whatever you were trying to do did not work.” He leaned in close to her face.

 _“Nothing_ will work in the Witch’s Asylum.”

Her soul ached for escape, but there was nothing that could be done. She only prayed that she would make it out alive after...whatever was about to happen.

Vounus stepped back into the shadows. “Condemn her to the chair."

Elera gasped and turned around. “Are you joking? No one has been able to survive that-that  _thing,_ and I’ve only been here for a few days!”

“You wouldn’t want to give up honor, would you, Elera?” asked Vounus, darkly.

“‘Honor’ my ass. This is just a cheap excuse to torture witches who have done nothing wrong,” snapped Maeril. He pushed past the guards that were blocking the door and left.

Vounus scoffed. “Oh well, we don’t need him. _You’re_ still staying, correct, Elera?” 

Elera hesitated for a moment. She glanced at her, who was pleading for mercy with her eyes. Though she wanted to leave, she couldn't waste this honor that was given to her.

Elera bit her lip and nodded her head. “Fine."

The guards plucked her off the ground like a poor flower and a naive child. They carried her to another door in the back of the room. They stopped her and tied a white cloth around her eyes. They pushed her into the room, her anxiety screaming and pounding on the walls of her soul.

Despite the blindfold, Aria Alveri knew _exactly_ where she was.

Wires decorated the room like garland hanging off of a monstrous Christmas tree. A rusty, bronze lever sat by a metal door leading into another room with nothing but a terrifying, wooden chair attached with more wires. Two, glass windows looked into the room with the chair, giving a fantastic view of the act that would be directed by the devil himself.

Aria was pushed into the chair. She could feel leather straps wrap around her wrists, tightening to a point where she could move only her fingers. A heavy, metal helmet sat on top of her head. Wires with pads were placed on other parts of her body. Her legs, her fingers, her feet.

She was not the rouge, yet here she was; paying for a crime she never committed.

Death minute in decimal.

Vounus and Elera walked into the room. He pointed to the lever and without arguing, Elera obeyed and hovered her hands over it, sweat beading down her forehead.

Vounus glared at Aria, his eyes burning with wickedness. He looked at Elera, noticing her shivering. “We don’t have all day, Elera. Set it to the first notch and maybe you’ll get your honor."

Elera frowned. Was her honor _really_ worth the life of a witch? She had already taken the countless lives of monsters. She did not want to do it again.

But honor was the most important thing to her. She wanted to be known throughout the land, and Vounus was going to give it to her...if she just pulled the lever.

Just pull it, and the rewards will come tumbling down.

Elera wrapped her fingers around the cold metal. She shut her eyes as she slowly pushed the lever forward to the first notch.

Aria waited with terrifying anticipation. She wanted her thoughts to carry her away from the pain that would soon course through her body.

But she was in the kingdom of the Royal Mage Vounus, and _he_ wanted her thoughts to be showered in terror and torment.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_"Now."_

The room lit up with blue electricity. Aria cried in agony as the pain zapped her body.

Vounus watched with astonishment, his face glowing with wicked astonishment and the blue lighting. His smile was a bit too wide, a bit too cheerful, considering the witch that was becoming a beacon of electricity in the other room.

Elera covered her mouth in shock, not knowing how dangerous it _truly_ was at the Witch’s Asylum.

“Take it a notch higher,” demanded Vounus, still gleaming with hysterical amazement.

Elera did not take her eyes off of Aria. Her head jerked back and forth as tears streamed down her face. Smoke rose from the helmet resting on her head. Elera covered her mouth and forced her head away from the sight.

 _“Higher!”_ roared Vounus. 

Elera summoned her courage and growled. “No! This is...this is crazy!"

Vounus shook his head, keeping his foul smile plastered on his face. He shoved Elera out of the way and pushed the lever forward.

Aria’s cries grew louder, suffering from more pain than the next. The lightning grew, shining through the windows. A few of the tiny wires popped off of Aria's body, dancing about with electricity. Her fingers twitched as jagged marks grew on them. The leather straps broke free, but she didn't fall from her seat. Magic blood spilled from her mouth and mixed in with the tears dripping off of her chin. She then collapsed onto the ground, her legs and arms quaking.

Vounus’ smile was slapped off of his face at the sight of the witch still moving. Elera could not watch anymore. Aria was nearly dead, and she could not see another monster turn to dust more than she already had.

Without a care of what consequences would lie ahead, she pulled the lever backwards and ceased the electricity's chaos.

The blue lighting died down, leaving a light smoke in the air. The smell of burnt flesh wafted about, forcing those to hold back the throw up in their mouths.

Vounus glared at Elera and stomped over to her. "What did you _do?”_

“This is crazy, Vounus," hissed Elera. "No, this is  _beyond_ crazy! I don't care if she's prisoner of war. You should  _never_ do this to anyone! Not to humans and not to monsters."

Vounus growled and tried to reach for the doorknob, but Elera kicked him out of the way. “No, don’t you _dare_ go near her. Get out of my sights before I put you in that chair myself.”

Vounus cursed under his breath and stormed out of the room. The guards lifted their blank stares and hurried over to the metal door. They opened it and Elera darted inside.

Her body quivered. Pieces of her white hair were streaked with black. A puddle of raw magic sat by her face. She was still alive thanks to the shaking breaths that rose and fell in her chest, but who knew if she would recover mentally?

Elera winced at the sight. Gently, she lifted the witch’s face and unraveled the cloth from her eyes. She had smoke in her eyes and death at her back, but thankfully, she still survived.

“It’s a miracle that she was able to survive that,” murmured a guard. “Last time I came here, a human died after the first jolt.”

“She looks like a Myterian, and they’ve been known to be pretty tough,” mentioned another. “That must be the reason why she survived, or she was just plain lucky.”

Elera lifted her off the floor, her body as light as a feather. The guards made room for her as she walked out of the room.

“No...no..." she croaked, her voice hoarse and dry. 

Elera bit her lip. Why did she ever think that honor was worth the dust of monsters?

“Forgive us. Please forgive us,” whispered Elera as she carried her paralyzed body.

Maeril was right; the Witch’s Asylum was nothing more than to feed Vounus’ desire to terrorize witches.

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-190X**

 

She flew over the city, bawling her eyes out. She was fortunate that she managed to escape the kidnapping, but seeing her own friends being dragged off struck her with cowardice.

But at least she could get the monsters’ help now.

She landed at the foot of the castle doors. She zoomed through thm and rushed into the throne room.

She arrived at the perfect moment.

King Asgore sat on his throne, his face buried into his hands. Queen Toriel was beside him, comforting him. Commanders Fin and Gerson sat on the platform steps, deep in thoughts. Everyone was too restless to go to sleep.

Toriel was the first to see that she had arrived. She gasped and ran over to her. “Kree! You’re alright!”

Asgore, Fin, and Gerson looked up from their sorrow and ran over, their mouths gaping open in surprise.

“Did you make it out okay?” asked Fin.

“Y-Yeah, but not everyone else,” hiccuped Kree. Toriel’s hand hovered behind the ghost as she lead her to the throne. Kree slumped as she sat in the chair, tears pooling out of her eyes.

“Take your time, Kree. It was a traumatic experience, and we don’t expect you to rush through it,” soothed Toriel.

Kree nodded her head, regaining herself. She gazed at the floor as she recalled the previous moments of the battle. “A-All I remember is Sage, Alnera, Til, and Sani b-being dragged a-away by th-the Virtues. I-I tried to help, I swear, but I wasn’t strong enough, so I fled. I was almost c-caught, but seeing how I’m a gh-ghost...they didn’t have interest in me.”

Kree burst into tears. Toriel rubbed her back in comfort. “Kree, do not beat yourself up about this. You were brave enough to fight back. Do not feel guilty.”

Kree nodded her head, swallowing the rest of her tears. “B-But I have no idea where they are…”

“We might have a clue,” spoke Fin, softly. “I don’t wanna rush this...but do you have any idea where the Witch’s Asylum is?”

Kree’s eyes widened in fear. “They were taken _there?”_

Gerson nodded his head with woe. “We think so, but do you know where it is?”

Kree frowned. “N-Not really. All I know is that it’s somewhere b-behind Mount Ebott.”

“Then that must be the Howler Plains,” spoke Toriel, her brows furrowed in thought. “Legends say it was cursed by the gods, so it was never marked on maps.”

“Then how the hell did the humans manage to build a freakin’ mad house there?” asked Gerson, angered.

“Do not underestimate a human’s determination,” remarked Asgore, expressionless.

“Well, at least we have a lead,” shrugged Fin. He stood up and made his way for the doors. “I’m gonna go check on Genesis and catch her up with information." He left the room and the sound of his footsteps faded away.

Gerson sighed. “When we rescue them, we’re lettin’ Genesis kill that sick bastard of a wizard.”

Asgore slowly nodded his head. "I will allow it."

* * *

"So...she's trapped in there?" asked Genesis.

Fin nodded his head. "Yeah, that's what we think." He scratched the back of his head. "That Vounus guy's probably running the place, but we don't wanna make assumptions."

He looked over at Genesis, whose unemotional gaze had settled into a glare of cold anger.

Fin frowned. "You're not just gonna march off by yourself and find this place, right? We _are_ gonna make a plan."

Genesis looked at Fin out of the corner of her eye, and then back out into the city, the soft ice in her eyes sharpening into icicles.

"I hope he believes in the gods, because he will  _need it."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aria is taken to Vounus, who condemns her to an electric chair for her first session of torture. Elera and Maeril are with him, but the Virtue of Mortality leaves due to this whole torture thing going against his beliefs. Elera is convinced to stay with Vounus in order to keep her honor. Aria is forced into the electric chair and proceeds to be electrocuted. Vounus watches with astonishment while Elera questions how Vounus is still considered a Royal Mage if he is constantly torturing witches nearly every day. Vounus takes the electricity up a notch, causing more pain to Aria, but she somehow survives, surprising him. Luckily, Elera stops the torture and kicks Vounus out. She rescues Aria and takes her back to her cell. Meanwhile, Kree reaches the Monster Kingdom and explains to Asgore, Toriel, Fin, and Gerson about how they might be able to find the kidnapped witches. At this point, every human should be afraid of Genesis Alveri.


	31. Bring Out the Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much pain can lead to a great revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just make sure to vote for one of the endings (it looks like the good ending is winning so far): http://www.strawpoll.me/10544473

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, HOWLER PLAINS-190X**

 

“She _still_ won’t talk.”

“Drive another nail into her hand, then.”

The guard stared at the weary Alnera with a hint of pity. He closed his eyes and bit the bottom of his lip as he shoved the rusty, blunt nail into her hand. She howled in agony as the pain shot up her bloody arm.

“I-I'll...make sure none... _none_ of you survive here!” screeched Alnera, her eyes flowing with tears.

“I won’t ask again. Where is the High Priest Xiin?” growled the commanding guard, leaning in close to Alnera's face.

“I-I don’t know! I’ve...already told you; I wasn’t there when you all were-were committing _genocide_ on my people,” hissed Alnera.

The guard frowned, eyes falling on Sani instead, her expression dark. She had been trapped in a compact room for days with little to no energy to survive any longer. She was so used to the pain, having nails punctured into her hands was nothing.

The guard walked over to Sani and grabbed her by the chin. “You've been awfully quiet. Do _you_ know where the other high priest is?”

Sani spat on the guard’s face. He wiped it off and without hesitation, slapped her, his hand print forming on her cheek.

She managed a weak smirk. “You underestimate us. Xiin is smarter than you think they are, so just give up. You didn’t catch _every_ witch out there."

The guard bared his teeth. He waved his hand at his cohort as he walked towards the door, giving up. “Let them go. They aren’t going to give up the answers anytime soon.”

“Y-Yes sir,” said the other guard, saluting. His colleague left the room as he unstrapped Sani and Alnera from the leather binds that held them in the chairs. Sani quickly comforted Alnera, shooting a menacing glare at the guard.

“May your death be slow and painful, human,” snapped Sani as she lead Alnera out of the room.

The guard sighed. He didn’t care who won this war now; he just wanted it to be over.

* * *

 

The jail cell door opened, and the guard threw in Sani and Alnera. Fortunately, the humans didn’t care where each inmate was kept, so their “homes” changed after every session. They threw them in wherever and wherever they felt like it.

And thankfully, Alnera and Sani were in Sage's cell, yet oblivious to the new meat that had arrived.

“We’re back,” breathed Sani, wiping off the raw magic on her hand with her dress. She looked up and saw Sage trying to soothe a huddled monster in the corner of the room. She gasped and ran over.

“What’s wrong with Aria?” she asked, anxious. She knew the shaking being well without having to glance at the face.

“I-I don’t know! She got back a few hours ago, but she hasn't talked since!” wailed Sage.

Alnera stood up and walked over to Aria. She turned the terrified Myterian towards her, her skin burnt, yet cold. The high priestess winced and pushed the white locks of hair out of Aria's eyes.

“Aria, can you hear me?” she asked, softly.

Aria blinked a few times, her eyes pleading for recovery. She fell into Alnera’s arms the moment she recognized her, sobbing into her chest. Alnera rubbed her back in comfort as Sage and Sani watched, devastated.

“By the looks of it, she might have been sent to the chair,” remarked Sani.

“But even the old people who are here said no one survives it,” said Sage.

“Well, Aria is more persistent than they thought,” spoke Alnera, wiping Aria’s tears away. “Aria, can you speak? Are you alright?”

Aria gazed at Alnera and slowly nodded her head, swallowing down the smoky aftertaste in her mouth. “I-I don’t know. I-I don’t even know how I...I survived.”

Sage sighed in relief, clutching her chest. “Thank Eris that she can talk again.”

“Calm down, Aria. You’re safe now,” soothed Alnera. “We have been in here for four days and the strongest torture is usually done first, so hopefully, they will be easy on you next time.” She sighed. "You poor thing. You were out so long. Transforming took a horrible toll on you. I've never seen this happen before."

“But I don’t want a ‘next time!’” cried Aria, ignoring Alnera's previous statement. “I want to see Genesis again! I want to go home!”

“And I want go to the moon,” said a voice. “It's not happening anytime soon, so quit your blubbering and come with me."

The witches turned around, the two guards that had tortured Sani and Alnera standing in the doorway. The smaller guard hesitantly grabbed Aria by her wrist and dragged her out. She didn’t even try to object this time.

“Let her go!” objected Sage. Alnera pulled her back just as she tried to reach for Aria.

“There is nothing you can do, Sage," spoke Alnera, hiding her fear. "We will just have to wait for her when she comes back."

“If she can survive the electric chair, then she survive whatever they throw at her next,” reassured Sani. “She’s got to if we’re going with that plan.”

“Plan?” asked Sage, looking up from her sobbing. “What _plan?”_

Sani and Alnera threw worried glances at each other. Alnera faced Sage, pushing her hair out of her eyes. “We cannot say as of now. It requires Til and Gothic, but I have no clue where they are.”

“Til's most likely in that damned chamber," stated Sani, hotly. "I think she'll be out soon, though."

“How would you know that?” asked Sage, brushing away her tears.

Sani smiled weakly. “We _have_ been in here for four days now, so that gave me the time to memorize how long it takes for the guards to torture us, depending on the tool they use. And by the looks of it, Til should be let out today.”

“Gothic was given a ‘free day’ before we left, so I will try to get her tonight,” commented Alnera, staring at the floor. She looked at Sani. “You wouldn’t mind finding Til when she's out, would you?”

“I don’t mind. Besides, I need to see if she’s okay,” replied Sani. “The poor girl. That magic draining hell isn’t as bad as the chair, but it is still quite painful.”

Sage stood up and yonderly looked out the window. She just wanted to go home. She just wanted to live in peace as a witch again.

She just wanted this war to be over.

Sani and Alnera joined her side, gazing out the barred window.

“I hope Aria will be okay,” murmured Sage.

“She will be,” answered Alnera. “And once we all figure how to escape, she will bring darkness unto all of the humans here.”

* * *

 

“Please,” begged Aria, her voice ragged. “Stop…”

“Not until you tell us where Xiin is, Myterian,” demanded Vounus. “Hit her again.”

The guard smacked the whip across Aria’s back. She screamed in pain, hot tears streaming down her face. The guard handed his apprentice the whip.

“And _that’s_ how you actually do it,” hissed the guard. The guard-in-training snatched the whip out of his hand.

“Don’t call me that,” he grumbled. Full of anger, he cracked the whip across Aria’s back. More cries escaped from her lips.

Vounus grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. “You ought to know, witch. Don’t you all call each other siblings? If they are your sibling, then you should know where they  _are."  
_

“I don’t know where they are. They must’ve run away,” said Aria, fiercly. “Now please, just stop!”

Vounus held his glare. He released his grip on Aria's chin and took a step back, his face covered in shadows. "I  _knew_ I should've killed them the second they were on the battlefield. They are probably in the Monster Kingdom now, sending help." He grit his teeth and walked towards the door. “Release her. It seems these creatures have proven that they are indeed worthless."

The two guards untied Aria from the poll and pushed her out of the door. She inhaled sharply and held in the urge to kill the guards holding her down, but she had no strength left to even defend herself.

Two torture sessions in one day. Aria was quite surprised, but she was fortunate that she was not in the other witches’ states. The fear inside her was swallowed up by cold fury.

She would bring justice to all of the evil beings dwelling inside.


	32. Relieving News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the humans aren't going to get their hands on Xiin anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017 EDIT: Hello once again, my pals! Like I've said a thousand times before; how the hell did you all manage to read this without going insane because of the typos? I'm quite impressed lmao.
> 
> Be sure to vote to get the ending you want: http://www.strawpoll.me/10544473/r. Looks like the good ending is getting a lot of votes as of now, but the fate of this fic rests in your hands.

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-190X**

 

“It will not be easy to get inside,” spoke Asgore as he looked at a map of the Human Kingdom, “nor will it be easy to find the place itself.”

“Kree _did_ say that this hellhole was somewhere around Mount Ebott,” mentioned Fin. “That’s the best clue we’re gonna get.”

Toriel looked over her husband’s shoulder, examining the map. She frowned. “Odd. This map was given to the old king when both kingdoms were created, yet it does not show anything behind Mount Ebott." She rested her chin on her hands. "If I recall correctly, none of the kingdoms claimed that area.”

Gerson raised an eyebrow. “But isn't that thing outdated? I'm sure there's more towns, especially in our kingdom.”

Asgore shook his head.”No, the kingdoms have not changed their borders since then. Yes, there have been more towns and cities, but our territory has not moved an inch.”

“Wait a second, if that place is supposed to be neutral area, then why is there a human-controlled asylum around there?” asked Fin.

Asgore and Toriel exchanged glances of concern. The king looked over the map, his eyes widening in shock. “No, that...that couldn’t be possible.”

“What? What is it?” asked Gerson, alert.

“The humans must have claimed the area behind Mount Ebott after the old king died,” said Toriel, focused on the map. “But how could that be? We strictly said that Mount Ebott and its borders would not be claimed by anyone!”

Fin slammed his fist on the table. “Those bastards! First they break the law, now they set up some crazy house for innocent witches to be tortured. They couldn’t deal with what land they had, could they?”

“They must’ve made sure their territory wasn’t drawn on any map after the old king passed away,” grumbled Gerson. “Those sly son of a bitches.”

Genesis stared at the surface of the table, tuning out the rest of the conversation. All she could think about was Aria; lost, alone, most likely in pain. The thought made Genesis swell with anger, but there was nothing she could do until they found the Witch’s Asylum.

But everyone was making this harder than it had to be. If they already knew the whereabouts, then all they had to do was go behind Mount Ebott. Normally, she would have a well-thought plan, but with Aria and the other innocent witches suffering inside, they had to act quickly.

In fact, she was so absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn’t hear Fin calling her name.

“Genesis?”

She looked up from her silent woe and turned towards Fin, his face was creased with worry.

Genesis shook her head and averted her stare. “Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We’ll get her out soon. We promise,” soothed Fin, patting her on the back.

“Do you have any plan on how we could rescue the witches, Genesis?” asked Asgore, softly.

Genesis nodded her head. “It’s more of common sense than an actual plan, though. I say we just go behind Mount Ebott and see if we can find anything. If we don’t, we send spies to the humans to pick up information.”

“That is a good plan, but do we even know for sure that the Witch’s Asylum is _directly_ located behind Mount Ebott?” questioned Toriel. “I do trust Kree’s information, but that could be just a trick that the humans are saying to get people to think that is where the asylum is, but it could be in a different location.”

“Don’t take offense in this, Toriel, but I want to get Aria out of there as quickly as possible,” said Genesis, her voice somewhat cold. “I will not idle around as Aria is being tortured by the bastards in there who call themselves purifiers.”

“Genesis has a point,” added Gerson. “Besides the fact that witches are people just like us, they provide a lot of services here for the kingdom. If half of the high priestesses are gone, including their covens, then there is no way our kingdom is gonna survive if we don’t rescue them any time soon.”

Toriel and Asgore glanced at each other and nodded their heads. The lives of the witches were just as important as every other monster in the kingdom. They needed to be rescued from that hellish place before any other harm was done.

“We will leave tomorrow, then,” said Asgore as he stood up. “A trip to Mount Ebott takes three days time, but seeing how we are traveling into unmapped territory, it will take us longer.”

Genesis disliked the fact that it would take them longer to arrive at the asylum, but at least they were setting off tomorrow and twiddling their thumbs around instead.

Aria would have to stay determined for a few days more, and _then_ she and Genesis could kill every human in there.

The doors of the meeting room burst open, revealing Temmie, alarmed. “yoUR MAJESTIES! hiGH PRIEST xIIN IS HERES!”

Everyone around the table looked at each other with bafflement. Despite how they wanted to laugh at Temmie's delivery of the news, they hopped out of their chairs and ran out of the room.

“I thought Xiin was taken away!” exclaimed Fin.

“I believed so as well. I didn’t know they survived,” replied Asgore.

The five monsters darted down the sunlit halls and into the main entrance of the palace. Two guards helped a lizard monster walk in, their battle scars limiting their ways of movement. Toriel and Genesis ran over to them, slinging them over their shoulders.

“High Priest Xiin, are you alright?” asked Toriel, concerned.

Xiin gave a slight nod. They winced in pain as their right leg gave out. Genesis and Toriel held onto them, making sure they would not collapse.

“We need to get them to the medics. Their leg needs attention, obviously,” stated Genesis.

“I’ll go over and tell them they have a patient coming,” said Fin as sprinted out the doors.

Genesis and Toriel followed after him, asking Xiin simple questions to keep them out of unconsciousness, such as, "When were you born?" and "Where are you?"

Asgore and Gerson followed after, concern for the high priest filling up in their souls.

“Their wounds are even worse than the ones that have appeared on soldiers,” observed Asgore.

Gerson nodded his head in agreement. “Xiin may be bad, but I don't wanna see what Aria and the others will look like once we get there.”

Asgore solemnly nodded his head. The root of the horrendous wounds could have been the bigoted opinions of the humans on witchery and monsters, strengthening their will to injure every monster witch that appeared on the battlefield.

Asgore could not let that happen again. The witches endured more hate than regular monsters, but at least they knew how to fight back.

Either way, King Asgore wanted the war to end soon. He couldn’t bare to see his people suffer any longer. He would have to lead them to victory or failure, but either one, _he_ would be the one to suffer, not his people.

* * *

 

The five waited in the lobby of the medic’s hut, praying to the gods that Xiin would not befall to such injuries. They still had faith in the doctors, but treating a wounded leg was known to be difficult and tedious.

“Your Majesties?” called a voice. The monsters looked up as a skeleton entered the room. He bowed slightly.

“Ah, Verdana. It is good to see you, my friend,” greeted Asgore. He shook hands with the skeleton.

“Nice to see you, King Asgore and Queen Toriel,” smiled Verdana. He released his hand and pulled out a notebook from his red coat.

“I was able to jot down a few notes before coming to greet you,” he explained, “and before you ask; yes, Xiin is alright.”

Everyone sighed in relief. It would have been a terrible shame if a coven lost their greatest high priest.

“All they had was a deep cut in their leg, but nothing a little magic couldn’t fix,” said Verdana as he looked at his notes. He stuffed the notebook back into his coat and motioned the others to follow him.

“So Asgore, if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly _happened_ back in Klinsen?” asked Verdana. "We got a mix of soldiers and witches here and we were all pretty stunned."

“You may have heard, but most of the witches were taken hostage to the Witch’s Asylum,” spoke Asgore.

Verdana’s eye sockets widened. “You can’t be serious…”

“Unfortunately, that is the ugly truth,” said Asgore, distantly. “The human magicians started dragging them off during the mess of the battle. I was not able to see it for myself, but witnesses who tried to fight the oppressors claimed it was disturbing to watch.”

“I bet…” murmured Verdana. “You're planning on rescuing them though, right?”

“Of course. Those are my people out there. I would not leave them behind,” answered Asgore. “We leave tomorrow morning, but I have my doubts in where this asylum is.”

“Of course the magicians would keep it a secret; they don’t want to be judged for it,” spat Verdana.

The monsters reached Xiin’s room. Verdana opened the door for them. As each monster went inside, Toriel thanked the doctor.

“It’s no problem,” said Verdana, “but I am curious how they managed to survive with that severe of an injury.”

“I guess we will find out. Thank you again,” spoke Toriel. She went inside, closing the door behind her.

Inside, Xiin sat on a bed, idly stroking the light pink sheets. They looked up at their guests and managed a small smile. “Hey."

“Hello, Xiin. Good to see that you are in better shape,” greeted Asgore.

Xiin laughed. “Yeah, better than I hoped. To be honest, I didn’t expect to survive that onslaught.”

“About that, we wanted to thank you for saving us,” said Genesis. "Back when Asgore, Fin, and I were cornered."

Xiin gazed into the Myterian’s dark eyes and nodded their head. Their warm smile morphed into a thin line as they stared at their sheets.

“She’s gone, isn’t she?” they asked.

Genesis hesitantly nodded her head. “How did you know?”

“I saw her speak for the army. Brave woman, she is,” replied Xiin. “After I rescued you guys, I saw her fighting that 'Virtue of Serenity' or something like that. I was nearby, and by the time half of the witches were gone, I tried to warn you all, but...it was too late.”

“Sorry if this is sudden, Xiin, but how did you manage to get away from them?” asked Fin. “They took nearly every witch on the battlefield and only a couple ran away beforehand.”

Xiin laughed sarcastically. “I didn’t manage, it was just plain luck. I was almost captured a bunch of times, but I had a few tricks up my sleeves. That damn Virtue of Justice or whatever tried to capture me, but for some reason, he let me go. I took that chance to run away and warn some of my coven to escape while they still could.

“But while I was escaping, _another_ virtue tried to snatch me. The bitch dug her spear into my leg, but I kicked her off just in time and fled." They stared at the wall, life drained from them. "The battle soon ended...and I was alone. I didn’t try to look for anyone, so I kept walking. I couldn’t even find a road, but at least I had some spells that could help me navigate where I was. And after all that walking, I came back here." They glanced back the group beside the bed, frowning. "And it looks like you guys already know where the rest of them ended up.”

“We had a feeling they would be sent there,” remarked Fin, “but damn, kudos to you. You got out of there in one piece.”

“Wish I could say the same for some of my witches,” whispered Xiin. “They even got Gothic and Alnera in that place. I bet you those freaks that call themselves humans in there are wondering where I am.”

“We were plannin’ on leavin’ tomorrow to go rescue 'em, but we don’t even know if the place we think it is is there,” said Gerson.

A sly smile grew across Xiin’s face. “You guys are going to look behind Mount Ebott, right?” The five nodded their heads.

“Good thinking, because that’s where it is.”

The others exchanged looks of surprise and relief. “Kree was right then,” smiled Toriel.

“Howler Plains. Only a handful of witches know that place,” explained Xiin. The grabbed the cup of water on the small table beside them and took a sip. “Back when the kingdoms were created, my ancestors saw the witch hunts go around there. That’s why nobody ever travels to that place because they think the dead witches cursed it.”

“Really? That was never written in the manuscripts,” said Asgore, astonished.

“Funny how things are left out of history on purpose,” grinned Xiin. They shifted in their bed, making themself comfortable. “But I’m just gonna let you know right away; the witches in there may already have a plan to escape, so don't be surprised if things don't go your way when you get there."

Fin raised an eyebrow. “But those guys don’t stop torturing them in there, don’t they?”

“Yeah, but even a place like that has its limits,” said Xiin. “Kalasia the Dark One memorized the schedules of the torture sessions, so she used that knowledge to her advantage. 'Pain is a great teacher,' they say.”

Genesis gasped. “That’s Aria’s grandmother.”

“Ding ding ding!” exclaimed Xiin. “So if she could get out of there, then I’m pretty sure Aria and her friends can. You just have to have faith in them and give them a _little_ bit of help.”

Genesis felt her body ease from the stress. Although she still hated how Aria would be treated there, she had faith in her wife.

And when _Genesis_ would arrive, she would make sure Aria would get her revenge.


	33. You Cannot Hold Us Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep the witches in the asylum is like trying to move a mountain; you can't.  
> Well, you can try, but it's nearly impossible to do so. Nature always finds a way to bring you down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters are coming up soon. Personally, I think you guys will enjoy Aria a lot.  
> A music suggestion appears later in this chapter!

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, HOWLER PLAINS-190X**

 

She leaned against the wall to support her own weight, her gasps of pain like music to the guards’ ears. The sigils drank every drop of magic they could get out of her, like a vampire gulping down the blood of a mortal victim. She soon collapsed to the ground, her tiny hands shaking wildly. A teardrop of magic blood oozed out from her mouth and plopped onto the cold ground.

“Alright, that’s enough,” commanded one of the guards. “Turn it off and take her back to her cell. It’s time for those freaks' curfew anyway.”

She was too exhausted to see her new guest coming into the room. She felt herself being scooped up into hid arms and carried out of the room that would scar her mind permanently.

The guard despised having to work at the asylum. He couldn't see anything wrong with the lives of witches, whether they were monster or human. They didn’t deserve any of this torture, especially the young ones, naive to the world and innocent of crime. The monster he was carrying in his arms appeared to be one of the youth, and just thinking about how adolescent witches were forced to rot in this accursed place left goosebumps on his skin.

He glanced down at the electric elemental with worried eyes. “Are...are you alright?”

No reply. He was expecting that, but this monster had already been through the magic draining chamber multiple times. Thirteen days had already passed since their arrival and this is where she came the most.

A sudden idea popped into his mind; there was a rumor going around that the witches who were brought from the battle of Klinsen Grove were planning an escape. Guards overheard such things, but they never told Vounus about it. None of the guards trusted the witches in this place for they were seen as deceiving, hellish creatures, but he had a feeling in his gut that the rumors were true.

And if this monster that laid quaking and paralyzed in his arms was brought in with the others, then he knew it would be best for her to return to her friends.

Even if that meant him having to suffer through the worst consequence possible by his authorities.

“Can you hear me?” he asked to the monster. She glanced at him and weakly nodded her head.

“I’m going to take you to your friends. Can you tell me where they are?” he asked again.

The monster nodded her head once more. She rose a finger and pointed to the front of their view. Without another word, the guard dashed out of the chamber and into the halls, hoping that the witches would escape the clutches of the Witch’s Asylum soon.

* * *

 

 _(Play music now:_ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bknCzz8mcSM_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bknCzz8mcSM) _)_

He sat the monster on the floor, now able to keep her balance. She glanced at him and gave him a nod of thanks. He returned the gesture and unlocked the metal door for her. He slightly opened it, and without hesitation, she hurried inside. He locked the door behind her and ran off, awaiting the possible horrors that would possibly befall on him when sunlight would return to the sky.

All eyes fell on the small monster that stood before them, tears filling up in their eyes. All of them ran towards her, embracing her.

“Til, you’re okay!” cried Sage.

“You’re alive! You’re alive!” squealed Sani.

“It is so good to have you back,” spoke Alnera, warmly.

The monsters departed from Til as she slowly regained her personality that was taken from her in the times she had been drained of her own life energy. She scanned the room, noticing a Myterian and a skeleton. She gasped and ran towards the Myterian, burying her face in her chest.

“Aria, you’re okay,” whispered Til as tears rivered down her cheeks.

Aria smiled and caressed the top of Til's head. “And I’m glad _you’re_ safe as well."

Til looked up and gave her a smile that she had not worn in days. She released her grip of Aria and stared at the skeleton. She smiled and took a step forward.

“You’re Til, correct?” asked the monster. Til nodded her head.

“And same to you, High Priestess," said Til, slightly intimidated. She bowed and the priestess chuckled.

“Gothic is just fine, dear. No need for the fanciness," she smiled.

Til chuckled awkwardly and blushed. She wasn’t expecting the high priestess of the Miracalis coven to be in the same cell as her. In fact, she didn’t expect _any_ of her friends to be in here all together.

“Okay, so I'm still kinda new to this place, but either Eris  _really_ loves us and grouped us all here together or the guards just don't care where we end up," said Til, speaking her thoughts. "This is freaking lucky, if you ask me."

“Your second guess is correct; the guards don't care what we do on the inside, just as long as we don't escape and we're tortured somehow," answered Alnera. "Then again, it  _could_ be a blessing from Eris."

“And hopefully, luck shall aid us again,” added Gothic. She frowned. “We _need_ to get out of here. Thirteen days have passed and our fellow monsters have not come yet. I am starting to lose my patience."

“What, you don’t think they’ll come? You need to have a little more faith in them, Gothic,” opposed Sani, calmly. She threw her hands up to the ceiling. “Nobody really knows where this place is, give or take a few witches.”

“And that includes Xiin, but no one knows where they ended up,” said Alnera. “That’s why they want them; they’re one of the only witches who know the whereabouts of this hell, and if they had them, they wouldn’t be able to tell the Monster Army where we ended up.” She managed a small smile. “But I am sure that they escaped perfectly fine.”

“Still, we have to at least try to get out _ourselves,”_  argued Sani. "We already have a plan, so why don't we put it to use?"

The monsters stared at Aria, determination and hope flickering through their eyes. Aria quickly noticed the uneasy stares. She clutched her chest and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the memories into the back of her mind.

“Aria, you are the only person we know who can transform,” spoke Alnera as she stood up. “Transforming requires no magic, for it is a _part_ of you given to you by Eris herself. The Crenvil Sigils cannot drain you of your magic if you use it.”

“But don’t worry. I have warned my witches about our plan, and if you do not feel comfortable with transforming, then we have other things to use,” said Gothic with a reassuring smile.

Aria never got the chance to transform on the battlefield. She wanted to impress Eris that she could fight in such a form, but it was taken away from her at the last second.

She had been through so much pain within the days, and her fury was uncontrollable now. She wanted Vounus and his little gang of magicians to suffer. She wanted her name to be whispered through human lips, their voices cracking with fear.

She wanted to be known as the one who could control the raging beast inside her easily.

“No, I _will_ do it,” spoke Aria, fearlessly. “At first, I was so afraid of becoming it, but I realized that it’s a part of _me,_ and I shouldn’t be ashamed of it. Eris blessed me with this, and I'm sure she has a good reason as to why.”

Sage, in awe of Aria's courage, smiled and clapped her hands. "That's the spirit!"

Gothic and Alnera exchanged sanguine faces; their plan was approved by Aria, and there finally was hope of escape.

“We just have to wait at least three more days before we put our plan into action. If we do it right now, the others won’t be prepared to fight,” explained Alnera. She walked over to Aria and placed her hands on her shoulders. She stared into her eyes, sternly. “But you, Aria...our means of escape rest in _your_ hands.”

Aria bit the bottom of her lip. This huge responsibility to liberate the witches of the asylum was trusted unto her. Even if she didn't want to, she had to.

She had to become a lionhearted girl, ready for the fight.

She slowly nodded her head, ready to take on whatever challenges rested in the future ahead. “I’ll do it, but what’s your full plan?”

“Around the afternoon, we’ve noticed that the guards take breaks,” remarked Sani. “They leave us in our cells, and that will give us time to escape.”

“But the doors are locked from the outside. We’ll _never_ get out,” objected Til.

Sani looked at Til out of the corner of her eye, smirking. “Well, you’ve seemed to have made a friend while you’ve been stuck in the chamber. Maybe you can use him?”

The guard. The only human who showed kindness to Til in her time of torture. If he lead her to her friends, then he could surely give her the means of escape.

And those means rested in the metal of the cell keys.

“I’ll do it, but it’s gonna take a while for me to unlock _every_ cell,” said Til.

“I can help you,” offered Sage, raising her hand. “I’ll just need to get another set of keys, too.”

“Haven’t you noticed? There are no Crenvil Sigils on the outside of the cells. You can easily break open the doors with your magic,” said Gothic, pointing to Sage’s hands.

“How come no one has tried it yet?” asked Sani.

“Too many guards watching us. Not to mention that most of us are completely weak,” responded Alnera. She glared at the dreaded symbol on the door. “We need to activate this plan when not a guard is in sight, and that means having to go three more days in this place.”

The cell went silent. Though the witches did not want to go another three days of pain, they had to in order for their plan to be a success.

And Aria was quite patient when it came to plotting her revenge. She always knew it would come sometime.

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, NEUTRAL AREA, MOUNT EBOTT FIELDS-190X**

 

The monster troops walked through the plains as the crescent moon guided them through the darkness, the stars twinkling by its side. Mount Ebott towered above the plains in the distance, watching them with protective eyes. The trees swayed in the wind, the scent of maple and honeysuckle drifting through the wind. The grass was sprinkled with a light dew, sparkling in the twilight. Crickets sung with one another as they hopped around on the blades of grass, avoiding the incoming soldiers. Two ravens soared through the sky, silent, yet noticing the troops. They dove into the trees surrounding the mountain and left their calls echoing around the plains.

The troops were surprisingly fast as they traveled from the capitol to the border of the neutral area. Captain Genesis was beginning to think that they might arrive sooner than she thought.

But the soldiers had to rest. They had walked for miles without a long break to relax their aching legs. Even she was starting to feel the effects of exhaustion.

As she walked by King Asgore's side, she craned her neck towards him and stopped. "Asgore, we should stop for the night."

“I agree. We made quite the distance,” said Asgore. He turned to Gerson and Fin, the two walking by his side. “Tell the troops we will make camp for here tonight."

Gerson wearily nodded his head and stopped. He faced the troops and cupped his claws over his beak. “We’re gonna make camp here tonight! Start settin' up the tents and fires!"

The troops departed from their neat lines and scattered about the fields. They pulled out large pieces of cloth from their satchels and staked the ground while others smacked flint and steel together over piles of wood.

Fin threw his helmet off and collapsed to the ground. “That’s it. I can’t move my legs anymore. Sorry guys, but I _done."_

Gerson sighed and kicked him in the ribs. Fin guffawed and clutched his chest.

“Oh stop whinin’. You’re gonna have to walk longer tomorrow,” scolded Gerson.

Fin laughed grabbed the commander's hand, playfully throwing him to the ground. "That's what you get, asshole!" he grinned. 

Gerson gave a mighty “Wa ha ha!” as he pushed Fin over with his foot.

Genesis chuckled as she placed her belongings on the soft grass. “You two are so weird."

Fin pushed himself off the ground. “Says the girl who drenches her pork with coffee!”

"How does that have anythin' to do with what we're doin' right now?" snickered Gerson.

"She calls  _us_ weird, but she's ruining the joy of food," replied Fin, pointing at Genesis. "To me, that's the worst crime possible."

“Oh come on, it’s not _that_ bad. It’s quite tasty,” said Genesis, turning her nose up.

Fin fell backwards as he laughed. “If you and Aria have a child, are you gonna make them eat that shit, too?”

“Of course not! But maybe they’ll like it when they’re older,” giggled Genesis. “But what about _you?_ You keep your weapons in your _kitchen,_ Fin. _Your_ kid will probably do that. How does Eril let you get away with it?”

“Hey now, we don’t have a place to store my kick ass weapons," countered Fin with a toothy grin. "And besides, it looks cool."

Gerson shook his head as he opened his water canteen. “You two are gonna be the weirdest parents in the entire world.”

“Alright then, Fun Police, so what are _you_ gonna do when this is over?” asked Fin, raising his eyebrows up and down.

“I’m thinkin’ about openin’ a gift shop of some sort when I retire, which won’t be happenin’ for a _long_ time,” answered Gerson, matter-of-factly.

“Aria was thinking of opening a shop, too,” stated Genesis, taking a sip of water. “She told me she won’t be visiting the coven all the time, so she wants something to keep her busy at the house.”

“Seeing how we’re on the subject of retirement, what are you gonna do once you give up being the ‘Captain of the Monster Army,’ Genesis?” asked Fin, placing his chin on his hands.

“To be honest, I haven’t quite thought of that yet," replied Genesis. "I'm supposed to live to 1,000, so I've got plenty of time to figure things out."

“Damn you Myterians for having a longer lifespan that us!” exclaimed Gerson, shaking his fist in the air.

“Oh come on, Gerson. You’ve got a long life, too,” said Fin, gruffly.

“Eh, you’re true on that. I just like makin’ fun of Genesis,” admitted Gerson, smiling.

Genesis pushed the turtle back to the ground, laughing.

Asgore walked over to the group and sat down beside Gerson, a smile on his face. “You all seem to be in high spirits."

“Yeah, but this bastard started it,” claimed Fin as he helped Gerson up. He pushed Fin into the grass, bursting into laughter.

“I trusted you, you cheeky bitch!” cried Fin, dramatically. He rose his hand high in the air and dropped it, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

Gerson rolled his eyes, but kept his smile. “Oh, how theatrical of you."

“I’ll get you next time, Gerson,” grinned Fin.

“Sure ya will."

“Shut up, you guys. The rest of the soldiers are trying to sleep,” reprimanded Genesis, laughing lightly.

"Alright, fun's over," snorted Fin. Him and Gerson fetched the tent supplies out of their satchels and began setting it up, Genesis helping them. Asgore smiled warmly and watched them.

He knew that wherever he ended up, his friends would always be there by his side.


	34. Progressing Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the witches' plan are being made, King Dominic is a total weenie, and the rescue team is close to victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry it took me forever to write this. I can assure you, things are starting to heat up again, especially in the next few chapters. :3c  
> This chapter kind of jumps around a lot, but it's just to catch up on some characters we haven't seen in a while.

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, HOWLER PLAINS-190X**

 

Three more days.

Three more days of the horror, and they would all be set free.

Nearly every witch in the asylum talked in hushed voices, telling their fellow inmates the grandiose plan. Some denied it, others were full of hope and went to their sessions with a smile. Their future escape was their nepenthe to their days ridden with maltreatment.

As for the guards, they grew suspicious and paranoid towards the witches. Even  _Vounus,_ and he was known to be the most laid back in a secure place like the asylum. After all, he was the one who had them under a tight grip. Without their magic, witches were corrupted mortals who could do nothing.

Or so he thought.

As the others concocted their escape, Til waited for her guard whose friendliness had shown through his actions. The second he came strolling down the hallway, the built-up stress in her soul collapsed; she feared he was punished for his crimes, but by the looks of it, he was more sneaky than she thought.

The guard approached the door and unlocked it. Til snuck out and closed the door behind her, walking beside the guard as they made their way down the corridor.

The walk down the hall of cells was silent. Even the common, eerie wails of the witches did not come.

Perhaps the hope and anticipation was the cure they needed to soothe their pain.

Til and the guard arrived at the magic draining chamber just down the hall. They walked in, expecting to see other guardsmen, but nobody else was there. The guard sighed in relief and sat in a nearby chair.

“The others might be on their way, but for now, we're safe,” studied the guard. 

Til tilted her head, suspicious. “Aren’t you supposed to be torturing me, though? Isn’t that breaking your rules here?”

The guard forced out a laugh. “Do you think I enjoy hurting you?" He pointed at the dark circles around his eyes. "I have _nightmares_ about it. Only evil men enjoy that, like the Royal Mage and everyone else in this place.”

Til managed a smile, but it quickly faded away. “Why did you come here then?”

The guard held his stare for a moment. He slumped in his chair and threw his hand over his eye. “I didn’t ask to come here. In fact, I'm not even in the war itself." He sighed and shook his head. "I was just assigned here, expected to learn how to torture people. Nothing more and nothing less..."

He shifted in his chair, staring at Til with eyes full of sorrow. “I’m terribly sorry. I wish I didn’t have to torture you. Is...is there any way I can make it up to you?”

Til’s eyes sparked with hope. ”Actually, there is _one_ thing.”

The guard's eyes sparkled. "What is it? Anything, I don't care."

Til glanced around the room and leaned in close, grinning.

“I need your keys to the cell.”

The guard shrunk back, disturbed. He _did_ want to repay Til, but giving her the keys was a poor offer. That could result in his own death...but haven’t the witches been suffering more than he has? _He_ wasn’t that one who had to be whipped nearly everyday.

“May I ask why?” he questioned

TIl sighed, pouting. “I guess, but you can’t tell _anybody.”_

The guard nodded his head. "Alright, I promise."

“You’ve heard about the rumors, right? About how we're going to escape?” asked Til, quietly.

The guard nodded his head and chuckled. “Yes, but there is no way out of here. Even if escape was possible, you all will be caught the minute they see you."

“You may be nicer than the guards here, but I’m not telling you every, single detail of our plan,” smirked Til. “There’s a _lot_ of things you don’t know about witches.

“So, all I ask of you is to give me the keys.”

She held her hand out, beckoning the guard to hand over the brass ring that hung by his belt. He looked at the keys, then at Til’s open hand.

“Do you expect me to hand it over to you that easily?” he asked, skeptical. “I may be gentle, but I am still uncertain about you witches.”

“Then why aren’t you torturing me?” countered Til, hotly. “I _know_ you want to get out of here, too. Just...just give me the keys and you won't have to worry about this place anymore.”

The guard froze. He had always seen witches as mysterious beings shrouded in evil curses and hexes, but that was his own fear. But, wasn’t that the reason of how the humans started the war? Wasn’t that how all of the fear from this war grew?

From ignorance?

Torturing innocent witches was not going to help. The war was still going on, and if these witches escaped, maybe, just _maybe,_ their return could end this war for good.

The guard unhooked the ring from his belt and threw it at Til. She caught it and clasped her hands around it.

“I don’t know what you all are planning on doing, but hopefully, it works out for you,” said the guard. He anxiously looked towards the door and then at the chamber, hearing the distant sound of voices drawing closer to the room. “But unfortunately, I’m afraid we’ll have to begin. I think the others are coming.”

Til hid the key behind her back and trotted into the chamber. She sat on the cool floor, awaiting for the pain to wraps its arms around her once more and praying for the escape to start sooner.

But little did every witch in the asylum know of the Monster Army troops waiting outside, plotting their revenge on the humans.

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, NEUTRAL AREA, BORDERS OF HOWLER PLAINS-190X**

 

The troops hid behind the large rocks and pine trees that spotted the plains. Monster soldiers peaked behind them, watching the rundown fortress with careful eyes. Genesis glared at it, fire burning up in her soul.

She wanted to put the plan into action now and save Aria while she still could, but Asgore knew that starting would result in too many casualties to count and backup human soldiers. They had to wait and catch them off guard, and that required a load of patience.

Gerson scribbled on a map, marking the location of the newfound territory. “Howler Plains, huh? Sure does give that creepy vibe.”

“This is a trashy place to put a fort, though,” grumbled Fin. “You’re out in the open and can’t defend yourself.”

“But what the Witch’s Asylum lacks in outdoor defense makes up for it with high security inside,” spoke Asgore. He pointed towards the building, motioning towards the guards that blocked the entrance.

“We could easily take them out with arrows,” mentioned Fin.

“But it’s gonna have to be quick. If one of them escapes, this is gonna fail,” remarked Gerson.

“It won’t fail,” said Genesis, coldly. The others looked at the Myterian, her expression dark and stern.

“All we need to do is have a few soldiers block the entrance and we’ll go in,” stated Genesis.

The others remained silent. Genesis was _very_ determined on rescuing her wife. And if she was filled with determination, then there was no hope for the human guards surviving the onslaught that she would bring.

“We need to wait two more days and then we can finally rescue them,” said Asgore. He glanced at Genesis.

“Will you be alright, Genesis?” he asked.

Genesis looked at him and nodded her head. She despised having to wait, but she would soon get Aria out of there.

And then, she could make sure _no_ living human would make it out alive.

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, PEORIS-193X**

 

The Royal Mage bowed to the King, a grin plastered on his face. The King nodded his head in acknowledgement. Commander Adam, Captain Ciara, and Pierre stood on each side of the throne, mixed emotions filling their faces.

“I’ve been expecting you, Vounus,” spoke the King.

“Well, you know how hard it is to keep those witches under control, Dominic,” chuckled Vounus. “I doubt those monsters back in their little kingdom didn’t even notice they disappeared.”

“Oh, we beg to differ, mage,” scoffed Ciara. “While you were busy torturing the poor fools, we sent out some spies to the Monster Kingdom. And guess what? _Everyone_ knows the witches are gone.”

“You were meant to keep things in order out there, Vounus,” said Dominic. “This was your plan, yet you made a horrible attempt at quietly capturing the witches.”

“Please, your Majesty. No one knows where the asylum is. Even if the monsters try to find them, they won’t,” smiled Vounus. “You must have more faith in me,”

The others exchanged faces of doubt. “We’re leaving this into _your_ hands, Vounus. If anything happens, you will suffer the consequences,” warned Dominic.

Vounus bowed. “Have I _ever_ failed, your Majesty?”

Without bidding goodbye, the Royal Mage left the throne room, leaving Dominic, Ciara, Adam, and Pierre filled with uncertainty.

“Dominic, don’t you think taking the monster witches as hostage is a war crime?” asked Pierre. “We could suffer greatly from this.”

“How?” asked Dominic. “Vounus made a perfect plan. He surely did not execute it well, but at least he took the threat of the witches away from us.”

“We could lose someone vital in this, your Majesty. Witches are powerful beings, and kidnapping them was a bad decision,” answered Pierre.

“Like who?” asked Dominic, his voice rising.

“Vounus,” replied Ciara, sending the fierce tone back at Dominic. “If we lose a Royal Mage, you aren’t going to find another one like him for a _long_ time. Seriously, those witches _will_ find a way to get back at us. We’ve been dealing with them for years, and they’ve proven to be able to kill us when messed with.”

“There are Crenvil Sigils _and_ guards trained to _kill_ witches in there. You two haven’t visited that place before, so you would _never_ understand,” grumbled Adam.

Ciara glared at Adam. “That is no way to talk to your captain _or_ the ambassador of the King.”

“Let him say what he wants,” countered Dominic. “Now all of you, leave.”

Sucking in her defeat, Ciara marched out of the room, Adam and Pierre following behind her. Dominic buried his face into his hands as he regretted all of his choices he had made thus far.

He was close to winning the war, but at what cost?


	35. The Day of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan blossoms forth, and so does a beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I fell alseep at my desk. But it's here now! I made a schedule for writing, so you'll also be getting a new chapter of Selcouth today (if you're reading that) and another chapter of this bad boy tomorrow! But seriously, you might fall in love with Aria. She's becoming the world's greatest badass.

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, HOWLER PLAINS-193X**

 

The three days of ceaseless torture had passed, and the time had struck. Both the witches and the rescue team of the Monster Army would execute their plan.

The guards had thrown in the remaining witches into their cells and walked off to their break, cracking jokes as they tried to lighten the mood of the gloomy atmosphere. As the last guard left, suspense and excitement filled the air.

Til’s guard led her from her dastardly torture session to her friends’ cell. He scanned the area for guards, but seeing none. He nodded his head, urging Til to quickly finish the job. She placed the key inside the keyhole and turned it, a satisfying _click_ reaching her ears. She pulled the key out of the hole and opened the door. There, her friends stood in front of her, waiting to begin.

Til looked at the guard and gave him a nod of thanks. He returned the gesture and ran off to the end of the hallway.

“Til, we need to start getting everyone out of here,” ordered Sage.

“But what about you guys? What are you gonna do?” asked Til, glancing at Alnera and Gothic.

“Gothic and I are going to find a way out of here while Sani is going to blockade the door,” revealed Alnera. The others dashed out the door, flaring up their magic. Their energy returned to them after being trapped and tortured for so long.

“Wait, Alnera,” said Aria. “When should I transform?”

Alnera paused. She faced Aria and gave her a warm smile. “I cannot give you an exact time, but trust your instinct, Aria. You will know when.”

Her smile faded. “But for now, you should come with Gothic and I. We might run into trouble.”

Aria was hoping for a better answer, but at least she didn’t have to wait with worried anticipation. She nodded her head and followed after Gothic and Alnera. Sage flexed her hand, forming a green sphere. Til ran towards the nearest cell and unlocked it while Sage threw the magical sphere back in forth against another. Sani ran towards the end of the hallway and began stacking barrels to cover the door.

“So uh, when’s our cue to start attacking?” shouted Til as she released a pair of monsters from a cell.

“Once Aria transforms, that’s when the _real_ battle begins,” replied Sani.

“But half of these witches aren’t capable for fighting!” cried Sage, carrying out a weary monster. “Someone’s got to be there to get them out first.”

“Leave it to us,” answered one of the witches from the cell Til unlocked. “My sister and I are part of the Miracalis coven. High Priestess Gothic strictly told us to help a witch in need. We’ll take care of them.”

“Thank you,” spoke Til. “If you can find other witches along your way, tell them to help blockade the door!”

“Understood,” said one of the witches. Grabbing ahold of the witch Sage supported, the two sisters hustled down the hall, breaking open doors as they ran. A glimmer of hope sparked inside Til.

Maybe this plan wouldn’t run into trouble.

Woops, too late.

Sani pushed on the barrels that barricaded the door. Banging and shouting could be heard from the other side. “Someone help me hold this! We need to get the wounded witches out first!”

“I’m coming!” declared Til. She looked at a nearby witch and threw her the key. “Unlock every door you find!”

Nodding her head, the witch ran off, unlocking every cell dor. Til sprinted to the door and pushed onto the barrels with all of her strength.

“By Eris, they must be using a table to break it down!” claimed Sani. “I don’t think we’ll be able to hold it any longer. We’ll have to fight back!”

“But we’ve barely got half of the witches out of here!” called Sage.

“They’ll just have to fight with us then!” countered Til. “We can’t wait for Aria’ signal. We gotta show these weirdos that messing with witches is the worst kind of torture!!”

* * *

 

“Now!” commanded Gerson, quietly. The archer beside him released his arrow, sending the others the silent command to shoot. One by one, the guards at the asylum’s entrance fell down like dominos. Knowing that no other guard was around to see the assassination, Genesis hopped over the rock and darted towards the asylum, Fin, Asgore, Gerson, and a small group of monsters following behind her.

Genesis was _livid._ She would show no mercy to the freaks who trapped her own wife in that madhouse. Of course she would let Aria had her chance to shine, but before then, she would take down any human that came across her path.

The group reached the door. Genesis kicked it open and marched inside, her battleaxe thirsty for human blood. Gerson looked at her with worry.

“Asgore, do you think it’s a good idea for her to take the lead? She might kill an innocent,” said Gerson, quietly.

“Genesis may be blinded with rage, but she can still tell the difference between the innocent and guilty,” allowed Asgore. “The Devourer will make sure to rescue her wife without harming an inoffensive witness.”

Gerson nodded his head and continued looking forward. His hope was beginning to dwindle. The Witch’s Asylum acted like a jail; if it was laid out like a jail, then it would take longer to find Aria than he expected.

But he had to stay determined. He couldn’t bare to see Genesis mentally suffer any longer.

The team came across an open space, dark and eerie. A pair of running footsteps echoed through the room, until the owners of the sounds came into view; two witch sisters carried two monsters on their backs, panting. They opened their mouths in disbelief at the sight of the soldiers.

“You’re lucky they don’t know you all are here yet!” wailed one of the sisters. “They bursted through the door. They’ll be after all of you now!”

“You two, take the wounded back to the camp!” commanded Fin, pointing to the witches slung over the sisters’ shoulders. Two soldiers took the witches and hurried out of the asylum.

“King Asgore, we witches already have an escape plan, but there are more soldiers than we thought there were. Please, we need help!” pleaded the sister.

“Escape while you still can. We’ll take care of this,” urged Gerson. The sisters nodded their heads and zoomed out of the room.

“Search every corner of this place and don’t leave any witch behind!” demanded Asgore. As parts of the team split up, he turned to Genesis, eager to find her wife.

“Genesis, will you be alright finding Aria on your own?” asked Asgore.

“Trust me, I’ll be more than alright once I find her and kill the disgusting mage that trapped her in here,” growled Genesis. She darted towards the hallway, dragging her battleaxe behind her.

“Asgore, we gotta start finding where they keep the witches held,” insisted Fin, a spear forming into his palm. “Splitting up may have been a good idea, but we might have a better chance of finding them if we follow Genesis.”

“Good idea,” agreed Asgore, shifting his trident into his hands. The three took off, following after Genesis, whose rage took her farther into the asylum.

Asgore and the others had lost Genesis seconds later. Her wrath was like fuel to a steam engine; the more she had, the faster she could go.

And she was a train that showed no signs of stopping.

She encountered human guards, who were startled to see the Captain of the Monster Army in the asylum. Before they could call for help, she swung her axe through their thick necks, their heads dropping to the floor. She continued onward, not giving a care in the world of the humans’ pitiful lives.

“Aria!” cried Genesis. but nobody came. She called once more, and the battlecries of witches answered her. She picked up her pace and ran into a large hallway with nothing but jail cells, barrels, and an attack on the human guards.

Witches dodged the swings of human swords while humans blocked magical attacks with their shields.

But even with their great magick, the witches would not stand a chance against the powerful human guards, especially in their weakened states.

“Genesis!” called a voice. The Captain whirled around, looking at Til.

“Til! What’s going on here?” asked Genesis. She threw an incoming guard to the ground and chopped off his arm.

“We were gonna escape, but the guards broke down the barricade!” explained Til. She pointed towards the broken door in the back of the hall. Shattered barrels decorated the floor, as did blood.

“We weren’t expecting _you_ guys to show up, though! This changes the entire plan!” exclaimed Til as she shot a bolt of electricity at a group of guards. “Are there more of you?”

“Yes. Asgore and the others are on their way here,” replied Genesis. She was suddenly pushed to the ground by a guard. She struggled to escape, but the guard’s force was too strong.

And somehow, it was lifted.

Genesis looked up, her opponent now speared with a red trident. She was casted to the side like a ragdoll. Asgore, who had saved Genesis’ life, helped her up.

“Thank you,” said Genesis, wiping her forehead.

“You can thank me later. You must go find Aria!” answered Asgore.

Genesis nodded her head and looked at Til. “Where’s Aria?”

“She went down the hallway. You might be able to find her still!” replied Til.

Without another word, Genesis sprinted down the hallway. Asgore watched with hope, knowing that not a single scratch would be landed on Aria if her own wife was there to protect her.

* * *

 

“You are surrounded, witches of the Eris’ Hands and Miracalis covens,” chuckled a voice. Gothic, Alnera, and Aria stopped in their tracks. From the shadows came Vounus and a gang of soldiers. Gothic and Alnera guards Aria, flaring up their magick.

“You will atone for your crimes, you sadistic fool,” snapped Alnera, pointing a finger at him. “You have made our kind suffer, but we shall do the same to _you.”_

“I could let you all live, but under one condition,” smiled Vounus. He pointed his staff at Aria.

“Give me the woman you protect with your very lives, and maybe, I shall spare you.”

“Never! You would just put her in that horrid chair to fulfill your perverted and racist needs,” objected Gothic.

“Hm, how interesting,” laughed Vounus. “Oh well, at least I offered.”

The guards closed in on the witches as Vounus’ staff ignited with black magick, “I’m afraid I will have to see your dust fall to the ground then.”

The witches held onto each other tight. “Aria, I don’t want to force you, but now may be the time to refill our hopes and get us out of here.”  
Aria bit her lip and focused all of her energy on herself. The infamous red sigils appeared all over her broken body as dark wisps of magick arose from the ground. The guards took a few steps back, uneasy and frightened.

Vounus’ mouth gaped open. He had seen the witch try to activate this power before, but he did not see it in full power.

Either way, he could tell that such power would destroy them all. He would need to stop her first.

Vounus pointed his staff at the sphere of blackness in the center of the room, but Alnera was too quick for him. She charged and pushed him to the ground, holding him by his skinny neck.

“You will not lay a finger on the woman who is a gift from Eris herself!” thundered Alnera. "This woman will  _end_ your miserable life!"

The room began to shake, the dome of darkness growing in height. Gothic took this time to fight off the remaining soldiers, creating holes in their hearts with magical arrows. Vounus struggled to free himself, but Alnera’s grip tightened ever more.

“Aria!” wailed a voice. Gothic looked up from her fighting and saw the Captain of the Monster Army entering the room. She skidded to a stop at the sight of the towering dome that was about to break through the ceiling.

A terrifying beast laid inside the protective house of magick, but Genesis could not make out every detail of it. She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Aria was safe and she was _finally_ getting her revenge.

 _“Elasa deretica en wasan liviea od elasa tortuntu ol adagita gonchien adagita tuus miketh, Vounus?”_ roared the distorted, deep voice that Vounus had heard before. _“Ol barinu wakaned oc elasa geneganza om a verus de tuus ackara!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "You expect me to follow your rules while your tortured the lives of my people, Vounus? I shall return the pain you had brought to us with no mercy!"


	36. The Witching Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real couples kill their torturers with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I loved writing this chapter. Writing about huge ass creatures is my drug.  
> Also friendos, this fan fic is coming to a close soon, so make sure you vote: http://www.strawpoll.me/10544473  
> And listen to some music while you're at it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V73Kr1ShacU&list=PL4974828533C1619B&index=47

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, HOWLER PLAINS-193X**

 

Asgore, Fin, and Gerson fought side-by-side, kicking humans to the ground as they came. The witches nearby suffered through the attacks the human guards wrought, but they all stayed determined.

“Asgore, we gotta see if Genesis is alright! What if she runs into trouble?” shouted Gerson. He took a hit to the knee from a human, but knocked him down to the ground with his hammer.

“We better go now then, or else-” started Fin. The world around them suddenly fell silent. The fighting stopped, its noises taken down by a deafening roar and boom. All turned their heads towards the hall, where the thundering commotion came from.

“That ain’t good,” mumbled Gerson as he punched a guard to the ground. He darted down the hall, Fin and Asgore following after him.

“Genesis went down here. Do you think she’s okay?” asked Fin.

“I’m hoping so,” prayed Asgore.

* * *

Rubble crashed to the ground as the dark sphere exploded, sending the soldiers and witches to the walls. Genesis held her ground, blocking her face with her arms. As the dust cleared from her view, she looked upward and was immediately taken over with shock. The others who had survived the explosion gazed upward at the creature that loomed before them. Gothic and Alnera’s mouths gaped open, overcome with astonishment, fear, and joy.

“The time has come for the Witching Beast to take the souls of the chaotic ones!” screamed Alnera. “Mage Vounus, you should have known this day was coming!”

The right wall of the room turned to debris by a blast of black light. The creature walked out into the ominous overcast of the afternoon shadow. Vounus shook himself off of rocks and pointed at the creature.

“Don’t just stand there! Get it!” demanded Vounus. The remaining soldiers hopped to their feet and chased after the beast.

“Genesis!” called a voice. The Captain turned around, Asgore, Gerson, and Fin entering the destroyed area. Fin glanced around, confused.

“What the hell happened here?” asked Fin.

“There’s no time to explain. We’ve got to protect Aria!” commanded Genesis. The three monsters looked to the right, where a colossal hole made its mark.

Fin his shook his head. “Y’know, I’m not gonna even ask _what_ made that.”

Genesis took off, tackling down human guards as she ran. She made it out into the grey sunlight, and finally, was able to catch a glimpse of the beast the stood before her.

Its dark green skin brought color to the dreary overcast of the sky. Its horns twisted in all directions possible. A protective helmet covered the the top and sides of the beast’s face, protecting only two horns that hung decorative weaves of cloth. Six, red eyes glared at the enemies below its feet. Its pearl white hair blew in the wind, lightly brushing the sharp spikes that resembled wings on its back. Black, tough shoulder pads stretched from the skin of the beast, the rest of its body clothed in an armored dress. Its sharp nails were painted a bloody red, waiting to pierce human hearts. This colossus almost reached the height of the Monster Palace. How did the humans ever think they could bring down such a beast?

And this beast was Aria herself.

Genesis watched in awe as her wife crushed the guards with her feet. Asgore, Fin, and Gerson couldn’t peel their eyes away from the Witching Beast. They had never seen anything like it before.

“That’s not even close to what the elementals transformed into,” breathed Fin. Their astonishment was taken from them by the battlecries of more guards. They craned their necks to see a mob of guards, more than usual.

“Dammit, they must’ve called for backup!” hissed Gerson. “Aria might be overtaken!”

“Fin, go get the other teams ready for battle. This is going to be longer than I expected,” ordered Asgore. Fin nodded his head and darted off back to the monster camp, sliding under the attacks of humans.

The shadow of the Witching Beast covered Genesis as she slayed the guards. The beast ransacked the earth, piercing humans with her sharp nails. Tiny drops of blood dripped off her nails as the humans slid off of her.

“Aria, can you hear me?” shouted Genesis, but Aria did not glance down. She did not know Genesis had come to save her, and certainly couldn’t hear her from that far down. Genesis grit her teeth and kept fighting, taking hits for the sake of Aria’s life.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a suspicious-looking figure limp out from the massive hole in the asylum. Trusting her gut instinct, she darted towards him, preparing her battleaxe for another round of human flesh.

She lept into the air and kicked the human to the ground. She identified his face and revolted in disgust. The human man cackled.

“Well, if it isn’t Captain Genesis the Devourer. You’re the one who cut off my hand, no?” recalled the man, voice brittle.

Genesis smacked him across the face. “You put my own _wife_ in this jail, and I will make sure she puts you in _death’s jail,_ Vounus.”

Vounus howled, amused by Genesis’ threat. He kicked her in the stomach and threw her off. He grabbed his staff and began firing blasts of magic. Genesis was hit in her back, a burning pain crawling on her. She yelped and mustered all of her strength to stand up.

“It seems that fool of a king was right; you idiots _did_ come,” quipped Vounus.

Genesis let out a scream of strong irritation and proceeded to attack Vounus. Cuts formed on his skin, a dark red staining his robes. While he was disappointed in the stain, Genesis took the chance and dug her axe into his thigh. He cried in agony as he tumbled to the ground.

Vounus glared at his stain. A sly smile appeared on his face. “You’re more brains than brawn, Captain,” he chortled. “But you don’t understand the thing about magicians; we have _healing powers.”_

A purple sphere light burst from Vounus’ staff and attached itself on the wound. The broken skin wove itself around the bloody opening like a needle sewing thread. Vounus got back on his feet, his smile growing ever wider. Genesis screamed through her teeth and charged once more.

As Vounus and Genesis fought, both backups of monster and human arrived, though like always, the humans were more prepared; cannons were positioned and aimed towards the Witching Beast, their fuses ticking. The cannon balls flew through the air and hit the back of the Witching Beast. She lost her balance, but kept herself up. She turned her fiery gaze towards the cannons and sprinted towards them.

The ground shook with every step. The guards kept their ground, trying to contain their fear of the behemoth of a witch running at them. They hid behind the safety of the cannons, only to become enslaved to death. The cannons were crushed under the weight of the beast’s foot, and so did the guards.

* * *

 

“Sani, we can’t fight anymore! We need to go outside!” shouted Til as she held back a guard.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here before more come!” added Sage, finishing off her enemies.

Sani dug her magical claws into the neck of guard. Once her heart stopped beating, the witch pushed her to the ground along with the corpses that scattered the asylum. Sani shot a beam of paralysis magic at Til’s opponent. He soon collapsed to the cold floor, his warm blood creating a pool by his side.

“Thanks,” said Til, brushing off the dust on her dress.

“No problem, but save it for later. We have our friends to rescue,” said Sani, summoning her shadow. It gave her an orphic smile, glad to be of use once more.

Til lead the way, carrying poles of electricity in her hands with Sage and Sani following behind her. They jumped over the corpses of humans and-unfortunately-the dust of fallen witches. They winced at the sight, but alas, there was nothing they could do to protect those who wished to fight for their pagan sisters.

The three witches cautiously traveled through the dark hall, watching their steps as they walked. Up ahead, they could see a greyish light. Til motioned towards it and the monsters picked up their pace.

The shouts of both men and monster filled their ears the moment they stepped into the wrecked room. Alnera and Gothic stood in the middle of a gaping hole in the wall. Surprised, Sani and Til ran up to them.

“Gothic, Alnera!” exclaimed Til. The two high priestesses turned around, their faces lifting from their woe.

“You’re alright!” smiled Alnera.

“We can’t say the same for everyone. Not every witch made it out,” told Sage, solemnly.

“I expected that,” admitted Gothic. “Some had already succumbed to the torture the humans brought on us. But we cannot be in woe now. Look in front of you.”

With a skeletal finger, Gothic pointed towards the scene in front of the witches. Sani, Sage, and Til squealed with delight at the sight of the Witching Beast causing havoc to the humans.

“You go, Aria!” sung Til.

“Show them no mercy!” rallied Sage.

“Hurry, we’ve got to get out there and start fighting ourselves!” demanded Alnera. “Can you all fight?”

Sani snorted. “That’s what we have been doing ever since the guards pushed down the barricade.”

“Good to know. Let’s go!” commanded Gothic.

The witches ran out the asylum and into the cloudy afternoon, where mostly blood was splattered across the grass. The five quickly split up and began attacking, staying close to the furious Witching Beast. More captive witches were drawn to the heat of the battle, taking their chances of revenge on the humans for trapping them in the now destroyed Witch’s Asylum.

And the humans thought they could have kept the witches under control.

How horribly wrong they were.

* * *

 

Vounus pushed on Genesis’ battleaxe, somehow keeping his balance with his strength. For a man who barely worked out and looked rather weak, he was rather strong.

And if he was constantly pushing Genesis to the ground, then it was not recommended to underestimate the Royal Mage.

With all of his might, Vounus managed to push Genesis back to the ground, her battleaxe flying out of her hands. Vounus snatched it away from her and placed it by her neck. Sweat dribbled down her forehead, now looking at the chance that death could take her away as of now.

“You and your wife have been a pain ever since this war started. I might as well do the favor for Dominic by killing you _now,”_ leered Vounus. He rose Genesis’ battleaxe high in the sky with his only hand, aiming it at her neck. Genesis struggled to flee, but Vounus’ abnormally strong legs were keeping her from doing so.

She awaited the sting of death, but as if the gods heard her silent pleas of staying alive, a sudden boom shook the ground below them.

Vounus held the axe, now startled by the threatening noise. He dropped the axe as darkness swallowed his shadow. He looked upward, his pride plummeting.

Eyes as red as rubies peered down at the mage, a terrifying rage glimmering inside. A giant hand snatched him, lifting the stressful weight that held Genesis to the ground. She grabbed her battleaxe and watched as Vounus was brought closer to the face of the Witching Beast.

The giant brought Vounus close to her eyes, scrutinizing the poor soul. She pulled him back as she flashed a demonic grin. The suton of Vounus was approaching quickly, and he wasn’t wanting it.

 _“Vounus, elasa keena adagita kene en palan no elasa?”_ hissed the Witching Beast.

_“Noaln Eris cartana elasa!”_

Genesis did not see the decapitated, lifeless body of Vounus fall to the ground beside her. She gasped, shocked that her wife actually brought a horrendous death to the Royal Mage. Well, he deserved it. The man must have brought terror unto Aria, so Genesis personally thought that decapitation was the way to go.

The battleground fell silent. Everyone had seen the Witching Beast murder the manic Royal Mage, and they were all waiting for something else to happen.

The Witching Beast stomped on the earth and thundered with pride. Genesis found the head of Vounus and picked it up by its hair. She shoved it into the air, joining in with her beastial wife in the cries of passionate satisfaction.

“The Royal Mage Vounus is dead by the hands of the Witching Beast!” yelled Genesis. “May every human fear her!”

The monster soldiers chased out the remaining human soldiers as they cheered. Witches threw each other into hugs, jubilant that most of them had survived through the ten days of horror.

Asgore, Fin, and Gerson sighed in relief. “That creep deserved that kind of death,” muttered Fin. “He trapped those witches, and now he’s trapped in death.”

The Witching Beast fell to her knees and a dark dome swallowed her whole. Genesis dropped her weapon and ran towards the sphere. Moments passed, and the darkness faded away, revealing a weary, injured Myterian. Genesis held her in her arms, tears of joy flowing down her scarred face.

“Don’t worry, Aria. I’m here for you,” soothed Genesis. She hiccuped through her tears. She was finally holding her wife in her arms again. The emptiness and guilt in her soul left, now filled with love and warmth.

Aria slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Genesis and gasped. Her first reply to her wife was a loving embrace.

The two sobbed, ecstatic that they were reunited. They made up for all the time they had not been together with a hug that could never be touched by hatred.

The couple gazed into each other’s glossy eyes. “Aria, I am so sorry. I should’ve been protecting you,” apologized Genesis.

“Genni, please don’t beat yourself up about it,” smiled Aria, pushing Genesis’ messy hair out of her eyes. “You’re here to welcome me with open arms, and that’s all that matters.”

Aria knew that she was home when her lips touched Genesis’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: "Vounus, you tried to kill my wife, did you? May Eris grace you!"
> 
> Sooooo some of you readers might have played Bayonetta before. That game was actually a huge inspiration for this chapter. Witching Beasts kind of act like the demons the Umbra Witches make pacts with in the history of Bayonetta, except they aren't demons that offer their powers. They're totally different, but that would take a while to explain, so I have the mercy to spare you from it. And I'm really hoping I explained Aria's Witching Beast form okay. I wanted to draw a picture of it, but that would take a while, so uh, feel free to submit your fanart to me at fallentale.tumblr.com!


	37. Peace and Love on the Planet Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of well-deserved fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, romance fluff! We haven't had this in a while. Unfortunately, this is a short chapter, but trust me, the next one is going to be long (hopefully).  
> I'm hoping to finish this fic before school starts, which is in about two weeks. I am not looking forward to it at all, but it's fine!!!!  
> no it's not.  
> 

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPTIOL-193X**

 

Genesis carried Aria on her back as they stepped foot back into the capitol. Concerned for her wellbeing, she immediately took her wife straight to the medics that sat near the line of soldiers. They carried Aria off, along with the other wounded witches.

Genesis sighed in relief. Her wife was safe now. There was no more threat of the Royal Mage or the Witch’s Asylum. As time would go on, she hoped that the witches would have more respect for their lives.

Genesis walked back to the castle, along with Asgore, Fin, and Gerson. The three embraced her. “You did good,” whispered Asgore, softly.

“Thank you. I’m just glad Aria is safe now,” replied Genesis, smiling.

“C’mon, you two. Let’s get back to the castle before Toriel thinks we’re all dead,” urged Gerson.

* * *

 

“So, Xiin _was_ correct,” breathed Toriel. “I-I cannot believe the horrors they went through. Those poor women…”

“Well, at least Vounus is dead. That sick bastard deserved it,” grumbled Fin. “Seriously Toriel, that place was not only locked up tighter than a miser’s purse, but the stuff they used on them was beyond belief."

“But did you at _least_ rescue the human witches in there?” asked Toriel.

Genesis nodded her head. “They, too, thought that the humans were cowards for starting the war.”

“Good. I do not know how angry I would have been if you had left them in there,” sighed Toriel, relieved.

“What, you think we’d let them rot in there with nothin’ to do? That would be _too_ cruel,” commented Gerson. He leaned back in his chair. “We may be slayin’ humans, but I don’t wanna make the innocents suffer.”

“Wise words, Gerson,” remarked Asgore. “It is not just _our_ people that are hurting, but the humans who want no part in this war as well.”

There was a moment of silence. Toriel allowed the thought of Royal Mage Vounus’ death to sink into her mind. The twisted man deserved it, but how would the _humans_ react to his death? Would that just lead to more violence and prejudice against the monsters?

Maybe it was time to end this once and for all.

“Gorey, I don’t think we can stand another battle,” spoke Toriel. “Our kind has suffered too much, the witches especially. I cannot stand to see history repeat itself.”

Asgore sighed. “You’re right. It is time to see who shall become victorious.” He gazed at his friends, patiently awaiting his question.

“My friends, do you think it is time to end this war?”

The three monsters looked at each other and nodded their heads simultaneously. “Let’s see who’ll live to tell the tale,” smirked Fin.

“As captain of your army, I want to make sure _most_ of my soldiers make it back alive after all of this,” said Genesis, saluting the king.

“Hopefully, that dumb ‘king’ back there will learn his lesson after this,” responded Gerson.

Asgore nodded his head, thankful. “You all are too loyal. Thank you.”

“But under one condition,” interrupted Genesis, coldly. “If that prince decides to show his face on the battlefield, _I_ get to kill him.”

“Whoa Genesis, that’s a bit dark, isn’t it?” chuckled Fin, uneasy. “I mean, this...this is a _kid._ He doesn’t deserve to die.”

“That _boy_ has put _our_ people through so much pain," snapped Genesis. "I bet he even _allowed_ Vounus to go onward with torturing the witches. If he calls himself a king, then he deserves to be held accountable for his consequences, and I say _death.”_

Realizing the harshness of her words, she apologized. “I’m sorry. I just want this war to end. I won’t _ever_ forgive those magicians for torturing my wife.”

“That’s reasonable,” opined Gerson. “Well Asgore? If that boy’s out there, won’t you let Genesis take the final blow? That kid got himself into this mess.”

Asgore slowly nodded his head. “If it shall put you at ease, Genesis, then I will allow it.”

Genesis nodded her head in thanks and stood up. “I’m going to check on Aria. You all have fun discussing about death.”

She bidded farewell and left the meeting room. Fin groaned and slumped in his chair. “Dammit, why can’t I just relax? After this war is over, I’m gonna get all the hours of sleep I missed.”

“Oh, suck it up. This mess is almost done,” said Gerson, rolling his eyes. “You’ve been through nights where you almost died, but you didn’t, so straighten your armor and keeping on troopin’.”

Fin snorted. “Damn Gerson, you’re determined.”

“Determined to get this shit done,” mumbled Gerson as he stood up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go to Marx’s and drink my life away one more time.”

“Wait, I’m comin’ with you. I haven’t had a good drink in years, but we’re stopping at my house first. I haven’t greeted Eril yet,” added Fin. He ran towards the door and said his goodbyes to Asgore and Toriel. The two then left.

Toriel hugged her husband. “I’m glad you all are safe.”

Asgore planted a kiss on Toriel’s lips. “No matter what, I’ll make sure _you’re_ safe, Tori.”

* * *

 

Genesis opened the door of her house as she carried Aria in her arms. She laughed, blush filling her cheeks.

“Genni, you didn’t _have_ to carry me. I can walk,” mentioned Aria. “I didn’t have a lot of injuries anyway. I'm glad I was able to get out quicker than the others.”

“Ari, if you have electricity and whip scars on your back and chain bruises on your ankles, then I’m pretty sure I _should_ be taking care of you,” argued Genesis. She shut the door with her foot and placed Aria on the couch. Aria covered her mouth as she laughed. It died down as the purest of love grew in her eyes.

“Genesis, I...I don’t think I actually thanked you,” realized Aria. Genesis sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck.

Tears welled up in Aria’s eyes as she smiled. “Thank you.”

She kissed Genesis, sending waves of love through her body. Genesis pulled her wife in closer. Though their kiss on the battlefield was genuine, Genesis felt that _this_ one meant more. She wanted to explain to Aria all the emotions that were running through her at that moment, but she had a case of alexithymia.

But at least she could explain one emotion, and that was _love. Love_ was the answer.

The couple departed from their kiss, joyful smiles on their faces. Genesis tucked a lock of white hair behind her wife’s ear. “I could lose everything, but not you. Oh, not you,” she whispered.

“You _have_ to stop doing that, Genni!” exclaimed Aria.

“What?"

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”

Genesis  kissed her once more. “Any excuse to kiss you is fine with me.”

The two chuckled. Aria sat her head on Genesis' neck.

“Genni, I _really_ think I need to sleep. I’ve been through a...lot,” said Aria, bearing an awkward smile.

Genesis giggled. "Trust me Ari, I could use that, too." She stood up and scooped her wife into her arms. She carried her to the bedroom.

“Genni! You don’t have to carry me everywhere I go!” cried Aria, laughing.

“I’m keeping my promise and protecting you still. You can’t change my mind,” grinned Genesis.


	38. Remembering the Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dead aren't lost, just sometimes forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing about people just talking. i excel at that.  
> Remember to vote for an ending: http://www.strawpoll.me/10544473  
> a music suggestion blocks your path at the end of this chapter! what will you do?

**THE SURFACE, HUMAN KINGDOM, PEORIS-193X**

 

Commander Adam dropped the mummified body to the ground. He picked up an orb wrapped in linen. The others shrunk back in disgust. King Dominic examined the body with no emotion.

“Is that necessary to bring that thing in here?” snarled Ciara. “Give it to the people who _know_ how to handle dead bodies.”

“That’s rude, Captain. He was once a comrade of ours,” said Adam sarcastically as he carefully unwrapped the cloth around the sphere.

Pierre swallowed his distaste. “We _all_ are upset over his death, but this is not an appropriate place to throw his corpse. At least treat it with a bit of respect.”

Adam threw the last piece of linen to the ground and held the object by its hair. He showed it to his friends in front of them. Ciara covered her eyes while Pierre covered his mouth. Dominic remained passionless.

“My troops found more dead humans than dust, and we assume one of the rebelling witches killed him,” commented Adam.

“You act like no one was there to tell the story,” said Ciara, uncovering her eyes. “There _had_ to be survivors.”

Adam scoffed. “Of course there were survivors. It’s not like the witches could kill them off _that_ easily.”

Pierre picked up the head with his fingers, still revolted by the grotesque manner the body was presented in. The poor fool’s eyes were rolled into the back of his head, showing only a blank sclera with lines of blood starting from the bottom. Dry blood marked a corner of his mouth.

“Are you _sure_ a witch did this? The mark around his neck looks unclean,” questioned Pierre. “Well, his entire body is unclean.”

“Now that you mention it, we _did_ find a gaping hole in the asylum,” recalled Adam. He used his hands to exaggerate the size of the hole. “There were patches of naked dirt beside the hole, too. Their shapes resembled something of a footprint.”

Ciara grunted. “There’s something our little guards aren’t telling us then. That’s not something a witch could do.”

Pierre laid the head neatly on the floor and faced Dominic. “Well, your Majesty? What do you think happened?”

“No monster could reach that height, except an elemental,” remarked Dominic.

“There were no elemental remains left, though,” interposed Adam.

Dominic sighed and shrugged. “There is something we don’t know about the witches, then. I told that mage to be careful, and he ignored my advice.”

He stood up and walked to the body. He snatched the head off the ground and stared at it. “You were a horrible listener, Vounus. That’s what you get.”

“I wouldn’t disrespect him, Dominic, especially in death. Who knows? That could be you someday,” warned Ciara.

Dominic shot a glare at the captain and dropped Vounus’ head. He sat back in his throne, his head resting on a gloved hand. The more he thought of Ciara’s warning, the more fear overtook his body. He _would_ have to fight soon. Not out of force, but out of want. He wanted to prove to his people that he was capable of being a king.

But he surely did not want his life to end so soon, and a gruesome death would not fit him, unlike Vounus’.

“Commander, do the other virtues know of his death?” asked Dominic. Adam shook his head.

“Not yet, but I will let them know soon,” he answered. “I guess _I’ll_ be the one taking care of our little plan after this war.”

“Do you really think it’s necessary to trap the monsters underground? I think that is a bit harsh, seeing how they did nothing wrong,” chimed in Pierre.

“Do you want them to take revenge on us, Pierre? If we let them live on the surface with us, history will repeat itself,” countered Dominic.

Ciara sighed. “You sound just like your father.”

Dominic held his tongue. Ciara was right on her opinion, and he wasn’t liking what he was becoming.

“I just think that this war is pointless. The monsters have done nothing wrong to harm us. They are merely protecting themselves by fighting back!” argued Pierre. “If anything, _we_ should be put under Mount Ebott, not them.”

Adam and Ciara exchanged glances of surprise. They didn’t expect the low life of the ambassador to call out Dominic on his cowardly plan. Though Ciara did claim she despised the declaration of war by the humans, she couldn’t bring herself to tell that to the now King of the humans.

And yet, Pierre had found the courage to give a piece of his mind to Dominic.

Dominic inhaled sharply. “You should learn to keep your mouth shut, Pierre.”

Pierre swallowed his bravery. He felt quite heroic, but Dominic’s piercing eyes cut it in half. The ambassador rarely got the chance to speak up to someone of high authority, give or take the boring meetings he would attend.

Pierre bowed slightly. “Excuse my rude actions, your Majesty.”

Dominic frowned and turned back to Adam. “You seven can survive without him, can you?”

“Of course. He would have been no help anyway,” replied Adam, smiling. “He just got us together. We don’t need him to babysit us. I can use my magic as well as those virtues.”

“That’s rich coming from the man who never uses his magic out on the battlefield,” teased Ciara. “Why do you do that? Your magic skills could have helped us in some battles, you know.”

“My father thought magic was a waste of time, so he forbade me to use it,” responded Adam as he fixed his cloak. “But once the old man croaked, I played around with it, and...well, I ended up here.”

“Your neglecting the fact that your ‘playing around’ got you to be not only a commander in the Human Army, but the Virtue of Determination,” added Dominic, fixing his crown.

Adam rolled his eyes as he wrapped the linen around Vounus’ dismembered head. “I barely talk to them. I don’t know why I’m still considered a part of their little cult.”

“They probably are going to keep you until we trap the monsters,” snickered Ciara. “Then you can consider yourself a full-on commander.”

“I still _am_ a full-on commander,” hissed Adam. He picked up Vounus’ cold body and placed his head on it. He opened the door with his foot and walked out of the throne room without saying goodbye.

“That’s one way to leave a conversation,” muttered Ciara. She made her way for the door. “I guess I should be going, too. I’ll make sure the creep gets a proper burial.”

“Thank you, Ciara. Goodbye for now,” said Pierre, bowing. The captain left, leaving Dominic and Pierre to sit in the silence.

Pierre still had to process the fact that the Royal Mage Vounus was dead. From his death, would magicians start to realize the fall of the magical arts? Science _was_ taking a course, seeing how the monsters already had a Royal Scientist, but could magic at least survive? Well, maybe with the witches still standing, there could be hope. Pierre _did_ like the thought of magic, just as long as it was in the right hands.

“Pierre,” spoke Dominic. The ambassador looked at the King.

“Yes, your Majesty?” he asked, cautiously.

Dominic gazed at Pierre, his eyes now free of the sharp glare they once wrought. He looked almost childlike with his expression, but somehow, Pierre knew better.

“Should we end this war once and for all?”

Pierre had been praying for those words for years. The hate that was brought onto the monsters was too much, but he also had to consider the dangers the _humans_ were dealing with. They had to suffer the loss of their loved ones whose lives were taken during battle.

But either way, _no one_ deserved to live through this horrendous war, and now was the time to stop it.

Pierre slowly nodded his head, the fear escaping his eyes. “Yes, your Majesty. I think that would be a wise decision.”

The mature, fearless glamour returned to Dominic’s eyes. Her sat his hands on his throne and nodded his head, pleased.

“It’s time to rid the fear of the monsters once and for all.”

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, OUTSIDE THE CAPITOL-193X**

 

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHP8eSgh3Tg)_

“Dear brother, it has been awhile since I’ve come to check up on you, hasn’t it?” she said, gently. “I’m sorry. The war still rages on, but I haven’t forgotten about you.”

She managed a quiet “ahuhu,” but it died down like the wind that blew past her. She sighed and brushed a tear away from her eye before it could fall. She placed a sprig of rosemary on the block of stone.

“Terrible things have been happening lately, brother. The witches fought in a battle, but were taken hostage and treated horribly. I’ll spare you the gruesome details,” she explained. “But they are alright now. Aria Alveri saved them all by transforming into a ‘Witching Beast,’ but you know, I’ve never really bothered myself with witchery, so I don’t know what she meant by that.

“Everyone is saying how this war will end soon and how they don’t care where they’ll end up, just as long as they stay alive...but I don’t feel that. I want to win this war, brother, but even after our victory at the Witch’s Asylum can’t help all the times we have failed to win a battle. I’m worried, brother. I just want to be safe.”

She pushed her hair out of her eyes and managed a smile. “I guess I should change the subject, shouldn’t I? Well, Queen Toriel, Captain Genesis, and Aria have been making sure to check up on me. Before, they usually stayed at the house, but that was years ago. Still, I feel like they see me as their own daughter. It leaves me feeling warm inside. I wish you could feel this, too.”

She gasped lightly and pulled out a spider donut from her shawl. She placed it on the tablet by a portait. “I almost forgot! I made some coin at my recent bakery. The donuts seem to be a hit, so I thought you’d like one. They were always your favorite, too.”

The autumn breeze left a crisp, clean scent. She sniffed the air, bringing in the peaceful scene into her soul. “It feels like it was only yesterday when it was midsummer. Now time has passed and it’s already autumn.”

She looked behind her, watching the Myterian and boss monster gaze out into the sunset while they talked. She chuckled and turned back to the statue. “I’ll admit it, we have lost great soldiers and wonderful places, but we still have hope. I’ll keep hoping that we end up winning this war.”

She stood up and bowed to the statue. “Thank you, King Aerinar Dreemurr. Thank you for allowing my brother a place in your kingdom above.”

She looked down at the picture and sword. She let the tears flow down her face. “And thank you, Tuffet. You’ll always be my hero.”

She ran over to Genesis and Toriel. The two smiled at her and lead her down the hill. As the last shimmer of sunlight disappeared over the horizon, the heroes of the night sky watched the three monsters, protecting them with their light.

And Tuffet was one of them.


	39. Messages and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is ASGORE! *battle cries*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this fic is coming to a close soon. Give an ending a vote, will you?: http://www.strawpoll.me/10544473  
> I really like writing the Fearsome Four when they don't put up with anyone's shit. It's fucking amazing.  
> No music suggestions for this chapter, but the next chapter after tomorrow's update will have a LOT.

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-193X**

 

It was no secret that the war was coming to a close. The rumors spread like wildfire from each end of both kingdoms. Both armies sharpened their weapons, cleaned their armor, and practiced slaying each other.

It was quite the sight to see.

And tomorrow would be the judge to see who would win this war.

Both kingdoms weren’t expecting to be rushed to battle so quickly. They were excited to get the miserable war over with, but both had to prepare their armies and survive through the day of blood and dust ahead.

And so the countdown began, but as each day drew passed, Captain Genesis Alveri found herself looking forward to the final battle less and less.

The trembling fear was more than she could take as she saw the soldiers practice with their weapons in the courtyard of the palace. She had never felt so nervous before. Even when she found out Aria was taken away by the hands of the now deceased Vounus, Genesis hadn’t been  _ that  _ anxiety-ridden. She was more depressed than nervous.

But at least Aria was back alive. As for the final battle? Genesis did not know if  _ she  _ would come back home.

So there she sat in the study, watching the flames in the fireplace glow with a soft orange. She was lost in her mind that she did not see Asgore enter the room. Hearing the door click back into place awoke her from her thoughts. She glanced up at the King and blushed slightly.

“Sorry, Asgore. I didn’t notice you came in,” apologized Genesis, sheepishly.

Asgore chuckled. “Do not apologize, Genesis. I could not find you anywhere in the palace, so I came looking for you. I assumed you would be thinking to yourself about tomorrow’s battle.”

Genesis nodded her head. “You caught me.” She forced a laugh, but it died down from the deadly anxiety that bubbled within her soul.

Asgore sat on the sofa beside her. “Genesis, are you nervous about...tomorrow?”

She nodded her head and bunched up her shirt. “I’m not afraid of death, Asgore. I’m afraid of leaving Aria alone. If I die, what will happen to her?”

“I...I know how you feel, Genesis. I, too, wonder what Toriel would do without me,” admitted Asgore. “I cannot bear to think of what would happen if I were to...to die.” He closed his eyes, destroying the dreadful thought.

“At least I’m not the only one,” sighed Genesis. “I’m glad this war is coming to an end, but I don’t know how many lives are going to be taken tomorrow.”

“Death only knows,” whispered Asgore.

They sat with the silence, watching the embers slowly die out in the fireplace. Their troubled quietude was disturbed by the door bursting open, revealing Fin and Gerson. The two monsters looked at the commanders, puzzled by their random interruption.

“Asgore, Genesis, we’ve got company,” panted Fin.

Asgore and Genesis exchanged glances of horror and darted out of the room, Fin and Gerson running by their sides.

“Are you saying the entire Human Army is here?” asked Genesis, sharply.

“No, no...well, kinda,” replied Gerson. “You’ll just have to see it for yourself.”

“I don’t know how they got past the guards, but we brought these for you just in case,” explained Fin. He threw Asgore and Genesis’ designated weapons at them. Genesis held her battleaxe with a tight grip.

If humans were at the palace, then their visit would not end well.

“Gorey!” cried a voice. Toriel came running down the hall, picking up the ends of her dress. Asgore ran towards her and wrapped a protective arm around her.

“I tried to get them out, but they want to speak to  _ you,”  _ clarified Toriel, quickly. “I will not get into detail of what they said to me, but they’re worrying me, Gorey. Please don’t let them stay here any longer.”

“I won’t, Tori. I won’t let them lay a hand on you,” soothed Asgore. He unraveled his arm from his wife and sprinted down the hall with his loyal friends following him. Toriel let out the breath she had been holding for so long and trailed behind them.

The group hopped down the marble steps and into the main entrance of the palace. Already, their “guests” were waiting for them. Without needing to take a closer look at the important-looking man in front of him, Asgore could tell who was there.

The Ambassador of the Human Kingdom, Pierre Rendaci.

The Ambassador looked up from his discussion with one of his guards and noticed the King. He pivoted his body towards him and placed his hands behind his back.

“King Asgore Dreemurr, it is a pleasure to see you,” greeted Pierre.

Fin and Genesis pointed their weapons at him. “Cut the crap, Ambassador. You better have a damn good reason for bringing half of your fucking army here or else I’ll shove this down your throat,” snapped Fin.

Asgore placed a steady hand over Fin. “Now Fin, we cannot start another war at a time like this.”

Fin lowered his spear, but kept his fiery gaze on Pierre. Asgore nodded his head in satisfaction and looked at Pierre. “Tell me, Ambassador Pierre. Why have you come into my capitol, alarming my people and my wife with your presence?”

“I mean no harm, your Majesty,” spoke Pierre, defensively. He pulled out a piece of fine paper and read the wet ink. “King Dominic I declares that this war shall end on the plains in front of Mount Ebott. That is all I came to tell you.”

“Then I declare you tell us why you brought most of your entire army to our steps,” derided Genesis. “And you shouldn’t dismiss Commander Fin’s taunt so easily. He has done it before with your men, and will gladly do it again.”

Pierre gulped and rose his hands while his guards rose their weapons. “Please, I truly did not mean to harm you. I did not ask to bring any guards with me. That was all King Dominic’s idea,” he pleaded.

“Really now? Rather sketchy how your so-called ‘king’ forced you to bring an entire  _ troop,”  _ mocked Gerson.

Asgore stared at Pierre, waiting an answer. The crimson eyes of the King of Monsters brought down the paranoid expression of the Ambassador of Humans. If Asgore meant business, he  _ meant  _ business.

“I mean no offense, but ever since Royal Mage Vounus died at the hands of a monster witch, King Dominic could not trust your kind,” stated Pierre, his voice cracking with fright. “N-Now, I don’t agree with that notion at all. I trust your kind.”

Fin forced out a laugh. “That’s fucking hilarious! Asgore, are you hearing this guy? He’s trying to butter us up by saying shit like  _ that.” _

“I mean it! I do not think your kind is evil!” whined Pierre. “Your Majesty,  _ you  _ must believe me.”

Asgore looked at his comrades who had not kept their eyes off of the human troop. He looked back at Pierre and slightly raised his trident. He knew that if he threatened a messenger, especially an ambassador, his punishment for this war would be even greater than before. He had already seen enough bloodshed, and killing a messenger would send a great message; monsters are dangerous creatures.

And seeing how the humans already felt that towards the monsters, he couldn’t let it happen once more.

“You did not disrespect my wife, did you?” asked Asgore, hotly. “She has an equal amount of power as I do, so you show her the same respect you have towards  _ me.” _

Genesis, Gerson, and Fin smiled at each other. With Asgore’s cunning, yet powerful words of his wife, the human troop would know not to barge into the kingdom again.

Pierre shook his head. “I-I did not, your Majesty. It-It was merely my guards who-” stuttered Pierre.

“Leave my palace. _ Please.” _

The troop froze. The guards rose their weapons higher, yet confusion had washed over them. Did they honestly think they could take down the King of Monsters? If they even had tried to, such a war crime would be punishable by death.

And a better suited death for them would go along the lines of Vounus’ death.

The guards took a step back as Genesis, Gerson, and Fin stood in front of Asgore, their weapons pointed at them. “You heard the King. Back off or you’ll end up like your buddy Vounus,” taunted Fin.

The guards glanced at Pierre and motioned their heads towards the exit. Pierre hesitantly nodded his head and bowed. He shuffled out with his mass of soldiers guarding him. The palace doors closed behind them and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

“I hate having to threaten them, but they just wouldn’t listen,” complained Gerson.

“Are you kidding? I  _ love  _ messing with them. You can even see the fear grow in their eyes,” laughed Fin as he pointed to his eye. “But still, that  _ was  _ kinda spooky.”

“I still can’t believe that king of theirs sent an entire troop along with the ambassador,” said Genesis, shaking her head. “Well, at least we know where our playdate is now.”

“I’m afraid so,” said Asgore, quietly.

* * *

 

The new moon illuminated the dimly lit streets of the capitol. The crisp scent of an early winter had arrived, bring along a fresh snow and wind. The entire Monster Army filled the courtyard and street. Adults rushed their children inside back into their homes, not wanting to expose them to the dangers of war just yet. Monsters hugged their loved ones and watched as they joined the army. Friends cried into their handkerchiefs as they held onto the ones they had made a great friendship with.

War; destroyer of love.

Aria guided Muffet through the crowd, holding on to one of her hands. “Aria, where  _ exactly  _ are we going?” asked Muffet as she avoiding colliding with monsters.

“Genesis suggested that we should stay with Toriel. We’ll have a better chance of reaching news anyway,” replied Aria.

Muffet had visited the palace many times before with Tuffet, but now that he was gone, the castle felt like a new world to her. She wasn’t used to not following in her brother’s shadow, but she would have to get used to that feeling.

Thanks to Aria’s fast legs, the two monsters arrived at the foot of the palace, where Asgore, Toriel, Gerson, Fin, and Genesis were waiting. Aria shot a smile at her wife and ran up to her, bringing Muffet up with her.

“Muffet, if you want to, you can go into the palace now. There should be a room already prepared for you,” said Aria. “I don’t think it would be best for a young girl like you to be listening to a speech about war, so you should go inside.”

Muffet held in her tantrum. She so desperately wanted to see the soldiers march off, but Aria was just trying to shield her from the terrors that would be brought back. The Myterian woman must have thought that the memories of Tuffet going off to battle would resurface in Muffet’s mind, but she was better now! She wanted to at least see her own kind march off.

Muffet nodded her head and began making her way into the palace, until she was lightly bumped by Genesis. She looked up at the Captain and tilted her head in confusion. Genesis nodded her head towards a balcony above them and gave her a wink. Muffet smiled and ran inside, finally getting her ticket to hear King Asgore’s speech.

Aria kissed Genesis and made a motion with her hands. “May your blades be ever sharp and your arrows find a way.”

Genesis laughed. “I hope that’s a good luck spell for us and not for the humans, honey.”

“Of course it’s for you! I don’t want you dying out there,” chuckled Aria. Genesis pushed the hair out of her wife’s eyes and smiled.

“I’ll fight them all for you, Ari,” she said, warmly.

Aria gave one more kiss to Genesis and hugged her tight. “Please, just come back alive.”

“I will.”

Aria unwrapped her arms from her wife and walked towards the door. She gave Genesis a loving, yet worried gaze and rushed inside. Genesis sighed and faced the army.

The only thing she asked of death that night was to keep Aria safe from human hands.

Just as Aria and Genesis had finished up their goodbyes, Eril and Fin were holding on to each other, never wanting to let go.

“Fin, you  _ promise  _ me you’ll be safe out there?” asked Eril.

“Of course, babe. You think I’m gonna let some human take me down?” grinned Fin. “God no. I’ve got something to live for, and that’s  _ you.” _

Eril laughed as Fin gave him kisses all over his face. “Fin, you shouldn’t do this in front of the king!”

“Too bad. He’s acting goofy with his spouse, too.”

Fin kissed his husband on the lips. Blush filled Eril’s cheeks, but he enjoyed it so. He wanted to make the most of the possibly final kiss the two would have.

The couple departed from their kiss. Eril released his hands from Fin’s and blew him another kiss. Fin laughed and caught it in his hand. Eril soon disappeared in the crowd, making his way back to their home. Fin sighed and wiped away the tears that were flooding in his eyes.

Genesis joined his side and gave him a comforting pat on the back. “You made him a promise, and I’ll make sure you keep it,” she said, smiling.

“Thanks, Genesis. You sure know how to raise my hopes,” said Fin, keeping his grin.

Gerson walked over to Fin and Genesis and stood beside them. Fin looked around, and then at Gerson. “You’ve got no one to come and say goodbye? I know you don’t have any family left, but that’s still sad,” he remarked.

Gerson shrugged. “Eh, it’s fine. I’ll just pay my brother a visit when this shit is all done.”

Genesis frowned. “We can take that in many ways, G. I hope you mean that you’re still going to be alive after this.”

“Wa ha ha! You think I’m gonna let you dorks outta my sight? That ain’t gonna happen!” guffawed Gerson. “If one of you dies in this, I’ll pull you straight outta the dust and make you keep fightin’!”

Fin covered his face as he laughed. “God dammit, Gerson. We’re about to face death and you’re just crackin’ jokes over here.”

“Someone’s gotta,” smiled Gerson.

As the three washed their worries away with their laughter, Toriel and Asgore kissed each other goodbye. The two nuzzled noses and whispered sweet words to each other, but little did they know that Gerson was watching them out of the corner of his eye.

“Be safe, Gorey,” said Toriel, managing a smile.

“I will always come back to you,” promised Asgore. The two chuckled and kissed each other once more. Gerson groaned.

“You two are insufferable! Asgore, get your furry hide over here and start pumpin’ up these soldiers!” protested Gerson.

Asgore chuckled as Toriel entered back into the castle, waving goodbye. Asgore returned the gesture and walked over to his friends. “Excuse me for that, my friends, but surely you can understand,” he said.

“I can, but I don’t think Eril and I have ever nuzzled noses before,” said Fin. 

“I’m sorry, Asgore, but Aria and I haven’t done that either,” said Genesis. “And to be frank, I’m quite glad, too.”

Gerson crossed his arms, a sly grin growing across his face. “See, Asgore? You and Tori are perfect.  _ Too  _ perfect.”

“Forgive me. I just adore my wife,” laughed Asgore.

Fin playfully punched Asgore in the shoulder. “Don’t apologize for loving someone, Asgore. You can be as cheesy as you want with the love of your life. But in all seriousness, we  _ should  _ be getting a move on. I don’t think we’re gonna have time for a speech if we wanna get there at sunrise.”

“I agree with Fin. A speech is better fit before battle anyway,” added Genesis.

“Very well,” said Asgore. “Gerson, get the army ready for the trip ahead.”

“Yessir,” saluted Gerson. He walked to the front of the army and began ordering soldiers around. Quickly, the army sorted itself into neat columns of soldiers. Asgore, Genesis, Gerson, and Fin made their way to the front of the lines and began walking down the cobblestone streets with the army marching behind them.

Muffet watched with awe as the soldiers cleared out of the courtyard. She sighed and sat her head on her hands.

“Would you be marching down there too, Tuffet?” she asked to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally made up Pierre's last name, so here's the "correct" pronunciation for it:  
> Rendaci: ren-da-si


	40. Fight Till We Are No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take one, last look at what you're leaving behind, 'cause there's no going back once we go.  
> We are the children of an innocent crime,  
> And it's time to take down the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins...the final battle. Don't worry, there'll be a longer chapter in the next update, which I might even post today.  
> MAKE SURE TO VOTE: http://www.strawpoll.me/10544473

**THE SURFACE, NEUTRAL AREA, MOUNT EBOTT PLAINS-193X**

 

A white blanket of snow covered the plains. The glaucous clouds hovered over the fields, bringing doubt and despair with them. A cool wind brushed through the bordering forest that sat on a slope. Mount Ebott loomed in the distant, awaiting the battle that would soon begin.

Asgore and Genesis were the first to appear on the field. Their eyes saw the incoming Human Army, taking the right half of the plains. The grip on Asgore’s trident tightened.

“So this is it,” whispered Asgore. Genesis nodded her head in agreement. Asgore noticed the bittersweet smile on her face.

“Why are you smiling, Genesis?” asked Asgore. She turned to the king, still smiling as she shed a single tear.

“I go to war with a smile on my face because I am a friend of death himself,” explained Genesis. “And I hope that death can at least repay me by keeping Aria safe.”

Asgore wrapped an arm around Genesis. “I still regret trying to partake in this war.  _ I  _ am the one to blame for this.”

“Don’t blame this on yourself, Asgore. You weren’t the one who started it,” said Genesis, brushing a tear away from her eye. “The  _ humans  _ did, so they deserve to be punished.  _ Especially  _ when they trapped Aria and her friends in that dungeon of theirs.”

Asgore unraveled his arm from Genesis’ shoulder. “Yes. They think what they’re doing is for justice, but in reality, it is only for conquering.”

Genesis nodded her head. She turned around, seeing Fin and Gerson leading the army. They stopped and walked up to Asgore and Genesis.

“The army is ready, your Majesty,” said Fin, saluting.

“Has everyone evacuated?” asked Asgore. Gerson nodded his head.

“Yessir. All monsters  _ and  _ humans are far away from the battlefield and surrounding towns,” stated Gerson. Asgore turned his gaze back to the human army, who had also stopped.

“Thank you, my friends,” he said. Genesis, Fin, and Gerson exchanged looks of woe. There was no way they could lose each other in a battle like this. They knew it would be traumatic for many, but losing each other would just add more fuel to the fire.

Genesis managed a final smile. The commanders felt grins creep across their faces. They at  _ least  _ had to enter the battle with some dignity.

“If I die, be sure to spread my dust on my armor, and make it look cool as hell,” said Fin, proudly. 

Asgore laughed. “I will make sure of that, Fin. But please, do not die.”

Gerson looked at Genesis, whose eyes had quickly settled into a burning fire. “You were happy a moment ago. Why you lookin’ like the Goddess of War herself?”

“I’m just running the list through my head why I want to kill those bastards,” said Genesis, hotly. “It’s quite a long list, but at least I’ll avenge those who died for us.”

Gerson nodded his head as he turned his gaze to the human army. “I better start makin’ one, too.”

And without needing to speak words, the two had already compiled a list of crimes of what the humans had done; Captain Ciara killed Tuffet without mercy, Royal Mage Vounus trapped the witches in an asylum to fulfill his perverted deeds, the Human Army burnt down two monster villages at the start of the war, and used their paranoia to their advantage by sending Ambassador Pierre with a squad of soldiers for his “protection.”

There were countless other sins the humans had committed during the war, but maybe Genesis and Gerson could add another on the list after the final battle was done.

Asgore tapped the glowering soldiers on their shoulders. “Excuse me, but I think it is time to make a speech for our army.”

Genesis and Gerson turned around and nodded their heads. They walked with Asgore and Fin towards the front of the army, the soldiers patiently waiting for the final battle to begin.

“Attention!” boomed Fin. All eyes focused on the four standing in front of them. Asgore took a step forward.

“You all have made the Monster Kingdom proud,” began Asgore. “Your courage, your fights, you have fought for not only our lives, but for those you  _ love _ . And although this war seems like it will never end, it shall soon.

“Many of us have lost our fellow comrades to the swords of the humans. And we will  _ not _ let their names be forgotten. Whether they were our friends, relatives, or those we did not even know, we still fight for their lives.

“I cannot promise you all that of you will survive at the end of the day, but please remember that you have fought valiantly. I do not care where I end up after all of this, but I only pray that you  _ all _ survive.

“For the sake of monsters, stay  _ determined! _ ”

Proud cries echoed throughout the battlefield. Asgore wrapped Fin, Gerson, and Genesis into a tight hug.

“Thank you, my friends,” whispered Asgore. He could feel his tears welling up in his eyes.

“Oh, don’t start now, Asgore,” scolded Gerson. “Survive now, cry later.”

The four laughed as they departed from the hug. While the Monster Army was full of determination, Prince Dominic was finishing up the last of  _ his  _ speech.

“I only ask of you to go back to your homes with your shields raised high!” shouted Dominic. Cheers came from the Human Army, nearly covering the determined cries of the Monster Army.

So it had been true; the Monster Army had lost too many men. This battle would not even be a challenge to the humans. 

Dominic stared at the Monster Army with Ciara. “After this, we send them all to Mount Ebott, correct?” asked Dominic.

Ciara hesitated for a moment and nodded her head. “Yes. Commander Adam has the virtues waiting at Chao.”

Dominic raised an eyebrow. “Chao? That wretched village? Why would he send them there?”

“Good question. Maybe we should send them and their little traditions down there, too,” smiled Ciara. Dominic shook his head.

“No. It is only the monsters who deserved to be punished,” countered Dominic.

“Punished for what?” muttered Ciara under her breath. Thankfully, Dominic did not hear her snide remark. At this rate, she was hoping death would take her quickly, so if Dominic somehow survived the battle, she would not have to see the Human Kingdom fall apart.

“Where is that fool anyway?” asked Dominic, looking around.

“He’s here somewhere. He always appears late anyway,” grumbled Ciara. “Besides, I don’t think he would want to miss his little date with that Commander Fin.”

Dominic forced a laugh. “Too determined to let go of an opponent easily.” He glanced at a pair of soldiers who carried the trumpets of war with them. He nodded his head towards them at Ciara. Understanding the motion, she walked over to them.

“Sound the trumpet, and let us see who wins this war,” commanded Ciara.

Dominic scoffed. “It’ll most likely be  _ us,  _ Ciara.”


	41. Battle Against the Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real heroes never fear the pain of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there would be another chapter today. >:3c  
> There's a rad music suggestion later on in this chapter.

**THE SURFACE, NEUTRAL AREA, MOUNT EBOTT PLAINS-190X**

 

The loud trumpets blasted throughout the battlefield. The cheers of both human and monster ceased. Every head turned towards Captain Ciara and King Dominic I as they approached King Asgore Dreemurr and Captain Genesis Alveri. They stood in front of Gerson and Fin, ready to protect their friends first. The two humans stopped in the center of the battlefield, the wind whispering words of victory and failure to everyone.

The burning fury arose in Genesis’ soul. There was one point she forgot to add onto her list; “King” Dominic was a spoiled brat who _allowed_ Royal Mage Vounus to get away with his witch abduction plan. _He_ was the one who deserved death most of all.

 _He_ would be served justice.

Genesis glared at Dominic with her icy eyes as he approached. “A young boy who has slaughtered my people with just the wave of his hand has no right to feel the pride and adrenaline on the battlefield. How  _dare_ you come to us, you who have destroyed what we cherish?"

"Silence, Myterian. I am the true king and you have been under my feet long before this war started," hissed Dominic. "Save your words for death."

Genesis growled. This  _boy_ had the gall to speak back to a captain who commanded the entire Monster Army? The grip on her axe tightened.

If anything, this "king" would have to save his words for death when she would dig her axe straight into his beating heart.

Asgore looked down on the furious and impatient Ciara. He tilted his head downward, unforgiving of the sins he would soon commit in the form of human blood.

“Forgive me for this,” he whispered.

“Don't play this innocent card now, king," spat Ciara.

The battlefield fell silent. Every soldier awaited the first blow, whether it was monster or human. They had waited long enough for this war to end, and now they were finally here. As Mount Ebott watched with patient eyes in the distance, everyone held in their breath, waiting, waiting, waiting.

Asgore slowly rose his crimson trident high into the air, sparkling in the early, winter sun and aimed towards Ciara.

Judgement had come and King Asgore would finally deliver its blow.

He thrusted his trident at Ciara, but she immediately dodged it with her sword. Battle cries boomed through the field as monster and human charged at each other with their weapons raised high.

“I got the prince, Genesis! You go fight the others!” shouted Gerson from behind.

Genesis dodged Dominic’s first attack and ran out of his sight. "Thank you, Gerson!"

Little did they all realize that a _true_ duel was about to begin.

* * *

 

As Captain Genesis ran through the mob of human soldiers, Commander Fin stood in front of Commander Adam, _their_ final battle now taking place.

Adam dragged his feet towards the monster, his sword glimmering in the light. "Finally, it's time to end this." He lifted his sword to his face. "My blade has been craving your flesh, commander."

Before Fin could taunt back, Adam had taken the opportunity away from him and stabbed him in the thigh, piercing his armor. Fin howled in pain and tumbled to the ground. He grit his teeth, a glittering spear forming into his hand.

How had Adam been _that_ fast? Fin didn't even get the chance to even see his opponent fully. This human had trained quite a bit since they last met at Crimshallow.

“You cheeky son of a bitch,” snapped Fin. He weakly stood up and threw his spear at Adam, but he sidestepped out of the way.

“Doesn’t it feel horrible to be humiliated, like you did with me back at Maldar Hills?” teased Adam. His expression darkened. “Oh, I can probably recount _other_ times as well. Even if I _do_ kill you in this battle, your kind will not survive at _all_ down there.”

With a proud laugh, he charged towards Fin and thrusted his sword into the side of his chest. Another cry of pain escaped Fin's lips. Adam kicked him to the ground and without a slight piece of mercy, shoved the sharp blade into his stomach.

Magic blood spilled out from Fin's parted lips. He gasped for air and tried to form a spear in his hands, but it was no use. The borders of his vision became blurry as Adam loomed over him, cackling and shoving his sword into the same wound, over and over again.

This was it, wasn't it? Fin knew he was no honorable commander anymore, now that he was becoming practically a voodoo doll for Adam's entertainment.

There was nothing left for him. This was the end.

But somehow, miracles always found Fin in the seemingly and most unlikely of places.

As if a she was a bolt from the blue, Genesis hurtled towards Adam, digging her axe into his leg. His smile fell and he glanced at the bleeding cut. He was taken off guard and thrown to the ground.

“Leave him _alone!”_ thundered Genesis. She smashed Adam's leg with her foot and fell towards Fin. She shook him wildly as his body began to fall apart like glass crumbling off of a broken window.

Genesis gasped and held back her tears. "Fin, don't you  _dare_ give up on me."

There was no reply. She called to him again, but he still didn’t respond.

Yet something was happening; a great force of magic resonated in Fin's soul. He wasn’t going to give up now. The battle had just begun. He couldn't die like  _this._

His chest sparkled with a bright, green light. He opened his eyes, once again the black and white colors that had appeared on the battle of Maldar Hills. Genesis' eyes widened in shock.

She _knew_ what Fin was going to do.

“Genesis...leave. I can do this,” coughed Fin.

Genesis shook her head. “No, you’re hurt.”

Adam slowly got back to his feet and limped towards Genesis. She noticed and started to stand up, but Fin was quicker and took the slash of the blade for her. A bloody mark formed across his glowing chest. Fin snarled and rose a barrier of spears in between him and Adam. He collapsed to his knees, clutching his neck as he drank every ounce of air he could. As his green soul brightened, the cracks on his body grew. Genesis whimpered at the sight.

She had seen monster soldiers die like this. She watched them crumbled to dust like broken porcelain dolls. She couldn’t let Fin go down this way, though. It was the _worst_ way to die.

But she got the feeling that he _wouldn’t_ die. If his soul was beaming like the sun, there was no way Commander Adam would stand a chance against him.

She had to have faith in Fin.

She had to stay _determined._

“I’m alright," soothed Fin, reading Genesis' mind. He held in his screams as he grasped the giant mark on his chest. He pulled his hand away, raw magic bleeding through his glove.

“This,” he pointed towards the slash across his chest, “is nothing. Besides, isn’t there a prince that needs to be killed?”

The despair in Genesis’ eyes faded away and anger replaced it. She bit her lip and stood up. "I hope you know what you're doing, Fin."

Fin wearily nodded his head as he released part of the spear barrier behind them. Genesis ran away, not daring to look back. Adam cut through the remaining spears protecting Fin and loomed over him, twirling his sword around in his hand.

“Heh…’it’s nothing,’” uttered Fin with a chuckle. Sections of his face were already turning to dust. He fell onto his chest, wincing. “I-I ain't gonna make this..."

The bittersweet memories of his friends and his own husband bubbled up to the top of his mind. He wanted to keep creating such memories after the war with all of them. He even made a promise to Eril that he would not give up so easily, but here he was, already becoming one with the snow as poor Tuffet did.

Magic blood dripped from his sharp teeth as he dug his nails into the ground. "Asgore, Genesis, Gerson,  _Eril..._ I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-to fail you, but...but..."

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UACs-NDVAac)_

A surge of determination ran through him. No, he _had_ to protect the ones he loved. He couldn’t give up now. There was an entire _world_ waiting to be saved by the hands of a hero.

He touched the middle of his chest, where his green soul was shining like a star. He stood up, legs wobbling, but keeping their balance. “But there’s this...feeling...this feeling that’s telling me _not_ to give up.”

Adam glared at him, but his heated gaze was taken aback by the green aura that stretched out from the monster’s chest. Wispy, transparent of magic wrapped around Fin, licking the wounds that decorated his body. The human took a step back and held onto his ebony blade, his hands shaking from astonishment and fear.

He almost saw Fin try to activate this power once back at Maldar Hills, but he had never seen _this_ in his entire life as a commander.

“Commander Adam, i-if you get past me, you’ll just conquer the-the entire _world,_ won’t you?” growled Fin. He pointed a shaking finger at him that quickly faded into dust. “You...you declared war on my kind out of fear, and will you do that again with other innocent lives? Innocent _kingdoms?_  You’ll t-take away everyone’s hopes and dreams, but I _won’t_ let you do that.

“Right now, I can feel my comrades’ hearts...beating as one. And we all have _one goal:_

_“To defeat your army.”_

The wind was howling. Snow stung Adam’s face as the green spiral circling around Fin grew. “Commander-or should I even _call_ you that…

“For the sake of my people, I, Commander Fin, will strike you _down!_ ”

The green mist ate Fin, swallowing him into a burst of energy. A distorted “Ngaah!” came from the inside of the aura. Adam’s mouth gaped open in shock. His heart had never beat so fast before, and it was quite terrifying.

The mist soon faded away, revealing the hero.

“Come and face me, you coward."

* * *

 

Blood and dust had already painted the battlefield. Asgore and Ciara glared into each other’s eyes. Sweat dribbled down their chins and blood streamed from the cuts across their arms cheeks. Their armor had several dents, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

After all, they were renowned for their great strength.

Ciara held her sword horizontally, the green iron glimmering in the light. Asgore inhaled deeply and clutched his trident. The two circled around each other, waiting for the chance to attack.

“Is this how you always fight? Just waiting for something to happen?" snarled Ciara. "You're a fool, monster, just like the rest of your soldiers."

Asgore took a quick glance at the field and indeed, Ciara was right; there was more dust on the ground than human bodies.

He wasn't expecting to win this.

A pang of guilt formed in Asgore’s stomach. He never wished for his fellow soldiers to sacrifice themselves. He never wished for Toriel to get stuck in the middle of this war. He never wished for Aria and the witches to be taken to the Witch’s Asylum.

The others blamed themselves for the battles, he blamed himself for the war.

Asgore was stuck in his thoughts and didn’t see the raw magic dripping from his chest. He looked up, but Captain Ciara was not there.

Instead, he heard running footsteps behind him.

Asgore whirled around, his trident placed in front of him. Ciara charged towards him with gritted teeth. He blocked the attack and flung her to the ground. She quickly got back onto her feet and penetrated a piece Asgore’s armor. He tried to bring Ciara back to the ground, but she was too fast.

Both monster and human clashed their weapons. Magic and blood dripped from their open wounds that were formed so early into the battle and were opened again.

But neither of them would give up.

For the sake of humans _or_ monsters, King Asgore Dreemurr and Captain Ciara were filled with _determination._


	42. Devourer of Mankind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rise.  
> I rise.  
> I rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one can escape the wrath of the Undead, the Devourer, and the Hammer of Justice.  
> There's some music suggestions later on.

**THE SURFACE, NEUTRAL AREA, MOUNT EBOTT PLAINS-190X**

 

Ciara loomed over King Asgore, . Without hesitation, she swiped her sword across the monster’s face. The bleeding mark ran up his neck and to his cheek. He winced and wiped off the magic blood.

With her sword high in the air, she smirked. “Goodbye to _yourself,_ King of the Monsters.”

Asgore closed his eyes as he waited for the short sting of death…

.

.

.

But it did not come.

Asgore did not realize that he was blocking the sword with his own trident. He exchanged looks between his weapon and Ciara. He inhaled sharply and plunged his trident into Ciara’s stomach. She gasped loudly and dropped her sword.

Asgore pulled back his trident as Ciara collapsed to the ground. She clutched her stomach, which now had three holes in it, spilling out blood. Asgore stood up and towered over Ciara. He bit the inside of his cheek.

He didn’t want to kill humans.

But he already felt this in his previous battles.

“Do what you must, King Asgore. I was a fool to think that starting a war would solve our problems,” said Ciara. She coughed up red blood. It would not be too long before death would take her away.

“I should’ve listened to that little voice in my head when Dominic and the others were deciding to start a war,” explained Ciara. A tear rivered down her bruised cheek. “It told me that starting a war would just throw everything into chaos, and look where agreeing got me.”

Ciara looked at the boss monster above her. She fell flat on the ground, her arms spread out.

“For the sake of your kind, _kill me,_ King Asgore.”

Asgore bit his lip as he rose his trident high in the air. He plunged his spear into Ciara’s heart. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Asgore pulled out his spear and walked on, yet the pang of guilt still ran through his soul.

As he walked on, he saw many human and monster soldiers either turned to dust or as lifeless corpses. He closed his eyes, not able to see any more of what both sides had done to each other.

He opened his eyes at the moment Gerson was on the ground. His hammer was by his side. His body was marked with bloody scars. Asgore gasped and ran towards his friend.

“Gerson!” cried Asgore. Gerson looked up at him with a smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m not dead yet,” said Gerson, waving his hand at him. Asgore knelt down by Gerson’s side.

“What happened?”

“A group of soldiers cornered me, but little did they know that they were dealin’ with the Hammer of Justice,” answered Gerson with a smile. “But, uh, that’s not the only reason why I got into this state.”

“What? Tell me.”

Gerson pointed towards the center of the battlefield, where two figures stood.

“Genesis is gonna fight the Prince.”

* * *

 

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eME0i92-_bw)_

A sharp, turquoise spear clashed against a weak, ebony sword. While the bearer of the sword was filled with fear, the spear’s owner was filled with _determination._

The two opponents threw each other to the ground with their weapons close to their necks. The human commander blocked every attack he could, but such ferocity was hard to dodge.

The hero before him summoned an array of spears. Like hawks in the sky, they zoomed towards Adam and pierced his damaged armor. Adam fell to the ground, as if his legs had decided to stop working. He could not move, even if he tried.

The Undead had made his soul green.

Truthfully, it was the worst kind of magic, other than black magic, but he was thankful enough to not have witnessed _that._

The Undead plucked Adam off the ground and brought him close to his face. Now Adam could fully see the new details of his foe.

A tiny voice told the Undead, “Fight with honor. Make your rivals fear your voice.”

And so he would.

His eyes that gleamed with death brought back vivid memories of the times they fought. His red hair blew in the wind, resembling the color of blood. His cape fluttered without care that countless holes had spotted it. But most of all, a green heart sparkled in the center of his dark, twisted armor.

“Please, you don’t have to kill me, Fin!” cried Adam. A metallic hand slapped Adam across the face. He fell to the ground and rolled over onto his back, his body quivering with fright. He was too weak to fight back after all the attacks his oppressor had used.

Commander Fin the Undead was _truly_ undead.

No wonder he was called the Undead; he nearly died at the hands of Adam and he could have gotten away with it, if it weren’t for the amount of determination the monster had sported.

The power of the Undead was remarkable, yet horrifyingly dangerous.

“You’re lucky I’m gonna let you _live,_ ” hissed Fin, his voice demented. “Even though you turned half of my people to dust, I want you to die _slowly_ and watch _your_ soldiers suffer _._ ”

Fin threw the commander to his side. “Flee, you coward. But you won’t escape the memories of fighting _me.”_

Adam kept his eyes on the Undead as he picked up his sword. With shaking hands, he tucked it into the safety of its scabbard and fled. The memory of fighting the Undead would forever remain in his mind until the day he died.

With a sigh, the Undead walked towards the center of the battlefield, only to be stopped by Gerson.

“Fin!” cried Gerson. He froze at the sight of his friend. “Why on Earth do you look like that?” He quickly shook his head.

“Nevermind! We gotta be on backup! Genesis is out fightin’ the Prince!”

“The Prince?” asked Fin, worried. He snatched Gerson’s hand and ran towards Asgore.

“She’s gonna _die_ if she does!” cried Fin.

“Why do you think I called you over?” asked Gerson, sarcastically.

* * *

 

“I despise you, Captain,” grumbled Dominic.

Genesis wiped the blood from her mouth, smearing it towards her left cheek. With eyes ablaze, she stood up, but was kicked back down to the broken land, adding another bruise to her slowly dying body.

Her hope, her determination, her strength...all were abandoning her as each second passed. The battle earlier with the “king” was ferocious, and yet, Genesis did not land a single blow on him. Even Gerson, who distracted him at the beginning, couldn’t take him down.

She was supposed to take revenge on him for all of the horrors he brought onto her people.

And look where she was now.

Almost dead.

King Dominic loomed over her, his rapier ready to finish her off as it did with the countless monsters he had killed before her.

But Genesis could feel something inside her, telling her not to give up. If she allowed herself to fall to the hands of the foolish king, then all would be lost.

Her people couldn't afford that, not after all of the pain that had been through.

A Myterian would not fall so easily as the hands of a despicable human who declared war on monsters out of fear.

Genesis glared at Dominic, her soul beating with fury. “Kill me if you must, but I will not bow down to a king who wears a crown studded with jewels of _my_ people he has _murdered._

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywqKhlOFhjU)_

“My people have suffered too much from your game _._ I, Genesis the Devourer, will _destroy_ you and your worthless armies!”

The Devourer rose to her feet, her battleaxe stationed in her arms. Her battle cry echoed throughout the field. Wounded soldiers of both human and monster looked up from their pain to see the Captain of the Monster Army in mid-motion of digging her weapon into the head of King Dominic I.

She was the Greatest Destroyer, the Woman Whose Name Would Be Whispered.

The Devourer of _Mankind._

She had proven to be feared. She had proven that none shall strike her down. She was made of the fiercest of metals, and the supposedly “King of Humans” saw that, yet he thought he could still rip her soul out of her body.

Asgore, Fin, and Gerson watched from afar with both awe and worry. But the two emotions were quickly taken down by shock.

A green sphere formed from Dominic’s free palm. Asgore knew the magical spell well enough to spot it from his place.

“Genesis, look out!” cried Asgore.

At the sound of his voice, Genesis stopped her attack. She looked towards Asgore with concern, but her gaze was frozen over, as if clouds had covered the night sky that rested in her eyes.

Genesis descended to the ground, her body limp. Her battleaxe dropped from her grip. Fin and Gerson cried in anger as the paralysis spell took over their friend. They jumped up from their spot and hurtled towards the King.

Dominic walked towards the paralyzed Genesis. He casted his sword to the ground and picked up her battleaxe. He examined it from all sides.

“I think it would be appropriate to use your own weapon against you, _Devourer,_ ” said Dominic, dryly. “I guess it will have to do.”

He aimed the battleaxe towards Genesis’ head. He swung the weapon into the air. Asgore, Gerson, and Fin were so close to taking the Prince down, but there would not be enough time left. Their friend was looking death straight in the eyes.

As the axe descended upon Genesis, a hand shot up from underneath, holding the axe in place. The hand was surrounded by a black aura. The magic stretched up to the axe and to Dominic’s soul. His entire body glowed with the magic. The entire battlefield fell silent.

Dominic was already scarred to the bone, and the magic that was casted upon him did not help. There was no way _anyone_ could survive black soul magic.

And only the Myterians had access to it. And that Myterian was the Devourer herself.

“My own weapon cannot kill me, Dominic,” growled a voice.

The Devourer rose up from the ground, free from the paralysis spell that should have ended her. She spat in the King’s face and kicked him in the stomach. He collapsed to the ground, but before he could grab his rapier, Genesis picked it up and threw it to the side. She placed her foot on Dominic’s chest, holding him down.

“You have killed my people, destroyed the land, and you expect me to bow down to you?” asked Genesis, her voice rising. She scoffed, leveling her battleaxe to Dominic’s head.

“The only person you will be bowing down to is to _me._ May the gods send you to the deepest parts of hell, for you will not live another day to see us prosper.”

Blood bounced off of the snow. A head of a fallen prince rolled off to the side, his mouth still gaping open. He had met the same fate as his other comrades. A monster kicked the head’s body to the side, bearing her teeth like a ferocious animal.

With a proud and terrifying roar, the Devourer’s battle cry rang. Every monster and human looked at the Devourer with mixed emotions; the human prince’s head was on the snow. Their war was finally over. The monsters silently praised the Devourer for her actions.

Gerson, Fin, and Asgore gazed at their friend. Genesis had committed regicide, but he utmost deserved it. For all the pain he had caused, for all the crime he had executed…

Prince Dominic I should have been dead such a long time ago.

“The Devourer's hunger just started…” whispered Gerson in awe.

His words were taken aback as he saw his friend fall to the ground. Her oppressor was none other than Commander Adam himself.


	43. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crushing victory, crushing defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your second-to-last chance to vote. Choose wisely: http://www.strawpoll.me/10544473  
> Do you guys wanna know how long this fan fic is? So far, it's a whopping 254 pages. That doesn't seem a lot, but to me personally, it's an achievement. Man, I deserve to throw myself a fucking party after this, but I've still got two more chapters to go.  
> Why not give the music suggestion a listen that appears later on in this chapter?

**THE SURFACE, NEUTRAL AREA, MOUNT EBOTT PLAINS-193X**

 

Genesis fell to the ground, clutching her bloody shoulder. She held in her tears as Adam placed his sword by her neck. Fin and Gerson were the first ones to continue running towards Adam as tears streamed down their faces. Asgore ran behind them, suspicious of Adam’s actions and fearful for Genesis' life.

Adam glared at the two commanders, his fiery stare forcing them to stop. Even the Undead had fear in his eyes.

“You may have killed the Captain _and_ the King, but as long as _I_ live, your army stands no chance against me,” spoke Adam. He glanced at Genesis and then at Asgore. He motioned his free hand towards the rest of Asgore’s army.

“Half of your kingdom has been destroyed, your army ruined. You have _failed,_ King Asgore,” smiled Adam. He pushed his sword closer to Genesis’ neck as both tears and raw magic rolled off of her skin.

“I may have the opportunity to spare your king from any more harm if you surrender now,” offered Adam with a wicked grin. “But if you don’t, your little captain here will be the first to witness the wrath we shall bring on your kind.”

Asgore froze, his trident trembling in his hands. Fin, Gerson, and Genesis looked at him, pleading for this war to be over while Adam stared right into his soul, nearly _forcing_ him to keep this blasted war going just for the sake of feeling the satisfaction of killing more monsters.

“Asgore, please. Just surrender. We can’t have Genesis die. Not like this,” begged Fin.

“I’ll gladly give up this war any day. I won’t stand by and watch Genesis die by that freak,” added Gerson.

Asgore did not even need to think over the situation. Genesis’ life was at stake. He wasn’t going to keep fighting just for her to _die._

Besides, it was time to end this war once and for all.

Asgore dropped his trident and held up his arms. “We surrender.”

The moment that every human had been waiting for arrived. Smiles of pride and joy appeared on their faces as they released their fight with the remaining monsters. The monster soldiers quickly scurried out of their sights.

Adam pushed Genesis to the ground and walked back to his soldiers. Fin and Gerson picked her up as she screamed through her teeth.

“Asgore, we gotta get her patched up. She’s losin’ a lotta magic quickly.” warned Gerson.

Asgore nodded his head. “Take her back to the palace and let Aria know what has happened,” order Asgore. The two saluted and carried Genesis off, whispering comforting words to her. Asgore looked back at Commander Adam, whose face was grinning with pride.

“Call over the virtues,” demanded Adam to a soldier. “It’s time to put our plan into action.”

“Commander, I gave up my victory to save the lives of my people. You _will_ tell me what is going on here,” growled Asgore.

Adam looked at Asgore out of the corner of his eye. He walked up to him, his intimidation for the king nowhere to be seen. “Oh King Asgore, we humans cannot live with you in the same world. This land is rightfully ours, and your kind have proven to be quite dangerous after all of this.

“I’m afraid you’ll be forced _underground.”_

Asgore’s mouth dropped open in shock. The monsters were being punished for something they didn’t do? They were being punished just for fighting back? What kind of sick idea was _this?_

Asgore’s frown deepened. “You cannot do that. That is one of the worst war crimes ever committed!”

“But _we_ won. We can decide what to do with you all,” hissed Adam. He glanced down at Dominic’s headless body and kicked it to the side. “Interesting. You seem to misunderstand here. Your own captain _killed_ our king.”

“He knew better than to risk his own life on the battlefield. He was served justice,” spoke Asgore, trying to keep his cool.

“And so shall _you,”_ snapped Adam. He walked away, leaving Asgore speechless.

The war was over, and the monsters were about to be punished for an innocent crime; for fighting for what was theirs.

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-193X**

 

Fin and Gerson had arrived at the castle quicker than they thought they would have. The thought of Genesis quickly losing her life made the two run faster than they ever had before.

The two burst into the palace, where Toriel, Aria, and Muffet were having a worried conversation in the main entrance. Their eyes turned towards the monsters, their worry jumping to distress. Aria ran towards her injured wife and cradled her in her arms.

“Genni, can you hear me? Please, please, _please_ wake up,” beseeched Aria on the verge of tears.

Genesis drowsily opened her eyes and caressed Aria’s cheek with a shaking hand. “Ari, you’re okay…”

“But you aren’t! I’m taking you to the medics right _now,”_ stated Aria as tears flowed steadily on her face.

Muffet helped Aria carry Genesis out of the palace as raw magic bled through the carpet. Toriel covered her mouth in shock, worried by not only the fact that Genesis was badly injured, but how Gerson and Fin had arrived back so soon.

She was also intrigued by how Fin looked strangely menacing, but that was the least of her concerns.

“Toriel, we’ve got some bad news for you,” said Gerson, breaking the silence. “I’m afraid we lost the war.”

“I could care less about the damned war. I’m more concerned about the soldiers out there seeing how Genesis came back looking like death was about to take her,” said Toriel, harshly. “But where is my husband? Is he alright?”

“He’s fine. He was the only one who stayed back to keep the remaining soldiers company,” answered Fin, comforting Toriel with a reassuring pat on the back. “We had to surrender or else Commander Adam was gonna kill the rest of our army, including Genesis.”

Fin's caring expression quickly changed. He bared his sharp teeth and slammed his foot into the ground. “Dammit! I should’ve killed that twisted bastard right there! I nearly _died_ fighting the fucker, and I let him escape!”

“Fin, please don’t blame yourself for this. Commander Adam chose that road, not you,” soothed Toriel. “I’m...I’m just glad all of you are safe.”

“Wish we could say the same for the rest of the army. Half of us are now dust,” said Gerson, solemnly. “Those humans showed no mercy to us, but at least it’s the last of this war we’ll ever see.”

“Yeah, and the last of that fucking prince,” mumbled Fin.

Toriel’s eyes widened. “What do you mean, Fin? Did something happen?”

Fin scoffed. “Oh yeah. _Genesis_ killed Prince Dominic. That kid was fighting on the battlefield for the first time, and he was taken down by the Devourer herself.”

Toriel felt a bit...happy that the King of Humans was now at rest. Finally, Genesis had got her revenge.

“Well, she will surely make a great song, won’t she?” said Toriel.

“That woman has _always_ been a song waiting to be sung, Toriel,” said Gerson.

* * *

 

“They’re back! They’re finally back!” shouted voices. Monsters peered from their doorways, watching the columns of devastated soldiers walk on the roads with Asgore, King of Monsters, leading them. The citizens did not need words to describe the battle for they could already tell what had happened.

The monsters had lost the war.

Toriel ran up to Asgore and pulled him into a hug, tears staining her face. “Gorey, you’re safe. You’re alive and safe.”

Asgore managed a smile and kissed his wife. “I made sure to stay safe for you, dearest.”

Toriel looked up at her husband and smiled. He wiped away her tears, but could not tell her the horrible consequences that would soon befall on their race.

“Tori, I-” began Asgore.

“I already know, Gorey, but I would _never_ be mad at you for surrendering,” reassured Toriel. “You did what was right for our people.”

“No, that is not all that has happened,” spoke Asgore, casting his glance downward. “The humans are...are going to trap us underground as punishment.”

Toriel’s warm smile dropped. She bit her lip and looked down. “Of course they are. We are being punished for just existing.”

“I’m so sorry, Tori. I could not stop them,” said Asgore as tears stung his eyes.

“No, Asgore. Please don’t blame yourself. You never asked to be apart of this war. You did nothing wrong,” said Toriel, brushing the tears away from Asgore’s eyes. “This consequence is better than having genocide be committed on our people.”

Asgore swallowed his guilt and nodded his head. “I believe so.”

“Asgore!” called a voice.

Asgore and Toriel looked up from their sorrow, watching Gerson and Fin-now back to his normal form-running towards them. They stopped once they got close and caught their breath.

“Is Genesis alright?” asked Asgore to Gerson and Fin.

“She’s fine, but are you? We were worried that the humans decided to kill you off after you surrendered,” said Fin.

Asgore nodded his head. “Yes, I’m fine, but I’m afraid I bring horrible news with me. I’ll need everyone in the kingdom for a speech. Can one of you send out the news for me?”

“I’ll get Temmie on that right away,” said Gerson. He ran back to the castle, maneuvering through the waves of monsters that came to greet their alive or dead loved ones.

Fin looked at Asgore, his eyes glistening in the twilight. “What’s gonna happen to us, Asgore?”

Asgore held tighter onto Toriel. “I’m afraid we will be joining the depths of Mount Ebott, Fin.”

* * *

 

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DAJBU4Wtqg_

As the morning broke with sunlight, citizens all over the Monster Kingdom gathered at the foot of the palace. They spoke of the victory of the humans and the death of King Dominic. Captain Genesis was becoming quite the inspiration to monsters, yet the demon to humans.

Asgore waited behind the doors of his palace, Gerson, Fin, Toriel, and the somewhat healed Genesis by his side. He hated giving speeches about depressing news to his people, but they deserved the right to know. The least he could do was give them the hope that they would _still_ survive.

He took a deep breath and opened the doors of the palace with his lover and friends following behind him. The giant assembly fell silent, pleased to see their king back in one peace.

“Citizens of the Monster Kingdom, I, King Asgore Dreemurr, bring back the news of the final battle of this war,” spoke Asgore. “It is no secret to us all; the Monster Army had surrendered to the Human Army this early morning. The war is now over, but I bring the unfortunate consequence.

“The humans have decided a punishment for our kind, and that will be resulting in every, single monster to be trapped under Mount Ebott.”

Gasps and curses arose from the crowd of monsters. Fin, Gerson, Toriel, and Genesis winced. They _knew_ the monsters would not react to calmly.

Asgore rose up his hands, silencing the crowd. “I was just as shocked as all of you when this news befell to me, but please remember, for the sake of all of you, I could not let genocide start by the hands of humans. It is best for us to stay alive and be trapped underground than to have more lives be taken.

“Our soldiers fought valiantly on the fields of war this morning. Not a single one gave up hope. They helped their comrades and kept their courage high. We will make sure their names are not forgotten and that their souls will rise to the Palace of Heroes. No matter where we end up, we will make sure those great heroes will never be left behind. They _will_ be remembered.

“Two days from now, the Human Army will be escorting us to Mount Ebott, and that is when our new lives will begin. I do not know how things will end up, but all I ask of you is to stay _determined._ We may have lost this war, but we haven’t lost our determination. And I thank you all for that; you have held on to your hopes, even though our chances of winning were slim. I thank you all for that.

“We may be leaving the surface, but we won’t be leaving our determination.”

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Joyful tears streamed down the faces of every citizens. There was were two things monsters had that humans didn’t, and that were hopes and dreams.

Toriel kissed Asgore, proud of his speech. Fin pulled Gerson and Genesis into a tight hug. “Promise me we’ll get through this together, okay?” he asked.

“This is the only promise I _won’t_ break,” said Gerson with a grin.

“And this is the one I’ll forever keep,” added Genesis.


	44. The Undertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this everyone. I know this may not be as good as "The Amends of a Homicidal Human," but I really enjoyed writing the characters and battles. Hopefully, this might become a bit more popular later on? Anyways, this fan fic isn't quite over yet. You guys can still decide what ending you want! Be sure to vote: http://www.strawpoll.me/10544473  
> How about a music suggestion? There's one in the middle of this chapter.

**THE SURFACE, MONSTER KINGDOM, CAPITOL-193X**

 

The two days had passed before the monsters’ eyes. They still couldn’t comprehend that they were forced out of their  _ own  _ kingdom, but at least they could bring their own belongings with them. 

The humans were quite excited to claim the Monster Kingdom as their own, but with their own king dead at the hands of Captain Genesis, they weren’t sure  _ who  _ would lead the Human Kingdom further into glory. The only person suitable for such as job was Ambassador Pierre, but he suggested that the kingdom should make a new way of democracy instead, but the monsters and their consequence was the more important event at hand.

A crisp, winter breeze blew past Toriel as she finished placing the rest of the items Asgore’s and her possessions into the wagon; dusty portraits of her family, a timeworn cookbook of her favorite recipes, and other items that had great value to them. She had to leave a few things behind, but at least she had her husband.

Toriel sighed, her breath condensing in the cold air. She tugged on her shawl and gazed at the entrance of the palace. She would truly miss her home, but maybe, just maybe, she could start a new home in this so-called “underground.”

But why had the humans decided to throw the monsters below Mount Ebott of all places? The legends of that mysterious mountain have been spoken in regular conversation ever since the kingdoms were made. The only town that dared to be close to the mountain was Chao, but Toriel would never go there. Not because it was a human town, but she had heard of the horrible deeds that were done there. Apparently, children were believed to be cursed with sin, so they suffered through sessions of pain and torture until they were no more. Some thought the mountain made the people insane, but Toriel knew that the citizens of Chao were idiots who deserved justice.

“Toriel,” called a voice. The Queen looked up from her angry thoughts to see Gerson, Fin, and Eril walking up to her. She smiled.

“Good morning, you three. How are you?” greeted Toriel.

The three monsters stopped in front of her. Gerson heaved a sigh. “Horrible. I can’t believe the humans are actually goin’ with this.”

Toriel nodded her head. “I cannot believe it either. I was hoping they were merely taunting us, but they are actually forcing us to Mount Ebott.”

“They’re lucky this war is over, or else I’d be strangling Commander Adam,” growled Fin.

Eril hugged his husband’s elbow. “At least all this killing can stop.”

Fin smiled at Eril. “And hey, I can make up for the times I haven’t kissed you.” He gave him a series of kisses. Eril blushed.

“Fin!” he squealed.

Toriel laughed. She noticed Genesis, Aria, and Muffet walking up the road, traveling satchels slung around their shoulders. Fin and Eril stopped kissing and looked ahead. Fin waved to Genesis.

The Myterian couple reached the small ground and adjusted the knapsacks. “There’s already a giant group of monsters at the foot of the entrance to the town,” stated Genesis.

“Man, they sure know how to pack quick,” said Fin. He eyes Genesis and Aria’s satchels. “You guys aren’t bringing a lot.”

Aria glanced at her satchel and smiled. “Well, we really didn’t have much to bring. We can live without the other stuff in our house.”

Muffet walked to Toriel’s side as she held her leather backpack in her arms. Toriel looked down at her. “Muffet, do you want to bring Tuffet’s items with you? There’s still time to visit the altar on the hill.”

Muffet looked at Toriel and shook her head with a smile. “No. If there is one thing the humans  _ can’t  _ take, its the monsters’ artifacts. Tuffet deserves to stay on the surface.”

Toriel chuckled and ruffled Muffet’s hair. “You are a kind sister, Muffet.”

Muffet let out a warm “ahuhu.”  Though she would miss the warm sun and the cool breeze of the surface world, Tuffet would be able to experience it for her. For now, she would experience the world of the Underground.

The palace doors swung open, revealing an irritated Dr. Gaster. He stomped down the stairs, carrying a suitcase stuffed with clothes and blueprints. Gerson hid his laughter; he had never seen the scientist look so angered before.

“Dr. Gaster, where are the rest of your laboratory items?” asked Toriel.

“I had to destroy them all! I can’t let those humans get a hold of  _ my  _ discoveries, so I threw them in the fire,” replied Gaster with fury. “I had to destroy the Gasterblasters, too! The experiments I worked so hard on! Years of research and hard work now gone thanks to the humans!”

“Oh come on, G. You’ve still got the blueprints, don’t you? You can make them again,” reassured Fin.

Gaster frowned. “Hmph. I might need to find an assistant for  _ that  _ to happen once we settle into our new home.”

He stomped down the road, mumbling curse words to himself. Gerson howled with laughter. “Man, that guy cannot rest a second!”

“Well, Wingdings  _ did  _ work his entire life on experiments. It’s a shame he had to throw them out,” mentioned Genesis. “Oh well. He’ll have plenty of time to work on them agian.”

The palace doors opened once more. Asgore trotted down the steps, holding the last of the possessions he and Toriel owned. He placed them in the wagon and hugged his wife.

“There’s the guy everybody’s been waitin’ for,” said Gerson with a smirk. “We better get down there before those humans arrive.”

“Yes, that would be best,” said Asgore as he departed from the hug. “But let us have hope. We are simply beginning a new chapter in our lives. This underground may not be as bad as we think.”

A pair of soldiers ran up to the king. “King Asgore, the humans are here to escort us.”

Everyone exchanged glimpses of woeful acceptance. Their time had come to make their journey to Mount Ebott as they had many times before.

Asgore nodded his head and began pulling the wagon alongside Toriel. Aria and Genesis held on to each other as they followed behind with Muffet by their side. Fin, Eril, and Gerson were the last ones to follow, not daring to look back at the palace they had created so many memories in.

But maybe, the kingdom under the mountain would begin with new memories to savor.

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, NEUTRAL AREA, MOUNT EBOTT-193X**

 

_ (Play music now:  _ [ _ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7B2TPEZTwWA _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7B2TPEZTwWA) _ ) _

“Heh, can’t believe we were fightin’ here three days ago,” said Gerson. He looked up at the mountain peak before him. He never marveled at the sight of Mount Ebott before, but now he was able to enjoy its presence.

Unfortunately, he would never get the chance to gaze at it with wonder again. He and his own kind were about to be thrown under the mountain anyway.

The line of monsters stopped. Gerson looked over Fin’s shoulder and saw a giant cave leading into the mountain. He bit his lip.

Their journey was finally ending, yet their punishment was about to begin.

“All monsters must go into the cave  _ now!”  _ demanded a human soldier.

With faces full of sorrow, the monsters clutched onto their belongings. Asgore, Genesis, Gerson, and their other friends stepped out of the way, giving their citizens the chance to avoid their eyes from the consequence that would soon begin. Aria buried her face into Genesis’ chest, devastated that they were  _ actually  _ leaving the surface land.

As the monsters walked into the cave, Asgore noticed how many of his citizens were left. The humans had killed half of his people.

That wasn’t a war. That was  _ genocide. _

Asgore was afraid of genocide happening to his people after the war, but little did he know that it had happened  _ during  _ the war,  _ during  _ the battles.

The sudden realization made the seed of guilt sprout in his soul. He knew that the war wasn’t his fault, but he blamed himself for the fall of his own kind.

The line of monsters was going by quickly. The thought of the humans threatening them or the want to escape the humans’ clutches could have been either factors, but the quicker the monsters entered the cavern, the quicker the monsters would be free from the wrath of the humans.

After minutes of waiting, the last of the citizens had entered the cavern. Asgore looked at his friends and nodded his head. 

It was time for them to enter their new home.

Genesis, Aria, and Muffet entered first, Fin, Eril, and Gerson following behind them. They were soon swallowed in the darkness of the cavern. Toriel and Gerson held onto each other’s hands and slowly walked inside.

Asgore and Toriel entered the cave, but there was nothing noticeable about it. Still, they had yet to explore the rest of the underground world. There  _ had  _ to be something more to it.

Asgore and Toriel turned around. The six virtues and Commander Adam stood before them with a crowd of human soldiers standing behind them. Monsters crowded around Asgore and Toriel, watching with despair in their eyes.

“King Asgore Dreemurr, as for punishment in this war, your kind will be trapped under Mount Ebott with no means of escape,” shouted Adam as he pointed a red staff at Asgore. “The barrier we are about to cast has no means of breaking, so don’t even  _ think  _ that your kind can break free.”

The virtues aimed their staves at the entrance of the cavern. “For the sake of humans, the Virtues of Realities will finish this war once and for  _ all,”  _ thundered Adam.

Light shimmered out from the magical staves of the virtues as they recited an ancient spell, the cursed words flowing off their tongues like they had memorized it since the beginning of time. 

The magic snaked towards the ground and slithered around the air inside the cavern entrance, creating a rainbow barrier. The monsters took several steps back, afraid of what the humans could have done if they unleashed their  _ true  _ power.

The virtues held onto their staves tightly as the force of the magic grew. The rainbow effect on the barrier began to fade into a black and white. The human soldiers smiled with satisfaction and pride while the monsters quivered with anxiety and doubt.

The virtues’ chanting grew louder until a burst of energy erupted from their staves. A spiral of red, turquoise, orange, blue, purple, green, and yellow hit the entrance of the cave. The colors’ ends faded back into white and black as they reached the top of the entrance. Suddenly, a flash of blinding light sparked throughout the cave. Every monster shielded their eyes away from the light.

The light faded away from the cave. The monsters hesitantly opened their eyes, only to be shocked. Their mouths gaped open and tears streamed down their face.

In front of them lied a barrier that slowly faded from black and white. Grey sunlight gleamed through it, but not a single streak of sky or a patch of grass could be seen.

The monsters were now trapped in the Underground.

Monsters cried into each other's arms. It had finally happened; the humans locked up the monsters, and there was no way out.

Toriel buried her face in Asgore’s chest. He pulled her into a tight hug as guilt and quiet anger rushed through him. Genesis embraced Aria and whispered words of hope in her ear. Fin and Eril held on to each other, knowing that their chances of leaving the Underground would be slim.

But Gerson did not even flinch. He had seen too much horror in his life ever since the war started. He felt nothing towards the humans. No fury, no sadness.

Nothing.

He knew what the humans had done to them, but he couldn’t manage to be angry at them. He was tired of all this, but thankfully, the war was over.

Asgore regained his courage and turned towards his people. “Everyone, this has been a tragic day for us all, but we must stay determined! We shall rebuild a new kingdom where even a single human cannot touch, We  _ will  _ make this place our land.”

Monsters looked at each other and gave reassuring smiles. Maybe there  _ was  _ hope after all.

* * *

 

**THE UNDERGROUND, UNCLAIMED TERRITORY-193X**

 

A group of monsters followed behind Asgore, Toriel, and Gerson. They could tell the end of the cavern was near, for a shining beam of light was casted down on a soft patch of green grass.

“So this is the end, huh?” commented Gerson as he rested his elbow on his hammer. “Quite a sight to see, but I think I’d rather live in that glowy place instead.”

“I think the citizens there named it ‘Waterfall,’ Gerson,” remarked Toriel with a smile. “And yes, this is quite a pretty place, but I cannot see myself living in the swamps of Waterfall, the forests of Snowdin, or in the heat of Hotland. I personally think this place is perfect.”

“There was a lot of land as we passed through, too. You guys could rebuild the kingdom all over again,” said Gerson.

Asgore and Toriel looked at each other, their eyes smiling. “It would be nice to build a city here, to remind us of our old home,” observed Toriel.

Asgore’s eyes lit up. “That can be the name of this place, Tori. ‘Home.’”

Gerson bursted into laughter. “I get the symbolism, Asgore, but that’s kinda a lame name. Even ‘Hotland’ triumphs  _ that.” _

“Oh come now, Gerson. Home shall be this land’s name. It will remind us of the home we shall return to someday,” smiled Asgore. He turned towards the group of monsters behind him.

“Everyone, we shall claim this area to be the new capitol of the Kingdom of the Monsters,” shouted Asgore. “We shall call it ‘Home.’”

Small cheers came from the group of monsters, pleased that they had finally found a home. Toriel hugged Asgore, relieved that their kingdom would once again be rebuilt.

The monsters scattered off to make camp, leaving Asgore and Toriel alone. The couple walked to the patch of grass and gazed up at the distant sunlight.

“It seems the humans were wrong; there  _ is  _ another way into the mountain,” mentioned Toriel, softly. “Though we might not escape here, it will be nice to feel a bit of surface sunlight.”

Asgore smiled as he basked in the warm sunlight. He then chuckled at an interesting thought that popped into his head. Toriel looked at him, her eyes gleaming with hope. “What are you laughing about, dearest?” she asked.

“How funny it would seem if a human of all people fell down into our world from that hole.” replied Asgore, pointing to the hole above. Toriel followed his finger and giggled.

“Yes, it would be rather interesting, but if one  _ did  _ fall down, I would treat them with a motherly respect,” said Toriel. “Not all humans were like the ones you encountered on the battlefield.”

“Oh of course, dear. If a human fell down here for whatever reason, we would make sure to give them a good life,” said Asgore.

Toriel smiled as she looked down at the ground. “It would be quite the tale, wouldn’t it?”

Asgore laughed. “It would be told in many stories if that were to happen.”

Toriel smiled and kissed her husband. They wrapped their arms around each other as they found peace in the new world they were standing in.

The monsters had fought through prejudice and fierce battles, but they still had hope. Whether the barrier could be broken or not, the monsters would remain determined.

The stories of spear and sword, of human and monster, would never be forgotten in time.

It would be considered an “undertale.”


	45. The Reunited Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes our story of spear and sword, of monster and men, and of prejudice and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this beast is done! Thank you so much for reading this everyone. I had such a great time writing this. Hopefully, the epilogue will top this all off.  
> As for future plans, I'm mostly likely going to be posting an original work on here called "Sable Tale." If you enjoy biracial lesbians and fairy tales, then it'll probably be the fic for you. And I think I'm gonna start writing stuff for Steven Universe. I already have a short story planned, so hopefully that'll work.  
> I'm afraid I don't have any ideas for Undertale as of now. I might find something in the future, but I think I'm going to take a little break from it. But don't worry, I'll probably think of something.  
> Besides, wouldn't you guys like to hear Zera's backstory? That so-called "famous witch" and the daughter of Genesis and Aria Alveri?  
> The final music suggestion lies at the end of this chapter.

 

How curious; very little of you [voted](http://www.strawpoll.me/10544473/r). You must think you are above the consequences, don’t you?

Pathetic, but at least we have a winner.

So, you want your precious “happy ending,” do you? Well, I can’t say I blame you. The war is over, so I guess we _should_ have the real ending. The ending where _mostly_ everyone is satisfied.

I should be thanking Frisk for this. Maybe they knocked some sense into your minds. Still, it would have been interesting to replay the “bad ending,” but I suppose I can’t force it upon you.

So here, take your true ending and enjoy it. This might be the only joy you will ever get anyway.

What, are you confused? How hilarious. You must have not heard of _another_ ending, where in another timeline, two lovers are broken, both physically and mentally. I dare you to look into this timeline and watch your heart shatter [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7576441)

But first, let us look at the true ending of this war story.

* * *

 

**THE UNDERGROUND, WATERFALL-201X**

 

The sound of rushing water echoed throughout the cavern. Glistening stones glimmered in the soft, blue light. Echo flowers whispered stolen words to one another, yet those words have not been whispered to in a whole year.

Waterfall was now in peaceful solitude. Not a single monster had been down here for a whole year, but rumors spoke of one.

Three monsters strolled down a rocky hall, chatting back and forth of the rumors they had heard. They weren’t expecting their old friend to be down _here_ of all places. Their friend, who they had fought numerous battles with, was now rotting in the back of his so-called “hideout.”

Former Commander Gerson, retired Captain Genesis Alveri, and King Asgore Dreemurr had traveled through the entire Underground in one day to find their lost friend.

“Asgore, are you _sure_ he’s back here? I know Waterfall like the back of my hand and every person that was livin’ here. I doubt he’s here,” asked Gerson.

“Have faith, Gerson. Don’t _you_ want to reunite with an old friend?” said Asgore.

Gerson crossed his arms. “Hmph. I guess, but the first thing I’m doin’ is slappin’ him across the face. That bastard left his own child _alone,_ Asgore. Alone!”

He looked at Genesis. “Would _you_ leave Zera alone if you and Aria left each other, Genesis?”

“First off, Zera is a head mistress at some wiccan college, so she doesn’t have to worry about splitting off with one of us if we ever divorced,” replied Genesis. “Secondly, Aria and I have been together for 130 years, Gerson. Myterian relationships _and_ lifespans last for a long time.”

“You didn’t really answer my question, though. What if you and Aria broke off while Zera was still learnin’ how to walk? Would you just drop her off like _he_ did?” asked Gerson, irritated.

Genesis made a frown of disgust. “Of course not! If Aria and I truly didn’t like each other, we’d do it in a more civilized manner and one of us would let Zera live with us. Him and Eril just stormed out is what I heard. You’re lucky you found her when you did.”

“So am I,” grumbled Gerson.

“Now now. We should at least try to comfort him when we find him,” remarked Asgore.

“ _If_ we find him,” corrected Gerson. “I bet’cha he doesn’t even know that the barrier’s open.”

“I can see that happening…” commented Genesis. “But Gerson, at least _try_ to be nice to him. You two were great friends before.”

“I know, but I kinda lost all my faith for him after he dropped lil Captain of the Royal Guard by the stream,” grumbled Gerson. “Speakin’ of her, where is she? Is she hangin’ out with Zera?”

“Yes. I told them to wait by the garbage dump,” answered Genesis. She chuckled. “I didn’t expect those two to become friends. Zera is more close with Sans and Papyrus than anyone.”

Asgore laughed. “You can thank Frisk for that. They united us _all_ together.”

Genesis smiled. “Guess there’s a glimmer of hope for humans out there, then.”

Asgore’s smile suddenly fell. He stopped in his tracks, Genesis and Gerson mimicking him. The three monsters looked in front of them, resulting in their mouths to open in shock.

At the end of the naturally-made hall was a compact, open space. A fire sat below a cooking spit, releasing sparks of orange light. A satchel and a suit of armor that needed a good polishing sat by each other, but those items did not look as worn out as their owner.

Warming his hands over the fire was a fishlike man. A threadbare cape hung over his shoulders. His wrinkled and messy clothes clashed against the heroic atmosphere of the cape. Throughout all those years, his red hair had kept his bright color.

The monster looked up and immediately, his eyes brightened. He shot up from his spot on the floor and pulled the three monsters into a group hug.

“Genesis, Gerson, Asgore! It’s been so long. So fucking long!” exclaimed the monster as tears of joy pooled out of his yellow eyes.

While Asgore and Genesis bursted into a jubilant laughter, Gerson frowned in disappointment. He _was_ happy to see his old friend, but what he did in the past was...wrong. He would forgive him, but that wasn’t his main matter to deal with.

“It’s good to see you again, Fin!” cried Asgore as they all departed from the hug.

Fin let out a proud laugh. “God, I don’t think I would even see you guys again! How long has it been? Five years?”

“Try _twenty_ years, Fin,” said Genesis, punching him in the arm.

“Damn Genesis, your strength hasn’t plummeted, has it?” remarked Fin as he rubbed his arm. “Aren’t you still the Captain of the Monster Ar-I mean, ‘Royal Guard?’

Genesis shook her head. “No, I gave up the life of fighting after you suddenly ‘disappeared.’”

“Eh, I need a better reason than that, but I’ll pass,” said Fin. He found himself looking at an exasperated Gerson. He bared a toothy smile and went to hug his old comrade.

“Gerson! Come here, friend!” he cried.

And Gerson’s reaction was a slap to Fin’s face.

Fin stumbled backward and clutched his cheek. “Hey, what the hell was that for?”

“You know damn well, Fin! You’ve got a _lot_ of explainin’ to do!” scolded Gerson. “I’m glad that we found you, but you better start talkin’ about why you left little Undyne to fend for herself when she was a _baby._ A baby!”

Fin’s face fell. “Oh, it’s about _that,_ isn’t it?”

“It is a mixture of both trying to find you and to understand your actions, Fin. After you were claimed missing, we all were so worried, especially for Eril and Undyne. Please, we must know what happened and how you ended up here,” said Asgore, soothingly.

Fin sighed and fell back into his seat on the dirt floor. “Alright, but after all of this, you better tell me what’s been going on down here. I’ve been stuck down here for a while and have never heard any news.”

Gerson gave a sarcastic “wahaha!” “I’m surprised the news about the barrier being destroyed hasn’t reach your ears yet!”

Fin looked at Gerson with a face of surprise. “Are you serious? We’re free?”

“We’ve been free for a whole year, Fin,” said Genesis, her eyebrows curved in pity. “If we knew where you were beforehand, we would have told you, but...you must have a reason as to why you left.”

Fin let the astonishment sink in and replied with a weak smile. “Okay, okay. I’ll tell you what happened on that day.

“After the war, Eril and I weren’t getting along well. I don’t know what the hell was going on. Maybe I was gone too much during the war that he was just fed up with me. And I know couples argue, but Eril and I were _constantly_ at each other’s throats where it was becoming super unhealthy. Still, I can’t figure out how it happened.”

“Couples can get tired of each other. Love doesn’t last forever,” said Genesis, patting Fin’s back in comfort.

Fin smiled in thanks and continued on with his story. “But there was a point where we were kinda becoming friends again, and that’s when we had Undyne. That golden age lasted for only two fucking years, though. When Undyne was only two, Eril and I got into this really heated argument, and so he kicked me and Undyne out, which I don’t understand how he had the nerve to push me and our own fucking kid out.”

Genesis’ mouth opened in disbelief. “Are you serious? Eril didn’t want Undyne?”

“Apparently,” grumbled Fin. “I’m still trying to figure out why he decided to kick Undyne out with me.”

“People have weird motives,” muttered Gerson.

“Anyways, I absolutely had no money, and I couldn’t give Undyne back to Eril because he didn’t want her, which was just beyond my fucking imagination,” continued Fin.  “So I went to Waterfall and dropped her off there. I couldn’t let her live as a homeless person, so she _had_ to have someone take care of her.”

“And that’s when _I_ found her,” stated Gerson. “I’m still disappointed in both you _and_ Eril. You could’ve came to one of us and told us what happened instead of bein’ secretive about this and leavin’ Undyne to be an orphan! Do you know how she reacted when I told her that her own father left her? She punched in my damn wall!”

Fin chuckled wearily. “Guess she got her strength from me then.”

“I’m with Gerson, Fin. You didn’t _have_ to spend twenty years in this dump,” reprimanded Genesis. “I hate sounding like a better person, but if Aria and I ever got into a serious fight, we would never leave Zera on the streets.”

Fin looked up from his sorrow. “Wait, you and Aria finally had a child?”

Genesis’ face softened. “Yes, and her name is Zera. She’s a wonderful woman.”

“‘A woman?’ How old is she?” asked Fin, wildly.

“She’s twenty three,” replied Genesis.

Fin felt limp. “Oh God, then that would make Undyne-”

“Twenty two years old. Yup, you’ve been gone for _that_ long, Fin,” finished Gerson, coldly.

This couldn’t be happening. His own daughter was twenty two years old and Fin had been gone for twenty. How bad could he get at parenting?

Tears stung Fin’s eyes. “Oh God, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to us. You’ve got a daughter waitin’ to talk to,” said Gerson.

Asgore placed his hand on Fin’s shoulder. “I am sure Undyne will listen to you, Fin. She has become quite the strong and loving person.”

Fin brushed his tears away. “I’ll take your word, Asgore.”

Footsteps could be heard coming from the end of the hallway. The four monsters looked up to see a figure entering into the light of the fire, looking around the naturally-made room.

“Mom, can we come and-” began the monster. She lightly gasped at the sight of Fin. She put on a warm smile and walked closer.

Fin stood up, stunned. He walked over to the monster with a smile. “Genesis, this is you and Aria’s daughter?”

Genesis nodded her head. “You’re looking at the Head Mistress of the College of Wiccan, Zera Alveri.”

Zera looked like a goddess in the light of the orange fire; her plump figure was colored lavender, which had markings all over her body, like every Myterian was born with, including a star-like symbol on the top of her forehead. Her coal black hair was pulled into a wavy braid that sat over her left shoulder. Her full white eyes gleamed like the moon, adding a metaphorical sense to her mothers’ night and daytime skies of eyes. She sported an evergreen sweater that was hidden underneath a pair of hipster esque overalls.

Two, curvy horns sprouted from two sides of Zera’s forehead. Another set of larger horns protruded from both sides of her head that dangled with witch charms. Her pointed ears glimmered with golden earrings.

Fin could see the inheritance of both Aria and Genesis in Zera, but she was truly a new being of her own.

“She’s got your hair, Genesis,” said Fin, dazzled. “And your eyes.”

Genesis chuckled. “Why not actually introduce yourself first, Fin?”

“Oh damn, I totally forgot about that,” said Fin as he slammed his palm into his forehead. He held out his hand to Zera. “Nice to meet you, Zera. I’m Fin.”

“It’s so good to finally meet you, Fin,” greeted Zera. “My mom has told me wonderful stories about you.”

Fin laughed. “God dammit, Genesis. What did you tell her?”

Genesis shrugged, a devious smile on her face. “Oh, just how you nearly died on the final battle of the war.”

Fin’s smile twitched. “I’ll get you back, you know.”

Genesis rolled her eyes. “Sure you will.”

Zera took a step back. “But I’m not the only one who came here. There’s someone that you should see, Fin.”

She stepped to the left, revealing a monster that entered the light from the shadows. She looked up, surprised. Fin’s mouth gaped open as tears rivered down his face.

Asgore tapped Gerson and Genesis. “We should give them some time,” he whispered. The two monsters nodded their heads and walked out of the room with Zera following behind them.

Fin took a step closer to the monster. “Undyne, that’s really you, isn’t it?”

Undyne had grow into a beautiful woman; her bright red hair that she inherited from Fin was tied up into a high ponytail. Her blue scales resembled those of Eril and her sharp teeth from Fin yet again. A black eyepatch covered her left eye. Fin wondered why her eye was hidden, but he was blinded by joy to think about it.

Fin leaned in for a hug, but Undyne pushed him away. He stumbled backward, his joy suddenly collapsing.

Asgore said she would be loving, but a forceful push like that said otherwise.

Hot tears ran down Undyne’s cheeks. “I haven’t had an actual family in twenty years and you expect me to just leap into your fucking arms like everything is okay?”

Fin regained his balance and wiped his tears away. “No, Undyne. That’s-”

“No, fuck _both_ of you. You two just left me out there to survive for myself. The only _real_ family I have is Asgore, Papyrus, and Alphys,” hissed Undyne. “I don’t even _want_ to consider you family ever since I figured out I was dropped on the ground like fucking trash.”

Fin had never seen anyone so furious before. Sure, he and Eril fought, but not once did those two angrily cry in front of each other. Undyne must have developed this on her own.

“Undyne, I’m...I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, sweetheart,” apologized Fin, taking the chance to speak. “I never wanted to do any of that to you. We never wanted you to be parentless for entire twenty years.”

“Well, it fucking happened!” thundered Undyne through tears.

“I know it did, but will you listen to me if I tell you?” pleaded Fin. “Will you listen to me just this once?”

Undyne closed her mouth, forcing the harsh words back down. She pursed her lips and sat on the ground. Fin bit the inside of his cheek and sat down beside his daughter.

“I hope you have a good reason for casting me away,” growled Undyne.

Fin slumped. “I can’t be the judge of that, sweetie. All I ask you is to listen to me and you can hate on me all you want.”

Undyne’s frown slowly fell. She looked at her father, trying her best to stay patient. Fin sighed and looked into the embers of the dying fire.

“Your father and I used to be a great couple before the war started,” began Fin. “But I guess love dies out with some couples. We soon began arguing a lot where it was just becoming unhealthy. We realized that we weren’t meant to be any longer, but then we softened a bit and decided to have you.

“And so you were born, but then the arguing began again...and that’s when your father was done with me. He kicked both you and I out and I had to leave you in Waterfall so you couldn’t become a hobo like me.”

Fin slightly chuckled as Undyne’s expression began to lighten. “Undyne, I regret leaving you out there. I should’ve went to Asgore or Gerson or Genesis or _anyone_ to help me, but I became the exact opposite of what I didn’t want to be back during the war; a coward,” he said, quietly.

_(Play music[now.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xM7XhmNBYzU)) _

Small tears plopped onto the ground. Undyne looked at her father, a shaking smile growing across her face. Fin could feel a smile appear on his face.

Undyne embraced her father as their tears mixed with each other’s. “I...I forgive you,” sobbed Undyne.

Fin held onto his daughter tight. He longed to show his fatherly love to Undyne, but because of his stupid actions, he never got the chance.

But now, after twenty years, it was happening.

The two monsters drifted from their hug and wiped their tears. They soon bursted into a weak laugh.

“So...you wanna catch up?” asked Fin. Undyne let out an awkward “fuhuhu” and nodded her head.

“Well, I...I have a girlfriend,” said Undyne, blushing.

Fin smiled with excitement written all over him. “Really? Congrats, Undyne! What’s her name?”

“Alphys. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” said Undyne, chuckling. “And I’m also the Captain of the Royal Guard.”

Fin’s pride for his daughter grew. “Oh my God, you really _are_ grown up.” His smile fell. “I should’ve been there for you.”

“Dad, don’t beat yourself up over this,” said Undyne. “What you did was wrong, but you didn’t have bad intentions or shit like that.” She realized the possible toxicity in her words and looked downward. “Sorry if that sounded mean. Frisk would be better at explaining this than I would.”

Fin looked up and grinned. “No, Undyne. I’m _glad_ you understand. I think you put it perfectly.”

Undyne beamed. “Thank God.”

Fin laughed and looked back into the fire. “So, the barrier’s open, huh?”

“Yeah...it’s so beautiful, Dad,” said Undyne, amazed. “Well, I bet you already know what it’s like.”

“Well, I haven’t been there in a while. I bet there’s a _ton_ of stuff that’s changed,” smiled Fin. He stood up and held out his hand to his daughter.

“You wanna give me the grand tour?”

The sparkle in Undyne’s eye brightened. She nodded her head and grabbed onto Fin’s hand. He pulled her up and the two began walking down the hall.

“But in exchange, you’re gonna have to tell me all these cool war stories,” said Undyne.

“I’ll accept it,” said Fin with a wink.

* * *

 

**THE SURFACE, MOUNT EBOTT-201X**

 

“You guys have been living with this for a _year?”_ exclaimed Fin as he gazed out into the horizon. “I forgot how beautiful it was…”

“Welcome home, Fin,” said Asgore, smiling. Fin looked up at Asgore, tears running down his face. He smiled big, finally happy with the events that had unfolded. He pulled Genesis, Gerson, and Asgore into a tight hug.

Zera and Undyne watched, smiling. “How do you feel, Undyne?” asked Zera.

Undyne glanced at Zera, her smile growing. “Like an entire weight was just pushed off of my shoulders.”

Zera giggled. “Good. I’m glad everything could work out.”

“But I gotta thank you, Zera. You’ve been really supportive to everyone; Frisk, Sans, Paps, Toriel, me and Alphys...you’ve been kind to us all.”

“Someone needs to be there to catch you when you fall, and I’ll be there to help,” said Zera, smiling.

The two monsters exchanged giant grins and looked back at the monsters that have finally been reunited.

“There’s a whole world waiting for you, Fin,” remarked Genesis.

“And a whole world waiting to hear our stories,” replied Fin.

The Devourer, the Hammer of Justice, the Undead, and the King of the Mountain had returned once more to spread the history of the tales of the War of Humans and Monsters.

And they were all filled with _determination._

  
**THE END**


	46. Alternate Ending: History Repeats Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending of the infamous story that was requested long ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I HAVEN'T TALKED TO YALL IN A LONG TIME  
> So you're probably wondering, "Wait, I thought you finished this story, fallentale? Why are you posting a new chapter like...8000 years later?" Well, not only is this an early present for Undertale's 2nd anniversary, but I had a weird dream about this a while back. I wanted to write it, and since those who voted for the bad ending of OSS never got their wish, I decided to make something for them.  
> So here you go, the final chapter of OSS: the alternate ending where the monsters are successful in obtaining the final soul. This doesn't happen in the actual timeline, but hey, that's why there's different endings to think up!  
> It makes me smile when I get an email saying that someone left a kudos on this piece of work. I'm still editing it because damn, there are so many typos that need to be fixed! But I thank you, kind reader, for taking the time to read, leave a kudos, comment, and bookmark OSS. It means so much to me. Thank you so much.  
> So here's to Of Spear and Sword, the longest fic I have written and to all of its glory!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.  
> *There is a music suggestion later on. Why not give it a listen?

**THE UNDERGROUND, MONSTER KINGDOM, NEW HOME-201X**

 

Their corpse laid on the bed of golden flowers, the crimson liquid permeating through the soft petals. Saliva dripped from their chapped lips as the color of life faded from their skin. Strands of dark brown hair fell over their closed eyes, caked with dirt and blood. Burn marks, bruises, and cuts decorated their body like the stained glass that surrounded the golden room. Their body was cold to touch, and the lively, merciful beat of their heart had stopped.

He examined the gleaming, cordiform soul through the glass, still bursting with the will to live. He sighed deeply, holding back the tears that wanted to burst out from his eyes. He sat the case on the abandoned throne and scooped up the child’s body from the ground. He cradled them in his arms, as if they were his own child.

He didn’t _want_ it to come to this, but there was no other way. The child was their only escape out of the Underground. What else could have been done?

King Asgore Dreemur expected the weight of the world to be lifted from his shoulders after obtaining the final, human soul, but it was never released. If anything, it descended more upon him, whispering guilt and pain into his ears.

He could never escape this debt.

But the humans...the humans could not be forgiven. One may have been kind, but the others were all the same; brutal, bloodthirsty, and arrogant.

He couldn’t let this war go unfinished.

It was time to bring the pain they had inflicted on him those years ago.

“Asgore?” called a voice, bringing the king out from his thoughts.

He looked up at the young captain standing in front of him, her eyebrow curved upward in worry. She released the magical spear in her hand, dissipating into the air. She took a step closer and stared at the human child, her yellow eye glossy.

Asgore noticed her incoming sorrow and placed his free hand on her shoulder. “It had to be done, Undyne.”

Undyne bit her lip and shook her head, a tear sneaking out. She lightly pushed Asgore’s fatherly grasp away from her. “Yeah...of course.”

Asgore bit the inside of his cheek as he sat the child on the ground. A long moment of silence passed between him and Undyne, both knowing the lie that echoed throughout the castle.

It didn’t _have_ to go this way.

It didn’t _have_ to end up with death.

They didn’t _have_ to die.

Have, have, have. What’s there to _have_ when death is the only thing keeping _you_ alive? What’s there to _have_ when the people you once knew cannot live to see the surface anymore?

What’s there to _have_ when you must bring back your friends to the horrors of war?

Asgore wiped away his incoming tears and faced Undyne. He grabbed his infamous trident from the side of his throne. He glared at it, and the woe instantly washed away.

“Undyne,” spoke Asgore, dryly.

“Y-Yes, your Highness?” reported Undyne. Even _she_ was nervous around the monster who was the fatherly figure in her life.

Asgore looked at the captain out of the corner of his eye, the warmth now gone. “Bring Genesis Alveri to me. I must speak with her.”

Undyne was taken aback by the sudden command. Former Captain Genesis? _The_ Genesis?  If Asgore was asking for _her,_ then this rumored war was coming to life.

There was no point in objecting it. Yes, the kid was carved from something else, but there were other humans that needed to be eliminated.

She would do _anything_ to get revenge on those who ruined the lives of those before her.

Undyne saluted the king, her anxiousness now replaced with the rising threat of anger. “Yes, your Highness.”

* * *

 

**THE UNDERGROUND, MONSTER KINGDOM, SNOWDIN FORESTS-201X**

Her long, black hair curled over the back of the couch as she flipped through the time worn pages of the leather book. She tucked a strand behind her spiked ear, her dark eyes drinking in each and every word. She lazily swung her foot back and forth and tapped her fingers on the spine of the novel.

The knock on the door brought her out of her comfort.

She closed the book and stared at the door with a puzzled look on her face. She pushed her hair to her left and walked towards the front of the house. She turned the brass knob and revealed Undyne, standing in the cold with her guard uniform on.

This was _not_ a face she was expecting.

“Mrs. Genesis Alveri,” spoke Undyne, saluting her. “King Asgore...he wishes to see you.”

Genesis blinked in confusion. She managed a weak chuckle as she gathered up her hair and motioned towards the couch. “Undyne, you don’t have to be so formal. Why don’t you come in?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have time for that, Former Captain,” replied Undyne, darkly. She swallowed hard. “Just...just meet at the castle as soon as you can. That’s all I ask.”

Genesis couldn’t help but frown. “Wait, there’s got to be an-an explanation for this, Undyne. Didn’t Asgore say anything?”

“He’ll tell you all you need to know once you get there,” replied the captain, harshly. She noticed her attitude and cleared her throat. “Asgore wants to speak to you personally.”

“Well, there’s got to be _something_ I can know before I go,” countered Genesis. She slumped. “Please, Undyne. Can’t you tell me what this is all about? It’s not something Asgore would do out of the blue.”

Undyne stopped. As her breath froze in the chilly air, she clenched her fists and averted her stare.

“We’re going to war with the humans.”

That single strand of words pierced an arrow through Genesis’ soul.

The world around her ceased to move. The whistling of the wind faded into silence. The snowflakes that floated through the air became nothing more than white, abstract shapes.

No...she couldn’t go through that again.

She couldn’t.

She _refused._

_Do you remember when his body almost shattered right in front of you?_

_Do you remember when she was tortured for days?_

_Do you remember when she sobbed at the sight of his dust?_

_Do you remember when he couldn’t comfort you?_

_Do you remember when your own and his blood was on your hands?_

All of the pain, all of the suffering...it would return.

 _This_ is what Asgore wanted?

_This?_

“Genesis!” shrieked Undyne, calling her back to reality.

Genesis stared wide-eyed at the monster before her. She brought her shaking hands to the doorknob and slowly stepped inside.

“I-I’ll come...give me time,” she whispered.

Before Undyne could answer, Genesis slammed the door. She covered her mouth in fear and paced towards her bedroom.

She couldn’t let her own people go through this path again. Did Asgore not know what he was doing? He wouldn’t let everyone suffer again…

Right?

Genesis spotted the sleek metal hiding behind the candles on the dresser. She gingerly reached for it and curled her fingers around the cool handle. She brought it closer into the light and winced.

It was Aria’s athame. She forgot it before she went to her coven’s meeting.

Oh God, _Aria._

How was she going to tell her about this?

How was she going to tell _Zera?_ Her _only child?_

Genesis bit her lip and quickly stuffed the athame into her pocket. She snatched the shawl from the bedside and threw it over her as she shoved the horrid thoughts into the back of her mind.

She’d have to wait to tell Aria and Zera.

For now, she had a _king_ to deal with.

* * *

 

**THE UNDERGROUND, MONSTER KINGDOM, NEW HOME-201X**

“You’re serious, aren’tcha?”

Asgore solemnly nodded his head. “I-I didn’t _want_ it to be this way, but-”

“But you gotta avenge your kids,’” finished the old turtle. He shook his head and threw his hands up into the air. “Sakes alive, Asgore! Do ya know how dumb ya sound? You can’t just start a war with a bunch of _humans.”_

“But I cannot let Asriel and Chara be...be left like _that,”_ argued Asgore. He held back his tears and turned his back on the former commander. “I will not forgive them for that sin.”

The turtle sighed through his teeth and stepped towards Asgore. “Listen to me, Asgore. Humans now are probably better than they were before. Do ya really wanna start war with them? Do ya?”

“I-I,” started Asgore.

“No! You don’t have to!” he cut in. “Here you are, worryin’ about _war_ when there are better things to think about.” He paced around the room, arms crossed. “We still haven’t found Fin, haven’t gotten Toriel out of the damn Ruins, and haven’t told the _people_ that you got the final soul!”

Asgore’s shoulders quaked from misery at the sound of his friend and wife’s names. He covered his mouth, but kept a firm grip on his trident. “I-I will get to that, Gerson.”

Gerson scoffed. “No, you won’t, ‘cuz you’re too busy worryin’ about war with the damn humans.”

“Asgore,” called a voice, interrupting the conversation.

Asgore and Gerson whirled around, seeing Undyne standing in the archway. She stepped to the left, revealing the famous Genesis, silent anger written all over her face.

“Thank you, Undyne,” she said, hotly.

Undyne hesitantly nodded her head and left, too afraid to see the horrors the Myterian would bring upon the king.

She stepped forward, her footsteps echoing throughout the throne room. She casted her shawl to the side and snatched Asgore by his ear. He yelped and stared at her Genesis with shock.

“Genesis, wh-what are you-” started Asgore.

“I can’t _believe_ you!” thundered Genesis. She pushed him away from her grasp, her fists clenched and teeth bared. “How could you be so _stupid,_ Asgore! I thought you were better than this!”

Asgore clutched his chest and bit the bottom of his lip as he stared at his angered friend. “Genesis, please, let me explain.”

“Explain what?” growled Genesis. “Explain how you want to cause another genocide on our people? Explain how you don’t want to make peace?”

“Genesis, calm yerself!” interfered Gerson, keeping the furious Myterian away from Asgore. “We can solve this another way.”

“I trusted you, Asgore,” snarled Genesis, ignoring Gerson’s comment. “I thought that after what happened to our people, you’d understand that war wouldn’t solve anything. And now, here you are, declaring more bloodshed, just like that damn _prince!”_

Asgore’s face hardened. He glared at the ground, noticing the blood left by the human child. “I...I am _nothing_ like that horrible man.”

Gerson stopped restraining Genesis and looked at the king, sternly. “Well, you sure are speakin’ like him”

The cruelty from Asgore’s eyes faded away. He gripped onto the handle of his throne for support as he steadied himself. “I-I will not become him...but we must avenge those wh-who fell.”

Genesis glowered up at Asgore as a small tear slipped out of her eye. “Really? You want Muffet to repeat the same fate Tuffet did?” The tears were bursting from her eyes now. “You want Undyne to almost _die_ like Fin?”

“What?” spoke a voice from behind.

The three veterans whirled about as Undyne stepped into the room, her mouth gaping open. She bit her lip and walked forward.

“Wh-Why did you just say my name?” she asked, cautiously.

Asgore glanced at Gerson and Genesis. “U-Undyne, I don’t think this is the time-”

“No, tell her, Asgore,” hissed Genesis. “Tell her how you’re going to put the same fate as him on her.”

“Tell me _what?”_ asked Undyne, her fury rising. “What’s going on?”

Silence fell over the room. Asgore swallowed and rested his hands on Undyne’s shoulders. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. He threw his hands away from Undyne and turned his back on her.

“I can’t...I can’t tell her,” he muttered.

“Tell me, goddammit!” screamed Undyne. “Why are you saying I’m going to die? What aren’t you telling me, Asgore?”

“Undyne, please,” soothed Gerson. He grabbed her shoulder softly and lead her to the exit. “I’ll...I’ll tell you everyhin’ later.”

“No, I wanna know _now!”_ she objected, struggling to pull herself away. “I won’t die! I won’t!”

“You’re not going to die, Undyne!” roared Gerson. He shot a glare at Genesis. “I promise I’ll tell ya everythin’ later.”

Undyne growled bowed her head. She stomped out of the throne room, with Gerson woefully following behind her.

Genesis released the breath she had been holding and frowned at Asgore. “Do you still think war is a good idea now?”

“Genesis, I didn’t want to get into an arguement with you,” spoke Asgore. “You are my friend. It pains me to fight with you.”

“Well, you should’ve expected this if you wanted to discuss _war,”_ spat Genesis. She lifted up a strand of her long hair. “Do you see this? I grew my hair out to remind everyone the peace we have sustained within 100 years.” She let it fall. “And if I cut it, you’ll be losing all the peace we ever had.”

Asgore gazed at the silky hair that flowed behind Genesis. He bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head.

“I am sorry, but...but I won’t let the humans get away with the torture they threw on us those years ago,” he said, finally. His warmth died out and regret and coldness replaced it. “And as the former captain who lead the army within that war, you must come back to do so again.”

Genesis’ mouth opened in disbelief. Fat tears pooled out of her eyes as she stumbled backwards.

“How could you…” she croaked. “How _could_ you?”

“I am sorry…” whispered Asgore.

“No, you’re not!” shouted Genesis. “You’re sending everyone to their deaths!”

“Just do as I say, Genesis. I need you once more to make us victorious.”

“We’ll all be _dead_ before that.”

Another round of silence screamed within the room. Genesis, her energy to fight back depleted, took another step backwards to the exit, holding onto her luscious hair. Her tears quickly dried as she dug her nails into the wall.

She had no choice, did she? She couldn’t change Asgore’s mind at all.

Would it change his mind once he saw her dead on the battlefield?

Would it?

For the sake of humans _and_ monsters, if Genesis left herself out in the open for death to come and take her, maybe...maybe that would save the world from destruction.

“Fine,” she said. “I’ll fight...but just you wait.”

[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33rJFRbNA2s)

Without waiting for a reply, she stomped out of the throne room and pulled out the athame from her pocket. She positioned herself in the golden light of the sparkling corridor and brought her hair close to her neck. She held the athame high in the air, its metal glittering in the shine of the stained glass. She held it near the black strands, her hands shaking tremendously.

All the serenity, all the peace would be gone in an instant.

The swift dagger cut through her thin hair, chopping off each individual piece. They fell depressingly to the floor, scattering around her. She dropped the dagger and felt the back of her head, her hair mimicking the bold and quiet captain she had been those 100 years ago.

Captain Genesis Alveri had returned.

If this was truly the only way, then so be it, but she still wouldn't confine to killing innocents.

She would become the Devourer once more, but instead of wreaking havoc on the lives of others, she would devour war instead.

Gerson entered into the corridor and gasped the moment he saw Genesis sitting on the ground. He ran towards her and held onto her shoulders. He looked behind her, disturbed by all the hair that was cut off.

“Genesis, what the hell are you doin’?” he asked, wildly. He slammed his fist on the ground. "Goddammit, we can't have another war."

The Myterian looked up with no life in her eyes. She stood up, looming over the old turtle, her stature as if she was back on the battlefield.

“I'll save us all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciations:  
> Ciara: see-ar-uh  
> Vounus: vuh-o-nus


End file.
